Fabienne
by Fabienne
Summary: Sie ist eine Waldläuferin mit dkl. Vergangenheit und sie hasst Elben, begleitet aber die Gefährten nach Helms Klamm. Es kommt zu etlichen Konfrontationen mit Legolas, doch was sich neckt, das liebt sich? :-) Part 1 complete!
1. Default Chapter

Erklärung: Tolkien und P. Jackson sind die Kings. Oh yeah!  
Alle Figuren von Tolkien gehören mir nicht (ich will Leggy!!!),  
außer natürlich Fabienne! Danke my best, für den fantastischen  
Namen! Und ich verdiene auch nix mit meinen geistigen Ergüssen,  
wer will denn das auch...  
  
Warning: Rated R, da explizite Gewaltszenen, extreme Streitgespräche und ... ähem, Sex kommt auch noch, aber da müsst ihr euch erstmal durchlesen. ;- )  
  
Summary: Bin nicht so der Typ für lange Zusammenfassungen, es erklärt sich alles von selbst, versprochen!!! Viel Spaß!  
  
Fabienne (ich weiß, der Titel ist mehr als einfallslos, aber naja! °seufz°)  
  
So let the games begin...  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Fabienne ritt die Ebene nach Edoras hinauf. Nur noch über den kleinen Berg dort und sie würde endlich wieder die Stadt und die goldene Halle Meduseld sehen. Die Sonne stand schon tief und sie wollte noch unbedingt vor Einbruch der Nacht eintreffen, zu viele Orks machten die Gegend immer häufiger unsicher. Sie gab ihrem Hengst und treuem Gefährten Horas die Sporen und sie jagten im gestreckten Galopp den kleinen Berg hinauf, gen Heimat.  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten die Stadt in ein Farbenspiel aus Gold und Blautönen. `Ja, hier kann man es wirklich aushalten`, dachte sie bei sich. `Zu lange war ich von hier fort. Was sich wohl verändert hat?`  
  
Kurz vor dem Tor saß Fabienne ab, griff die Zügel und langsam gingen sie in den Innenbereich. Sie wurde stutzig, eine merkwürdige Stimmung schlug ihr entgegen. Es war so ruhig, zu ruhig. Es lag was Böses in der Luft, man las es an den Gesichtern der nur noch wenigen Menschen auf den Straßen ab. Horas tänzelte nervös rum, zerrte an ihr. Er spürte es noch bewusster als sie, aber entschlossen stapfte Fabienne gen Ställe, um ihn zu versorgen.  
  
Während sie ihn abrieb und Futter brachte, redete sie beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Ruhig, mein Bester, ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich werde es bald erfahren." Dabei glitt ihr Blick über die anderen Stallboxen und ihr Atem stockte. In der letzten Box, am Gangende stand das wohl schönste Pferd, was sie je erblickt hatte. `Wie kann ein so überirdisch schönes Wesen hier drin sein? Ein Rohanpferd ist es nicht, dessen bin ich mir sicher.`  
  
Schattenfell schenkte ihr einen ruhigen Blick und kaute weiter am Heu. Bevor sie den Stall verließ, wandte sie sich nochmal kurz ihrem Horas zu. " Bin bald zurück, ruh dich jetzt aus, die Reise war für uns beide anstrengend!" Der Hengst wieherte matt und senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
Schnell schritt sie die Stufen zum Palast hinauf und augenblicklich wusste sie, das was nicht stimmen konnte. Es standen keine Wachen vor der Tür!!!  
  
Leise schlich sie durch die riesigen Holztüren, drückte sich in die dunklen Seitengänge und suchte sich einen Platz weit vorne, so das sie eine gute Sicht auf das Spektakel vor ihr hatte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein alter Mann, grauer Mantel und Stab in der Hand und redete auf den König ein. Sie wusste, da waren auch noch andere Männer, aber es war einfach zu dunkel, um etwas von ihrem Standpunkt aus zu erkennen.  
  
"SCHWEIGT!", schrie jetzt der alte Mann, "Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Eis gegangen, um verlogene Worte mit dir zu wechseln, Grima Schlangenzunge!"  
  
`Grima! Du alte stinkende Ratte, bist du also immer noch hier!` dachte Fabienne erbost, doch sofort wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da nun gleißendes Licht den Thronsaal erhellte und der König durch irgendwas unsichtbares in den Sessel gepresst wurde. Fabiennes Augen weiteten sich, dort saß nicht Theoden, ihr König, sondern ein altes Wrack in halbvermoderten Lumpen.  
  
Als sie sich langsam von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, rannte auf einmal Eowyn an ihr vorbei und wollte zum König, ihrem Onkel, wurde aber von einem fremden, dunkelhaarigen Mann festgehalten. Und jetzt geschah das Wunder: Das Etwas, was auf dem Thron gesessen hatte, verwandelte sich und wurde zu König Theoden. Eowyn riss sich los und rannte zu ihm hin. Tränen des Glücks liefen ihr über die Wangen, als Theoden sie wiedererkannte.  
  
`Na, ich glaube, Eowyn lasse ich mal noch in Ruhe, grad eben hat sie ihren Onkel wiederbekommen, da ist es zuviel, wenn sie ihre lang verschollene beste Freundin im gleichen Atemzug wiedersehen würde!` beschloss Fabienne und blieb im Dunkel stehen, um das Geschehen weiter zu beobachten. Gerade wollte Grima sich klammheimlich entfernen, da wurde er von einem kräftigen Zwerg aufgehalten. "Moment mal, ein Zwerg? Hier, in Edoras? Also, wenn das keine Stunde der Zufälle ist! Heute muß ich wohl auf alles gefasst sein..." kicherte sie leise.  
  
Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Versammlung. Der König hatte sein Schwert in der Hand und jagte Grima aus der Halle. Atemlos verfolgte sie das Geschehen mit und verließ sogar ihre schützende Stellung im Dunkel, um besser sehen zu können. Durch die Türspalte lugte sie nach draußen, wo der König grad Grima einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte, doch er wurde von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann aufgehalten. `Schon wieder der, der mischt sich aber echt zuviel ein! Hätte er doch Theoden gewähren lassen, da wären wir jetzt Schlangenzunge los!!!` schrie es innerlich in ihr.  
  
Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die anderen Umstehenden. Da war wieder der Zwerg und auch Hamas und Eowyn. Doch wer war der andere? Sie sah ihn nur von hinten, lange blonde Haare fielen ihm den Rücken hinab und er trug einen grauen Mantel. `Ein Rohankrieger gewiß nicht, die sind in ihrer ganzen Erscheinung irgendwie grober. Und auch die Haare sind zu glatt und zu schön!´  
  
Da drehte der Mann seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sie schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte spitze Ohren! `Ein Elf! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Warum? Warum nur ist der hier?!`  
  
Schnell kroch sie wieder in ihren dunklen Seitengang zurück, um tief durchzuatmen. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch und ihre Beine gaben nach. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich schon in ihren Augen zeigten. Gedanken kamen wieder, Gedanken an längst verdrängtes Geschehen, schreckliche Geschehnisse, die sie doch bis dahin so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Nur ein Blick auf diesen Elf hat sie wieder mit einer Wucht dran erinnern lassen, was vor 5 Jahren mit ihr geschah. Mit ihr und einem Elfen...  
  
Reviews are welcome!!! Please! 


	2. Chappy 2

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
`Was ist denn nur los mit dir, sitzt hier da wie so ein kleines Mädchen und flennst dir die Seele aus dem Leib!` schalt sie sich selber. Langsam stand sie auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die schon halbtrocknen Tränen ab. `Alles nur Schuld dieses blöden Elfen. Verdammt nochmal, du hast dich nicht mehr so gehen lassen, seit...,ja, seit du hier weg bist. Na warte, der soll mir ja nicht in die Quere kommen!`  
  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen und sie ging in die goldene Halle weiter hinein. Nun stand sie genau in der Mitte vor dem Thron und drehte sich langsam um sich selber. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, hier zu sein und nun stand sie in diesem riesengroßen Raum. Noch nie zuvor war sie hier alleine...  
  
"Fabienne!! Oh meine Fabienne!!!!" Eowyn kam auf sie zugerannt und fiel ihr um den Hals, aber mit soviel Schwung, das sie beide nach hinten stolperten und hinfielen. "Wowwowwow, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Meine Güte, lass mich doch mal Luft holen." lachte Fabienne und beide standen auf. Eowyn nahm ihre beiden Hände in die Ihren und sah sie lange prüfend an. "Wo bist du nur gewesen", schluckte sie schwer und die ersten Tränen stahlen sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln hervor, "wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als die Sucher nach wochenlangen Ausritten ergebnislos zurückkamen, da haben wir dich..., da haben wir dich... für tot erklärt." flüsterte sie fast tonlos.  
  
Fabienne starrte sie nur an und dann schloss sie ihre allerbeste Freundin in eine lange, feste Umarmung. Beiden liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und keiner traute sich, die Umarmung zu lösen, aus Angst, dies könnte alles nur ein schöner Traum sein. Niemand sprach ein Wort und die Stille wurde nur ab und zu von einem schweren Schlucken unterbrochen.  
  
Schließlich löste Eowyn die Umarmung und ein wissendes Grinsen lag um ihren Mund. "Erzähl es mir!! Ich will alles wissen, vom Tag deiner überstürzten Abreise, bis heute! Komm mit!" Und sie zog Fabienne quer durch die Gänge bis in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Als sie dort schließlich ankamen, machte sie schnell, die Türe zu und setzte sich erwartungsfroh auf ihr großes Bett. `Immer noch die alte Eowyn. Mehr in Abenteuer und heldenhaften Sagen interessiert als in romantischen Geschichten. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, bin ich ihr doch darin gleich.`  
  
Doch das war auch das einzigste, worin sich die beiden Frauen glichen. Im Inneren brannte das Bedürfnis nach Freiheit und Abenteuer, Reisefieber und Kampf- Mann gegen Mann! Doch äußerlich unterschieden sie sich gewaltig...  
  
Eowyn, blass, kühl, schneeweißes fließendes Kleid, taillenlanges blondgelocktes Haar, zierliche Figur, aber Augen so grau und durchdringend, das jeder sofort wusste, das man mit ihr nicht spaßen durfte. Nicht mit der Schildmaid Rohans! Anders Fabienne: groß, kräftig, doch schlank, braunschwarze Augen, langes, glattes, pechschwarzes Haar und eine sonnengebräunte Haut. Fabienne stand im Raum und schaute unschlüssig zum Boden. "Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen. Noch nicht.... Bitte vergib mir, aber du wirst es erfahren. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit ."  
  
Eowyn verstand sofort. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihre Freundin zu. Prüfend glitt ihr Blick von Kopf bis zu den Zehen. "Du hast dich nicht verändert." Doch ein Blick in die dunklen Augen belehrte sie eines besseren. `Wo ist deine sprühende Lebenslust? Natürlich glänzen deine Augen noch immer sehr, aber es liegt etwas anderes darin. Wut? Angst? Ja, vielleicht sogar Hass? ` wunderte sie sich.  
  
"Schon immer hast du Reitersachen schönen Kleidern vorgezogen. Aber dieser Aufzug hier ist doch ziemlich...Waldläufertypisch??!" Fabienne musste schmunzeln. Natürlich war ihr ihre Erscheinung nicht entgangen. Sie war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Weiches Lederoberteil, enge Hosen, schwere Stiefel. Und bis zu den Zähnen bewaffnet. An beiden Seiten hingen zwei Langschwerter und auf ihrem Rücken war ein Köcher, zum Bersten voll mit Pfeilen gefüllt. Ihr Bogen wurde von dem Köcher ebenfalls gehalten und in beiden Stiefeln steckten noch zwei extrem scharfe Messer, bereit zum schnellen Wurf. Alles in allem war sie eine imposante Erscheinung und ihr amazonenhaftes Aussehen war Schuld jahrelangem, entbehrungsreichem Überlebenskampfes als Rangerin. Aber sie wollte es ja nicht anders, konnte nicht anders...  
  
" Du bist eine wahre Augenweide geworden. Nicht mehr die jugendlichen Züge, nein, du bist durch und durch erwachsen geworden." klärte sie Eowyn mit stolzer Stimme auf. "Oh, du hast aber noch nicht alles gesehen. Mein Pferd steht im Stall und ich habe meine restlichen Sachen dort abgeladen, weil ich unschlüssig war, wohin damit." lächelte Fabienne sie an. Wenn Eowyn sich verändert haben sollte, dann nur an ihrem Körper, der nun eindeutig fraulich war. In ihrem Wesen war sie immer noch die abschätzende, kühle, unnahbare, ruhige Frau, die sie auch schon in jungen Jahren war. Nur in Fabiennes Gegenwart konnte sie frei und ungezwungen reden und sich locker fühlen. Das war ein wichtiger Grund, was die beiden tief in ihrem Herzen verband. "Dann lass uns schnell dahin gehen, lass mich dein Pferd sehen und dich gleich noch unseren Ehrengästen vorstellen. Wir haben ihnen viel zu verdanken, musst du wissen, sie haben..." "Ich weiß schon, ich war im Thronsaal dabei. Ich habe alles gesehen." schnitt ihr Fabienne das Wort ab. Eowyn blinzelte verdattert, das war wirklich typisch für Fabienne. Sich immer schön im Hintergrund halten und alles genau beobachten. ` Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Kein Wunder, ich habe sie nicht bemerkt.` dachte sie amüsiert, während die beiden ungleichen Frauen über den großen Platz in Richtung der Ställe schritten. Die Stalltür war angelehnt und von drinnen drang gedämpftes Gemurmel zu ihnen heraus. Eowyn machte die Stalltür weit auf und sie traten in das Halbdunkel des großen Baues. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche, während die beiden Frauen auf die kleine Menge zugingen. Freudig nickte Eowyn mit ihren Kopf in Richtung der Versammlung. "Da sind unsere Ehrengäste. Da kann ich dich gleich bekannt machen." Und rasch beschleunigte sich ihr Schritt. In Fabienne machte sich ein Kloß im Hals bemerkbar, den sie rasch runterschluckte. Dieser Elf würde auch dort sein. Aber sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und machte sich zu den Umstehenden auf, nur darauf bedacht, ja nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen.  
  
"Fabienne, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Gandalf der Weiße, ein mächtiger Zauberer, der meinen Onkel vom Fluch Sarumans befreite. Wir sind ihm auf ewig zu Dank verpflichtet." Die beiden Frauen senkte vor Ehrerbietung ihre Köpfe und Fabienne schaute Gandalf mit großen Augen an. Sie hegte tiefen Respekt vor allem magischem, doch das amüsierte Gandalf nur noch mehr, denn er lachte vergnügt in seinen Bart hinein und in seinen Augen funkelte es. "Nana, ich bin doch kein König oder von hoher Position, ich bitte Euch, lasst doch die Formalitäten beiseite." Er zwinkerte Fabienne an und sie fühlte sich sofort wohl in seiner Gegenwart. "Zu seiner Linken steht Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn." Eowyn wieß mit der Hand auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, den Fabienne schon zweimal in Action gesehen hatte. Dabei schlich sich ein zartrosa Schimmer auf ihr blasses Gesicht. `Ha! Erwischt, Eowyn, in dir kann man wie in einem offenem Buch lesen.` schmunzelte Fabienne innerlich. "Oder bekannt als Estel, Isildurs Erbe, Streicher, usw. Es ist mir eine Ehre eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Herr Aragorn." sagte sie laut. Jetzt endlich hatte sie ihn erkannt, nur flüchtig begegneten sie sich mal, westlich des Anduins in den Wäldern, doch sein Ruf eilte ihm immer voraus. Aragorn hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und jetzt erkannte er auch die schöne Frau, die vor ihm stand. "Es ist mir eine Freude und besondere Ehre, euch wiederzusehen, Lady Fabienne!" Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Fabienne musste wieder schmunzeln, nicht darüber, weil er ihr einen Handkuss gab sondern weil sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit "Lady" angesprochen worden war. "Bitte lasst das "Lady" weg, ich bin weit entfernt von einer Lady", lachte sie auf. Aragorn betrachtete die junge Frau. "Wenn ich mich jetzt mal nicht täusche, aber darf ich annehmen, das ihr eine Rangerin seid? Nicht häufig sieht man eine Frau in solch einer Montur!" Fabienne schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen und er war sich der Antwort sicher.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, man sieht niemals eine Frau in solch einem Aufzug!" grummelte der Zwerg neben ihm. Fabienne fragte schelmisch: "Und, Master Zwerg, gefällt es eurem Auge nicht, was es sieht?" Gimli war sich nicht so sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Immer schön vorsichtig bei solchen Sachen, Frauen konnten komisch auf allzu schnelle Antworten reagieren. Doch plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf und er antwortete rasch: "Natürlich gefallt ihr mir, eure Erscheinung ist wirklich bemerkenswert, doch Lady Galadriel ist unumfochten die schönste Frau, die ich je erblicken durfte! Und daran wird sich nie was ändern." Zufrieden lehnte sich der Zwerg schwer auf seine Axt und sah Fabienne abwartend an. "Nun, Master Zwerg, ach, wie war gleich noch euer Name?" "Oh, verzeiht bitte, wie unhöflich von mir." Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. "Gimli, Gloins Sohn ist mein Name, zu euren Diensten, Lady Fa...,oh, verzeiht, Fabienne!" Fabienne konnte sich wieder ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und lächelte den leicht irritierten Gimli an. "Da ist nichts, wofür ihr euch entschuldigen müsst, Master Gimli, denn ich kann euch da nur beipflichten. Lady Galadriel soll wirklich die allerschönste Frau in ganz Mittelerde sein, doch leider durfte ich sie bislang noch nicht erblicken. Ihr seit ein großer Glückspilz, das ihr sie sehen durftet, ich beneide euch." Wenn Gimli schon mit stolzer Miene dastand, schien er jetzt zu bersten vor Glück. Sein Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen und seine Augen strahlten. Eowyn beobachtete die beiden amüsiert und wandte sich der letzten Person im Raum zu. "Und hier steht...FABIENNE!!!"  
  
Doch Fabienne hatte sich mit einmal auf dem Absatz rumgedreht und stürmte zur Türe hin. "Fabienne! Was ist denn nur los?!" schrie ihr Eowyn hinterher. Kurz vor dem Ausgang stoppte sie abrupt und drehte sich um.  
  
"Das ist ein Elf." sagte sie flüsternd, "mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen."  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als Eowyn zornesbebend schrie: "Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich!!! Was soll das alles, Fabienne?! Komm sofort zurück!!!"  
  
Aufgeschreckt durch den plötzlichen Lärm scheuten die Pferde. Schattenfell verdrehte die Augen und wieherte laut, Horas und noch ein paar andere Pferde schlugen mit den Hinterhufen gegen die Boxen oder stiegen auf. Es war ohrenbetäubend laut!  
  
"HABE ICH MICH NICHT DEUTLICH GENUG GEMACHT????" schrie jetzt auch Fabienne, "Er ist ein verlogener Elf und ich rate ihm, das er nicht in meine Nähe kommt, sonst vergesse ich mich!!!"  
  
Rot im Gesicht und zitternd packte sie ihre restlichen Sachen und stürmte ins Freie, sich ein Quartier suchend. Zurück blieb eine geschockte Eowyn und 4 völlig verdatterte Männer. Aragorn stand der Mund offen und er blinzelte ungläubig, Gandalf war weißer als weiß und Gimli schwankte zwischen einer Migräne und einem Lachanfall.  
  
Legolas stand reglos da, sein Gesichtsausdruck so elbisch-emotionslos wie immer. Nur sein Bogen, den er hielt, zitterte leicht, so stark umklammerte ihn die Hand ...  
  
Reviews!!!!Reviews!!!Reviews!!!! 


	3. Chappy 3

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Nachdem Fabienne das Weite gesucht hatte, war es augenblicklich ruhig im Stall. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort, doch langsam glitten ihre Blicke zu der Person, die grad aufs schärfste angegriffen worden war. Dieser rührte sich immer noch nicht und starrte wie gebannt auf die Stalltür.  
  
" Hey Junge, kennst du diese Frau vielleicht?" fragte ihn Gimli vorsichtig. Er stand direkt vor Legolas und da er kleiner war, ging dessen Blick geradewegs über ihn drüber weg. Jetzt rührte er sich langsam. "Nein, mein Freund, ich habe sie in meinem ganzem Leben noch nie gesehen." flüsterte er tonlos, doch alle hörten den gefährlichen Unterton mit. Noch immer starrte er auf die Tür und hörte Gimli nur ganz dumpf in seinem Hinterkopf murmeln, das dies wohl das mit am verrücktesten war, was er je erlebt hätte und das man ihr doch mal gehörig die Meinung sagen müsste.  
  
Jetzt schnappte Legolas endlich aus seiner Trance und schaute Gimli und die Umstehenden durchdringend an. Keiner wusste was zu sagen und irgendwie war ihnen nicht wohl zumute, denn sie beschäftigten sich sofort mit den Pferden.  
  
Außer Gandalf! Er nahm Legolas leicht bei der Schulter und führte ihn ein Stückchen weg. "Was grad geschehen ist, brauchst du nicht zu erklären, da wir alle wissen, das es dafür keine Erklärung gibt, Legolas. Ich weiß nur, das sie aus ihrem Gefühl heraus gehandelt hat, ohne nachzudenken. Darum besinn dich auf die Aufgaben die vor uns liegen. Das Problem löst sich von ganz allein, vertrau meinen Worten und vertrau vor allem auf dich!" Er drückte seine Schulter noch etwas fester und zwinkerte ihn aufmunternd an. "Du wählst wie immer weise Worte im richtigen Moment. Ich war nur verwirrt, aber es ist wieder alles in Ordnung." versicherte ihm Legolas. Ein letzter prüfender Blick Gandalfs in die blauen Augen und er wusste, der Prinz log nicht.  
  
Schließlich fand Aragorn seine Stimme wieder und meinte, das der König bestimmt warten würde. Eilends verließ Gandalf das Stallgebäude, auf der Suche nach Theoden, um ihm bei seiner Trauer am Grab Theodreds beizustehen.  
  
Die anderen gingen mit Eowyn zum Hauptgebäude zurück, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Man beschloss, sich danach wieder in der goldenen Halle zu treffen, um die weitere Lage zu besprechen.  
  
Fabienne hatte ihr eigenes Gemach wiederbekommen, das sie auch schon in ihren Tagen kurz vor dem Verlassen Edoras hatte. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung stellte sie fest, das sich am Mobiliar und an anderen Einrichtungsgegenständen rein gar nichts verändert hatte. Alles war noch so wie immer! Sie ließ ihre paar Habseligkeiten und Waffen auf einen Tisch liegen und sank erschöpft aufs Bett. `Auspacken kann ich noch später, nur ausruhen möchte ich mich jetzt.` Sie wollte grad die Augen für ein kurzes Nickerchen schließen, als ihre Tür aufs heftigste aufgestoßen wurde und eine aufgebrachte Eowyn hereingestürmt kam. Sie kümmerte sich nicht mal drum, das die Tür hinter ihr offen stehen blieb, sondern polterte sofort los: "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Fabienne? Du hast mich grad bis aufs Blut bei den hohen Herren blamiert! Ich verlange augenblicklich eine Erklärung!!!"  
  
Fabienne holte tief Luft, ging um Eowyn herum und schloss leise die Tür. "Ich sagte, doch schon, das ich es dir nicht gleich erzählen kann." "Nonsens, du wirst mir jetzt das Theater von vorhin erklären und dann gehst du sofort zu ihm und entschuldigst dich in aller Öffentlichkeit, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Eowyn hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle und schnappte sichtlich nach Luft.  
  
"Jetzt beruhige dich doch, verdammt nochmal! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das man an die Hand nehmen muss um ihm zu sagen, was es zu tun und was es zu lassen hat!!!." Fabienne ging jetzt schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum und die Worte sprudelten aus ihr hervor. "Willst du wirklich wissen, was hier vor 5 Jahren geschah? Bist du bereit dafür, zu erfahren, warum ich Edoras verlassen musste?" Eowyn nickte nur, etwas Schlimmes schwante ihr langsam....  
  
"Setzt dich bitte!" Eowyn setzte sich aufs Bett und Fabienne auf den Tisch. Sie sah aus dem kleinen Fenster raus und ihr Blick nahm etwas entrücktes an. Langsam gingen ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück und ein großer Knoten machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, Übelkeit stieg wieder hoch. `Ich muss das jetzt nur hinter mich bringen, dann wird sie verstehen...`  
  
Langsam und leise begann sie zu erzählen. Von der Nacht, als sie von der Taverne heimging, leicht benebelt vom schweren Met aber noch imstande, ihren Weg in ihre Kammer zu finden. Sie musste an den jungen Mann denken, der ihr in der Taverne aufgefallen war. Er war so schön gewesen, sie hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen. Doch sie war noch unerfahren und im Umgang mit Männern (im romantischem Sinne) nicht geübt. Natürlich hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang mit Männern zu tun gehabt, was auf ihr jahrelanges Kampftraining mit Eowyn, Eomer und Soldaten des Wachpersonals begründet war. Aber sie war noch unberührt, obwohl sich schon einige Männer um sie bemüht hatten. Irgendwie hatte sie nie ein gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt und bislang alle abgelehnt. Und das war schwer, da sie eine wirklich "gute Partie" war, Fabienne wusste das. 18 Jahre alt, wunderschön anzusehen und die beste Freundin der Nichte des Königs. Über ihr Elternhaus war nicht viel bekannt, sie wuchs Zeit ihres Lebens in Meduseld auf. Nach ihren Eltern gefragt hatte sie nie. Man belies es dabei... Fabienne wollte sich nur noch schnell erleichtern und bog rasch in die dunkleren Ecken der kleinen Häuser ein, da sie wusste, sie würde zu lange bis in ihre Kammer brauchen. Ob sie das später bereuen sollte, war ihr noch nicht klar, da sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt und der Mund zugehalten wurde. Schiere Panik stieg in ihr hoch, als der Unbekannte ein Messer an ihre Kehle hielt und in ihr Ohr zischte, sie solle sich ja nicht bewegen, sonst würde sie danach nicht mehr so schön anzusehen sein, oder sogar noch schlimmer... Der Mann presste sie gegen eine Wand und machte sich sofort an ihrem Korsett zu schaffen. Fabienne realisierte zu spät, das sie ihre Waffen nicht bei sich hatte, da sie ein Kleid trug. Der Mann war schwer und sein Atem an ihrer Wange roch zu sehr nach starkem Alkohol. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und biss ihm kraftvoll in die Hand, die sich grade an ihrem Mund zuschaffen machte, nur um sich dadurch eine Ohrfeige einzufangen, die sie zu Boden gehen lies. Wimmernd blieb sie liegen und benommen nahm sie noch war, das der Mann ihre Röcke zerriss und ihre Beine auseinanderpresste.  
  
Oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich fort von diesem Ort, weit fort...  
  
Als der Mann brutal in sie eindrang, konnte sie nicht mal mehr schluchzen, da er ihren Mund zuhielt. Es tat weh und sie strampelte wie wild und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf sein Gesicht ein, aber es half nichts. Der Mann war zu stark. Und irgendwie schien ihm das sogar zu gefallen, das sie sich wehrte, denn er bewegte sich noch schneller und raunte Worte in einer fremden Sprache in ihre Ohren. Diese Worte hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört, und obwohl sie nur noch spärlich alles um sie herum wahr nahm, hörte es sich wunderschön und melodiös an. Doch da fiel ihr die Stimme ihres Schwertmeisters ein: "Wenn du keine Waffen hast, benutze Fäuste und Fingernägel!" Sofort packte sie seinen Kopf und zog ihn an den Haaren zurück. Dabei rutschte sie ab, bekam ein Ohr zufassen und trieb ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch. Der Mann schrie wie ein gepeinigtes Tier auf und schlug sie nur noch härter. So schnell, wie er in ihr drin wahr, so schnell war er fertig. Als er von ihr abließ, krümmte sie sich zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen... Nur noch verschwommen nahm sie wahr, wie der Mann sie abschätzend betrachtete und irgendwas sagte, was sie nicht verstand.  
  
Nach geraumer Zeit, sie wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren öffnete sie die Augen. Sofort kamen die gerade erlebten Szenen mit voller Wucht wieder in ihr hoch und sie begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern und weinte hemmungslos. Doch so konnte sie nicht liegen bleiben, was wenn sie jemand so fände? `Steh auf, mach das du hier weg kommst. Steh auf, steh auf, steh auf...´ Es kümmerte sie nicht mal, das der Mann vielleicht noch da sein könnte, sie wollte hier einfach nur weg. Schwankend stand sie in der engen Gasse und musste sich an der Wand festhalten. Dabei bemerkte sie, das sie irgendwas umklammerte. Es waren Haare, weiche, lange Haare! Seine Haare! Sie hob sie hoch und hielt sie gegen das diffuse Licht einer Fackel. Sie waren blond und lagen in ihrer Hand wie Seide. Voller Ekel lies sie die Haare fallen und musste sich erbrechen. Blut floss ihre Beine runter, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie musste nur in ihre schützende Kammer, dieser Gedanke hielt sie aufrecht und trieb sie voran. Wie und wann sie dort ankam, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, denn kurz hinter der Schwelle brach sie bewusstlos zusammen...  
  
Fabienne blickte auf. Ihre beste Freundin saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Bett und es standen Tränen in ihren Augen. "Warum? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" flüsterte sie. "Ich weiß es nicht," schluckte Fabienne "bitte vergib mir..." Eowyn stand auf und nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme. Fabienne klammerte sich an sie und weinte nun hemmungslos. Überwältigt von dem eben Gehörtem konnten sie sich nicht mehr halten und gingen zusammen in die Knie...  
  
Reviews bütte!!! 


	4. Chappy 4

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Lange saßen sie so schweigend zusammen und ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
"Ich muss bald runter in die Halle, aber ich möchte nicht. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" fragte Eowyn ihre Freundin zaghaft. "Es geht schon irgendwie." murmelte Fabienne.  
  
Lange sah ihr Eowyn in die Augen. Das war es, was sie in den Augen ihrer Freundin gesehen hatte. Dieser Hass und auch diese Angst, da sie diese seelische Last mit sich rumschleppen musste. "Es tut mir so leid, meine Fabienne, das ich nicht da war für dich. Du musst eine schreckliche Zeit hinter dir haben und mein Verhalten gegenüber dir vorhin ist unentschuldbar." "Du konntest es nicht ahnen, das mir sowas passiert ist, woher denn auch. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt hast du mit Eomer die Grenzen des Landes kontrolliert und ihr seid erst lange nach meiner überstürzten Flucht zurückgekehrt. Ihr hättet nichts tun können." versicherte ihr Fabienne. Eowyn nickte nur.  
  
"Und doch ist da etwas, was ich nicht so ganz verstehe. Was hat das mit dem Aufruhr von vorhin zu tun? Ich sehe da keinen... Oh mein Gott, du sagst mir doch nicht, das es dieser Elf war? " Langsam drehte Fabienne ihren Kopf zum Fenster.. "Erinnerst du dich, das ich ihn in sein Ohr gekniffen habe?" Fabienne holte tief Luft. "Es war spitz, da bin ich mir sicher. Es war auch nicht sehr kraftvoll, doch der Mann hat wie ein gepeinigtes Tier geschrien. Elfen haben ihre sensibelste Region an den Ohren, da sind sie besonders empfindsam und verletzlich. Und die Haare waren so fein und glatt und genauso blond wie die des Elfen, den ich vorhin sah."  
  
"Bist du dir bewusst, was du da sagst? Du bezichtigst Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduils Sohn der Vergewaltigung." presste Eowyn hervor.  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille lastete auf einmal im Raum, wäre eine Stecknadel zu Boden gefallen, es wäre so laut wie ein Knall gewesen... "Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Elf war es nicht. Der Kerl hatte graue Augen, nicht solch stechend blaue wie der von vorhin. Ich werde niemals seine arrogante Weise vergessen, wie er höhnisch auf mich herab sah, bevor er verschwand und mich liegen lies!"  
  
`Gott sei Dank, er war es nicht. Es wäre sonst zum Blutbad hier gekommen. Ich kenne Fabienne und ihre ausgezeichnete Kampfkunst.` "Er war der Grund, warum du Edoras verlassen hast, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja," presste Fabienne zwischen den Zähnen hervor "ich konnte mit der Schande hier nicht mehr leben. Ich musste fort und dachte, ich könnte mich den Dunedains im Norden anschließen. Doch sie wollten keine Frauen bei sich haben, sie denken Frauen sind zu schwach. Ich kann es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Also zog ich auf eigene Faust durch Mittelerde. Ich musste viele harte Kämpfe über mich ergehen lassen, doch ich lebte..."  
  
Eowyn sah ihre Freundin bewundernd an. So schön wie sie wahr, so gefährlich war sie auch, das stand nun für sie fest. Wer als Frau viele Jahre in der Wildnis überlebt hatte, war zu viel mehr fähig als der beste Krieger überhaupt. Oh, wie sehr sie sich doch auch so ein Leben wünschte...  
  
Doch sie riss sich aus den Gedanken. "Es tut mir leid, aber man erwartet mich dringend in der großen Halle. Bitte vergiss meine harschen Worte von vorhin, es steht dir selbstverständlich frei, ob du mitkommen willst, oder nicht!" Damit drückte sie Fabienne nochmals und ging rasch aus der Kammer in Richtung ihrer Gemächer.  
  
Doch Fabienne war viel zu müde, um noch einen klaren Kopf zu haben. Sie konnte jetzt nicht den anderen in die Augen sehen, das stand fest. Überwältigt von den heutigen Ereignissen ignorierte sie ihren knurrenden Magen, fiel aufs Bett und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.  
  
Legolas bemerkte als erstes den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck Eowyns. Sie war bei der Frau gewesen, das wusste er sofort, als sie nun in ihrem Trauerkleid in die goldene Halle kam. Die Spur getrockneter Tränen stand ihr noch deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Mit großer Hingabe kümmerte sie sich um die zwei halbverhungerten Kinder, trotzdem entging ihm nicht, das sie oft verstohlen zu ihm hinübersah.  
  
Als es beschlossen war, das Edoras geräumt würde und sich Gandalf auf den Weg gemacht hatte, Eomers Truppen zu finden, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Die anderen waren reservierter geworden und hielten sich ihm gegenüber zurück. Er musste wenigstens etwas Klarheit in die Sache schaffen, zu oft kreisten seine Gedanken um diese fremde Frau. Er hatte sie letzte Nacht und den darauffolgenden Vormittag nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, da wollte er zumindestens Eowyn befragen. Sie schien mit dieser Fabienne eng befreundet zu sein. So sehr sie ihn auch in Rage gebracht hatte, musste er doch zugeben, das sie bildschön war. Für eine Sterbliche natürlich! Mit den perfekten, schönen Elbenmädchen im Düsterwald und in Lothlorien war sie nicht zu vergleichen, aber etwas hatte seinen Blick beim ersten Mal an ihr gefesselt. Für eine Frau war es schon äußerst merkwürdig, wie sie gekleidet war und das sie wie ein wandelndes Waffenlager umherging, aber da war noch was anderes...  
  
Der Elfenkrieger war so sehr in Gedanken, das er beinahe in eine vorbeihastende Gestalt hineingelaufen wäre.  
  
Als sich beide wieder gefangen hatten, blickte er in die eisiggrauen Augen Eowyns. "Es tut mir sehr leid, mylady, ich war in Gedanken, bitte verzeiht mein Benehmen!" beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen, Prinz Legolas, ich war genauso in Gedanken wie ihr." lachte sie ihn an. "Lady Eowyn, ich fragte mich gerade, ob ich ein paar Minuten eurer kostbaren Zeit stehlen könnte, ich möchte euch gern etwas fragen." sagte Legolas und schenkte ihr dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln. Doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und sagte leise: "Es tut mir leid, ihr wisst, die Stadt wird geräumt und es ist noch etliches zu tun. Bitte entschuldigt mich jetzt!" Damit lies sie ihn stehen und entfernte sich eiligst. Verblüfft starrte ihr Legolas nach. Täuschte er sich oder wich sie ihm aus? Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich zu seinem Quartier auf, um auch seine Sachen fertig zu machen.  
  
"Auf Order König Theodens wird die Stadt geräumt! Nehmt nur ein paar Sachen mit, belastet euch nicht mit Unnötigem!!" Durch Hamas` Geschrei war Fabienne wach geworden und räkelte sich verschlafen auf ihrem Bett. Was war denn hier los? Hatte sie richtig gehört? Die Stadt sollte geräumt werden? `Aber ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen!` dachte sie genervt.  
  
Schnell stand sie auf, lief in ihren persönlichen Waschraum und nahm ein kurzes Bad. Dann legte sie ihre gesamte Ausrüstung an, nahm die wenigen Dinge an sich, die ihr gehörten und schlüpfte aus ihrer Kammer in Richtung Küche. Ihr Magen rebellierte nun unüberhörbar!  
  
Als sie aus der Küche wieder raustrat, die Satteltaschen voll mit Äpfeln, kleineren Broten und dem gefüllten ledernen Wasserschlauch war sie von einer wabernden Masse eifrig umhereilender Menschen umringt. Niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung, jeder war mit sich beschäftigt und so lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit gen Ställe. Horas wartete sicher schon mehr als ungeduldig und sie wollte nicht die letzte sein, die die Stadt verließ.  
  
Als sie an den Ställen vorbeischritt, ging es dort zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Ihr Pferd war schon gefüttert, gestriegelt und gesattelt und nicht zum ersten Mal dankte sie im Stillen den fleißigen Stallburschen, die ihr schon mehrmals diese zeitaufwendige Arbeit erspart hatten. Also war ihre Ankunft doch nicht so ganz unbemerkt vonstatten gegangen, da ihr schöner Hengst zumindestens wiedererkannt worden sein musste. Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen, hatte sie doch gehofft, erstmal unbemerkt zu bleiben. Sie streichelte den Hals ihres Pferdes und befestigte noch ihre restliches Hab und Gut auf Horas als eine feste, doch ruhige Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss: " Na, Lady Fabienne, habt ihr Euch wieder beruhigt?"  
  
Reviews are soooo welcome.... 


	5. Chappy 5

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Sie wußte sofort, wem diese Stimme gehörte und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie ruhig: "Herr Aragorn, der Angriff galt weder Euch, Master Gimli oder Istari Gandalf. Es hat wirklich nichts mit euch zu tun, und ich bedauere zutiefst, das eure Ohren dies mit anhören mussten." Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und starrte auf den Boden. "Bitte verzeiht mein ungestümes Handeln." flüsterte sie.  
  
Aragorn nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und zwang sie somit, (aber äußerst sanft) ihm in die Augen zu schauen. "Eure Entschuldigung ist angenommen, Fabienne. Wir waren nur alle etwas..., nun ja, geschockt?!"  
  
Daraufhin konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen! `Wenigstens hat es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt...` dachte sie amüsiert. "Ich sehe, ihr seid abmarschbereit?" fragte er sie, als keine Antwort von ihr kam. "Ich freue mich, das ihr mit uns nach Helms Klamm reitet. Doch seid euch bewusst, es ist ein gefährlicher Weg und wir müssen mit Gefahren jeglicher Art rechnen. Schlangenzunge ist nicht zu trauen. Ihr solltet in der großen Meute bei den Frauen und Kinder reisen. Wir werden euch beschützen." "Herr Aragorn, ich bin mir durchaus der Gefahren bewusst, die vor uns liegen." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Waffen "Ich bin darauf vorbereitet!" gab sie ihm mit fester Stimme zu verstehen. "Ich weiß, das ihr kämpfen könnt, Fabienne, ich bin selber jahrelang ein Ranger gewesen!", `Und werde es auch immer bleiben.` dachte er wehmütig. "Seid trotzdem auf der Hut!"  
  
Damit ließ er sie stehen und begab sich nach draussen.  
  
Fabienne sah Horas lange an und schüttelte nur mit ihrem schönen Kopf. `Männer! Bilden sich immer ein, Frauen könnten nicht mal ein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen und seien nur fähig, mit heißem Kochwasser und Stricknadeln Verletzungen zuzufügen.` Und laut sagte sie: "Lass sie uns eines besseren belehren, was meinst du?" Horas schnaubte und scharrte ungeduldig mit dem linken Vorderhuf. Er wollte genauso schnell ins Abenteuer wie sie.  
  
"Na dann, worauf warten wir?" lachte sie.  
  
Fabienne nahm seine Zügel und langsam gingen sie aus dem Stall auf den großen Vorhof, wo sich die Menschen zum Abmarsch bereitmachten.  
  
Legolas erblickte sie sofort. Er stand mit Aragorn, Gimli und dem König auf dem Platz und wartete auf dem Abmarschbefehl. Und sie hielt direkt auf die Männer zu...  
  
`Was ist nur los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so durcheinander. Nur Ruhe bewahren. Tief ein und ausatmen.` Der Elbenprinz war noch so in Gedanken, als er zusammenzuckte. Ein Wachmann in seiner Nähe hatte Fabienne erkannt und rief laut nach ihr.  
  
Fabienne hatte aber schon den König gesehen und beeilte sich in seine Richtung zu kommen, hatte sie ihn doch noch nicht mal begrüßt. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, fiel sie sofort auf ihre Knie und senkte den Kopf: "Mein König, bitte vergebt mir, ich habe euch nicht sofort gesehen. Ich danke den Valar, das ihr wieder wohlauf seid." sprudelte sie hervor.  
  
Sekundenlang war Stille, da nun auch die Umstehenden sie erkannt hatten und allen wieder der peinliche Vorfall vom Vortag ins Gedächtnis kam.  
  
Theoden sah die vor ihm kniende Frau regungslos an und sprang dann elegant vom Pferd, was in den Umstehenden Erstaunen verursachte.  
  
"Ich würde deine Worte in meiner Gegenwart sorgfältiger wählen!!" herrschte er sie an. Fabienne zuckte zusammen und senkte ihren Oberkörper noch tiefer in den Staub.  
  
"Aber so kenne ich meine Fabienne." fügte mit warmer Stimme an und als sie sich nicht rühren mochte, lachte er: "Steh auf, beste Freundin meiner Nichte und lass dich ansehen."  
  
Langsam stand Fabienne auf und sah König Theoden an. Keiner sprach ein Wort und die Stille dehnte sich wieder. Doch dann stahl sich bei den Beiden ein Grinsen auf die Lippen und in der nächsten Sekunde umarmte der König die junge Frau und sie lachten und weinten gleichzeitig. Legolas zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hoch, angesichts dieser herzlichen Umarmung, die zu dem sonst reservierten Theoden so gar nicht passte und auch die anderen starrten die beiden verblüfft an.  
  
`Sie steht dem König sehr nah. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, das sie zu seiner Familie gehört. Nicht nach ihrem gestrigen Benehmen und ihr äußere Erscheinung! Aber was ist sie dann?` grübelte er und auch die Anderen zogen die Augenbrauen jetzt zusammen und studierten das Paar eindringlich.  
  
Endlich lösten sich die Beiden voneinander, Theoden hielt sie aber noch bei den Schultern fest und blickte sie lange an: "Jetzt ist leider nicht die Zeit, das du mir alles berichtest, meine liebe Fabienne, aber sei gewiß, das diese Zeit noch kommt. Bleib nur in unserer Nähe während der Reise, dann wird sich Gelegenheit ergeben." flüsterte er.  
  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an, Theoden stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
  
"Auf nach Helms Klamm, Volk von Edoras!!! Möge unsere Reise von den Göttern beschützt und die Pferde und eigenen Füße geschwind sein!"  
  
Hörner erschallten und der riesige Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung, die Späher an der Spitze, dann Soldaten mit dem König, seine Gefolgsleute und das Fußvolk. Während sich Fabienne auf Horas hochzog und sich positionierte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Anderen. Eowyn winkte ihr und setzte sich mit Aragorn in Bewegung, gefolgt von Gimli.  
  
Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke! Der Zug lief zwischen den beiden durch, doch keiner nahm es war. Sie saßen wie zwei Statuen auf ihren Pferden und machten keine Anstalten, loszureiten. Zu sehr waren sie in den Augen des anderen gebannt. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht darum.  
  
Sie spuckte auf den Boden.  
  
"Solltest du mir näher als 50 Meter kommen, schmeckst du dein eigenes Blut, hast du verstanden, du nichtsnutziger Elb!?!" flüsterte sie erregt.  
  
Fabienne verengte ihre Augen zu einem schmalen Spalt und ihr Lippen wurden weiß, so sehr presste sie sie aufeinander. Sie hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle und sprühte den blanken Hass in seine Richtung...  
  
Legolas` Nerven waren bis aufs äußerste gespannt. Er hatte ihre Drohung gehört, auch wenn sie nur geflüstert war. Das Azurblau seiner Augen verdunkelte sich und er senkte den Kopf um ein paar Millimeter, hielt aber ihrem penetranten Blick stand. Der Elbenkrieger wurde zum Raubtier, bereit zum Sprung. Seine Kieferknochen kamen deutlich hervor, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten um die Zügel. `Willst du mir etwa drohen, Menschenfrau? Bist du wirklich so naiv, das du nicht reali...`  
  
Doch weiter kam er in seinem Gedanken nicht, da Arod plötzlich einen Satz zur Seite machte. Ein Kind hatte nicht aufgepasst und war in das Pferd gestolpert. Trotz seiner elbischen Fähigkeiten konnte sich der Prinz gerade noch so festhalten und fluchend drehte er sich nach dem Verursacher um. Der kleine Junge war angesichts des stechenden Blicks so erschrocken, das er in Tränen ausbrach und seine aufgebrachte Mutter sofort neben ihm stand.  
  
"Was hat er Euch den getan, das ihr ihn so erschrecken müsst?" Ihre Stimme wurde nun lauter, da Legolas keine Regung zeigte. " Ihr seid ja noch nicht mal vom Pferd gefallen, ihr solltet euch wirklich was schämen, Herr ELB!" Das letzte Wort spie sie ihm fast entgegen, wandte sich mit ihrem Kind eiligst ab, denn sie hatte wirklich genug gesagt.  
  
Auf einmal fiel die ganze Trance von ihm ab und er blinzelte ein paar Mal in die Richtung der Frau, die in der Ferne nun auf ihr Kind einschalt. Und jetzt realisierte er erst, was hier grad geschehen war. `Natürlich, die Frau hat ja so Recht! Fabienne hat keinen Hass auf mich, ich war ihr ja noch nie begegnet! Fabienne hat Hass auf...Elben!`  
  
Schnell sah er in die Richtung auf, wo sie stand, doch Fabienne war... verschwunden.  
  
To be continued...( Reviews bitte! 


	6. Chappy 6

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
An Leahna1: Danke für meine allererste Review, und das sie positiv war! Megafreu! Ich will die beiden jetzt erstmal so richtig aufeinanderkrachen lassen, aber den Leggi kann ich bestimmt nisch so lange quälen, Fabienne soll auch mal von ihm ihr Fett abkriegen...;-)  
  
An Mary Hawk: Danke dir auch für deine Review,* freu*, natürlich lernen sie sich "näher" kennen, *g*, aber noch muss ich die Beiden ein kleines bisschen zappeln lassen, sorry! Dauert aber nicht mehr lang, versprochen!( Gibt es auch noch einen anderen Weg, um euch eine Antwort auf eure Reviews zukommen zu lassen? Denn ich hatte mir vorgenommen, alle Reviews zu beantworten, aber muß das immer über die einzelnen Chapter gehen? (  
  
Hallo Arwi: Dankedankedanke! (  
  
So, viel Spaß jetzt beim lesen!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Als der kleine Junge in Arod reinrannte, schnappte auch Fabienne aus der Hypnose und beobachtete das Schauspiel interessiert. Dann erkannte sie ihre Chance und kickte Horas kräftig in die Seiten.  
  
"Sorry, mein Freund, aber das ist genau der richtige Augenblick um zügig das Weite zu suchen!" sagte sie schnell, als ihr Hengst erschrocken lospreschte.  
  
Während sie an den Massen vorbeijagten, machte sich erst ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit um wenig später in ein schallendes Gelächter überzugehen. Die verwunderten Menschen, an denen sie vorbeigallopierte, nahmen Wortfetzen wie "...geschieht ihm ganz recht..." und "...Eru, sein Gesicht, sowas von köstlich..." sowie "...Elb...kann sich nichtmal..." wahr, das von einer völlig aufgedrehten Fabienne zu ihnen herüberwehte. Manche lächelten daraufhin und andere schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe.  
  
Als Fabienne endlich beim König und den anderen Bekannten ankam, zügelte sie Horas auf Schritttempo, musste aber immer noch vor sich hinschmunzeln und den Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Na, Fabienne, darf ein Zwerg auch mitlachen, oder wollt ihr eure Freude für euch behalten?" fragte sie Gimli lachend, der neben Horas herging.  
  
Fabienne überlegte kurz, fand Gimli aber zu nett, das sie nicht mit ihm spräche und sprang ab. Ohne ihn anzusehen, begann sie: "Tja, wie wäre es mit einem Witz über einen arroganten, eingebildeten, blonden Elben, Master Gimli?"  
  
Gimli´s Lächeln erstarb. Sie sprach von Legolas, der ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Hätte sie vor einem halben Jahr ihn gefragt, er hätte nicht lange gefackelt und kräftig mitgemischt, aber seine Meinung hatte sich geändert.  
  
"Erzählt es mir, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich drüber lachen kann." sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. Fabienne überhörte seinen Tonumschwung, und wollte grad loslegen,... als plötzlich ein Pfeil haarscharf an ihrer Halsschlagader vorbeiflog und mit einem "Ziiihht" im Baum vor ihr stecken blieb!  
  
Sofort blieb sie stehen, ließ aber die Zügel von Horas nicht los. Langsam nahm sie ihre freie Hand hoch und ging über die Stelle. Es gab kein Blut, doch da wo der Pfeil sie gestriffen hatte, war die Haut angeschwollen. Gimli drehte sich fragend nach ihr um, aber sie gab ihm einen Handwink, das er weiterzugehen hätte. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, jeder hatte es gesehen, aber verstanden, das sie es alleine regeln wollte.  
  
Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern wartete. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht lange auf ihn warten müssen, als sie auch schon seinen Atem an der Stelle spürte, die der Pfeil vorher "streichelte".  
  
Sekundenlang geschah nichts!  
  
"Tat es sehr weh, LADY Fabienne? Macht weiter mit eurem Schauspiel und ich garantiere Euch, das nächste Mal findet mein Pfeil sein Ziel!" flüsterte Legolas eisig.  
  
Fabienne konnte sich nicht rühren, nur schlucken.  
  
Dann glitten seine Fingerspitzen an ihrem Hals runter und verweilten kurz an der Stelle. Ohne es zu wollen, bekam sie davon eine Gänsehaut und ihr Atem stockte, sie schloss die Augen und schluckte noch mal. Ein Hauch von Wald, Wiesen und frischem Holz umwehte sie. Sein Duft. Seine Persönlichkeit...  
  
Dann war er weg! Und auch das Gefühl, das sie hatte. Sie konnte es nicht zuordnen, aber ihr Herz raste. Schnell öffnete sie ihre Augen, um noch das Wehen seines Umhangs zu sehen, als er den Pfeil aus dem Baum zog und zu den anderen rannte.  
  
Völlig verdattert stand sie da, als ihr langsam dämmerte, was grad geschehen war. Das sie in ihren ganzen Jahren als Rangerin noch nie so hilflos gewesen ist! `Dumme Gans, warum hast du nichts getan, du hättest ihn jetzt erledigen können! ER WAR ZUM GREIFEN NAH!!!`  
  
Wenn sie vorher ärgerlich war, kochte sie jetzt fast. Aber diesmal war sie ärgerlich auf sich selbst. `Nein, so einfach lasse ich mich nicht einschüchtern, Greenleaf, da bist du an die Falsche geraten!!! Du wirst noch auf Knien rutschen, Blondie!" lachte sie innerlich auf und rieb sich siegessicher ihre Hände. Fabienne hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und schwang sich auf Horas. `Wollen doch mal sehen, was er zu meinem Gegenschlag sagt!`  
  
Allerdings gab sie Horas jetzt nicht mehr die Sporen, sondern versetzte ihn nur in einen leichten Trab, der die beiden elegant dahingleiten zu lassen schien. Fabienne hatte jetzt viel Zeit! Alsbald holte sie die Gefährten und den König wieder ein, die ja immer im Schritttempo unterwegs waren. Dabei würdigte sie Legolas keines Blickes. Auch er zeigte kein Interesse an ihr.  
  
Gimli´s Blick ging zwischen den Beiden hin und her und wandte sich dann Legolas zu. Als er ansetzte, ihn was zu fragen, warf dieser ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Gimli verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und murmelte irgendwas in seinen Bart. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich Arod alleine reiten kann. Ja, schau mich nicht so überrascht an, Zwerge können auch reiten. Ich habe es satt, ihm am Zügel zu führen. Denke also ja nicht, das ich nur auf eine Pause aus bin, Zwerge brauchen KEINE Pause!!" plapperte Gimli auf ihn schnell ein.  
  
Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und half Gimli aufzusteigen, was selbst für einen Elben kein leichtes Unterfangen war, denn ist Gimli zwar untersetzt, aber schwer und immer in seiner groben Lederrüstung. Und die Äxte nicht vergessen! (Man sollte sich dieses Bild jetzt tatsächlich mal vor sein geistiges Auge führen! ( einfach zu komisch!)  
  
Fabienne musste bei diesem Anblick wieder kichern und auch die anderen schmunzelten leicht. Legolas wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und gesellte sich zu den Spähern, die die Spitze des Zuges ausmachten. Dort wollte er dann für den Rest der Reisedauer bleiben.  
  
Aragorn lenkte Hasufel hinter Arod, da Gimli jetzt so richtig in Fahrt kam und Eowyn unbedingt den Unterschied zwischen Zwergenfrauen und -männern erklären musste. Fabienne ritt neben Aragorn und die drei tauschten immer wieder vielsagende Blicke über Gimli´s Anekdoten aus.  
  
Doch Fabienne war nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit dabei. Immer wieder glitten ihre Gedanken zu Legolas. Unbewusst suchten ihre Augen den blonden Schopf an der Spitze des Zuges und es kam nochmal jede Sekunde von dem eben Erlebtem ins Gedächtnis. Wie sein heißer Atem sie erschaudern ließ und wie seine Fingerspitzen die Stelle berührten... Sie konnte es nicht einordnen, was er damit bezweckt hatte. Seine Stimme war kalt und er hatte ihr den Atem geraubt und alles in allem war die Situation ziemlich suspekt und gefährlich, ... und erotisch.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, das sie jetzt genauso gut auch tot sein könnte!  
  
Auf einmal fröstelte sie es und sie zog sich ihren Reiseumhang fester um sich. Verstört blickte sie in ihr Umfeld und die anderen sahen sie nur verwundert an. Es war doch gar nicht so kalt! `Bloß nicht jetzt auf weich machen, du musst ihm zeigen, aus welchem Holz du gemacht. 5 Jahre als Rangerin sollen nicht umsonst gewesen sein.` Ein Gedanke machte sich in ihr breit, ein Plan der Vergeltung und den musste sie noch ausreifen, wollte sie es richtig genießen.  
  
Aragorn beobachtete die schöne Rangerin und wie abwesend auf einmal ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde. Plötzlich lächelte sie, aber das war kein normales Lächeln als Quittung eines schönen Gedankens, sondern ein fieses.  
  
`Hier schreit jemand nach Vergeltung! Ich muss die Beiden im Auge behalten, sonst haben wir noch weitaus größere Probleme, als wir sie jetzt schon haben.` Doch Aragorn hatte auch seine eigenen, privaten Probleme. Eowyn hatte ihn schon in Edoras interessiert und auf dieser Reise hatte er etwas mehr Gelegenheit, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Doch wollte er es nicht zu weit kommen lassen, fühlte er doch noch den Abendstern seiner Liebsten auf seinem Herz, unter seinem Hemd. Blinzeln widmete er sich wieder seiner schönen Begleiterin, doch im Inneren sehnte sich sein Herz nach Arwen...  
  
Legolas erging es nicht besser. Mit den Spähern wollte und konnte er sich nicht unterhalten, an ihren Frauengeschichten und Saufgelagen hatte er kein Interesse. Also war er der stille, unnahbare Begleiter, wie er es schon seit Elronds Rat für die Gefährten war.  
  
Und konnte so seinen Gedanken nachgehen...  
  
Als er seinen Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, wollte er ihn lediglich nah an ihr vorbeibringen, damit sie sich erschrecke. Das dieser aber SO nah an ihr vorbeiging, erschreckte ihn selber. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, und doch war es auch irgendwie richtig. Er wollte sie nicht töten, das auf keinen Fall. Nur einen Denkzettel geben, sie in ihre Schranken weisen...  
  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das sie regungslos stehen blieb, sondern hatte stattdessen ein Messer an seiner Kehle erwartet. Als er sich von hinten ihr näherte, konnte er ihre Figur in Augenschein nehmen. Nein, in dem Punkt stand sie den Elbenfrauen in nichts nach. Ihre langes Haar fiel ihr den schmalen Rücken hinab und wehte leicht im Wind, als er ganz nah bei ihr stand. So wurde auch ab und zu die rötliche Stelle an ihrem Hals freigelegt.  
  
Sie blickte immer noch geradeaus! Hatte sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt, oder tat sie nur so? Entschlossen trat er noch einen Schritt an sie ran. Sofort umwehte ihn ein Duft von dem Öl, welches sie wohl zum baden in Edoras benutzt hatte. Rose, Vanille und noch etwas anderes, schweres, süßes... Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Schlagartig war er sich der Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Die Zeit dehnte sich, er musste jetzt irgendwas machen, sonst ....  
  
`Verdammt, da willst du schon mal diese unmögliche Menschenfrau erschrecken, und dann das.` Sein Puls ging jetzt auch schneller und er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie anzufassen. Entgegen seinem Willen fand seine Hand ihren geschmeidigen Hals und er war wie elektrisiert, als sie die Haut berührte. Dieses Gefühl. Wie lange hatte er es nicht mehr gehabt. Plötzlich setzten nicht nur seine Gedanken aus, sondern ein anderer, tiefer liegender Körperteil machte sich bemerkbar. `Was ist denn nur los mit dir??!` Er bemerkte auch, wie ihr Atem stockte und sie schlucken musste. `Gefällt es ihr etwa? Nein, das kann unmöglich sein! Und wenn doch?`  
  
Jetzt wurde es ihm doch zuviel und er musste schleunigst hier weg. Irgendwas war hier verdammt falsch. Er riss sich von ihr los und suchte das Weite. Täuschte er sich oder hatte sie tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen gehabt, als er an ihr vorbeihastete?  
  
Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. `Seit wann bringt dich bitte eine einfache Menschenfrau so durcheinander? Sie ist wunderschön und hat dich vorhin ziemlich durcheinander gebracht, aber verdammt nochmal, sie hasst Elben. Also, reiss dich zusammen, Grünblatt und zeig ihr den Mann, der in dir steckt!` Da musste er über sich selber schmunzeln. Gerade hatte eine ziemlich zweideutige Bemerkung seine Gedanken gekreuzt...  
  
Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihm und er hatte sie erspäht. Er musste feststellen, das sie, trotz ihrer Statur und ihrem Auftreten, ziemlich verloren wirkte. Jetzt wickelte sie sich auch noch fester in ihren Mantel, ihr war kalt! Legolas hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, hinter ihr aufs Pferd zu steigen um sie zu wärmen. Um vielleicht auch nochmal ihren bezaubernden Duft wahrzunehmen. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und wandte sich wieder ab. Sie hatte ein Problem mit Elben, nicht mit ihm!!!  
  
Aber vielleicht,...ja vielleicht konnte er irgendwann mal mit ihr reden, um ihr bei ihrem Problem zu helfen. Denn schließlich waren Elben sein Volk, seine Art. Und er war ein Teil von ihnen, allein deswegen ging es ihm was an. Entschlossen reckte er das Kinn und marschierte weiter. Wenn sie ein Problem mit Elben hatte, dann waren es auch seine Probleme. Er würde mit ihr reden. Und zwar bald...  
  
Der erste Tag der Reise verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Als König Theoden zum späten Nachmittag den Stop für den ersten Tag verkündete, konnte man überall Seufzer der Erleichterung hören. Vielen war das lange Laufen nicht neu, aber es waren viele Kranke, Kinder und Alte dabei, die irgendwie mithalten mussten. Als Fabienne eine Hochschwangere sah, bot sie Horas als Zugpferd für einen Karren an, auf der die Frau und ein paar kleine Kinder noch Platz nehmen konnten. Horas gefiel das zwar gar nicht, aber er tat es gerne für seine Herrin. Dankbar nahmen die Menschen das Angebot an, das sie am nächsten Tag gleich nutzen konnten.  
  
Für Fabienne kam es ganz Recht, war ihr doch der treue Hengst bei ihrem Plan etwas im Weg. Aber nur etwas...  
  
( Was die liebe Fabienne für unseren schönen Elbenkrieger bereithält, um sich ordentlich zu revanchieren? Chappy 7 kommt bald...  
  
Reviews büttebütte! 


	7. Chappy 7

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. (  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über das große Lager der Bevölkerung aus Edoras und es wurde ruhig. Die Kinder schliefen und die Erwachsenen versammelten sich um die Feuer, erzählten Geschichten aus vergangener Zeit und sangen leise Lieder. Sie brauchten das, um vom Schrecken, der Mittelerde befallen hatte, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Und da durfte natürlich Wein nicht fehlen...  
  
Nachdem es völlig dunkel war, wurden die Gesänge und Stimmen immer lauter, denn man beschloss, die Wiedergenesung des Königs zu feiern. Aus einzelnen Ecken drangen sogar Flötenmelodien zum Lager Theodens, was die Männer verwunderte, es sollte doch nur wirklich Wichtiges mitgenommen werden.  
  
Fabienne hatte es sich mit den Gefährten, dem König und Eowyn um ein großes, knisterndes Feuer gemütlich gemacht, und sie genossen stillschweigend die Atmosphäre und die zarten Klänge. Als Abendmahl genehmigte sie sich einen Apfel, den sie mit einem der Messer aus ihren Stiefelschäften aufschnitt. Legolas hatte sich für die letzte Nachtwache entschieden, saß aber nicht mit den Anderen zusammen, sondern lehnte im Dunkel an einem Baumstamm. So konnte er auch die Musik hören und gleichzeitig das Lager im Auge behalten.  
  
`Wer weiß, auf welche Ideen diese Fabienne noch so kommt. Mit mir spielt sie jedenfalls nicht nochmal!`  
  
Fabienne blickte derweil ins Feuer und wurde langsam schläfrig, doch schnell rüttelte sie sich wieder wach. Sie musste ja noch ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen und sie wusste, dafür brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf. Deshalb hatte sie auch jeden, ihr angebotenen Wein genommen, aber heimlich versteckt. Zuvor hatte sie Wasser aus ihrem Lederschlauch in ihren Holzbecher gefüllt, um für die anderen den Anschein zu wahren, sie tränke Wein!  
  
Als so langsam die ersten ums Feuer einschliefen, regte sie sich. Sie nahm den versteckten Wein, mischte verstohlen ein starkes Pulver rein und setzte ihre allerbeste Unschuldsmiene auf. Dann nahm sie ihren eigenen Becher mit Wasser und stand langsam auf.  
  
Lange brauchte sie nicht zu suchen, dann fand sie ihn. Er stand zwar völlig im Dunkel, doch der Schein der schon sterbenden Feuer reflektierte seine blauen Augen und seine blonden Haare schienen hell. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und begann zu ihm zu laufen. `Nur Mut, das wird schon klappen, und das Resultat wird grandios!` versicherte sie sich.  
  
Legolas sah sie auf sich zukommen und stellte sich hin. Er wollte auf einen eventuellen Angriff vorbereitet sein, denn mit ihr war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht direkt angriff, hatte sie doch noch ganz andere Waffen... `Ich muss einfach auf alles vorbereitet sein!`  
  
Während sie auf ihn zulief, lies er sie nicht aus den Augen..  
  
Lange sahen sie sich nur an, bis Fabienne sprach: " Ihr müsst eure Wache noch nicht antreten, deshalb wollten die Mundschenke, das ihr auch noch etwas von dem köstlichen Wein bekommt. Sie haben ihn euch extra aufgehoben." Mit einem exzellent gespieltem Lächeln reichte sie ihm den Becher.  
  
"Haltet ihr mich für so einfältig, das ich eurer Spiel nicht durchschaue? Erst soll ich mich von euch fern halten, und jetzt reicht ihr mir Wein? Was habt ihr reingemischt? Gift?" sagte Legolas in einem leicht irritiertem Ton.  
  
Fabienne ging gar nicht erst darauf ein. "Die Bewohner Edoras feiern die Rückkehr ihres Königs. Sie wollten euch nur was Gutes tun, da auch ihr ihnen einen großen Dienst getan habt. Sie wollten euch danken! Seht ihr nicht, wie froh die Menschen sind, das ihr hier seid?" spielte Fabienne nun die Entrüstete.  
  
Legolas war es aufgefallen. Die frohen und erstaunten Blicke, die er bekam, wenn er durch Edoras ging. Die Kinder, die ihm nachliefen und fragten, ob sie mal seinen Bogen genauer sehen durften. Und doch, er musste auf der Hut vor ihr bleiben...  
  
Fabienne holte tief Luft. "Vielleicht sollten wir das auch gleich zum Anlass nehmen, unseren "Streit" zu begraben. Bitte nehmt meine Entschuldigung an, ich bin wirklich zu weit gegangen!" Und flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: "Ihr seid viel zu schön, das man mit euch streiten könne." Doch innerlich schrie sie auf und sie konnte ihren eigenen Ohren nicht trauen, aber sie hatte es gesagt. Sie hatte es gesagt!  
  
Als keine Reaktion von ihm kam, senkte sie ihren Kopf und nickte leicht. Sie konnte verdammt gut schauspielern!  
  
Gerade wollte sie sich seufzend abwenden, da griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. Und zog sie rasch an sich ran.  
  
"Ich habe euch gewarnt, und das wisst ihr. Sollte das ein fauler Trick eurerseits sein, werdet ihr es bereuen, verlasst euch drauf!" zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Fabienne schlug die Augen nieder, nickte nur stumm und gab ihm den Becher mit Wein.  
  
Legolas sah sie nochmal prüfend an und nahm den ersten Schluck. Da stahl sich ein Lächeln über sein schönes Gesicht und er sagte: "Der Wein ist gut, die Winzer Rohans verstehen ihr Handwerk. Warum verschmäht ihr euren? Trinkt!"  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Fußboden und sie setzte sich neben ihn, doch in einer noch respektablen Entfernung.  
  
Inzwischen war es so finster geworden, das Fabienne kaum noch die Hand vor Augen erkannte. `Umso besser, Dunkelheit ist des Feindes rechte Hand! Bis jetzt funktioniert alles hervorragend!` und siegessicher nippte sie an ihrem Wasser.  
  
Legolas genoss den starken Wein, er schmeckte irgendwie anders, würziger, vollmundiger, als der im Düsterwald. Er beobachtete Fabienne aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie machte nicht den Anschein, das sie ein Gespräch anfinge, sondern blickte nur vor sich hin. `Gut, wenn du nicht reden willst, dann werde ich auch kein Gespräch beginnen!`  
  
Sie saßen einfach nur nebeneinander und jeder schien seinen Gedanken nachzugehen, doch Fabienne wartete nur. Wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick...  
  
Der kurz darauf auch kam...  
  
Als Legolas knapp die Hälfte seines Bechers gelehrt hatte, wurde er schläfrig und seine Kopf brummte leicht. Doch das Mittelchen, was Fabienne reingemischt hatte, hatte nicht nur die einschläfernde Wirkung, sie veranlasste auch noch den armen Trinker, mehr von dem Wein zu trinken. Und da Elben sowieso sehr vorsichtig mit alkoholisierenden Getränken umgehen mussten, verfehlte es auch seine Wirkung bei Legolas nicht.  
  
Nur verschwommen nahm er noch wahr, das Fabienne jetzt langsam aufstand, und weg ging. `Eru sei Dank, sie geht weg. Da kann ich mich kurz hinlegen, nur kurz Kräfte sammeln, um dann ...` Doch weiter kam er nicht, der Becher rollte ihm aus der Hand und Legolas fiel nach hinten ins weiche Gras. Wo er reglos liegenblieb...  
  
Als Fabienne dies sah, konnte sie einen kleinen Freudenschrei und einen Luftsprung nicht unterdrücken. Glücklicherweise war es im Lager ganz still, nur die Wachen patroullierten am Lagerrand. Sie war ungestört!  
  
Sie ging auf Hände und Knie und kroch langsam zu seinen leblosen Körper. `Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, das ist das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann.`  
  
Sie krabbelte so lange, bis sie direkt über ihm war. Nur das Mondlicht erhellte sein Gesicht, da die Feuer gänzlich erloschen waren. Fabienne hielt inne, um ihn näher zu betrachten.  
  
`Wie schön du bist! Wie überirdisch schön! Und wie überirdisch schrecklich wirst du aussehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, ELB!` lachte sie innerlich auf, zog schnell ihr Messer aus einem Stiefel und setzte die Klinge an seine Wange. `Mal sehen, was du dazu sagst, wenn du dein pretty face morgen ganz zerschnitten vorfindest, Prinzlein!` Sie wollte gerade zum Schnitt ansetzen, als ihr ein sehr bekannter Duft in die Nase stieg. Sein Duft...  
  
Ihre Augen konnte sie betrügen, doch nicht ihre Nase. Er roch so gut, und sie sog gierig die Luft ein. Zittern hielt ihre Hand inne und nahm stattdessen einen Zipfel seiner Tunika, um daran zu schnuppern. Immer tiefer senkte sie ihre Nase in den Stoff hinein, bis sie an seinem Schlüsselbein ankam. Dort lag sein Hals frei und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, mit ihren Lippen diese Stelle zu berühren...  
  
Doch da regte er sich und murmelte etwas auf elbisch. Fabienne richtete sich erschrocken auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Hand, die das Messer immer noch festhielt. `Was ist nur los mit dir! Tu es doch endlich, du hast schon genug Zeit vergeudet!!!`  
  
Entschlossen ging sie auf die Knie und näherte sich wieder seinem Gesicht. Sie wartete noch eine Sekunde...um dann blitzschnell die Klinge über seine Wange zu führen. Es war nicht tief, doch als sie mit ihrem Finger darüber strich, fühlte es sich feucht an. Eindeutig Blut! Legolas zeigte keine Reaktion, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stetig.  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit wollte sie grad zum zweiten Schnitt ansetzen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. `Elben sind bekannt für ihre schnellen Heilkünste. Deine Arbeit wird in drei Tagen verschwunden sein!!` dachte sie resignierend. `Ändere deine Taktik, hinterlasse was Bleibendes!`  
  
Und ein fieses Grinsen verzerrte ihren Mund. Langsam rutschte sie tiefer, bis ihr Blick an seiner Hose hängen blieb. Ihre Hand wanderte zum Hosenbund, um seine Leggins runterzuziehen, doch auf einmal verließ sie ihr Mut. Sie wusste genau, was sie dahinter finden sollte und sie wollte ihn auch genau dort verletzen, doch sie konnte irgendwie nicht. `Was bist du nur für ein Mensch, Fabienne. Du bist doch selbst genau da so verletzt worden, warum tust du es ihm jetzt an? Er hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun!` Langsam stahlen sich Tränen in ihre Augen und sie fluchte über ihre eigene Schwachheit. Schluchzend kniete sie so einige Minuten über ihm, bis sie sich wieder sammeln konnte. Ein neuer Gedanke reifte in ihr!  
  
Mit einer einzigen Bewegung war sie wieder an seinem Kopf und schnitt eine dünne Strähne seines Haares ab. Dann kniete sie sich wieder vor seinen Hosenbund, zog das Stück Stoff, das sich genau zwischen seinen Beinen befand, herunter und stach ihr Messer hindurch. Dann ließ sie den Stoff los. Als Krönung wickelte sie seine Haarsträhne als Schleife um den Schaft ihres Messers und stand auf.  
  
Leider konnte sie nicht viel sehen, dafür war es einfach zu finster. Doch instinktiv wusste sie, das es einfach perfekt war. Der Dolch steckte genau so, wie sie es wollte. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzt, doch seine Wirkung würde es nicht verfehlen, dessen war sie sich sicher! Zufrieden mit der Welt entfernte sie sich eiligst, fand ihre Lagerstatt und schlüpfte in ihren Schlafsack aus dickem Fell. Sie brauchte jetzt viel Schlaf, denn morgen, das wusste sie, musste sie auf alles gefasst sein.  
  
Von den heutigen Ereignissen überwältigt fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, unwissend, das sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden war...  
  
Reviews bitte bitte! *Lieb guck* 


	8. Chappy 8

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Es war noch finster, als Fabienne heftig wachgerüttelt wurde. Noch ganz verschlafen blinzelte sie in das Gesicht ihres Ruhestörers. Sie wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, als Aragorn ihr den Mund zuhielt. "Pst!!!. Ich will nicht, dass das Lager wach wird! Ihr habt schon genug Unheil angerichtet. Steht auf! Sofort!"  
  
Völlig überrumpelt lies sich Fabienne von ihm hochziehen, jedoch lies er ihr Handgelenk nicht los, sondern zog sie mit verbissener Miene hinter sich her. "Wartet doch, was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir, ich hab doch gar nichts...."  
  
"SCHWEIGT! Ihr solltet froh sein, das ich es war, der euch geweckt hat und NICHT Legolas! Wer weiß, ob ihr jetzt noch laufen könntet!"  
  
Fabienne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Aragorn drehte sich um. Ihr stand der Mund offen und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich! `Er weiß Bescheid! Verdammt! Hoffentlich ist er der Einzigste, der es sah.`  
  
Aragorn ignorierte ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Er ging mit ihr noch ein Stück, bis sie an einen See kamen, der etwas abgeschieden vom Lager war.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr für ein Spiel treibt, aber hört auf damit, bevor es zu spät ist! Ihr wisst nicht, mit wem ihr spielt. Nehmt meine Worte ernst, Fabienne!!!" sagte Aragorn schnell. "Diese Worte habe ich schon einmal gehört, Herr Aragorn und sie machen mir keine Angst. Und ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich tue. Haltet euch da raus, es ist allein MEINE Angelegenheit!" sagte sie schnippisch.  
  
"NEIN, das ist es eben nicht!!! Es ist nicht eure Angelegenheit! Ich leite diese Gruppe, um sie zu ihrem Ziel zu führen und Legolas ist ein Teil davon." fuhr er sie an. "Ein äußerst wichtiger Teil!" fügte er leiser hinzu. "Er ist unser Auge und Ohr, er warnt uns vor kommenden Gefahren und seine Pfeile gegen unsere Feinde sind präzise und tödlich. Ihr begreift nicht, was ihr uns damit antut..."  
  
Langsam schwante Fabienne etwas. Sie gab ihm Wein. Was wäre, wenn er heute zu sehr mit den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols zu kämpfen hätte? Was, wenn sie heute angegriffen würden? Doch ihr Stolz überwog...  
  
"Ihr wisst genau, was für gute Kämpfer uns auf dieser Reise begleiten. Wenn er mal einen Tag aussetzt, tut uns das doch gewiss keinen Abbruch?!" sagte sie bestimmt.  
  
Aragorn reichte es! Er fasste sie hart an den Schultern und puschte sie gegen einen naheliegenden Felsen. "IHR DENKT NUR AN EUCH! Ihr denkt nur an eure Rachsucht, nicht an die Menschen um euch!!! Ich schwöre, so wie ich hier stehe, wenn wir heute angegriffen werden und Legolas hat nur halb soviel Energie wie sonst, mache ich euch vor dem König verantwortlich!!!" schrie er sie jetzt an. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, ob das Lager sie hören konnte.  
  
Fabienne bebte. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so anzuschreien. Doch da viel ihr seine Wortwahl auf. `Rachsucht? Er hatte tatsächlich Rachsucht gesagt! Eowyn! Sie muss es ihm erzählt haben.` Fabienne wurde kreidebleich. Sie senkte ihren Kopf. "Was wisst ihr über mich, Aragorn?" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Aragorn sah sie prüfend an. Er wusste schon lange, das sie etwas mit sich herumtrug. Eine seelische Last, die ihr Herz bedrückte, ihre Seele schrumpfen ließ und ihre Gedanken vernebelte. Sie wurde von irgendwas getrieben, doch von was, das wusste er nicht. Doch er kannte die Gefahr. Das man rasend schnell Fehler machte, die unter "normalen" Umständen nie zustande kommen würden. Und davor wollte er sie schützen. Wollte er Beide schützen...  
  
"Ich weiß weder, was euch bedrückt, noch was dies mit Legolas zu tun hat. Ich weiß nur, das ihr eine starke Frau seid und das euch dieser Hass noch nicht aufgefressen hat." sagte er in einem unglaublich warmen Ton. Fabienne sah verwirrt auf. "Was meint ihr damit?"  
  
Er schmunzelte. "Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Mein Auge ist auf Dunkelheit geschult, so wie das eure und jedes anderen Waldläufers auch. Ihr musstet ihn einschläfern, anders macht ein Sterblicher einen Elben nicht wehrlos. Dann wolltet ihr ihm wehtun, so richtig verletzen. Doch ihr konntet nicht! Im Gegenteil, ihr habt ihn sogar geküsst." Er forschte in ihren Augen. "Ihr seid getrieben von Hassgefühlen und gleichzeitig fühlt ihr euch zu ihm hingezogen. Ihr solltet euch langsam für eine Seite entscheiden, Fabienne!"  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem und sie schluckte schwer. Sie blickte Aragorn stumm an, unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. Vor ihr stand nicht Aragorn, der Waldläufer, sondern Aragorn, der König! Das erkannte sie in seinem, von Narben gezeichnetem Gesicht und in seinen weisen Augen. "Ihr sprecht die Wahrheit, Herr Aragorn! Ihr sprecht recht und klug, ganz wie ein König!" Aragorn musste lächeln und legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Doch was ich begann, bringe ich zuende!" Sein Lächeln verschwand und er blickte sie wieder hart an.  
  
"Vertraut mir! Ich versichere Euch, ich bringe weder die Gesandtschaft, den König, noch den Elb in Gefahr. Gebt mir etwas Zeit und ich werde es regeln. Bitte!" flüsterte sie.  
  
Der erfahrene Ranger suchte in ihren Augen nach der gesprochenen Wahrheit und fand sie. Die schöne Frau, die vor ihm stand, wusste, von was sie sprach und er entspannte sich. "Ihr habt es angefangen, also beendet es auch! Ich will keinerlei Szenen mehr! Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Fabienne lächelte ihn an und nickte eifrig.  
  
Aragorn sah sie nochmals kopfschüttelnd an, drehte sich auf den Absatz um und verschwand im aufkommenden Morgennebel. Zurück lies er eine junge Rangerin, die sich schwer ans Ufer fallen lies und null Plan hatte, was sie tun sollte...  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
Gimli beobachtete den schlafenden Elb. Der Zwerg war früh erwacht und hatte Aragorn mit Fabienne vom Lager weglaufen sehen. Diese Frau hatte irgendwas ausgefressen, das wusste er sofort. Er blickte sich suchend nach seinen neuen Freund um, fand ihn nicht auf seinem vorgeschriebenem Wachposten und stand schleunigst auf, um sich nach ihm umzusehen. Er musste nicht weit laufen, da stolperte er auch schon über seine langen Beine, die im weiten Winkel ausgestreckt im Gras lagen.  
  
Schnell bemerkte Gimli, dass das nicht sein normaler Schlaf war. Legolas lag leblos da und seine Augen waren... geschlossen! Langsam begann es zu dämmern, doch der Elb machte keine Anstalten zu erwachen.  
  
"Hey, Junge! Wach auf! Wenn die Leute dich so sehen!!!"  
  
Gimli lehnte sich über Legolas und wollte ihn heftig schütteln, als sein Blick auf sein Gesicht fiel. "Was zum Henker...eine blutige Narbe??? Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Gimli war sich sicher, solange er Legolas kannte, hatte er ihn noch nie sich selbst verletzen sehen. Ihm war nicht mal ein eingerissener Fingernagel bekannt. `Diese Frau! Die war es!`  
  
"Ich wusste doch gleich, die tickt nicht ganz richtig." Kopfschüttelnd suchte er nach weiteren Verletzungen und kam bei dem Messer zum Stillstand.  
  
"Beim Barte Balin`s...!!!" Gimli wurde blass und ihm verschlug es die Sprache.  
  
Er wollte das Messer entfernen, doch er stockte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich durch seinen Bart. `Hat es diese kleine Hexe doch geschafft, unseren Elben (gewissermaßen) zur Strecke zu bringen! Wenn der das erstmal checkt, möchte ich nicht in ihrer Haut stecken! Er soll es ruhig mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen, zu was Frauen fähig sind! Das Messer bleibt stecken. Das wird heute bestimmt ein "interessanter" Tag.` freute sich der Zwerg und lehnte sich genüsslich an einen nahen Baumstamm.  
  
Er hatte noch nicht ganz zuende gedacht, als auch schon Aragorn angerannt kam. "Gimli, wir müssen ihn irgendwie wecken! Es wird gleich hell und ich möchte keine neugierigen Blicke. Los, hilf mir!"  
  
"Ganz ruhig, mein Guter! Es wird zwar gleich hell, aber es zieht auch gleichzeitig Nebel auf. Die Götter sind mit uns! Ich bin gleich wieder da." sprach Gimli und verschwand. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit seinem Lederschlauch zurück und schwenkte ihn vor Aragorn´s Augen. "Hier!" Und mit einem Blick auf den Weinbecher im Gras: "Kaltes Wasser hat noch jede Schnapsleiche munter gemacht. Das wird ihm zwar nicht gefallen, aber, naja, was bringt´s!" Sprach´s und kippte das gesamte Wasser über Legolas Gesicht. Sofort traten beide Männer einen Schritt zurück und beobachteten gespannt das Geschehen...  
  
Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann flatterten seine Lider leicht und blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen. Sein Kopf ging etwas hoch, nur um darauf mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder zurückzusinken. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinen Augen und rieben sacht. Dann setzte er sich ganz langsam auf, begleitet von gemurmelten, elbischen Flüchen. Er musste wirklich einen furchtbaren Kater haben. Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich ganz aufzusetzen, irgendwas zerrte an ihm. Verwundert stützte sich Legolas auf seine Ellenbogen und blickte dann Gimli und Aragorn abwechselnd an, die ihn gespannt beobachteten.  
  
"Was...?" krächzte er.  
  
Überrascht über seine verlorengegangene Stimme verstummte er. Aragorn riss sich zusammen und kam ganz nah an ihn ran. "Hör mir zu, du warst betrunken und wir mussten dich mit Wasser wiederbeleben. Soweit klar?" Legolas nickte nur. Aragorn sah Gimli fragend an und der zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd entgegen. "Pass auf, bitte reg dich jetzt nicht auf, aber... du kannst noch nicht aufstehen. Ein Messer hindert dich daran und ich muss es erst entfernen." sagte er schnell. Legolas riss die Augen auf und sein Kopf ging ruckartig in die Höhe, was er sofort bereute. Der Schmerz war immens und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Jedoch zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen um Aragorn zu beobachten, der sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. "Was tust du da?" zischte er, jedoch hatte sein Freund das Messer schon in der Hand und hielt es ihm unter die Nase. "Das da! Es steckte in dem Stoff und... naja, nagelte dich am Boden fest. Jetzt steh auf mein Freund!"  
  
Gimli streckte Legolas seine Hand aus und dankbar griff er danach. `Hoffentlich sieht das keiner. Ein Elb! Lässt sich von einem Zwerg beim Aufstehen helfen. Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert.` musste Legolas bitter erkennen. So elegant und wendig wie der Elb wirkte, er war kein Fliegengewicht, das musste der Zwerg dafür überrascht feststellen. Jedoch ersparte er sich irgendeinen Spruch, das wäre äußerst fehl am Platz. Sowas hatte auch noch später Zeit...  
  
Als Legolas stand, schwankte er noch leicht, hatte sich aber relativ schnell unter Kontrolle. Da fiel ihm etwas ein und er drehte sich zu Aragorn um. Dieser hielt es in der ausgestreckten Hand und langsam nahm der Elb das Messer entgegen. Gimli und Aragorn hielten den Atem an.  
  
Er erkannte es sofort. Das war das Messer, was SIE zum Apfelschneiden verwendet hatte. Und wie ein Schlag fiel der Nebel, der seinen Kopf umhüllte ab und er sah die letzte Nacht nochmals klar und deutlich. Wie sie ihm Wein brachte und sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Die Menschen Rohan´s als Vorwand nutzte, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sich neben ihn setzte, nur um zu warten, das er endlich wehrlos wurde. Wut stieg in ihm auf, unsagbare Wut und zornig blickte er Aragorn an. Dieser ging schnell einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff ihn sacht an den Schultern. "Tu jetzt nichts, was du später bereust, Legolas! Besinn dich und konzentriere dich allein auf dich, lass dich nicht von der Wut auf sie lenken!" flüsterte er ruhig.  
  
"Wie soll ich bei sowas ruhig bleiben, Aragorn??! Ich habe ein LOCH IN MEINER HOSE!!!. MEINE Haarsträhne ist an IHREM Messer, nur um IHREN Spott über MICH zu unterstützen!!!!" sagte Legolas laut und mit geballten Fäusten lief er unruhig vor den Beiden auf und ab. Der sonst so gefasste Elb war jetzt völlig außer sich und nervös. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen.  
  
`Sie hatte totale Gewalt über mich. Ich war wehrlos! Zum 1. Mal in 3000 Jahren war ich wehrlos. Und das bei einer menschlichen Frau...!` stellte er erschrocken fest.  
  
Entschlossen packte er das Messer nochmals fester in seiner Hand stellte sich gerade hin. Dabei ignorierte er die immer noch pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und blickte Aragorn fest an. Das Blau seiner Augen war einem Dunkel gewichen, das der Waldläufer nur zu gut kannte...  
  
"Das Spiel ist zuende!!! Wo ist sie?"  
  
Aragorn warf Gimli einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln. `Machen kannst du eh nix! Lass ihn ziehen!` gab er ihm zu verstehen.  
  
"Am See!" sagte Aragorn ruhig und wollte noch was hinzufügen, doch das konnte er sich sparen. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie Legolas, trotz seines heftigen Katers, bereits zielstrebig zum See hinunterlief. 


	9. Chappy 9

--Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Vielen herzlichen Dank für alle bisherig erhalten Reviews!!! *megafreu* Musste leider bis zu den Ferien warten, hatte megaviel Schulstress, aber naja,...seufz! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Fortsetzung...  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
"Gimli, behalte das Lager im Auge!!! Sing ein Lied, mach Frühstück, tu irgendwas, nur halte mir den König, die Männer und Frau Eowyn vom See fern! Ich versuche ein Blutbad zu verhindern!!!" sagte Aragorn hastig zu Gimli. "Denkst du, dass es so ernst ist? Können die das nicht friedlich regeln?" wunderte der sich. "Nach Legolas´ Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Unser Elb ist bereit für Kampf, nicht für eine Verhandlung!" entgegnete Aragorn finster.  
  
"Dann häng dich mal lieber an seine Fersen und pass auf, dass die sich nicht kampfunfähig machen." antwortete der Zwerg. "Genau das befürchte ich ja" sagte Aragorn im Loslaufen "und dabei habe ich noch nicht mal seine blutige Wange erwähnt!" rief er Gimli entfernt noch zu.  
  
Der Zwerg nickte sorgenvoll, nahm Köcher, Bogen und die Kurzschwerter, die Legolas einfach liegen gelassen hatte und machte sich auf zum Lager Theodens.  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
Fabienne war so in Gedanken versunken, das sie nicht mitbekam, wie der Nebel sich um sie geschlossen hatte.  
  
Schnell stand sie auf und wollte schon den Weg zum Lager einschlagen, doch sie besann sich. `Besser, ich nehme noch ein Bad, wer weiß, wann ich wieder dazu kommen werde.`  
  
Ihre Habseligkeiten legte sie über den Stein, klemmte sich ein Messer zwischen ihre Zähne und stieg ins Wasser. Es war eiskalt, doch sie war daran gewöhnt und schnell lief sie tiefer hinein bis sie schwimmen konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte, war das Ufer verschwunden...  
  
Sie schwamm jedoch weiter, da sie mindestens bis zur Seemitte kommen wollte!  
  
Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie hörte...NICHTS!  
  
Nur die sanften Wellen, die ihre Bewegungen verursachten. Doch weder Tier- noch Menschenstimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Unruhe stieg in ihr hoch und zügig schwamm sie zurück.  
  
Als sie an die Stellen kam, wo sie wieder stehen konnte, stoppte sie. Obwohl ihre Glieder vor Kälte langsam taub wurden, stand sie bewegungslos im Wasser und horchte angestrengt. Ihre Augen wollten das Ufer absuchen, doch der Nebel war nach wie vor undurchdringlich...  
  
Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, die sie zitternd abwartete musste sie über sich selber lachen. `Jetzt hast du schon Angst vor Nebel! Meine Güte, entspann dich endlich.` Doch so sehr sie sich auch einredete, das alles in Ordnung war, ihre Unruhe blieb. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet...  
  
Plötzlich kam ein leichter Wind auf und der Nebel lichtete sich etwas.  
  
Das Ufer war menschenleer. Schleunigst rannte sie aus dem Wasser zu ihren Sachen und legte sie hastig an. `Was ist nur los mit dir, Mädchen? Es ist doch alles in Ordn...!`  
  
Doch das war es eben nicht! Fabienne bückte sich zum letzten Kleidungsstück...darauf lag ein Messer mit einer blonden Haarsträhne...  
  
Sofort war sie wieder auf den Beinen und umklammerte ihr verbliebenes Messer. Es konnte nur einer gewesen sein...  
  
"Seid ihr erwacht, ELB??? Ich hoffe, ihr habt recht gut geschlafen!!!" rief sie mit hoher Stimme. Sie rannte zu dem Baum, presste sich gegen die Rinde und blickte sich schnell um. Adrenalin brachte ihren Puls zum galoppieren und ihre Ohren versuchten, sich auf jeden Laut zu konzentrieren.  
  
Nichts geschah!  
  
Fabienne versuchte sich verzweifelt zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Der Nebel war wieder dick und die Totenstille machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben, doch die unteren Äste waren zu hoch. Sie konnte die Baumkrone nicht sehen und nicht hochklettern. Es gab auch kein Gebüsch, das wusste sie noch vom Weg hierher. Ihr einzigster Rückenschutz bot ihr der Baumstamm.  
  
"WAS IST??! Seid ihr nicht Manns genug, euch zu zeigen???" schrie sie nun schon schrill.  
  
Nichts geschah!  
  
Sie hatte Angst, ohne ihre Waffen war sie fast hilflos, das wusste sie. Und das Schlimmste war: das wusste auch ER! `Ich sehe ihn nicht, nur Nebel, ich sehe rein gar nichts, verdammt, so eine Sch...!!`  
  
Nichts geschah!  
  
Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und fahrig wischte sie drüber weg.  
  
"Zeig dich, verdammt noch mal, zeig dich..." flüsterte sie. "Zeig dich doch endlich!" Ihre Knie wurden langsam weich. Nichts geschah...  
  
Als einzelne Blätter auf ihre Schultern fielen, stutzte sie! `Es geht doch gar kein Wind...?!` Im nächsten Augenblick landete er direkt vor ihren Füßen. Sie hatte keine Chance zu fliehen!  
  
Seine Wange zeigte noch eine zarte, rötliche Spur ihres Werks und er wirkte blasser als sonst, doch sein Blick... dunkel, wild, entschlossen!!! Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Wie ein Hase, gebannt von der Schlange...  
  
Legolas reagierte! Er griff in ihre Kopfhaare, drehte sie mit dem Gesicht zum Baum und stieß seinen Ellenbogen in ihren Rücken. Das brachte sie aus ihrer Trance und sie schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf, lies dabei aber ihr Messer fallen. Er trat es sofort mit seinem Fuß weg. `NEIN, oh verdammt...!` Sie griff nach oben und trieb ihre Fingernägel in seine Hand, doch er ließ nicht locker. Also trat sie mit einem gezielten Fußkick nach hinten gegen sein Schienbein. Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, doch kein Schmerzenslaut war zu hören. Fabienne schlug immer kraftvoller nach hinten aus, und er hatte etliche Mühe, sie zu halten, so dass er sie schließlich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an den Baumstamm pressen musste.  
  
Die Rinde war hart, hinterließ Schrammen an ihrer Wange und scheuerte an ihrem Oberkörper. Legolas verschlang seine Beine mit den ihrigen, so dass sie nicht mehr ausholen konnte. Dann lies er ihre Haare los, um ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken zu ziehen, die er mit seinem Oberkörper festklemmte. Das alles ging so rasend schnell, das Fabienne nicht den Hauch einer Chance zur Verteidigung hatte.  
  
"Wer ist jetzt hilflos, Lady FABIENNE?" sagte er. Sein Stimme war tief, gefährlich...irgendwie anders. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir? Was habt ihr vor?" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Ich habe euch gewarnt! Unterschätzt ... NIEMALS ... einen ... Elben!!! wisperte er in ihr Ohr. Sie konnte fast seine Lippen spüren, so nah war er und der Duft von Wald, Gras, Bäume, durchhaucht vom Alkohol, umwehte sie. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen: "Hat der Wein euch gemundet? Warum habt ihr nur so schnell aufgehört, ich hatte noch mehr von dem köstlichen Getränk!" fragte sie keck. So aussichtslos, wie die Situation war, mit frechen Worten hatte sie noch nie gespart.  
  
"Ich an eurer Stelle würde meine Zunge zügeln, doch ihr begreift wahrscheinlich euer Vergehen nicht! Ich habe es satt, eure Marionette zu sein. Wer seid..." doch der Satz erstarb auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Fabienne, all ihrer Waffen entledigt, wollte Zeit gewinnen! Zeit, um zu überlegen, wie sie aus dieser Situation rauskam. Es war einfach zu suspekt. Beide ohne Waffen, eng aneinandergepresst an einem Baum. Solch einen Moment gab es in ihrem Leben noch nie. Und sie wusste nicht mal mehr, ob es ihr missfiel oder jetzt anfing, zu gefallen. Nur mit halben Ohr hörte sie auf ihn, ihre Gedanken rasten. Ihre Beine: zwecklos! Verrankt mit den seinen. Ihre Hände: klemmten zwischen seinem Bauch und ihrem Rücken. Doch ein paar Millimeter Luft sind ausreichend! Langsam begann sie, ihre Hände zu winden. Sie wollte sie herausziehen, doch es kamen nur kreisende Bewegungen dabei heraus.  
  
Legolas zog scharf die Luft ein. Was war das jetzt? Da wollte er hier endlich mit allem Klarschiff machen, und diese Frau... streichelte ihn?!  
  
Verwirrt blickte er wieder hoch. Fabienne merkte, wie sich seine Bauchdecke anspannte, doch unbeirrt arbeitete sie weiter, wagte sogar einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm. Und musste nach Luft ringen... Sein Blick traf sie mitten ins Herz, sah in ihre Seele. Sekunden dehnten sich, wurden wie Gummi. Ihre Hände: arbeiteten wie mechanisch, außer Kontrolle. Sie fühlte den weichen Stoff seiner Tunika, strich über die Knöpfe, genoss im Stillen seine Muskeln. Täuschte sie sich, oder rückte er jetzt noch näher an sie ran? Sie wurde mutiger, ihre Hände wanderten zur Seite, an seiner Taille auf und ab. Sein Atem kam flach, doch er machte keine Anstalten, von ihr wegzugehen. Er ließ sie noch eine Weile gewähren, um sie dann plötzlich zu stoppen.  
  
Seine Hände hielten ihre Arme fest, doch nicht im unbarmherzigen Griff wie vorhin, sondern sanft. Dann lies er sie los.  
  
Langsam trat er ein Stück zurück und wartete ab. Sie rührte sich zuerst nicht, doch drehte sich dann unglaublich langsam zu ihm um. Sie blickte zu Boden, doch als sich ihre Hände trafen war die Luft wie elektrifiziert.  
  
Ein Blick sagte alles. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte! Ihre Hand löste sich von seiner und strich federleicht über seine verletzte Wange. "Amin hi...raetha." wisperte sie gebrochen. ()  
  
Die fast einzigsten Worte, die sie auf elbisch sprach. Sie wollte diese Sprache niemals in den Mund nehmen. Doch die Welt hatte sich gewandelt. Alles Vergangene und Zukünftige rückte in den Hintergrund: nur der Moment zählte. Nur das: "Amin hiraetha."  
  
Legolas konnte nichts sagen. Stumm blickte er diese wunderschöne, fremde Frau vor ihm an, inhalierte ihren unvergleichbaren Duft und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Erst verabscheute sie ihn, als Elb, als wandelndes, atmendes Wesen und jetzt sprach sie elbisch mit ihm?! `Wer bist du, Menschenfrau? Wer bist du nur?` Fragen türmten sich in ihm auf, doch konnte er keinen Ton sagen. Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, war sprachlos.  
  
Er konnte nur ihre Hand drücken.  
  
"Diolla lle!" flüsterten sie. Gleichzeitig!  
  
Ein letztes flüchtiges Lächeln und Fabienne ging an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Nebel, in Richtung Lager.  
  
Nach einigen sprachlosen Sekunden lehnte er seine Stirn gegen den Stamm des Baumes: "Was ist das nur für ein Morgen?" seufzte er.  
  
"Ein nebliger!"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Aragorn ihm ihre zwei Messer ins Gesicht. Entgeistert blinzelte ihn der Elb an. Die blonde Strähne wehte leicht in der Morgenbrise. "Ich hatte die zwei Messer vorsichtshalber an mich genommen, dass erste nachdem sie zum Baum rannte und das zweite, als du es weggestoßen hast." sagte Aragorn eher beiläufig.  
  
"Das heißt, du warst die ganze Zeit hier? Du hast alles mitbekommen?!"  
  
"Ja!" er gab ihm die Messer, "und du hattest keine Ahnung, das ich hier war! Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen für einen Elben?" lächelte Aragorn, der Antwort schon sicher.  
  
"Kommt darauf an..." begann Legolas vorsichtig. Aragorn klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das ist beides, mellon! Ein schlechtes als Krieger, ein gutes...als Mann! Du verstehst, was ich meine." Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an. Doch er verstand...  
  
"Komm schon, wir waren lang genug hier. Das Lager wird im Aufbruch sein."  
  
Gemeinsam spurteten sie ins Lager zurück, das schon in heller Aufruhr war. Pferde wurden gesattelt, nebenbei noch Essen gekocht, Frauen riefen nach ihren Kindern und Männer sicherten die Wagen und Gepäck. Zwischen all dem Wirbel spähten seine Augen nach ihr, doch konnte er sie nirgends entdecken. Er lief ziellos umher und wäre bald in Gimli hineingerannt.  
  
Dieser blickte ihn prüfend an, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln in seinen Bart und er polterte los: "Gut! Du lebst noch! Hier sind deine Waffen. Frühstück?!"  
  
Doch der schöne Elb schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, legte rasch seine Waffen an, prüfte seinen Köcher auf funktionstüchtige Pfeile und ließ seine Freunde stehen. Schnell lief er zur Spitze des Zuges um sich wiederum den Spähern anzuschließen. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben um nachzudenken. Ihre Messer steckten jetzt in seinen Stiefelschäften...  
  
Aragorn und Gimli tauschten sich einen vielsagenden Blick aus, nahmen die Pferde und langsam setzte sich der riesige Zug zum letzten Tagesmarsch nach Helms Klamm in Bewegung.  
  
Fabienne drückte sich im hinteren Teil herum. Dort waren viele Frauen und Kinder und sie konnte zwischen ihnen unbemerkt unterschlüpfen. Horas war wieder am Wagen eingespannt, irgendwo in den Massen. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Da bemerkte sie, das sie ihre Messer am See vergessen hatte. Doch hatte sie nun keine Zeit mehr, diese zu holen. Sie waren verloren...  
  
Geistesabwesend marschierte sie zwischen den Menschen aus ihrer Heimat mit und hing die ganze Zeit ihren Gedanken nach. Dieser Morgen hatte ihr ganzes Weltbild ins Schwanken gebracht. Nie wieder würde sie so sein, fühlen und denken wie früher, das wusste sie genau. Und nie wieder würde es solch einen intensiven Moment geben. Mit ihm... 


	10. Chappy 10

--Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
(Liebe Ini, diolla lle für deine hilfreichen, konstruktive Kritiken! Weiter so!()  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Langsam und schleppend kamen die Menschen voran. Niemand wendete sein Wort an sie und das war ihr auch ganz Recht so. Fabiennes´ Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu diesem verwunschenem, nebligen Morgen zurück. Eine Berührung, ein Blick, ein Hauch vom Duft des Anderen und die Welt stand Kopf. Doch ein nagendes Gefühl beschlich sie: sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder! Letzte Nacht noch - unbeirrt in ihrem Handeln, entschlossen, ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren. Und jetzt - tagträumend, verwirrt, mit eigenartigem Kribbeln im Bauch.  
  
`Ein ELB! Du hast dich von einem Elben aus der Bahn bringen lassen. Wohin soll das nur führen, Fabienne? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was kommt noch...?!`  
  
Fabienne stapfte gedankenverloren mit verschränkten Armen und gesenktem Kopf voran. Und rannte blindlings in Eowyn rein!  
  
Ein kurzer prüfender Blick und sie streckte ihr Fabiennes Waffen entgegen. "Du warst heute morgen nicht an deiner Lagerstatt zu finden! Als das Lager aufbrach und du dich immer noch nicht blicken ließest, sammelte ich alles auf! Deine Bettrolle und der Rest ist auf dem Wagen bei Horas, doch deine Waffen habe ich behalten. Hier!"  
  
Wortlos nahm die Rangerin der Schildmaid die Waffen ab und legte sie zügig an.  
  
"Was ist denn nur los, Fabienne? Du wirktest gestern Abend noch locker, entspannt, und jetzt? Sieh dich doch nur an! Du läufst buchstäblich in mich herein, meidest die Menschen um dich rum und vergisst sogar, dein Hab und Gut einzusammeln? Und das Schlimmste: Du läufst schutzlos herum! Was ist passiert?!"  
  
"Ich weiß es selbst nicht, liebe Eowyn! Vergib mir, ich werde mich ab sofort zusammenreißen. Hab Dank, dass du mir meine Waffen brachtest." sagte Fabienne fest. Doch innerlich verfluchte sie sich: Wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht? In den letzten Jahren ging sie nicht mal ohne ihre Waffen ins Bett. Egal, ob allein oder zu zweit...  
  
"Gut! So kenne ich dich! Hier ", Eowyn kramte in ihrem Beutel herum, "ich habe sogar noch etwas Graubrot übrig. Du hast bestimmt noch nichts gegessen?!" Damit drückte sie der Rangerin das Brot in die Hand und verschwand wieder. Zu Aragorn.  
  
`Eowyn! Immer bemüht um Anderer Wohlergehen. Und fähig, Gedanken zu lesen!`  
  
Denn Fabienne wurde plötzlich klar, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war und biss gierig ins Brot. Als es verzehrt war, ging es ihr etwas besser. Doch das merkwürdige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch blieb ...  
  
Um sich abzulenken, suchte sie den Wagen auf, den Horas zog. Der Hengst wieherte freudig, als er seine Herrin erblickte und liebevoll streichelte sie seinen Hals. "Heute Abend, mein Freund, heute Abend werde ich mich nur um dich kümmern. Das verspreche ich dir! Frisches Heu, Hafer und eine ausgedehnte Fellpflege, was meinst du dazu, hmm?" Das Pferd verstand zwar kein Wort, schnaufte aber zufrieden als Antwort. Er mochte das, wenn sie so ruhig, fast zärtlich mit ihm sprach. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten in den Wagen genügte: ihre Habseligkeiten waren vollzählig. Eowyn hatte sich wahrhaftig Dank verdient. Fabienne suchte sie unter der Vielzahl von Menschen, konnte sie aber einfach nicht entdecken. Also blieb sie bei Horas und lief den Morgen über neben ihm her.  
  
"EIN SPÄHER!!!!!"  
  
"Was ist Legolas? Was ist passiert?" Aragorn rannte zu seinem Freund, doch er brauchte keine Antwort. Legolas hatte soeben einen Warge getötet. Wölfe Isengards hatten Hamas´ Schicksal besiegelt, der Elb kam zu spät!  
  
Aragorn drehte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte zum König zurück.  
  
"WARGE!!! SIE GREIFEN UNS AN!!!"  
  
Ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei erschallte und augenblicklich verbreitete sich Panik. Pferde mit waffenfähigen Männern versammelten sich um den König und bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor. Wussten sie, was ihnen bevorstand?  
  
"Führ die Frauen ins Tal, Eowyn! Macht schnell!" gab der König seine Befehle. "Ich kann kämpfen!" schrie sie durch die angstvollen Stimmen. "Nein! Du musst das für mich tun!" war das letzte Wort Theodens. Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und jagte den Hügel hinauf, wohin bereits schon andere Reiter galoppierten. Aragorns´ Pferd Brego wollte schon im Zug mit, doch für einen Moment hielt er ihn noch zurück. Ein schneller Blick zu ihr, ein stummer, alles sagender Gruß... und Brego war nicht mehr zu halten. Sollte er sie vielleicht zum letzten Mal erblickt haben?  
  
"Lauft ins Tal! Macht schnell! Beeilt euch!" Eowyn schnappte in die Realität zurück und befahl den Frauen mit ruhiger, doch fester Stimme. Als sie sah, das alle es verstanden hatten, reihte sie sich mit ein. Gemeinsam lief sie mit den Anderen um ihr Leben!! Doch sehnte sich dabei zu den Kämpfenden...  
  
Um Fabienne herrschte reinstes Chaos. Frauen, Männer und Kinder liefen wild durcheinander, weinten und schrieen. Horas tänzelte nervös rum, doch die Frau auf dem Wagen bekam ihn unter Kontrolle. Fabienne hörte nur entfernte Befehle und erkannte, das der Zug sich teilte. Waffenfähige Männer ritten einen Hügel hinauf, Frauen und Kinder rannten in das Tal. Plötzlich wurde sie heftig am Arm gepackt. Eine ältere, kräftige Frau zerrte sie einfach hinter sich her. "Kommt schnell! Wir müssen hier weg! Beeilt euch! Bleibt nicht stehen! LAUFT!!!"  
  
Fabienne stolperte ein paar Schritte mit der Frau ins Tal hinunter, doch dann blieb sie abrupt stehen! Es waren viel zu wenige!!!! Viel zu wenige Kämpfer! Und sie lief hier wie ein Waschweib davon??!  
  
Die Frau bekam gar nicht mit, dass sich die Rangerin von ihr losgerissen hatte. Voller Panik rannte sie einfach weiter. Fabienne stapfte schon entschlossen aus dem Tal wieder heraus, den Hügel empor!  
  
Auf die erstaunten, warnenden Rufe der entgegenkommenden Frauen achtete sie nicht. Zuletzt rannte sie. Hoffentlich war sie noch nicht zu spät!  
  
Ihr Bogen würde endlich wieder singen! Schon lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gehört...  
  
Als sie auf der Spitze des Hügels stand, gefror ihr das Blut! Isengards Bestien lieferten sich ein wahrhaft mörderisches Gemetzel mit Rohans Kriegern.  
  
Fabienne brauchte nicht lange nach Zielen zu suchen. Nacheinander verließen ihre Pfeile die Bogensehne, die ersten Treffer noch etwas deplaziert. Doch je mehr sie schoss, desto besser und sicherer wurde sie und immer schneller schwanden die Pfeile aus ihrem Köcher!  
  
Legolas hatte Gimli verloren, wendete Arod und erledigte wenige Sekunden später einen Wolf, der sich gerade auf den Zwerg stürzen wollte. "Der geht aber auf meine Rechnung!!" Gimli war sich sehr sicher, das er es auch ohne Legolas geschafft hätte. Doch dieser war schon wieder auf und davon, im Schlachtgetümmel!  
  
Aragorn schlug sich wacker mit einem Wargreiter und wollte sich schon einem neuem Ziel zuwenden, als er überrascht innehielt. Auf dem Hügel, in sicherer Entfernung, stand sie! Und feuerte zielsicher mit ihrem Bogen!  
  
Doch viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb ihm nicht, der Kampf tobte noch immer. Gimli steckte in Not, begraben unter einem Berg von toten Wölfen konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Aragorn spornte Brego zur Höchstleistung an und streckte den Wolf, der Gimlis Ende besiegeln wollte, mit einem gezielten Speerwurf nieder.  
  
Fabienne hatte ihren Köcher gelehrt. Nun blieben ihr nur noch ihre Schwerter. Sie steckte ihren Bogen hinter ihren Rücken und zog gerade noch in letzter Sekunde ihr Langschwert. Sie war den Wargen nicht unbemerkt geblieben und nun stürzten sich gleichzeitig 3 Wölfe auf sie zu. Den ersten Wolf stach sie blitzschnell in die Brust und schlug seinem Reiter den hässlichen Kopf ab. Die zwei anderen Wölfe umrundeten sie sofort. Jetzt hatte sie einen Wolf vor sich und einen Wolf in ihrem Rücken. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie nach vorn und erledigte den Wolf samt Reiter vor ihr. Dann sprang sie behände über den Wolfskörper und rannte weiter, um Abstand zur 3. Bestie zu schaffen. Dieser war ihr dicht auf den Fersen!  
  
Fabienne hatte nur eine Chance: Sie wirbelte im Rennen herum und warf gleichzeitig mit voller Kraft ihr Schwert. Der Wolf war nur knapp hinter ihr und bekam dadurch ihre Klinge in seinen Schlund. Röchelnd sackte er zu ihren Füssen, sie jedoch verweilte nicht, zog ihr Schwert aus seinem Maul und stach seinem Reiter in die Brust!  
  
Als die drei Bestien tot vor ihr lagen, jubelte sie innerlich auf, war aber auch gleichzeitig erschöpft! Nach Luft schnappend stützte sie sich kurz auf ihre Knie, wischte dann das Schwert sauber, drehte sich um... und blickte einem Warge in sein offenes Maul! Reflexartig hieb sie ihr Schwert nach oben, in seine Brust, traf aber nur leere Luft. Der Wolf lag schon tot zu ihren Füssen, seine Lunge durchbohrt von zwei Pfeilen.  
  
Da sie soviel Schwung genommen hatte und nur ins Leere traf, verlor sie den Halt und fiel unsanft nach hinten. Als sie wieder aufsah, stand er vor ihr.  
  
Schnell zog er sie auf ihre Beine und sah sie entsetzt an. "Was im Namen Valars habt ihr hier zu suchen? Ihr seid in größter Gefahr! Was tut ihr hier?" Fabienne blinzelte Legolas ungläubig an. Er hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet! Ihr verschlug es die Sprache. Und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten wie wild. Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen entsetzt. Sie wollte soeben zum Warnschrei ansetzen, als er auch schon herumfuhr und schneller als das Auge blicken konnte zwei Pfeile abschoss. Der Warge hinter ihm hatte keine Chance.  
  
Und damit war die letzte Bestie zur Strecke gebracht. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, doch ein verzweifelter Ruf zerriss die plötzliche Ruhe.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Gimlis sorgenvolle Stimme alarmierte ihn. Fabienne sah sich hastig um. Wo war er? Wo war der dunkle Ranger aus dem Norden? Als sie ihn nicht erblicken konnten, stoben sie in alle Richtungen auseinander, um ihn zu finden.  
  
An der Klippe hörte der Elbenkrieger ein keuchendes, hässliches Lachen. Trotz seines Ekels packte er den Ork am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. Dann konnten Fabienne und die Anderen nur noch stumm zusehen, wie Legolas aus der Hand des Scheusals den Abendstern barg. Verzweifelt blickte er auf und sie waren sich gewiss - Aragorn war gefallen. Der Ork sprach also die Wahrheit!  
  
Schnell blickten sie über den Rand der Klippe, sahen aber nur tosendes Wasser in der Tiefe.  
  
Fassungslos unterdrückten sie aufkommende Wut und Tränen und starrten unbeweglich nach unten. Nur weit entfernt nahmen sie Worte Theodens wahr: Verletzte mitnehmen, Tote hierlassen!  
  
Der König hatte gesprochen! Es war ein Befehl, jeder hatte zu gehorchen. Legolas begriff es aber nicht. Frodo und Sam in ungewisser Ferne, vielleicht schon tot, Pippin und Merry in der Wildnis auf sich gestellt und jetzt hatten sie Aragorn verloren - Ihren Anführer! Ihren Freund! Ihre Hoffnung!!!  
  
Und der Abendstern lag so schwer in seiner Hand...  
  
`Was werde ich ihr sagen? Wie soll ich es ihr sagen? Sie wird sterben! Sie wird an seinem Untergang an gebrochenem Herzen zugrunde gehen!` Legolas fühlte sein eigenes Herz zerbersten...  
  
"Naja, so tief ist es ja nicht!!!" polterte die Rangerin neben ihm los. `Hat sie den Verstand verloren? Hier hatte soeben ein zukünftiger König sein Leben verloren und sie sprach von Tiefen?` Wütend drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie ging bereits von der Klippe weg...  
  
"Habt ihr euren Verstand verloren?? Habt ihr gar kein Herz??!" Legolas` Stimme zitterte. Gimli schluchzte neben ihm auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich wusste gleich, die ist verrückt! Eine widerliche, boshafte Hexe!" schniefte er.  
  
Doch die Rangerin antwortete nicht und lief langsam weiter. `Zwecklos!` Legolas warf einen allerletzten Blick in die Schlucht. Dann wandte auch er sich ab und folgte Theoden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er nochmal kurz zu ihr. Sie legte ihre Waffen ab...  
  
Zu spät realisierte er ihre Gedanken! Zu spät reagierte er! Er konnte nichts tun...  
  
Fabienne holte tief Luft, rannte los...und sprang über die Klippe! 


	11. Chappy 11

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Gimli blinzelte! Ungläubig starrte er in die Tiefe und dann auf Legolas. Jener stand wie vom Donner gerührt auf der Stelle.  
  
Als sie das Geräusch des Aufklatschen eines Körpers im Wasser hörten, zuckte er auf. Sein kostbarer Bogen fiel zur Erde und augenblicklich später stand er am Abgrund. Sofort packte der Zwerg seinen Mantel, aus Angst, Legolas spränge hinterher! Doch dieser suchte nur mit seinen Augen die tosenden Fluten ab.  
  
"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, was ich gerade sah. Sag mir, das meine Augen mich täuschten!" sagte Legolas sehr leise. "Sie ist verrückt, das...das wusste ich schon immer. Sie ist komplett irrsinnig!!" sagte Gimli bestimmt. "Oder verliebt." Bei diesen Worten fuhr der Elb herum und sah Gimli wütend an. Dieser erschrak: "WAS DENN??! Das ist doch nicht normal, das sie ihm hinterher springt!! Hast du diese Höhe gesehen? Das überlebt sie niemals!!!! Sowas tun nur Verrückte oder halt eben Verliebte, nicht wahr??" verteidigte sich der Zwerg.  
  
Legolas sah Gimli immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann zerrte er seinen Mantel aus Gimli`s Hand und rannte weg.  
  
"Ja, sind denn jetzt hier alle verrückt geworden??!" schimpfte Gloin´s Sohn. Dann schüttelte er nur noch seinen Kopf und machte sich auch auf den Weg, hinter Legolas her.  
  
Dessen Gedanken überschlugen sich! "Was, wenn sie stirbt? Ich werde sie niemals wiedersehen! Niemals! Warum konnte ich nichts tun??" Abrupt blieb er stehen. "Aragorn! Ich denke ja nur noch an sie, nicht an ihn! Oh Valar, helft mir!!"  
  
Dann erst bemerkte er, dass er direkt vor ihren Waffen stand. Langsam ging er in die Knie, streckte seine Hand aus und unglaublich vorsichtig nahm er sie auf. Sein Herz weinte unter dem plötzlichen Verlusts zweier bedeutender Gefährten. Er wusste nur nicht, für wen er mehr litt. Oder gestand es sich nicht ein. Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand über ihren Bogen, prägten sich jedes eingeschnitzte und abgewetzte Holzdetail ein, als hielte er das Kostbarste von ganz Mittelerde.  
  
"SO ist das also!!! Jetzt verstehe ich...!" gluckste Gimli betont scherzhaft vor ihm auf. "DU...die hat es dir aber ganz schön angetan! Ganz schön deinen blonden Schopf verdreht!" Verständnislos sah Legolas auf. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, mein Freund." "Ach hör schon auf, das sieht doch ein blinder Hobbit mit Krückstock!" Doch Legolas` Augen verrieten nur unsagbare Trauer. Da hielt es der Zwerg nicht mehr aus. Ärgerlich rammte er seine blutverkrustete Axt in den Boden und polterte los: "Glaub ja nicht, das du hier der Einzigste bist, der leidet!!! Denke ja nicht, das uns das nicht ans Herz geht! Du wirst sie wiedersehen. BEIDE!" Doch Legolas lies seinen Kopf hängen und seine Schultern begannen leicht zu zucken.  
  
Da wusste sich der Zwerg auch keinen Rat mehr. Der Worte ohnmächtig stand er stumm vor seinem Freund, der zusammengesackt am Boden kniete und leise litt.  
  
Theodens Stimme durchschnitt die bedrückende Stille wie scharfer Klinge! "Auf, Männer! Unsere Frauen warten!" Damit scharrten sich die Überlebenden mit den Verletzten um ihren König und trabten langsam los.  
  
"Was jetzt?" fragte Gimli. "Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, du hast den König vernommen. Er duldet keinen Widerspruch." Legolas stand langsam auf. "Du hast Recht, mellon! Lass uns diesen verfluchten Ort verlassen." Verstohlen wischte er sich eine einzelne Träne fort, dann suchten seine Augen Arod.  
  
Arod graste nur wenige Meter von ihm und er ging auf ihn zu. Plötzlich preschte Brego mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und wieherte wie verrückt. Dann galloppierte er in jeden möglichen Winkel des Schlachtfeldes - er suchte seinen Herrn!  
  
Legolas rief seinen Namen und Brego trottete langsam auf ihn zu. Er flüsterte ihm etwas auf elbisch zu, während er ihm beruhigend über den Hals strich. Brego schüttelte darauf seinen mächtigen Kopf , stand aber still - als würde er noch überlegen!  
  
Dann wandte sich der Elb an Arod und flüsterte: "Heute wird nicht mehr geritten, mein Freund. Du hast mir gute Dienste geleistet. Jetzt ist Brego dein Führer." Dann lenkte er beide Pferde nebeneinander und legte je eine Hand gleichzeitig über die Nüstern. Als er seine Hände die Pferdenasen verließen, sprangen sie gleichzeitig weg.  
  
"Was soll denn das jetzt, hmm? Du entlässt die Pferde?" Gimli war sich nicht so sicher, ob er sich freuen oder nicht freuen sollte. Das bedeutete, nicht mehr reiten für heute. Aber auch ein langer Fussmarsch...  
  
"Sie sollen die Beiden finden und sie nach Helms Klamm bringen." klärte Legolas den unverständigen Zwerg auf. "Wenn sie noch am Leben sind..." flüsterte er dann unhörbar.  
  
Dann sammelte er all ihre Waffen ein und seinen Bogen und schweigend verließen sie das mittlerweile ausgestorbene Schlachtfeld. Auf dem Weg zur Burg verließ kein Wort ihre Lippen, doch im Stillen weinten sie für jeden einzelnen Gefallen...  
  
Kaltes Wasser! Lähmendes eiskaltes Wasser!  
  
Prustend kam Fabienne an die Oberfläche und musste sofort gegen die viel zu starke Strömung ankämpfen. Es kostete sie jegliche Kraft, sich an der Oberfläche zu halten, da ihre Sachen bereits vollständig mit Wasser vollgesogen waren. Der Strom schleuderte sie gegen Felsen und dort lauerten auch noch gefährliche Strudel. Mit ganzer Kraft konnte sie sich an einem Stein festklammern, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen den Waldläufer.  
  
"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!" Immer und immer wieder schrie sie seinen Namen in den Wind, doch das tosende Wasser machte ihre Mühe umsonst. Sie verstand ihr eigenes Wort nicht!  
  
Hoffnung flackerte in ihr auf, als sie seinen dunklen Schopf auf der Wasseroberfläche auftauchen sah. Doch er war viel zu weit weg. Trotz, das sie wie eine Löwin durch die Wassermassen kämpfte, sie erreichte ihn nicht. Es war hoffnungslos... Fabienne konnte nichts mehr tun, ihre Kräfte versagten.  
  
Dann wurde das Wasser ruhiger. Selbst der Wind legte sich etwas und wiegte sacht das Schilf am Ufer. Stimmen in einer fremden Sprache flüsterten, brachten ihr neue Kraft. Als sie endlich die Sandbucht erreichte, konnte sie noch zu ihm hinrobben, um dann völlig entkräftet vor ihm liegen zu bleiben. Sie waren sicher! "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, ihm hinterher zu springen. Nichts hast du bewirkt. Du hättest jetzt genauso gut tot sein können. Verdammt! Du hast ihn nicht gerettet!"  
  
Dann öffnete sie die Augen. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht blendete sie und sie musste auf den Bauch rollen. Vor ihr: ein Anblick des Schreckens! Er wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Tiefe Verletzungen zeichneten seinen Körper und Fabienne musste aufschluchzen. Sie krabbelte auf ihre Knie und versuchte, sich von ihrer Kleidung Stofffetzen abzureißen. Was gar nicht so einfach war. Als sie gerade versuchte, seine Schulter zu verbinden, verdunkelte sich die Sonne. Überrascht sah sie auf und traute ihren Augen nicht. Brego nibbelte und schnaufte in Aragorns Gesicht herum und sie konnte sich ein belustigtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
Als Aragorn erwachte und sich an Brego hochzog, versuchte sie auch auf die Beine zu kommen. Als sie dann endlich stand, trabte Brego schon mit seinem Herrn in geraumer Ferne davon. "Na wunderbar. Der Hengst hätte mich doch auch tragen können!" Also lief sie langsam los. Und musste humpeln. Sie hatte Verletzungen, die sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Als sie nochmals aufblickte, war Brego verschwunden. Doch es war deutlich Hufgetrampel zu hören. Verwirrt sah sie sich um - und erleichtert zog sich ein Lächeln über ihr schönes Gesicht. Arod kam direkt vor ihr zum Stehen und nestelte an ihr herum. Überglücklich schmiegte sie sich an seinen Hals und zog sich mit allerletzter Kraft an ihm hoch. `Sein Pferd. Es...ist sein Pferd!` Sie glaubte zu träumen. `Das bedeutet ja...`  
  
Die Zügel ließ sie lose hängen. Der Hengst brauchte keine Kommandos - er wusste den Weg. Brego wieherte in ziemlicher Entfernung und wartete auf die Beiden. Sie ritten eng nebeneinander, so konnte Fabienne Aragorn wenigstens etwas abstützen, wenn er zur Seite sackte.  
  
"Was...macht ihr...denn hier?" kam es mühsam über seine Lippen. Sie konnte nur müde lächeln:" Sshht! Ruht euch aus. Ihr seid jetzt sicher!"  
  
Doch dann weiteten sich entsetzt ihre Augen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine flache Ebene - überrannt von einer schwarzen Armee! 10.000 Uruk-hai marschierten geschlossen auf sie zu und der Lärm eisener Schuhe und Rüstungen brachte die Erde zum erzittern. Fabienne und Aragorn brauchten nichts zu sagen - sie rissen ihre Pferde rum und sammelten ihre letzten Quentchen Kräfte zusammen: für einen schnellen Galopp nach Helms Klamm.  
  
Legolas und Gimli waren die Letzten, die Helms Klamm erreichten. Als sie langsam durch den vorderen Burgteil gingen, kamen ihn Frauen und Männer mit verhärmten und entkräfteten Gesichtern entgegen. Eowyn war nirgends zu sehen. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr zu tun, als zu warten. Gemeinsam erklommen sie einen der äußeren Wehrgänge und ihre Augen suchten die weite Landschaft ab. Aber noch kein Zeichen von den Vermissten...  
  
Gimli war des Wartens nach einer Stunde überdrüssig und verabschiedete sich: "Ich habe Hunger. Den ganzen Tag nur unterwegs und nichts zu beissen. Da kann selbst ein gutmütiger Zwerg wie ich verflucht sauer werden." Sprach´s und verschwand.  
  
Legolas stand wie versteinert auf der hohen Mauer und suchte den Horizont ab. "Dunkles Pferd, helles Pferd, dunkles Pferd, helles Pferd..." ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Die Nachmittagsstunden schwanden dahin, doch der Elb mochte sich nicht rühren. Er bekam nicht mal mit, wie sich eine zierliche Gestalt hinter ihn stellte und ihn eine Zeitlang beobachtete. Er schreckte erst auf, als eine grazile Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
"Er ist tot, Herr Elb! Doch die Männer brauchen noch eure Hilfe, euren Rat, eure Kraft. Lasst uns jetzt nicht im Stich, ich bitte euch!" flüsterte Eowyn. "Wir alle...benötigen Euch!" Er sah ihren Schmerz in ihren Augen und fühlte, das ihr Herz sich quälte. Verzweifelt sah sie über die Landschaft hinaus, tapfer unterdrückte sie Tränen, doch wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.  
  
Als sie ihre Hand fallen ließ, fing er sie auf, zögerte noch kurz...um sie dann in die Arme zu nehmen. Eowyn ließ es geschehen und als sie seine weiche Tunika spürte und sich seine Arme hinter ihrem Rücken schlossen, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Da nahm er sie noch enger an sich ran und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen langen Haaren. Minutenlang standen sie nur so zusammen, wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, jeder für den Anderen da, um seinen Schmerz zu stillen. "Ich weiß, das er lebt. Ich weiß, das sie es geschafft haben!" wisperte er nach geraumer Zeit. Eowyn löste sich von ihm ein Stück und sah ihn erstaunt an: "Sie?" "Die Waldläuferin, eure Freundin, ist ihm hinterhergesprungen. Ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten! Es tut mir leid! Er stürzte von einer Klippe." sagte er wieder mit gesenktem Haupt.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei stieß sie ihn von sich weg! Verdattert starrte er in ihre zornesblitzenden Augen! "Er... ist von einer Klippe gestürzt??!? Und ihr sagt mir, das ihr sie nicht aufhalten konntet, als sie ihm hinterher sprang??!!" "Ja, aber...was...was konnte ich tun?" "Wenigstens, HERR ELB, ist sie die Einzigste, die ÜBERHAUPT etwas tat!!!" schimpfte sie nun los. Legolas wollte darauf etwas Schnelles erwidern, besann sich aber rechtzeitig. Eowyn hatte ja Recht. Was kümmerte ihn denn Befehle eines Königs von Rohan? Er hätte sich dem widersetzen sollen! Wie Sie es getan hatte! Er wollte ihr es sagen, doch die Schildmaid war schon auf und davon...  
  
Seufzend ging er vom Wall herunter. Er musste Gimli finden. `Fabienne untersteht dem Befehl des Theodens. Und hat sich dem widersetzt. Was sie wohl erwartet, wenn sie lebend wiederkommt? ` Legolas war mit den Gesetzen Rohans nicht vertraut...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Unmöglich. Man sagt, er sei gefallen?! Verständigt den König! Und wer ist Sie? Ist das nicht...?"  
  
Als die Beiden Überlebenden sich ihren Weg durch den Vorhof Helms Klamm bahnten, wichen die Leute erst voller Ehrfurcht zurück, um ihnen dann mit Begeisterung aus den Sätteln zu helfen. Doch stützen lassen wollten sie sich nicht. Gimli bugsierte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge:"WO ist er? Dieser Fuchs, den bringe ich um...!" und als er vor ihm stand: "Du bist der gerissendste und tollkühnste Glückspilz, der mir je begegnet ist!!!" Als er Aragorn um den Hals fiel, hatte der kleine Mann etliche Not, sich zu beherrschen. Dann wies er ihm den Weg zum König. Fabienne setzte sich derweil auf eine Stufe auf die Treppe und ruhte sich aus. Ihre Kleidung war mehr als kaputt, ihr Bein war taub und ihre Haare hingen immer noch etwas feucht ins Gesicht. Doch sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten es geschafft!  
  
"Darf ich euch um etwas bitten?" sprach Gimli sie leise an. "Ja,... was denn?" flüsterte sie heiser. Sie konnte nur kurz aufblicken, um zu sehen, wird da vor ihr stand. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig!  
  
"Tut das NIE wieder!! Es gab ihm fast den Rest!" Fabienne verstand nichts. "Was meint ihr bitte? Wer?" Doch Gimli nickte nur mit seinem Kopf zum Ende der Treppe und verschwand.  
  
Fabienne stand auf, stützte sich mit den Händen an der Mauer ab `...vielleicht...` und zog sich unter Schmerzen `...ist es ja er!` die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen blickte sie sich um, konnte aber kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen. Gerade wollte sie sich nochmals hinsetzen, als die Welt sich um sie begann zu drehen, ihre Hände ins Leere griffen und sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sackte. Doch noch bevor sie dort aufschlug, hoben zwei Arme sie in die Höhe und trugen sie ins Innere der Burg.  
  
Leichte Stiefel liefen eiligst über Steinfussböden, Felle und Teppiche, bis sie zu einer geräumigen Kammer kamen. Er ließ sie in ein großes Bett gleiten und setzte sich dann neben sie. Als er prüfend sicherstellte, das ihre Atmung und Puls gleichmäßig waren, stand er auf, schürte das Feuer und verließ lautlos den Raum. Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun. Während Legolas sich zum König begab, versorgte Eowyn die Wunden der immer noch bewusstlosen Fabienne...  
  
`Später, wenn es ihr besser geht, komme ich wieder! Und dann müssen wir reden. Unter vier Augen...!`  
  
Allerdings musste er auch gleich bei seinen Gedanken lächeln. Er muss sowieso wieder in diese Kammer zurück. Da Fabienne gerade auf seinem Bett schlief... 


	12. Chappy 12

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Erst mal meinen allerherzlichsten Dank an alle Reviewer!!! Großes Lob, macht weiter so! * sich tief verbeug * Haben einige von euch eine Email von mir erhalten ( Ninim, Joshua Nenya, etc.)? Bitte mal melden!  
  
Hallo Blue0 : Willkommen bei den FF - Verrückten! Viel Spaß noch beim Schmöckern! :-)  
  
Feanen: Coole review. So schön aussagekräftig! :-) Was gefällt dir denn an meiner Geschichte?  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Als das Feuer heruntergebrannt war, kroch langsam Kälte die Wände empor und legte sich auf die schlafende Gestalt.  
  
Leicht frierend erwachte sie aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf und wusste erstmal überhaupt nichts mehr. Wo sie sich befand, warum sie ein verbundenes Bein hatte, welcher Tag und welche Uhrzeit war! Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich der Nebel in ihrem Gedächtnis lichtete.  
  
Als sie Stimmen näherkommen hörte, beeilte sie sich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Als sie aufsprang, zuckte sie sofort wieder zusammen. Ihr Bein war noch nicht ganz verheilt, aber es war auch nicht mehr so schlimm. Wenigstens konnte sie langsam laufen. Dann verstand sie auch, warum sie so urplötzlich im Schlaf gefroren hatte - ihre Kleidung war verschwunden! Fabienne stand splitternackt mitten im Raum und konnte sich gerade noch das Leinentuch vom Bett überwerfen, als auch schon langsam die Tür aufging.  
  
Eowyn musste lächeln, als sie ihre erschrockene Freundin sah. Sonst nur in schwerer Lederkluft bekleidet, sah sie jetzt aus wie eine Gestalt aus fernen Sagen. Das Haar fiel ihr offen über ihren Rücken und das bodenlange, weiße Tuch umspielte eng ihre Figur.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie, als sie durch den Raum schritt und etwas aufs Bett legte. "Bestens! Ich habe ein verletztes Bein, mein Schädel brummt und meine Sachen sind auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Aber danke der Nachfrage." antwortete die Waldläuferin schnippisch. Es sollte gar nicht so harsch klingen, aber manchmal hatte sie ihre Worte einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. "Entschuldige, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du bist die Allerletzte, der ich böse sein dürfte!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Eowyn nickte nur verständnisvoll.  
  
"Wir kennen uns schon zu lange, Fanny! Du weißt doch, das ich auf sowas gar nicht mehr reagiere." Ihr Kosename! Eowyn hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Doch eine traurige Miene überzog das schmale Gesicht der Schildmaid. "Wer brachte mich hierher? Wo sind meine Sachen? Ist Herr Aragorn versorgt?" wollte Fabienne das Thema wechseln. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen." Eowyn holte tief Luft. "Wir stehen bei dir in tiefer Schuld und sind dankbar, das du ihn gerettet hast! Ich...bin dir so dankbar!" Damit rannte Eowyn auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. "Was? Ich verstehe nicht! Gerettet?" wunderte sich Fabienne. Irgendwas war hier wohl falsch verstanden worden.  
  
"Herr Aragorn hat uns alles erzählt. Du bist die Heldin des Tages!" Eowyn sah sie prüfend an, Fabienne beschlich ein dummes Gefühl. Die Schildmaid musterte sie eindringlich und Fabienne sah in ihren Augen eine Mischung verschiedener Gefühle: Stolz...und Neid?! Die Schildmaid von Rohan war eifersüchtig! Nur auf was? Für einen kurzen Augenblick war es, als würde Eowyn sie voll Hass anblicken, doch dann löste sie sich abrupt und machte sich eifrig an ihrer Bettstatt zu schaffen! "Helms Klamm wird angegriffen, aber das weißt du ja schon. Ich denke nicht, das du noch die ganze Nacht im Bettzeug herumlaufen willst. Hier sind ein paar angemessene Sachen für dich, also zieh dich schnell um. Wir erwarten dich dann!" sprach sie hastig und verschwand. Ihr Ton war kalt gewesen.  
  
Seufzend ließ die Frau das Betttuch zu Boden gleiten und wandte sich den Sachen auf dem Bett zu. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Erleichtert registrierte sie ihre Waffen. Sogar der Köcher war mit Pfeilen gefüllt! Doch dann durchwühlte sie hastig die Sachen.  
  
Kleider! Es waren nur Kleider zu sehen! `Oh nein, Eowyn, das wirst du mir nicht antun! Wie soll ich denn in einem Kleid kämpfen?` Sie wollte schon zur Türe rennen, um nach ihrer Freundin zu rufen, doch entschied sich dann dagegen. Sie würde sie nicht mehr hören können.  
  
Resignierend hob sie ein Kleid nach dem anderen hoch und betrachtete alle prüfend. Wie lange hatte sie keines mehr getragen? Dann nahm sie sich das dunkelste heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Es war von einfachem Tuch und etwas zu groß, doch passte ganz gut. Die Ärmel waren weit geschnitten und der Rocksaum schleifte über dem Boden, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Dann ging sie zur Waschschüssel. Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde, doch ein paar Spritzer Wasser reichten aus, um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Sie schnallte sich ihre Waffen um, fuhr sich mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar und verließ die Kammer. Wenigstens hatte sie auch noch ihre Stiefel zum anziehen. Die restlichen Kleider ließ sie achtlos auf dem Bett liegen.  
  
Fabienne musste durch ihre Wunde am Bein langsam laufen, doch das war ihr ganz Recht. Sie war noch nie in Helms Klamm gewesen und hatte folglich keinerlei Orientierung. Menschen hasteten an ihr vorbei und junge Männer, fast noch Kinder schleppten eifrig Waffen, Rüstungen und Helme. Als sie einen alten Mann, der sich mit einem Haufen Speere abmühte, ansprach, ob er den Weg zum König wüsste, wies er mit seinem Kopf zur naheliegenden Rüstkammer.  
  
Dort war die Hölle los! Hunderte von Männern, jung und alt, drängten sich um die Waffenausgabe. Doch Theoden war nirgends zu entdecken. Und keine einzigste Frau. Also kämpfte sie sich quer durch den Raum und suchte in den anliegenden Räumen.  
  
Nach erfolgloser Suche wollte sie schon fast aufgeben, als sie hinter einer Tür vertraute Stimmen vernahm. "Hätten wir mehr Zeit, würde ich dieses Ding ändern lassen!" Dann fiel etwas rasselnd zu Boden. "Es ist etwas eng um die Brust!" brummelte jemand. Verhaltenes Gelächter ertönte. `Gimli!` Erleichtert öffnete Fabienne leise die Tür und schlüpfte unbemerkt in eine größere unterirdische Halle.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig, als sie langsam die Stufen herabschritt. Aragorn fasste sich als Erster und ging auf sie zu. "Ihr seid erwacht!" Dann musterte er sie prüfend und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ein Kleid! Ihr tragt ein Kleid?!" Fabienne sah verlegen zu Boden und wurde rot. "Naja,...meine Sachen, sie...ich meine...!"  
  
"Ihre Kleidung ist untragbar geworden." Legolas trat neben Aragorn. Überrascht sah Fabienne auf. `Woher wusste er das denn?` Legolas lies seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern, als inspizierte er ein teures Schmuckstück. Dabei glänzten seine Augen und eine zarte Rötung legte sich auf seine Wangen. Sie wiederum hatte Gelegenheit, seine Rüstung zu begutachten. Sie unterschied sich in Leichtigkeit, Form und Material gewaltig von denen, die sie bisher kannte. Doch er sah verdammt gut aus...und ihr Blut kam in Wallung!  
  
"ÄHEM! Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, euch gegenseitig mit den Augen zu verschlingen, könnten wir dann bitte mit dem fortfahren, was wir begonnen hatten? Eine Schlacht wartet auf uns!!" brummte der Zwerg unzufrieden.  
  
"Ja, genau, deswegen komme ich ja!" schnappte Fabienne zurück in die Realität. "Ich brauche eine Rüstung, einen Helm und meinen genauen Standpunkt, wo man mich benötigt. Eowyn gab mir nur diese Kleider und ich muss mich noch...!" Lautes Gelächter unterbrach sie. "IHR geht nirgendwohin! Außer in die glitzernden Höhlen, zu den Frauen und Kindern." klärte sie Aragorn auf.  
  
Fabienne verschluckte sich. "WIE BITTE??? Ihr wisst, das ich kämpfen kann und ihr wisst auch, das ich kräftig genug bin. Ich KANN kämpfen und ich WERDE auch kämpfen!!!" Trotzig stampfte sie dazu mit dem Fuß auf, bereute es aber gleich wieder. Stöhnend fasste sie sich an ihre Wade, die nun wieder schmerzte. "Seht ihr? Und in diesem Zustand wollt ihr kämpfen??? Ihr könnt ja noch nicht mal einem Uruk - hai auf die Zehen treten!" sagte Aragorn im fast väterlich-geduldigem Ton. Als würde er mit einem kleinen, unverständigem Kind reden.  
  
Fabienne richtete sich zu voller Größe auf , verengte die Augen und ballte ihre Fäuste. "IHR könnt mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Herr Aragorn! Ich... werde...kämpfen!!!" sagte sie mit fester, entschlossener Stimme.  
  
"NEIN, das werdet ihr nicht! Ihr habt Aragorn vernommen und ihr werdet dem Folge leisten!" Fabienne wurde weiß vor Wut. Mit demselben Tonfall hatte er sie schon mal aus der Fassung gebracht. Doch nicht heute! Heute würde sie es sich von dem Elb nicht gefallen lassen! Sie ging einen Schritt auf Legolas zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihm hin. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. "Wer seid ihr, das ihr mir Befehle erteilen könnt, hmm??!! Wer gibt euch das Recht dazu?" flüsterte sie spitz. Legolas war die Ruhe selbst. "Bei euch würde etwas Erziehung wahre Wunder bewirken, LADY Fabienne! Damit ihr vorher wisst, zu WEM ihr WIE sprecht." wisperte er zurück.  
  
Fabienne überlegte kurz. So schnell gab sie sich nicht geschlagen. Sie drehte den Spieß um: "Und ihr haltet euch wohl für denjenigen, der das kann?" flüsterte sie. Dabei striff ihre Hand federleicht über seinen Bauch. Legolas´ Augen weiteten sich und es sah so aus, als wirkte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsicher. Doch dann war sein Gesicht wieder eine Maske. Siegessicher lächelnd wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging langsam die Steinstufen rauf. Die drei Männer sahen ihr sprachlos hinterher, bis sie sich umdrehte und zuckersüß sagte: "Vielen Dank für diese Lektion an Erziehung und Manieren, meine Herren. Doch ich befürchte, sie jetzt verlassen zu müssen. Hier liegt mir zuviel TESTOSTERON in der Luft!!! Und das schickt sich für eine DAME nicht." Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell um, so das ihr langer Rock den Staub aufwirbelte und verließ schleunigst den Raum. Draußen drückte sie sich in die nächste dunkle Ecke und begann, wie irre zu kichern. Ihr Herz schlug zum Verrücktwerden und sie spürte förmlich, wie sie im Gesicht glühte.  
  
Drinnen erging es Gimli nicht besser. Prustend und lachend stützte er sich auf seine Knie und lief knallrot an. "Mann, das ist das Beste, was ich je von einer Frau gehört habe! Die Kleine ist echt tough!" Dann lies er sich zu Boden sinken und japste vergnügt nach Luft. Aragorn wandte sich ab und versuchte, seine Belustigung vor Legolas zu verstecken. Doch das war schwerer gesagt als getan... Legolas stand nur bewegungslos (wie immer) da und sagte erstmal nichts. Dann stahl sich ein minimales Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel und er flüsterte: " Ja." Seine beiden Freunde hörten es nicht. Er lies sie weiterlachen.  
  
Erst als der Ton eines Horns erklang, rafften sie sich auf. "Das ist kein Ork - Horn!" Dann rannte Legolas die Stufen hoch und mit ihm seine treuen Freunde, die sich mit einem Male wieder bewusst waren, vor welcher Aufgabe sie eigentlich noch standen. Sie konnten es für ganz kurze Zeit vergessen...  
  
Als die drei an ihr vorbeihasteten, hatte sie sich schon wieder beruhigt. Mittlerweile war die Festung wie ausgestorben, alle hatten sich auf ihre Stellungen bezogen und erwarteten den Angriff. Doch Hoffnung hatte niemand! Fabienne war sich unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wo die glitzernden Grotten lagen, wo die Frauen Zuflucht fanden und deshalb beschloss sie, hinter den drei Männern herzuschleichen, um wenigstens zu erfahren, was draußen vor sich ging.  
  
Als sie die große Treppe erreichte, die hinunter in den Burghof führte, hielt sie sich vorerst zurück und versteckte sich hinter eine Säule. So konnte sie wenigstens ein bisschen was von den Geschehnissen mitbekommen.  
  
Dann musste sie ungläubig blinzeln. Der Burghof stand voll mit...Elben. Elben soweit das Auge reichte! `Das ist doch nicht möglich! Wo kommen die denn her? Wie?` Sie sah sich kurz um und erkannte in den Rohirrim ein paar Männer, die vor kurzem erst gegen die Warge gekämpft hatten. Mit ihr zusammen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie erkannte, das in den kampfesmüden Gesichtern derselbe erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck lag, wie wohl gerade bei ihr. Hoffnung flackerte wieder auf! Sie wagte sich nun auf die Treppe raus, um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Aragorn umarmte gerade den Anführer der Elbenarmee. Dieser wirkte überrascht, ließ es aber geschehen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, konnte sie ihn genauer sehen. Und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern...  
  
Der Elb nickte gerade und lies seine Augen über die Anlage wandern. Dann sah er sie! GRAUE Augen verengten sich und er sah genauer hin. Dann verzerrte sich sein Mund zu einem fiesen Lächeln und er grüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken. Dabei leckte seine Zungenspitze über seine Lippen...  
  
Fabienne konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles verschwamm um sie herum, nur er stand klar und deutlich vor ihr. ER! Er, der ihr Leben vor 5 Jahren zerstörte! Er, der ihr mit einem Mal die Jugend wegnahm und sie zu einem verdammten Leben in der Wildnis zwang. Der sie zur Mörderin machte... Als er ihren Blickkontakt brach und sich abwandte, fand sie die Kraft, ins Innere der Burg zu rennen.  
  
Haldir hatte sie nicht vergessen. Er vergaß nie etwas. Doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht um sie kümmern, eine Schlacht war zu schlagen. `Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!` Er drehte sich zu seiner Armee um und gab kurze, exakte Anweisungen. Die Soldaten der elbischen Garde verteilten sich auf Kommandos und jeder nahm selbstverständlich seinen Platz ein. Als würden sie Helms Klamm in- und auswendig kennen.  
  
Der lorische Hauptmann wandte sich nun zu den Gefährten. Aragorn und Gimli stand die wahre Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso dem König. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen hingehen, als Legolas ihm den Weg versperrte. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen suchten fieberhaft nach Haldirs`. Dieser blieb erschrocken stehen, hielt aber seinem durchdringendem Blick stand. In Legolas` Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Er hatte alles gesehen, wie Fabienne erbleichte und wie der lorische Hauptmann mit seinen Gesten auf sie reagierte. Bilder fügten sich zu einem Puzzle zusammen und Legolas war sich sicher - er musste endlich die Wahrheit über sie erfahren! Ihm schwante dabei Schreckliches!  
  
"Mani naa ta, Legolas, ernil ó Ungol Lasgalen?" (Was ist los, Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald?) fragte Haldir so nonchalant wie möglich. Ihm beunruhigte der Blick des Prinzen! "Nichts. Euer Kommen bringt Helligkeit in unsere Gedanken." Dann lies er den Hauptmann mitsamt König und den Anderen stehen und rannte die Treppe rauf. Dabei achtete er nicht auf die erstaunten Rufe Aragorns`. Es war noch Zeit! Der Kampf hatte noch nicht begonnen. Doch er wollte keine Sekunde mehr vergeuden. Wer weiß, ob er am nächsten Morgen noch am Leben wäre...  
  
An alle Haldirfans: Tut mir leid, aber einer muss ja mal der Böse sein! Ich mag Haldir eigentlich sehr, aber er passte halt so schön ins Bild, okay?! Nicht böse sein, ja? * lieb guck *  
  
Reviews are welcome!!! 


	13. Chappy 13

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
OKAY, OKAY, OKAY: Fabienne ist eine Mary-Sue!!!! Bitte aufhören , mir Mails zu schicken, die mir genau das verdeutlichen wollen!!!! Ich hatte doch nie bestritten, das Fabienne eine Mary-Sue ist. Nur in einem hat sie keine Mary- Sue Fähigkeiten. Sie wird niemals singen!! Versprochen!  
  
Hallo Ondin: Vielen Dank fürs treue Lesen bis jetzt! Damit steigt natürlich Erwartung und Anspruch, aber das ist eine Aufgabe, der ich mich nur zu gern stelle!!! Legolas kam nicht mehr in die Kammer zurück, da er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Der König erfuhr gerade vom Angriff, und sie mussten sich alle darauf vorbereiten. Und außerdem: was soll er denn mit einer bewusstlosen Fabienne anfangen, hmm? ;-) Bitte nicht aufhören, mir meine Fehler aufzuzeigen, das hilft ungemein! Vor allem, wenn das Sindarin nicht stimmt.( das gilt an alle reviewer!!) Ciaoi, und nochmals herzlichsten Dank fürs Durchhalten!!! ;-)  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Ihre Füsse trugen sie wie von Geisterhand geschwind zur Rüstkammer. Als sie dort ankam, knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und musste erstmal tief Luft holen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen! Tränen kamen nicht, dafür schwoll Hass in ihr, trieb sie vorwärts! Dann sah sie sich um. Sie wusste genau, wonach sie suchte!  
  
Nämlich Männerkleidung!!!  
  
Doch weit und breit nur verbeulte Helme, verbogene Schwerter, abgebrochene Lanzen, Schilde ohne Handgriff - kurz: Dinge, die nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Doch das machte ihr nichts aus, Waffen hatte sie ja selber. Unschlüssig stand sie rum. `Vielleicht...ja, vielleicht in meiner Kammer. Nach einer Kinderstube sah es dort jedenfalls nicht aus.` Im Rausrennen schnappte sie sich noch den bestaussehendsten Helm, dann suchte sie den Gang, wo ihr der alte Mann begegnet war. Von da aus war es nicht mehr weit, langsam aber sicher fand sie sich im Wegelabyrinth Helm Klamms` zurecht.  
  
Unterwegs begegnete ihr niemand. Nur undeutlich nahm sie Stimmen und Geräusche von draußen war, während sie auf die Tür zuhastete, hinter der sich ihre Kammer verbarg. Ihr Bein schmerzte. Doch sie spürte es nicht!  
  
Als sie in die Kammer trat, war es stockfinster. Sie ließ die Tür offen stehen, um etwas Licht hineinzulassen und tastete sich zum Bett. `Die Öllampe. Da stand doch eine Öllampe!` Als sie die endlich fand, stand sie vor einem neuen Problem. Woher Feuer nehmen? Dafür gab es nichts... Dann schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. "Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein??!" Sie lies die Öllampe stehen und rannte wieder raus auf den Gang. Um mit einer Fackel zurückzukehren! Sofort stürmte sie zum erstbesten Schrank und durchwühlte ihn. Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie sich wahllos Sachen und schleuderte sie einfach hinter sich aufs Bett.  
  
"Darf ich euch beim Durchwühlen meiner Sachen behilflich sein?" Fabienne erschrak so heftig, das sie vor Schreck die Fackel fallen lies. Doch auf dem Steinfußboden machte das Feuer keinen Schaden. Legolas hob die Fackel auf und steckte sie in eine Wandhalterung. Fabienne rollte innerlich mit den Augen. `Nicht nur blöd, blind bist du auch noch!`  
  
Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, wagte sie ihn nicht anzusehen. `Ein Loch! Wo ist ein großes Loch, wenn man es braucht?` Sie war knallrot angelaufen. `Seine Kleidung? Dann...ist das...seine Kammer! ERU, HILF MIR!!!` Gehetzt blickte sie sich um, um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Legolas beobachtete sie still, aber amüsiert.  
  
Dann stutzte sie. " Moment mal! Wenn das eure Kammer ist, warum bin ich dann hier aufgewacht?" Doch er blieb ruhig. "Ihr wart verletzt. Ich brachte euch hierher."  
  
"Nun, ihr hättet mich auch woanders hinbringen können. Zu... den Frauen, oder so...!" warf sie schnell ein. "Ich glaube nicht, das ihr dies wolltet, im Freien zwischen mehreren Verletzten aufgebahrt zu liegen, welche stöhnend und schreiend in ihrem Blute sich winden?" Fabienne sah ihn verständnislos an. Legolas erklärte weiter: "Dort waren die meisten Frauen beschäftigt, sie kümmerten sich um die Schwerverletzten, die den Weg hierher noch geschafft haben." Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. "Die meisten überlebten nicht! Wir wollten, das ihr eure Ruhe habt. Als Heldin des Tages gebührt euch diese Ehre!" Er sah unschlüssig weg. Es war neu für ihn, nur die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen...  
  
Nach seinen Worten kam ein komisches Gefühl in ihre Brust. `Er brachte mich nicht hierher, weil...!` Doch schnell verdrängte sie es und fest sah sie ihn an: "Nun, wenn das so ist... heh, wartet mal! Was soll eigentlich das ganze Zeug mit dieser "Heldin-des-Tages"-Geschichte??" Jetzt war Legolas der Erstaunte. "Sagt bloß, ihr wisst von nichts? Aragorn erzählte uns alles von seiner Rettung. Wie ihr ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen habt! Theoden ist stolz auf euch!"  
  
Jetzt verstand sie. Aragorn hatte allen ein Lügenmärchen aufgetischt. Doch warum? Er tat doch nie etwas ohne Grund ... Legolas beobachtete ihre Reaktionen aufmerksam. Anstatt darauf stolz zu sein wirkte sie...ertappt!? Sie schien, als überlegte sie fieberhaft, ihre Augen wanderten umher, ohne auf etwas fixiert zu sein und sie biss sich ihre Unterlippe rot. Ab und zu sah sie ihn an, doch dann gleich wieder weg.  
  
Draußen ertönte ein dumpfes Grollen. Stampfender, rythmischer Lärm...erzeugt von schweren Eisenschuhen. Erschrocken blickten sie sich an. Die Schlacht stand nun kurz vor dem Ausbruch!  
  
Legolas musste handeln. Sie marschierte bereits in Richtung Türe und wollte sich gerade den Helm aufsetzen, als er rasch ihren Arm ergriff! "Wartet!!! Ich muss mit euch sprechen!"  
  
Als sie seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk spürte, zuckte sie unmerklich zusammen. Sie wollte und vor allem konnte sich nicht eingestehen, das ihr Puls dabei schneller wurde und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch wieder tanzten. Nicht jetzt! Eine Schlacht stand vor der Tür und der Peiniger ihres Lebens, der ihr alles nahm, was sie je hatte, kämpfte auf der Seite ihrer Landesmänner! Zuerst musste sie noch was erledigen...  
  
"Ich kann nicht. Nicht...jetzt!" Dann sah sie ihn an. Er hielt weiter an ihrem Arm fest. "Später!" flüsterte sie. "Danach...finden wir Zeit."  
  
"Wonach, Fabienne?" Er sagte zum ersten Mal ihren Namen, ohne Hohn! "Was wollt ihr denn tun?" flüsterte er. Dann kam er näher. Langsam wurde ihr mulmig. Sie hatte sich noch gar nicht gefragt, was er hier eigentlich suchte. Er hatte doch seinen Platz da draußen, bei den Kriegern! Doch er war ihr gefolgt, in die Kammer...  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir? Warum seid ihr hier?" Angst stieg in ihr hoch, irgendwas stimmte doch nicht! Legolas sah ihre Beklemmung und lies sie augenblicklich los. Als sie sich hastig umdrehte, um endlich zu verschwinden, sagte er so einfühlsam wie nur möglich:  
  
"Haldir ò Lorien ist sein Name!"  
  
Fabienne fror in ihrer Bewegung ein und blieb stehen! Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?  
  
"Wovon sprecht ihr bitte?" Ihre Kehle war trocken wie Sandpapier.  
  
"Ihr wisst genau, von wem oder was ich spreche. Ich sah euch da draußen." sagte er immer noch ruhig. Er wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall verletzen, doch er war jetzt schon zu weit vorgedrungen. Lautlos ging er um sie herum und suchte in ihren Augen. Sein Blick wanderte in ihre Seele, suchte nach Antwort. Dort gaben sich Gefühle in einer wilden Achterbahnfahrt die Klinke in die Hand. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht von ihm ab.  
  
Als er merkte, das sie unfähig war zu sprechen, versuchte er es noch einmal: "Ich weiß...." Doch sie unterbrach ihn. "Lasst mich meine Aufgabe erledigen und erledigt ihr die Eure!" Sie sprach entschlossen. "Ihr wisst nicht, um was es geht!" Dann wollte sie an ihm vorbeigehen und stieß dabei an seine Schulter. Legolas reichte es jetzt. Er hatte schon viel zuviel Zeit vergeudet!  
  
Bevor sie weiterkam, versperrte er ihr den Weg und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Fabienne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Hall war noch lange im Gang zu hören.  
  
"Wisst ihr, warum ihr hier aufgewacht seid?!? Wollt ihr das wissen??!" fragte er laut. Dabei kam er auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück. "Was...? Was soll das?" Verstohlen lies sie ihre Hand zum Schwertknauf wandern. Ohne diesem Versuch an Verteidigung irgendwelche Achtung zu schenken, packte er ihre Schultern und drückte sie gegen einen der Bettpfosten. Ihr Schwert rutschte ein Stück aus der Scheide...  
  
"Ich war es! Es gab keinen Befehl oder Wunsch Theodens, euch hierher zu bringen! ICH bin es, der um euch besorgt ist." sagte er hastig. Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Unterteller. Da nahm er den Druck seiner Hände etwas zurück. "Als ihr von der Klippe sprangt...fühlte ich mein ohnehin schon zerrüttetes Herz entgültig zersplittern. Meine Gedanken galten nur euch...die ganze Zeit!" sagte er aufrichtig. Und seine Augen sprachen Bände.  
  
Fabienne begriff gar nichts mehr. Er war um sie besorgt? `Natürlich, sein Pferd kam, meine Waffen sind hier, darum sein Bett...!` "Ihr fürchtet um meine Sicherheit?" flüsterte sie zweifelnd. Legolas nickte nur. Dann nahm er ihre Hand vom Schwertknauf weg und hielt sie fest. Und Fabiennes Finger verschlangen sich mit den seinigen.  
  
Draußen steigerte sich die Lautstärke von dröhnendem Lärm...wie Trommeln. Die Schlacht war im vollem Gange. Der Regen peitschte nun unbarmherzig ins kleine Fenster hinein. Sie bemerkten es nicht.  
  
"Was ist geschehen, Fabienne? Was ist mit euch passiert?" versuchte er es nochmal sachte. Dabei strich sein Daumen wie zufällig über ihren Handrücken.  
  
Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Sie atmete tief durch: `Alles oder Nichts!` Sie wollte ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen, deshalb senkte sie ihren Kopf und begann leise: "Er nahm mir etwas weg, was bis dahin mein... bestgehütetstes Geheimnis war. Er zerstörte mein Leben!" Mehr durfte er nicht wissen. Doch Legolas hatte verstanden. Er wartete noch, ob sie dem was hinzuzufügen hätte. Sie schwieg.  
  
Da lies er ihre Hand los! Fabienne hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und seufzte - er hatte nichts begriffen. Noch deutlicher konnte sie ja nicht werden! Doch in Wahrheit war sie diejenige, die nichts begriff. In Legolas kämpfte gerade Vernunft gegen mörderische Wut und Hass - gegen den Verursacher ihres unsäglichen Leids!  
  
Die große, tapfere Frau vor ihm wirkte jetzt einsam, verloren, verletzlich. Der Elbenprinz rang mit Worten. Als er keine fand, ging er kurzerhand ein wenig in die Knie und nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme. Als würde er Angst haben, sie wie ein Glas zu zerbrechen. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er jetzt seine schwere Rüstung. Sie nahm einfach jedes Gefühl... Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, nur nicht damit! Alles, was sie bisher von ihm kannte, sein Duft, seine Stimme, sein Aussehen kamen zusammen und verschmolzen in einer Passion. Sie waren sich vorher schon körperlich nah gewesen, doch immer unter gewissen...anderen Umständen. Das hier war was völlig Neues! Und es tat so gut! Zaghaft schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt sich an seinen ledernen Schulterplatten fest.  
  
In ihren letzten Jahren in der Wildnis war niemand für sie da gewesen, keine Menschenseele, der sie sich hätte anvertrauen können, niemand, der sie tröstete, niemand, der sie in den Arm nahm. Wenn sie an Vergangenes dachte. Und unter dem Geheimnis litt, was sie ihm noch gar nicht preisgegeben hatte...  
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, rangen beide mit ihrer Fassung. Das helle Blau seiner Augen war noch für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar, nur um dann dem dunkelstem Lila zu weichen, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Dann beugte er sich nochmals vor.  
  
"Lle na vanima." hauchte er in ihr Ohr. ("Ihr seid wunderschön.") Fabienne schluckte und ein Lächeln zeigte sich bei ihr. Sie hatte seine Worte nicht verstanden, doch ihr war es egal. "Euch wird nichts mehr zustoßen, dafür bürge ich. Ich bringe euch jetzt in die glitzernden Grotten, dort seid ihr sicher." Er wandte sich zur Tür und zog sie hinter sich her. Doch als sie sich von ihm befreite, drehte er sich erstaunt um.  
  
"Nein, nein, wartet!" Fabienne starrte ihn fassungslos an. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Saß sie etwa auf dem falschen Pferd? "Ihr bringt mich nirgendwohin!" sagte sie ruhig. Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ihr habt mich verstanden. Ich sagte vorhin, es ist meine und nicht eure Sache, dies zu regeln. Ihr könnt euch da nicht einmischen!" Und fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Bitte!" Ihre Augen wirkten jetzt flehend. Da verstand er. Er mischte sich in ihre Angelegenheit ein, die ihn rein gar nichts anging. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, hier den Helden zu spielen. Doch andererseits...das Blatt hatte sich gewandelt. Er war sich mit seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber nicht mehr sicher. Nur eins war ihm bewußt: Er trug Sorge um sie! Und da konnte er nicht zulassen, das ihr was geschah. Da draußen hatte sie keinerlei Überlebenschance! Und er konnte und wollte sie nicht nochmal verlieren...  
  
"Wenn ihr da raus geht, überlebt ihr keine fünf Minuten. Das garantiere ich euch. Denkt an das, was ihr saht, als ihr mit Aragorn nach Helms Klamm kamt. Isengard`s grauenvolle Schöpfung ist jetzt hier, direkt vor dem Tor! Und der Kampf hat gerade erst begonnen." Fabienne schauderte vor dieser Vorstellung. Er sprach die Wahrheit. Verzweifelt massierte sie ihre Stirn. `Was soll ich tun?`  
  
"Er wird die Nacht nicht überleben! Er wird nie wieder Sonnenlicht sehen!" Seine Stimme klang fest, entschlossen. Fabienne sah auf. `Er...er könnte es tun! Er könnte ihn töten!` Hoffnung flackerte auf. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, so einfach erschien es ihr jetzt. Doch sie musste sicher sein. " Versprecht es mir!"  
  
Er hob seinen ledernen Brustschild an, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie darunter. " Mit jeder Faser meines schlagenden Herzens!" Sie schloss die Augen, als sie das gleichmäßige, starke Pochen spürte. Dann nickte sie. Sie nahm an.  
  
Eilends verließen sie die kleine Kammer und hetzten den dunklen Gang in Richtung Innenhof. Die glitzernden Grotten waren nur über diesen Bereich zu erreichen. Noch im Rennen dachte sie an den Helm, der nun nutzlos auf dem Bett lag. `Naja, bei den Frauen brauche ich ihn ja nicht.` Als sie die ersten Schritte nach draußen wagten, schlug ihnen ohrenbetäubender Lärm entgegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden fanden sie sich im Schlachtgetümmel wieder, Pfeile sausten um ihre Ohren, unmenschliche Schreie der Verletzten und Sterbenden erfüllte die Luft und über allem lag das Brüllen aus zehntausend Uruk-hai-mäulern. Ohne zu kämpfen hatten sie keine Möglichkeit, durchzukommen. Beide nahmen gleichzeitig ihre Bögen und streckten die ersten Angreifer nieder.  
  
"BLEIBT DICHT HINTER MIR!" schrie er ihr zu, als er weiterrannte. Sie steckte ihren Bogen wieder vor ihren Köcher und zog ihr Schwert. Damit versuchte sie, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und gleichzeitig ihnen den Rücken zu sichern. Doch in solch einem Chaos war das schier unmöglich - die Angreifer kamen von allen Seiten. Durch Leitern konnten die Uruks auf den äußeren Wehrwall klettern, von welchem sie sich rasend schnell verbreiteten. Legolas kam nicht weiter, er musste wieder kämpfen. Für einen nahen Angreifer fand sein Bogen keine Verwendung, also lies er seine Kurzschwerter kreiseln. Zustoßen, drehen, herausziehen...immer und immer wieder! Fabienne parierte wohl schon zum hundertsten Male Hiebe und Schläge der Uruk-hai, um dazwischen auch noch Köpfe und Gliedmaßen abzutrennen und sie merkte, wie ihre Kraft schwand. Als für eine kleine Sekunde ihr niemand nahe kam, rief sie außer Puste: "Ich kann nicht mehr!!!" Doch ihre Sicherheit, der Elb an ihrer Seite, war durch Angreifer von ihr abgelenkt worden. Ihr Ruf ging im Kampfgebrüll unter. Legolas kämpfte gut 50 Meter von ihr entfernt um sein Leben! Es war aussichtslos, keiner von ihnen kam durch!  
  
Als ihre Blicke sich zum letzten mal trafen, versuchten sie sich durch ihre Augen Botschaften voll Hoffnung und Mut zuzusenden. Dann verloren sie sich aus den Augen - jeder hatte jetzt mit sich zu tun! 


	14. Chappy 14

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
Er hatte sie verloren - nun stand sie ganz für sich allein. Legolas kämpfte sich den Weg auf eine Mauer hoch, damit er einen besseren Überblick hatte. Doch viel Zeit hatte er nicht, da auch hier Uruks ihre Leitern angebracht hatten und gierig nach Blut und Tod die Feste erstürmten. Während er alles gab, um diese Scheusale aufzuhalten, hallten seine eigenen Worte an sie im Kopf wieder: `5 Minuten. Du überlebst nicht länger als 5 Minuten!` Doch viel Zeit, sich dessen Tragweite klar zu werden hatte er nicht, da er plötzlich seinen eigenen Namen hörte.  
  
Aragorn stand an der Brüstung, fuchtelte mit seinen Armen und wies dabei auf etwas unter ihnen. "TOGO HON! DAD, LEGOLAS! DAGO HON!" ("Töte ihn!") Der Elb überlegte keine Sekunde und schoss auf das hingewiesene Ziel: einem Uruk-hai mit einer grellen Fackel in der Hand! Doch in dem Moment, als der Pfeil seine Bogensehne verließ, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu ihr...und er verfehlte! `AI! VALAR!!!´ "TÖTE IHN!" schrie Aragorn verzweifelt. Doch er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah...Legolas verfehlte noch einmal!!! Und das Schicksal nahm seinen ungehinderten Lauf...  
  
"Zieht euch zurück!!! ZURÜCK IN DIE BURG!!!"  
  
Helms Klamm war verloren! Der äußere Schutzwall war durchbrochen, schwarze ungezähmte Bestien erstürmten den Innenhof und machten alles dem Erdboden gleich. Die Krieger mussten sich zurückziehen und Aragorn befahl es seinen Männern. Doch die Elbenarmee unterstand einem anderen Anführer. Schweiß glitzerte auf Haldirs Stirn, während er einem Uruk-hai nach dem anderem Brust und Unterleib aufschlitzte. Der Elbenkrieger war in seinem Element und tötete in absoluter Perfektion! Aragorn hatte selten Gelegenheit, höchstes Niveau elbischer Kampfkunst sowie unglaubliche Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit zu bewundern, bevor er ihn anrief. "HALDIR! Die Burg ist gestürmt! ZIEHT EUCH ZURÜCK!" Der lorische Hauptmann gab durch kurzes Kopfnicken Aragorn Antwort. Dann befahl er es der elbischen Armee...zum letzten Mal!  
  
Haldir wandte sich nochmals Aragorn zu...doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine grauen Augen traten leicht hervor, als der Schmerz in seinem Rücken von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff und seine Beine willenlos machte. Haldir ging auf die Knie. Der Uruk-hai hinter ihm genoss davon jede Sekunde und wollte nochmals zum Schlag ansetzen...als in seinem dicken Hals ein gefiederter Pfeil stecken blieb! Grunzend sackte das Biest zu Boden. Aragorn hatte Haldir zu Boden gehen sehen und versuchte, den Weg zu ihm sich durchzukämpfen. Dem elbischen Hauptmann schwanden langsam die Sinne und seine Umgebung verschwamm. Alles drehte sich, wurde unscharf. Vor ihm ging jemand langsam in die Knie und betrachtete ihn. Oder war das ein Trugbild? Dann war das Bild weg. Alles wurde dunkel. Haldirs Seele und Geist wanderte bereits auf dem Weg zu Mandos Hallen, als sein blonder Kopf auf Aragorns Schulter fiel.  
  
"So viel Tod. Was kann der Mensch gegen solch tollkühnen Hass ausrichten?!? " Rat- und Mutlosigkeit war Theoden ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er tatenlos im Thronsaal mit einer Handvoll Überlebender stand. Männer verbarrikadierten die große Tür mit allem, was sie finden konnten. Doch es reichte kaum, um den steten Ansturm der Uruk-hais gegen die schwere Holztüre standzuhalten. Aragorn reichte es! "Ihr sagtet mir, diese Festung würde niemals fallen, solange sie sie verteidigen würden. Sie verteidigen sie immer noch!!! Sie ließen ihr LEBEN dafür!!" "Es ist zu spät, Herr Aragorn. Wir sind besiegt." flüsterte der König kaum hörbar. Der Waldläufer griff zum letzten Mittel. "Reitet raus mit mir!! Reitet raus und kämpft!!"  
  
Theoden sah auf. Das konnte nur eines heißen: "Für Tod und Glorie!" Aragorn verlor die Geduld, angesichts dieser...Begriffsstutzigkeit! "Für ROHAN!!!" Theodens Augen begannen zu glänzen. "Für euer Volk!"  
  
Ein heller Strahl erleuchtete den letzten Zufluchtsraum der Männer. "Die Sonne geht auf." sagte Gimli matt. `Gandalf! Gandalf war gekommen!` Theoden richtete seinen Blick auf die Männer und sammelte das letzte bisschen Amtswürde zusammen, was noch in ihm steckte. " JA! JA! Das Horn Helm Hammerhans soll erschallen in der Klamm!!!" Dann wandte er sich direkt an Gimli. "EIN ALLERLETZTES MAL!" Der Zwerg brauchte keine zweite Einladung. Im Loslaufen röhrte er ein "Ja!" und verschwand in einem Gang, auf der Suche nach dem gewaltigen Horn Helms Klamm!  
  
Theoden sprang aufs Pferd und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Dies möge die Stunde sein, da wir gemeinsam Schwerter ziehen!" Aragorn schwoll die Brust und er zog sein Schwert. Die beiden Könige hielten gegeneinander, dann setzte Theoden seinen Helm auf und schrie: "Kühne Taten erwachet!!! Auf zu Zorn, auf zu Verderben und blutig morden!!!!" Der Kampfgeist war wieder in die Männer zurückgekehrt und kräftig traten sie ihren Pferden in die Seiten. "AUF EORLINGAS!!!" schrieen sie sich ihre Kehle aus dem Leib und vertrieben somit Angst und Verzagen auf ihrem letzten, entscheidenden Ritt. Der tiefe Ton des Horns erschallte und lies die Grundmauern erzittern. Todesmutig kämpften sie sich ihren Weg durch die Massen und hieben ziellos auf alles ein, was sich bewegte! Doch lange dauerte ihr Kampf nicht mehr - Gandalf war gekommen und ritt mit Eomer und den Rohirrim zu Hilfe. Der Fangornwald "kümmerte" sich um die letzten Uruks, die darin Zuflucht suchten...Helms Klamm war vorüber!  
  
Fabienne genoss jeden Augenblick - vergessen waren Kampfgetümmel, Geschrei und Schmerzen.  
  
Haldir starb! Sie hatte seinem Vollstrecker den Pfeil in den Hals gejagt, damit er ihr ja nicht das nahm, was sie begehrte: es selbst zu tun! Sie war am Ziel angelangt! Ein Pfeil in sein Herz, das gebührte ihm!  
  
Und er sollte sie dabei ansehen! Während sie langsam um ihn herumging, bemerkte sie Aragorn, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, sich den Weg zu Haldir durchzukämpfen. Sie hatte nun keine Zeit mehr. Aber für ihn kam eh jede Hilfe zu spät - das sah sie an seinem verschleierten Blick und an der grauen, nun wächsernen Haut. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, bis sie sich erhob und ging! Im nächsten Augenblick war der Waldläufer zur Stelle und fing Haldirs` leblosen Körper auf.  
  
Fabienne war gerade rechtzeitig weg, so dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Oder doch? Aber das war jetzt unwichtig, sie befand sich immer noch in einer Schlacht! Wie eine Aufziehpuppe stach, schlug und trennte sie sich ihren Weg durch schwarze, stinkende Körper. Sie hatte ihr nächstes Ziel im Auge: lebend hier rauszukommen. Durch seinen Tod war ein Knoten in ihrem Magen zersprungen, den sie seit jeher immer mit sich rumtrug. Sie fühlte sich wie neugeboren! Und das neue Leben wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen!  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie in das Innere der Festung gelangt war. Alles rannte in wilder Panik die Treppen rauf und der Strom schleuste sie einfach mit. Dabei musste sie aufpassen, nicht niedergeworfen und zertrampelt zu werden. Fabiennes Füsse trafen nicht nur auf harte Steinfliesen, oftmals trat sie auch auf was Weiches. Sie hatte nur keine Zeit, um zu sehen, ob es ein Mensch, ein Elb oder ein Uruk-hai war. Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann, bis zum Thronsaal vorzudringen. Sie quetschte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in den nächsten Seitengang, als auch schon der König mit einer Handvoll Männern hereingerannt kam, um sich dort einzubunkern. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn zusah, wie sie die Tür von Uruks freihielten, um sie zu verriegeln. Wer draußen war, den erwartete der sichere Tod, das wurde ihr jetzt klar. Sie war keine Sekunde zu spät in die Halle gekommen! Schnell drückte sie sich tiefer in den Gang, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden. Immer leiser wurden die Stimmen, als sie weiterlief. Der Gang machte eine scharfe Biegung - und Fabienne starrte in das Mundstück des gewaltigsten Horns, was Mittelerde zu bieten hatte!  
  
Unschlüssig stand sie da. Sie war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen! `Nun, erstmal bin ich hier sicher! Sollten sie kommen, schieße ich mir meinen Weg frei!` Dabei spähte sie über ihre Schulter in den Köcher - sie hatte noch 2 Pfeile! Seufzend setzte sie sich auf einen Stein, denn ihre Kräfte verließen sie. Adrenalin war verbraucht und die ganze Anspannung fiel von ihr ab - so merkte sie auch, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. `Nur kurz ausruhen, nur...`  
  
Schritte!  
  
Fabienne sprang auf, zog ihr Schwert, das sich beim Herausziehen erstmal am Felsen verhackte und umklammerte den Griff fest. Es war soweit! Ein allerletztes Mal kämpfen...  
  
Gimlis Augen weiteten sich, als er um die Ecke bog. Er hatte eigentlich das Horn erwartet, aber nicht sie - mit gezogenem Schwert, angstgeweiteten Augen, Haare hingen herab, Kleid blutverschmiert und Gesicht so dreckig und schwarz wie die Nacht! Als sie ihn erkannte, lies sie erleichtert die Waffe sinken und plumpste wieder erschöpft auf den Stein. "Eru sei Dank! Ihr seid es nur." Gimli erholte sich nicht so schnell von seinem Schreck: "Was heißt hier, ihr seid es nur, hmm?!?" polterte er los. Fabienne winkte nur müde ab. Dann sah er genauer hin. "Sagt bloß, ihr...wart da draußen?! Sagt bloß, ihr habt gekämpft???" kam es gedämpft durch seinen Bart. Fabienne lächelte schief und nickte kaum merklich mit ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Bei Balin!!! Ihr wisst, das ihr verrückt seid, das wisst ihr doch, oder? Ist euch das klar, das ihr...unverschämtes GLÜCK hattet, da draußen??!" stotterte Gimli. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, das eine Frau...unmöglich! Und dazu noch überlebt! "Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier, Gimli?" flüsterte Fabienne. Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe haben. "Blasen!!! Ich meine...ins Horn blasen!!!" rief Gimli erschrocken auf und beeilte sich, aufs Podest zu klettern. "Wozu ins...?" Doch Fabienne wurde mitten in der Frage unterbrochen - Gimli holte tief Luft und stieß mit voller Kraft ins Horn. Zuerst war der Ton eher leise, doch dann schwoll er zu unglaublicher Lautstärke an und Fabienne musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, sonst wäre ihr Trommelfell geplatzt. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor! Putz bröckelte auf sie herab und der Boden bebte. Doch Gimli stand fest wie eine kleine Steinstatue und gab sein Bestes! `Der ist bestimmt jetzt taub!` Fabienne saß mittlerweile auf dem Boden, hielt sich weiterhin die Ohren zu und beobachtete Gimli amüsiert.  
  
Als der Zwerg geendet hatte, klatschte sie begeistert Beifall. Gimli war vor lauter Anstrengung blau angelaufen, strahlte aber über beide Backen. `Mmh, passt ganz gut zum roten Bart, Herr Zwerg!` Von draußen erschallte helles Jubelgeschrei - sie hatten gesiegt! Fabienne sprang auf ihre Beine, zauderte noch kurz...und fiel dann Gimli um den Hals, da der immer noch erhöht stand. "Wir haben gesiegt! Es ist vorbei!" Als sie sich von ihm löste, war Gimli schon wieder rot angelaufen. Vor Freude!  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den engen Gang und gingen durch den Thronsaal zur Türe ins Freie. Am oberen Ende der Treppe blieben sie stehen und übersahen das Schlachtfeld. Gimli stockte der Atem und er murmelte angesichts dieses Massakers leise ein Gebet auf zwergisch. Fabienne hatte dafür keine Augen. Ihre suchten nach was anderem. Rastlos überflogen sie das Heer der Rohirrim in der Ebene vor der Burg. Bis sie Legolas endlich fanden...  
  
Reviews büttebütte!!! :-) 


	15. Chappy 15

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Gimli stieg wieder Übelkeit hoch, als er mit seinen kurzen Beinen über die gemeuchelten Leiber der Gefallenen stieg. Manche erkannte man nur noch an der Art ihrer Kleidung und Rüstung, ob sie einmal ein Mensch oder Elb waren, so sehr waren sie entstellt. Einzelne Überlebende begannen, still und leise Körper aufzubahren, um sie dem Begräbnis zu überstellen. Nur wenn man ein totes Kind fand, erhoben sich leise Klagelieder...  
  
Als er einer der Bestien stöhnend am Boden liegen sah, fackelte er nicht lang. Mit einem Kraftschrei holte er aus und jagte mit voller Wucht seine Axt dem Uruk-hai in den Schädel. Dann setzte er sich auf dessen Rücken, holte seine Pfeife hervor und begann zu schmauchen. Wäre die Umgebung nicht so grotesk, es wäre hier die reinste Idylle!  
  
Doch viel Zeit zum verschnaufen hatte er nicht. Sein Blick fiel von unten auf ein paar lange Beine in Leggins, die sich etwas entfernt vor ihm aufstellten. Der Zwerg sah auf und musterte Legolas.  
  
„Verstaubt, blutbefleckt, erschöpft! Zum ersten Mal gefällst du mir!" Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch, beließ es aber mit seinem Kommentar.  
  
„Endstand?! 42!"Er hielt seinen Bogen in der Hand und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten, das auch ja kein Kratzer dran gekommen ist. Sein Stolz über die Anzahl derer, die er getötet hatte, war unübertroffen offensichtlich.  
  
„42?"Gimli kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Das ist gar nicht mal schlecht für solch ein arrogantes Elbenprinzlein, wie du es bist!"Legolas´ Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah Gimli scharf an. „Ich für meinen Teil sitze gerade ziemlich stramm auf NUMMER 43!"  
  
Er hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da flog auch schon ein Pfeil auf ihn zu und blieb genau zwischen seinen Beinen stecken. „43"flüsterte Legolas genüsslich. „Der...war...schon tot!"brummte Gimli nun langsam böse werdend. „Er hatte gezuckt!"verbesserte ihn Legolas ruhig.  
  
Da explodierte Gimli förmlich. „ Der hat noch gezuckt, weil ich ihm MEINE AXT IN SEINE NERVENBAHNEN GETRIEBEN HABE!"Dabei zerrte er wild am Axtstiel rum und der Uruk-hai machte ansatzweise Hampelmannartige Bewegungen.  
  
Die beiden Freunde starrten sich an...um dann in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen! Nach einer Weile stand Gimli immer noch prustend auf, zog Axt und Pfeil aus dem toten Körper und gab Legolas sein Eigentum zurück. „Meisterschuss, Herr Elb! Wahrlich! Bislang dein bester!"  
  
Legolas säuberte den Pfeil und steckte ihn in den Köcher zurück, doch wurde dabei schweigsam. „Komm, mein Freund, unsere Abwesenheit wird auffallend sein!"Sorge überzog wieder sein schönes Gesicht. Gimli schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf und trottete hinter dem Elben her.  
  
Als er hinter ihm auf Arod saß, bemerkte er erst dessen Zerstreutheit. Sie verfolgten die Vernichtung der geflohenen Uruk-hai, die sich in den Fangorn flüchteten. Schaudernd lief es ihnen den Rücken runter, als quietschende, schrille Laute zu ihnen hinüberwehten. Laute von jenen Kreaturen, die gerade zermalmt und zertrampelt wurden...  
  
„Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm ist vorüber."hörten sie Gandalfs weise Stimme. „Der Kampf um Mittelerde steht erst noch bevor!"Doch Legolas horchte nur mit halbem Elbenohr hin. Der Zwerg seufzte innerlich auf. Meine Güte nochmal! „Ich weiß nicht, was dich bedrückt, mein Freund,"begann er leise. Legolas Kopf wandte sich leicht zu ihm um, „doch ich kann dir versichern, sie ist wohlauf!"Als er das vernahm, dauerte es eine Weile, ehe er sich Gimli´s Worte richtig bewusst war. Sie lebt! Sie...hat überlebt!  
  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder geradeaus. „Wo hast du sie gesehen? Wann?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar über seine Schulter. „Als die Schlacht am dunkelndsten und jegliche Hoffnung zunichte war! Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang!" brummte er leise zurück. Irgendwie genoss er es, zuzusehen wie Legolas der Frau immer mehr verfiel. Dem entdrang seiner Brust ein leiser Seufzer und der Zwerg spürte, er war zu weit gegangen. Doch er schwieg...  
  
Als sie gemeinsam zur Festung zurückritten, lenkte Aragorn Brego neben Legolas. „Ohne die Unterstützung der elbischen Armee wären wir niemals soweit gekommen."begann er leise. Legolas sah ihn kurz lächelnd an, doch blickte gleich wieder ernst geradeaus. „Doch leider sind viele deiner Art als Gefallene zu beklagen – auch Haldir."flüsterte Aragorn traurig. Der zukünftige König Gondors hielt den Kopf gesenkt und murmelte leise einen elbischen Sterbespruch. So bemerkte er nicht, das Legolas plötzlich kalt lächelte!  
  
Fabienne stand immer noch am obersten Ende der Treppe, als die Reiter im Innenhof von den Pferden abstiegen. Während die Männer langsam die große Freitreppe empor schritten, kamen gleichzeitig auch die Frauen aus den glitzernden Grotten, rannten ihnen entgegen und raus auf das Schlachtfeld, um nach ihren Angehörigen zu suchen. Wenn es vorher ruhig war, erhob sich jetzt ein Wehklagen ungeahnten Ausmaßes – verzweifeltes Weinen und Aufschreien aus ungezählten Mündern hallte gegen die Klamm und wurde immer und immer wieder von ihr reflektiert. Auch wer niemanden verloren hatte, musste nun um Fassung kämpfen. Fabienne wischte sich mit schmutziger Hand die Tränen vom Gesicht, doch verteilte dadurch auf ihrer Wange den blutverkrusteten Dreck nur etwas besser.  
  
Unbeweglich starrte sie Eowyn hinterher, welche die Treppe herunterrannte und vor Aragorn stehen blieb...um ihn dann stürmisch zu umarmen. Legolas ging an den Beiden vorbei und gönnte seinem Freund ein verständiges Kopfnicken, ohne dass die Schildmaid es sah. Dann richtete er wieder seinen Blick nach oben...und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
  
Als die Beiden sich gegenüberstanden, wusste keiner die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie ließen einfach ihre Augen über den anderen wandern, als stünden sie vor einem Trugbild, welches verblasst, wenn man danach greift!  
  
„Es ist vorbei."sagte er ruhig und sie antwortete mit einem wissendem Lächeln. Es war nicht nur die Schlacht damit gemeint...  
  
Da trat er einen raschen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht hier."flüsterte sie schnell. Verwundert blickte er sie an, doch dann verstand er. Zu viele Augen ruhten auf ihnen, zu viele traurige Emotionen durchwehten die Luft.  
  
Fabienne wies ihm mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken den Weg. Beide gingen nebeneinander in das Innere der Festung und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln fanden sie sich vor seiner Kammer wieder. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie ging so langsam hinein, als beträte sie einen überfüllten Festsaal. Ihr Blut rauschte laut in den Ohren und nervös rieb sie sich ihre kalten Hände. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, zuckte sie unmerklich zusammen, doch Legolas sah es.  
  
Um ihr die Anspannung zu nehmen, begann er seine Waffen abzulegen. Er trat ans Bett und ließ langsam und Stück für Stück seine Waffen darauf gleiten. Fabienne atmete tief durch und begann, es ihm gleichzutun. Sie brauchten beide diese Zeit, um ihr Gedankenchaos zu ordnen und um ihre Nervosität zu beschwichtigen. Doch dann begann er, seine Rüstung abzulegen. Sofort drehte sie sich um – warum, wusste sie selber nicht! Was tun? Was tun?!  
  
Da fiel ihr die Waschschüssel ein und beinahe hastig lief sie dahin. Erst, als das Wasser sich rot und schwarz von Blut und Dreck färbte wurde ihr bewusst, wie schmutzig sie eigentlich war. Auch das leinene Handtuch bekam noch einiges ab, doch das war ihr egal. Sie öffnete ihre Haare und versuchte, das Beste aus der dunklen Masse zu machen. Doch struppig und filzig wie es war, konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten. Aber so gewann sie etwas Zeit, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehen musste. Und bekam ihren Puls unter Kontrolle...  
  
Legolas wartete, bis sie mit der Prozedur fertig war. Er hatte schon längst die schwere Rüstung abgelegt und in ein sauberes Hemd gewechselt. Verstohlen rieb er sich ein paar Druckstellen am Hals. Keine 10 Pferde bekommen mich dort nochmal hinein! Doch als sie sich wieder umdrehte, musste er lächeln. Vergessen waren Druckstellen und Belanglosigkeiten wie Schmerzen. Fabienne sah etwas verlegen nach unten und murmelte: „Euer Wasser. Es ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich werde...dann gleich neues besorgen!"  
  
„Dann gleich? Und was macht ihr vorher?"Seine Frage klang vorsichtig, doch gleichzeitig neugierig, als wartete er auf irgendetwas.  
  
„Euch danken!"Unbewusst hielt er den Atem an, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. „ Ich war ziemlich...nun ja, egoistisch und...wie soll ich sagen...es hat sich gewandelt. Ich sehe mein Leben anders. Durch euch." wisperte sie, als sie vor ihm stand. Doch ich habe sie im Stich gelassen! Sie vertraute mir!´ raunte es in seinem Kopf. Sie hätte jetzt tot sein können! Sie...ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gehalten!  
  
„Haldir ist..."begann er vorsichtig, doch sie legte sofort einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Dabei flackerten ihre Augen wild auf! „Schhhhht! Denkt nicht mal im Traum daran, seinen Namen nochmals in meiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen! Verstanden??"fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
Legolas nickte erschrocken. Ich bin sowas von unvorsichtig! Dann wurden ihre Augen weicher. Sie nahm den Finger von seinem Mund, doch er fing ihre Hand wieder ab, hielt sie fest und begann zärtlich ihren Handrücken zu massieren. Dabei unterbrach niemals ihr Blickkontakt und fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie sich seine Augen plötzlich verdunkelten! Fabienne wagte sich noch ein Stück näher an ihn ran. Dabei glitt ihre andere Hand wie von selbst an seinem Oberkörper hoch. Zuerst fast zögernd, doch mit der Zeit immer mutiger werdend, ertastete sie sich ihn.  
  
Legolas Augenlider schlossen sich halb und ihm fiel normales Denken sichtlich schwer und schwerer. Als ihre Hand über seine Schulter glitt konnte sie nicht umhin, ihre Finger in sein samtig-weiches Haar zu führen. Es lag glatt und kühl wie Seide zwischen ihren Fingern, Wie kann das sein? Er hat gerade in einer Schlacht gekämpft! und neugierig fuhr sie über einen der seitlichen Zöpfe, die sein Haar vom Gesicht fernhielten und seinen Status als Prinz erkennbar werden ließen.  
  
Legolas genoss jede einzelne Bewegung und empfing schaudernd - wohlig jede noch so kleinste Berührung von ihr. Seine Hand kreiste dabei träge und langsam ihren Rücken auf und ab und seine sensiblen Fingerspitzen erfühlten so auch ihre verspannten Muskelstränge - Beweise für einen kräftezehrenden Kampf letzte Nacht! Ihre Haare waren strähnig, schmutzig und verschwunden war ihr bezaubernder Duft aus Edoras. Legolas konzentrierte sich darauf, wenigstens eine Spur dieses Dufts durch den Gemisch aus Urukblut und Schweiß zu finden. Es war schier unmöglich und schlagartig wurde er sich bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht minder schlimm riechen konnte!  
  
Doch dann musste er schlucken – Fabienne legte ihre Fingerspitzen an sein Ohrläppchen! Federleicht und nur mit winzigstem Abstand fuhr sie mit der hohlen Hand an seiner äußersten Ohrmuschel entlang, bis zur delikaten Spitze! Dabei achtete sie darauf, mit seinem Ohr niemals in Berührung zu kommen, doch Legolas spürte umso deutlicher ihre Hand...allein durch den Lufthauch! Sie wusste genau von der erogensten, empfindlichsten Stelle der Elben – unantastbar, extrem sensibel, extrem...verboten! Langsam sank ihre Hand wieder zurück auf seine Schulter. Legolas war jetzt außerstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, führte er zu seinen Lippen, um kleine Küsse auf ihre Fingerspitzen zu platzieren – jetzt musste Fabienne schlucken!  
  
Langsam drehte er ihre Hand und erforschte auch Daumen- und Handgelenk. Fabiennes Sinne schwirrten und trunken hauchte sie ein „Le...Legolas..."in seine Schulter. Das erste Mal! dachte er glücklich. Wie fremd es klingt...und doch wie schön! und er setzte seine Reise ihren Arm fort, bis er an ihre Schulter kam. Dort ließ er ihren Arm los und ging ein kleines Stück auf Abstand, um in ihren Augen nach ihrem Befinden zu suchen.  
  
Samtiges Schwarz versank unrettbar in Tiefen von strahlendstem Blau. Sanft berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen und in seinen Augen lag eine unausgesprochene, doch klare Frage. Als Antwort legte sie ihre Hand um seinen mittleren Zopf und schloss die Augen. Während er ihren Körper langsam ganz an sich heranzog, legte er den Kopf auf die Seite, dann schloss auch er die Augen – um sie endlich richtig zu küssen.  
  
„LEGOLAS! Wo steckt dieser Elb, wenn man ihn braucht?"Gimlis schwere Schritte und brummige Stimme drangen an sein Ohr und Legolas hob erschrocken seinen Kopf. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn Fabienne besaß nicht so schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit wie der Elb vor ihr. Sie hielt immer noch an seinen Haaren fest, als er sich ruckartig von ihr löste und zog dadurch schmerzhaft an seiner Kopfhaut.  
  
„AI!!"entfuhr es Legolas so laut, dass Passanten, die vor der Kammer entlang liefen, erschrocken stehen blieben und sich gegenseitig verwundert ansahen. Natürlich hatte es Gimli auch gehört und fiel mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die Türe und in das kleine Zimmer hinein.  
  
„WO...WAS? Was ist passiert?"polterte er sofort los und schwang in weiten Schwüngen seine gewaltige Axt. Fabienne stand neben dem Bett und legte sich in aller Seelenruhe ihre Waffen an, Legolas kippte das Wasser weg, welches sie verschmutzt hatte. Doch beiden stand eine zarte Rötung ins Gesicht geschrieben und Gimlis Blick flog zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Dann lies er seine Axt sinken und stützte sich schwer drauf.  
  
„Gimli! Was ist dein Begehr, mein Freund?"lachte ihn Legolas an. „Mein Begehr? Mein Begehr? Während du mit dieser...dieser Frau..."Legolas sah ihn scharf an, „... du mit dieser Frau redest, treffen wir Vorbereitungen zur Abreise, FREUND!" Legolas und Fabienne sahen sich an. Abreise?! Aber...  
  
„Wohin reisen wir ab, Gimli? Was ist unser Ziel?"fragte Fabienne. Ihr enttäuschter Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Isengard, werte Freunde!" trompetete Gimli. „Also! Kommt in die Hufe!"und damit lief er aus der Kammer wieder raus, ohne auf die Tür zu achten, die nun halb aus den Angeln hing!  
  
Der Elb und die Waldläuferin brauchten keine zweite Bitte. Hastig, doch etwas durcheinander kramten sie die restlichen Sachen zusammen, ohne auf die neugierigen Blicke vom Gang zu achten und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen.  
  
Doch während Fabienne auf ihren Hengst zusteuerte, der noch immer so dreckig war, wie auf der Hinreise, hielt sie Aragorn an. „Auf ein Wort, Fabienne!" Und mit einem Blick auf Legolas: „ALLEIN!"Fabienne zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, ging aber hinter ihm her in eine ruhigere Ecke vom Stall.  
  
Legolas warf Aragorn einen fragenden Blick nach, wandte sich aber dann seinem Hengst Arod zu. Während er ihn arbeitsfertig machte, glitten seine Blicke immer und immer wieder zu der dunklen Ecke, wo jetzt die Frau mit seinem Anführer stand und sich leise unterhielt. Der Elb konnte ihre Worte nur undeutlich verstehen. Doch ihre Augen sprachen wie ein Buch zu ihm. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus... 


	16. Chappy 16

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
"Ihr habt es sicherlich schon vernommen?" fragte er leise. " Ja, wir reiten nach Iseng..." "Das meinte ich nicht, Fabienne! Ich meinte eure...meine Rettung durch euch!" unterbrach er sie. Fabienne ging etwas näher ran, so konnte er leiser sprechen. Aragorn sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, um dann fortzufahren. "Ihr wisst, dass ihr damit eigentlich nichts zutun hattet. Euer...Dickkopf brachte euch dazu, mir hinterher zu springen, oder?!" flüsterte er. Fabienne machte ein Gesicht, hörte aber weiter zu. "Es ist ja jetzt auch egal. Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um euch...und Theoden!" "Theoden?" wisperte sie. "Was hat...?"  
  
"Ihr habt euch nicht das erste Mal seinen Befehlen wiedersetzt, oder?" Etwas nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Hört mir jetzt zu: ihr kennt die Gesetze Rohans?" Fabienne sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte aber. "Wer Gesetze übertritt oder sich Befehlen widersetzt, wird eingesperrt...und bestraft!" sagte sie zögerlich. Ihr wurde langsam mulmig...  
  
Aragorn holte tief Luft, sah sich nochmals kurz um und fuhr fort: "Theoden befahl den Frauen, weiter nach Helms Klamm zu fliehen, um vor den Wargen in Sicherheit zu sein. Selbst Frau Eowyn beugte sich dem Befehl, obwohl sie als seine Nichte immer noch das größte Recht hat, sich dem zu widersetzen. Ihr dagegen habt gekämpft!"  
  
Fabienne schnappte nach Luft. "ICH habe gekämpft, um den Männern beizustehen! Ihr wart doch hoffnungslos unterbesetzt!! Das ist doch...!" Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
  
"Jaja, ich weiß!!! Und dafür gebührt euch auch wahrlich Dank!" sagte er hastig. Fabienne lächelte zufrieden und verschränkte stolz die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig." flüsterte er. Fabiennes` Lächeln erstarb. "Theoden befahl weiterhin, die Verletzten mitzunehmen und die...TOTEN liegen zu lassen, das hat mir Legolas erzählt! In meinem Falle, mich ertrinken zu lassen." murmelte er tonlos. "Ihr sprangt mir hinterher!"  
  
"Noch ein Vergehen!" beschloss Fabienne seinen Satz. Aragorn nickte schnell. "Das ihr letzte Nacht mitgekämpft habt, hat er, Eru sei Dank, noch gar nicht mitbekommen! Es sei denn, ihr wurdet erkannt..." Fabienne wurde schlecht. Sie musste sich an einem Holzpfosten festhalten und atmete tief durch. Aragorn wartete ab, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Blick glitt zu Legolas, der wie mechanisch den Rücken Arods striegelte, doch die ganze Zeit in ihre Richtung sah. Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider und Aragorn versuchte mit den Augen ihn zu beschwichtigen. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr.  
  
"Deshalb die Geschichte! Deshalb habe ich erzählt, das ihr mich gerettet habt! Versteht ihr?" Aragorn brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Fabienne war immer noch blass...er hatte sie vor einer nicht minder schweren Strafe bewahrt. "Der König glaubte mir und beließ es dabei, euch vor ein Tribunal zu stellen. Außerdem...er hatte wahrlich andere Sorgen, ihr wisst schon, der Angriff auf die Festung stand bevor!" Fabienne sah Aragorn dankbar an. "Ich stehe für immer in eurer Schuld, Herr Aragorn!" sagte sie mit bewegter Stimme. Dieser lächelte kurz auf, um dann wieder mit ernster Stimme fortzufahren.  
  
"Ich muss euch warnen, Fabienne! Der König mag diesen Vorfall vergessen haben, doch noch einmal kann ich euch nicht helfen. Er hat einen neuen Befehl erlassen: Theoden reitet mit uns nach Isengard. Die Frauen und die restlichen Männer kehren zurück nach Edoras! Und damit sind ALLE Frauen gemeint! Ausnahmslos!"  
  
Fabiennes` Augen weiteten sich. `Nein, das...geht nicht! Ich will mit nach Isengard!` Unbewusst wanderten ihre Augen über die Trennwände der Stallboxen und sie trafen auf zwei kristallblauene, die ihr verlockende Wärme und Geborgenheit reflektierten. Sie versuchte, ihm stumm eine Botschaft zu vermitteln, wurde aber durch Aragorn unterbrochen.  
  
"Ihr dürft euch nicht nochmal seinem Befehl widersetzen, begreift ihr das denn nicht?! Ihr könntet des Landes verwiesen werden oder noch schlimmer! Der König hat jetzt ein Auge auf euch! Es...ist zu eurem Besten, Fabienne!" sagte er fest. Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas. "Und auch zu Seinem." flüsterte er.  
  
"WOHER KÖNNT IHR DAS SO GENAU WISSEN?!" zischte sie ihn böse an. Augenblicklich bereute sie ihr Verhalten, doch nun war es zu spät. Aragorn sah sie wehmütig an. Er verstand sie so gut, alle Beide! Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Hals und holte die Kette mit dem Abendstern hervor. Zärtlich umfassten seine kräftigen Finger das Schmuckstück und er schloss kurz die Augen. Sein Herz wurde schwer und ein schwacher Seufzer erklang. Sie war weg, war gesegelt in die unsterblichen Landen. Er würde sie niemals wieder sehen... Fabienne hatte den Abendstern Arwens` schon einmal erblickt, erkannte aber damals, auf der Klippe nicht seine Bedeutung. Jetzt dämmerte es ihr...  
  
Doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann er leise zu sprechen: "Sie sind unsterblich, Fabienne. Sie sind nicht für uns gemacht, sondern für ihre eigene Art! Elben können an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, ist euch das bewusst?" Fabienne schwieg und schluckte schwer.  
  
"Hört auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Beendet es, bevor ihr...!" Doch seine Stimme versagte. Er rang sichtlich mit der Fassung und fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart jetzt mehr als unwohl. Fabienne verstand ihn, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, an ihr vorbeiging und eilendst die Stallung verließ.  
  
Unbeweglich blieb sie stehen und bewegte seine Worte in ihrer Seele. Ihre neue Welt, ihr neues Leben und ihre Hoffnung auf Geborgenheit und Zuflucht fiel wie ein Kartenhaus vor ihr zusammen und sie musste schwer schlucken. Langsam begann sich wieder ein Knoten in ihrem Magen zu bilden, einen den sie nur zu gut kannte...Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und ungehemmt rannen sie an ihren Wangen herunter.  
  
Legolas stand lautlos hinter ihr und beobachtete die Frau, deren Fingernägel sich in einen Holzpfosten krallten. Er wusste, worüber sie zuletzt gesprochen hatten. Und er spürte, dass sie ihn jetzt mehr brauchte, als je zuvor und wollte sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Doch er fühlte auch die unsichtbare Mauer, die sie langsam um sich hochzog und davor schreckte er zurück.  
  
Fabienne wischte sich unbeholfen mit dem Ärmel über` s Gesicht und schniefte laut. So konnte sie ihm jetzt nicht gegenübertreten. Sie atmete zweimal tief durch und drehte sich um. Als ihr Blick seine Augen traf, wankten ihre Knie wieder leicht, doch sie behielt die Fassung. Legolas spürte, dass es sie gewaltige Mühe kostete, ruhig zu bleiben. Auch er hatte seine Mühe, die Anstrengung von letzter Nacht war ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erst hatten sie in einer gewaltigen Schlacht gekämpft um dann für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Gefühle zueinander entdecken und genießen zu können. Jetzt mussten sie sich trennen. Und beide dachten, es sei für immer...  
  
Als Legolas mit Fabienne vorhin die Stallungen betreten hatte, war schon geschäftiges Treiben zugange. Jetzt wimmelte es nur so vor Männern, die ihre Pferde holten und reisefertig machten. Die Rohirrim waren ein ziemlich raues, lautes Volk und neugierig betrachteten sie die schöne Waldläuferin, die bleich und stumm vor dem Elben stand. Ein paar ließen Bemerkungen über sie fallen, doch die Angesprochenen hörten es nicht.  
  
Als aber Signale zum Abmarsch ertönten, kam Bewegung in das Paar. Legolas griff in die Innenseite seiner Tunika und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor. Dann ging er in die Knie und zog etwas aus seinen Stiefelschäften.  
  
"Ein Geschenk für euch. Bitte...nehmt es an." sagte er leise, nachdem er wieder stand. Fabienne öffnete ihre Hand und er legte es hinein. Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Das Päckchen war leicht und sein Inhalt war mit großen Blättern umhüllt.  
  
"Lembas! Elbisches Wegbrot. Ein Bissen ist genügend für den ganzen Tag." klärte er sie auf und ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Doch wie groß war ihr Erstaunen, als er ihr zwei Messer in die Hand gab. `Meine Messer!` Sie konnte es nicht fassen, traute ihren Augen nicht. "Mögen Sie euch weiterhin gute...Dienste leisten, Fabienne." Da musste sie innerlich lächeln, wusste sie doch, was er damit meinte. Verstohlen wanderten ihre Augen zum Loch in seiner Hose, doch die Tunika war zu lang. Insgeheim war sie jetzt froh darüber.  
  
"Ihr beschenkt mich reich, Legolas. Ich danke euch sehr," sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, "doch leider habe ich nichts für euch!" endete sie wieder leise.  
  
"Ihr habt mir mehr gegeben, als ich je wagte zu hoffen. Der Dank gilt euch, Fabienne!" flüsterte er. Niemand wagte, näher an den anderen heranzutreten oder ihn zum Abschied zu umarmen und so beließen sie es bei ihrer Vorstellungskraft.  
  
"Die Wege trennen sich hier...mögen die Valar sie bald wieder kreuzen lassen!" sagte er leise und sein Atem ging schwer, als er ihre Hand zum letzten Mal ergriff. Diese war eiskalt und er legte soviel Botschaft an Hoffnung und Vertrauen hinein, das nur ein gefühlloses Monster nichts verstehen könnte.  
  
Fabienne schluckte schwer, als sie auf ihre verschlungenen Hände herabsah. Sie waren wie ein Schlüssel zum Schloss, jeder war passgenau zum anderen gemacht. Ihre Hand fügte sich so gut in seine hinein, als wenn sie allein füreinander gemacht wären. Legolas hob langsam ihre Hand an und als seine Lippen einen Abschiedskuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel hauchten, glaubte sie, verrückt zu werden. `GEH NICHT! GEH BITTE NICHT!!!`  
  
"Bleib..." wisperte sie, kaum über dem Bereich des Hörbaren.  
  
Legolas hielt ihre Hand noch etwas länger an seine Lippen. "Namárie, vanima tavarilnya." ("Lebwohl, meine schöne Waldnymphe.") wisperte er gegen ihre Finger. Sein warmer Atem machte sie schwankend und Gänsehaut verursachte prickelnde kleine Schauer in ihrem Nacken. Verzweifelt drückte sie seine Hand so stark, das ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Doch er wand sich sanft aus ihrer Umklammerung, trat einen Schritt nach hinten, legte seine rechte Hand über sein Herz und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Abschied auf elbisch! Fabienne konnte sich nur noch zu einem schmalen Lächeln zwingen, zu mehr war sie einfach nicht mehr fähig.  
  
Die Sonne fiel schräg in die große Stalltür hinein, als Legolas Arod am Zügel griff und hinausführte. Fabienne konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf die schweren Hufschritte, als seine Umrisse im gleißenden, kräftigen Licht verschwammen...um wenig später ganz zu verschwinden.  
  
Der Stall war nun menschenleer. Nur eine einzelne Frau stand schwankend an einem Holzpfosten, umklammerte zwei Messer und ein kleines Päckchen aus Blättern. Lautlose Tränen fielen von ihrem Kinn und nur ihr schweres Atmen erfüllte die Luft. Nach schier endlosen Minuten raffte Fabienne sich auf und schlurfte zu Horas. Der Hengst wieherte matt und versuchte, seinen Kopf an ihr zu reiben, doch Fabienne empfand diesmal keine Freude. Was bei ihnen gleichzeitig zur Pflege Spaß bedeutete, war jetzt bedeutungslos und ohne Sinn.  
  
Gefühllos schrubbte sie Horas den Dreck vom Fell und kratzte halbherzig in seinen Hufen rum. Horas schnaubte etwas, doch ertrug ihre "Pflege"! Wenigstens kümmerte sie sich mal wieder um ihn...  
  
Dann begann sie, all ihre Habseligkeiten in einen Beutel zu stopfen und ihn zu satteln. Zuletzt steckte sie das Blattpäckchen unter den Sattel und bückte sich nach den Messern. Neue Tränen wollten aufsteigen, als sie die Haarsträhne bemerkte, die immer noch an einem der Messer befestigt war. Doch tapfer unterdrückte sie es und vorsichtig wickelte sie sein Haar ab.  
  
Doch wohin damit? Ihre Waldläuferkleidung hatte sie nicht mehr. Diese war praktisch gewesen und hatte viele Innentaschen besessen. Sie hatte jetzt nur noch das zerschlissene Kleid. Unschlüssig rieb sie seine goldenen Haare zwischen ihren Fingern und überlegte. Sie wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, doch die Satteltaschen waren zu groß und zu unübersichtlich. Am sichersten waren sie nah bei, darum steckte sie die Strähne kurzerhand in ihr Dekolleté.  
  
Fabienne sah sich nochmals in der Stallbox um, tätschelte Horas den Hals und verließ mit ihm langsam den Stall.  
  
Du sehen den kleine Knopf da unten??!! Ja, genau den...bütte drücke Knopf!!!! Danke :-) 


	17. Chappy 17

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo, ihr Lieben!!! Vielen herzlichen Dank für alle bisherig erhaltenen Reviews (seit Chappy 16)! Ich habe jetzt wieder Schule und hatte mir eigentlich fest vorgenommen, erst in den Winterferien weiterzuschreiben, habe einfach zuviel mit Referaten und Klausuren zu tun! Aber nach der Flut an Emails konnte ich es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen, euch so rücksichtslos hinzuhalten!!! Also, ich schreibe weiter, jedoch geht es vorerst nicht mehr so schnell wie in den Ferien. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, jedes WE upzudaten, wie klingt das??! Okay, nochmals ganz herzliche Grüße an Alle, deren konstruktive Kritik mir halfen, Fabienne am Leben zu lassen! Ini, ich wünsch dir gute Besserung, Norne wird dich morgen vermissen!!! :-) Die nächsten Chappies sind für dich, als kleiner Trost für dich und dein Pferd!!!  
  
Aaaalllright, now enjoy it aaaand for my sake, please review..!!!:-)  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
Eowyn huschte geschäftig zwischen all den Menschen hin und her und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Aufbruch nach Edoras vorzubereiten. Frauen, die ihre Angehörigen beerdigt hatten, halfen nun mit, die Überlebenden zu unterstützen, Essen auszuteilen und Verletzte auf Karren zu betten. Wenigstens konnten sie dadurch für kurze Zeit ihren Schmerz verdrängen...  
  
Als ihre Freundin aus dem Stall raustrat, stoppte sie in ihrer Geschäftigkeit, lies den Korb mit verschmutzten Verbänden fallen und eilte auf Fabienne zu. "Elbereth, du siehst ja aus wie der Leibhaftige! Was ist mit dir geschehen?"  
  
"Nichts!" log Fabienne und wollte schon an der Schildmaid vorbeigehen, als diese sie aufhielt. Ihre Augen wanderten prüfend über ihr Kleid, dann stockte ihr der Atem und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Fabienne...dein Kleid! Du hast doch nicht...? Hast du...?? Oh Gott!! Deshalb warst du nicht bei uns!"  
  
Fabienne blinzelte sie nur aus müden, rotgeäderten Augen an. "Ja, Eowyn, ich habe gekämpft!" `UND VERLOREN...`  
  
Eowyn überlegte keine Sekunde länger. Eilendst packte sie Fabienne am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Völlig überrumpelt konnte sie gerade noch so einem Vorbeilaufendem Horas` Zügel in die Hand drücken, um dann hinter der Schildmaid herzustolpern.  
  
"Heh, Eowyn, warte doch mal! Wohin gehen wir?!" Doch instinktiv ahnte sie die Antwort. `Sie bringt mich zum König...`  
  
Eowyn antwortete nicht, sondern lief immer eiliger einen langen Gang hinunter. Fabienne hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren und versuchte nur noch Schritt zu halten. Vor einer groben Eichentür stoppte Eowyn, öffnete sie und schob Fabienne hinein. Als sie drinnen war, schlüpfte sie schnell hinterher und verriegelte rasch das Schloss hinter sich.  
  
Die Kammer war klein...und menschenleer. Eowyn wuselte an ihr vorbei und öffnete eine große Truhe. "Du kannst froh sein, das König Theoden schon mit seinen Männern nach Isengard geritten ist. Wenn er dich so gesehen hätte...!"  
  
Fabienne traute ihren Ohren nicht - Eowyn wollte sie auch nur vor Bestrafung schützen. Vor ihrem König...und eigenem Onkel! Als die Schildmaid Reisebekleidung aus der Truhe rausholte, wusste Fabienne gar nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
Prüfend nahm Eowyn mit den Augen Maß. Dann schmiss sie ihr ein paar Sachen in den Arm. "Das dürfte passen!" Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder weicher. "Ich bin glücklich, das du überlebt hast. Ich...weißt du,...naja...!" druckste sie rum.  
  
"Eowyn! Meine liebe, starke Eowyn! Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Du hättest gerne gekämpft. Ich nahm deinen Platz für dich ein - doch der nächste Kampf gehört dir. Ich bin dessen müde - ich will nicht mehr! Deine Zeit der ruhmreichen Taten, die wird noch kommen. Verlass dich darauf!"  
  
Der Schildmaid rannen diese Worte wie Balsam die Seele hinunter und befreit lächelte sie. Dann warf sie sich Fabienne um den Hals und drückte sie herzhaft.  
  
"Verzeih mir, das ich...eifersüchtig auf dich war, als du Herrn Aragorn gerettet hast! Ich war so stolz auf dich, doch auch neidisch! Ich wollte an deinem Platz sein, ICH...wollte geehrt werden." flüsterte sie gepresst.  
  
Fabienne löste sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung und nickte nur. Zwischen den beiden Frauen begann das Band der Freundschaft wieder kräftiger zu werden und sie wollte es jetzt nicht mit der Wahrheit zerstören. Deshalb schwieg sie!  
  
Die Schildmaid lächelte glücklich und sprang dann zur Tür. Bevor sie jedoch verschwand, drehte sie sich nochmals zu ihrer Freundin um.  
  
"Beeil dich, um in die Sachen zu kommen! Wir sind alle abmarschbereit und wir wollen doch nicht zu spät nach Edoras zurückkehren, oder?? Bevor mein Onkel mit den Männern aus Isengard zurückkehrt, muss ein Fest vorbereitet sein!" Sie zwinkerte Fabienne verschmitzt zu und leise summend lief die blonde Schildmaid wieder in den Innenhof.  
  
Zurück blieb eine Fabienne, deren Blut farbig rann und Augen plötzlich strahlten! Sie würde ihn wiedersehen...  
  
Bevor sie sich das Kleid förmlich vom Körper riss, zog sie noch schnell seine Haare hervor und legte sie vorsichtig auf einen Holzschemel. Dann schlüpfte sie flugs in das leichte Hemd und stieg in die Hose. Endlich wieder Hosen! Seine Haare steckte sie wieder unter das Hemd und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, doch dann packte sie Neugier.  
  
Rasch öffnete sie die Truhe und untersuchte die Sachen. `Eine Jacke, ich brauche eine Jacke!` Als sie einen groben Umhang mit Kapuze fand, lies sie erleichtert den Deckel fallen, legte sich den Umhang um und verlies die Kammer.  
  
Im Innenhof stand Eowyn mit ihrem Pferd und Horas an der Hand und wartete auf Fabienne. Kaum, das die beiden Frauen aufgesessen hatten, ertönte Eowyns` Stimme und sofort wurde es ruhig um sie. Die Schildmaid befahl den Bewohnern, sich auf dem Rückweg so vorbildlich wie auf dem Hinweg zu verhalten und ihnen werde nichts geschehen, dafür bürge sie! Sie hielt ihr Schwert in die Luft und die Leute riefen begeistert ihren Namen.  
  
`Später wirst du eine gute Anführerin für sie alle sein, ganz bestimmt!` bewunderte sie Fabienne stolz.  
  
Als der Jubel endete, drehte sich Eowyn zu ihr um und flüsterte: "Ich leite auf Befehl Theodens den Zug zurück nach Edoras, ich gehöre also an die Spitze. Bitte sichere du das Ende!"  
  
Fabienne brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und die beiden Frauen nahmen ihre zugewiesenen Plätze ein.  
  
Fabienne musste aber wieder von Horas absteigen, da es nur sehr langsam vorwärts ging. Er sollte sie nicht auch noch tragen müssen. Sie nahm seine Zügel und wich die ganze Reise nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Sie sprach auch mit niemandem ein Wort, sondern beobachtete scharf die Landschaft. Doch ab und zu glitt verstohlen ihre Hand unter ihr Hemd und sie tastete nach den goldenen Haaren. Sie waren fast schwerelos und darum hatte sie doppelt Angst, sie zu verlieren...  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
"Junge, solltest du weiterhin ein Gesicht wie in Moria ziehen, steige ich ab und reite mit Aragorn weiter!" warnte ihn Gimli. Seit drei Stunden beobachtete er seinen stillen Freund, der unbeweglich und zusammengesunken auf Arod saß. Mit niemandem hatte er ein Wort gewechselt und wich jedem seinen fragenden Blick aus.  
  
Entnervt verdrehte der Zwerg die Augen gen Himmel und suchte stille Hilfe bei Aragorn, indem er erst auf Legolas zeigte und sich dann mit der Hand vorm Gesicht hin- und herwedelte. Aragorn musste schmunzeln, doch lies Legolas in Ruhe. Irgendwie ahnte er es, dass gerade er den Elben besser nicht ansprechen sollte.  
  
Als nach einer weiteren monotonen Stunde Reitens Legolas ein leiser Seufzer entdrang, versuchte es der Zwerg noch einmal. Er holte tief Luft, um seinem Vordermann gehörig die Meinung zu geigen, änderte aber plötzlich seine Taktik. Jetzt versuchte er es auf die sanfte Tour.  
  
"Junge, wir sind alle erschöpft vom Kampf der letzten Nacht! Und ich weiß, du hast viele deiner Art verloren. Doch lass jetzt nicht den Kopf hängen, hörst du? Wir sind noch da! ICH bin noch da!" Dabei knuffte er leicht dem Elben in die Seite und rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. Legolas reagierte nicht.  
  
Gimli versuchte es ein letztes Mal. "Sag mir bitte, was deine Gedanken verdunkelt, mel...mellon!"  
  
Da hob Legolas den Kopf. Der Zwerg hatte gerade elbisch gesprochen! Völlig verdattert sah er über seine Schulter und blickte einem breit grinsenden Gimli ins Gesicht. "Na siehste, wusste doch, das du mir zuhörst!" Legolas lächelte flüchtig, sah dann aber wieder geradeaus. Da gab Gimli entgültig auf!  
  
"Es ist nicht nur der Kampf und die Gefallenen, die mein Herz bedrücken." kam es nach einer kleinen Weile von vorn. Legolas flüsterte nur, doch seine Sorge wegen Zuhörer war umsonst. Aragorn war mit Gandalf, Eomer und dem König in Gespräche vertieft und Legolas brachte Arod in einen kurzen Trab, so dass sie sich von der Gruppe etwas entfernten.  
  
"Was ist es dann, mein Freund?" fragte vorsichtig Gimli nach.  
  
"Mein Herz ist nicht nur durch Schatten verdunkelt...es gehört mir auch nicht mehr." Der Zwerg brauchte zwei Sekunden, um seine Wortwahl zu durchschauen. "Darf man euch dann wenigstens beglückwünschen?" flüsterte er freudig.  
  
Legolas holte schwer Luft. "Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt. Wir...sehen uns nicht wieder." sprach er tonlos.  
  
"Nun, das kommt davon, wenn man wichtige Versammlungen mit dem König verpasst!!!" röhrte Gimli laut los.  
  
Erschrocken stieg Arod etwas und reflexartig klammerte sich der Zwerg an den Elben: "Bring das Vieh unter Kontrolle oder meine Axt unterhält sich mal mit ihm!"  
  
Doch Legolas überhörte ihn glattweg. "Was ist mit dem König, Gimli? Welche Unterredung?" fragte er schnell nach. "Nun, hättest du nicht mit ihr...naja, halt...wir hatten eine Versammlung, in der beschlossen wurde, wie die Reise fortführt! Sobald wir die Sache in Isengard hinter uns gebracht haben, was meinst du wohl, wohin es dann geht, hmm??!"  
  
Legolas wagte kaum es auszusprechen. "Edoras..." wisperte er.  
  
Wiederum währenddessen...  
  
Der Zug nach Edoras kam schneller voran, als gedacht. Zum einen, weil sie nicht angegriffen wurden, zum anderen, da viele unter ihnen fehlten. So ergab es sich, das sie es an einem halben Tag bis zum nebligen See schafften. Dort schlug man ein Lager auf und bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor. Horas bekam eine extra Portion an Futter, doch eigentlich war es gar nicht nötig. Hier fand er Gras in Hülle und Fülle.  
  
Als die Sonne langsam im Westen versank, stahl sich Fabienne mit Eowyn vom Lager weg und sie liefen zum See. Dort warteten sie schweigend, bis die Nacht ihr Sternendach ausbreitete und sie es wagen konnten, ein Bad zu nehmen. Nur der Vollmond war Zeuge, als sie sich endlich Staub und Dreck der letzten Tage abwaschen konnten. Doch kaum, dass sie sich fröstelnd ihre Kleidung angelegt hatten, lief Eowyn zurück in Richtung Lager.  
  
"Warte! Ich muss dir was zeigen." rief ihr Fabienne hinterher. Neugierig kam die blonde Frau zurück. Fabienne saß unter dem einzigsten Baum am See und lehnte sich verträumt gegen den Stamm. Stirnrunzelnd lies sich Eowyn neben ihr ins Gras fallen und wartete auf irgendwas besonderes. "Was? Was ist denn nun?!" "Hier, das solltest du mal probieren!" Damit reichte ihr Fabienne etwas Brot. "Das ist Lembas." murmelte Eowyn etwas enttäuscht. Es war für sie nicht das erste Mal, das sie elbisches Wegbrot aß.  
  
"Ja, aba s` fmeckt famtastsch. Daf muf du schon zugebn!" sprach Fabienne mit vollem Mund. `Nicht, wenn du mal lange davon leben musst!` schmunzelte Eowyn innerlich, doch nahm trotzdem ein kleines Stück Lembas in den Mund. Es zerging leicht auf der Zunge und hinterließ immer eine süße Note. Doch der wahre Effekt kam erst hinterher. Man fühlte sich wohl, bekam neue Kraft und war satt!  
  
"Sieh dir nur den Mond an." murmelte Eowyn schläfrig. Doch Fabienne antwortete nicht. Schon lange war sie der Anziehungskraft des Himmelskörpers verfallen und unbeweglich saßen die beiden Frauen unter dem Baum...jede hing ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
Ohne das sie es ahnten, wünschten sie sich zur selben Zeit das Gleiche! Unausgesprochene Sehnsüchte schwebten still über das Wasser, verwoben sich ineinander, stiegen auf in den Nachthimmel und wurden vom Winde fortgetragen...  
  
...zum Lager Theodens.  
  
Leise brutzelte Speck und der Duft aus fünf Pfeifen, gestopft mit dem besten Kraut der Halblinge erfüllte die Luft. Gimli saß auf einer Baumwurzel, neben ihm die Hobbits und ein paar Männer. Eomer und Theoden unterhielten sich leise über ihre Pläne der Regentschaft Rohans. Die Verteidigungen mussten verstärkt und Helms Klamm wiederaufgebaut werden. Doch erst stand ihnen der entscheidende Schlag Saurons bevor...  
  
Aragorn beobachtete schon den ganzen Tag verstohlen den verschlossenen Elben. Selbst für den ruhigen Legolas war es ungewohnt, kein einzigstes Wort zu verlieren.  
  
Und am Feuer saß er auch nicht mit. Legolas hatte sich frühzeitig von der Reisegesellschaft entfernt, er kümmerte sich nur um Arod, um dann seine Ruhe am nahegelegenem Gewässer zu finden.  
  
Als es bereits stockfinster war und der Elbenkrieger nicht zurückkam, stand ein leicht besorgter Aragorn auf, um ihn suchen zu gehen.  
  
Der kleine Fluss war nicht weit und doch erreichte ihn der Schein des Feuers nicht mehr. Als sich Aragorn an der hellen Flussbank niederließ verstummte sogar das Gelächter der Männer. Das sanfte Gemurmel des Wassers schluckte jeden Geräuschpegel - ideal um seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Der Waldläufer setzte sich in die Steine, die vom Mondlicht hell leuchteten und rauchte genussvoll weiter. Legolas würde schon kommen...  
  
Nur kleine Kiesel knirschten, als sich der hochgewachsene, schlanke Mann neben dem Waldläufer hinsetzte. Lange saßen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander, dem Gemurmel des Wassers lauschend.  
  
"Aragorn, ni maure nna quel maure lle." sagte er leise.( "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." )  
  
"Im isto..." antwortete dieser ruhig. ("Ich weiß.") Das Gespräch würde schwierig werden, innerlich rang Legolas um die richtigen Worte. Aragorn wartete noch einen Augenblick, drehte sich dann aber zu dem Elben um und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Er hatte nicht die Ruhe und Ausdauer eines Elben.  
  
"Mani naa ta, Legolas?" ( "Was ist los?")  
  
"Ni...ni kalim talant sse melme tece queu." Fast flüsternd huschten diese Worte über seine Lippen. ("Ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt.")  
  
"Im isto!" antwortete Aragorn. Er nahm die Hand von Legolas´ Schulter und starrte wieder in das Wasser. Niemand sprach ein Wort...  
  
"Ich will euch nicht trennen, das musst du bitte verstehen. Doch du weißt selbst...das es nicht geht." Er spürte, wie sein Freund sich neben ihm versteifte. "Ich habe sie schon aufgegeben. Arwen ist weg, unerreichbar fern!" wisperte er. Da sah ihn Legolas zum ersten Mal an.  
  
"Willst du ihr das auch antun, Legolas Grünblatt?" Auf einmal war seine Stimme laut. "Willst du sie auch so leiden lassen?"  
  
Schwer hob sich des Waldläufers` Brust und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Der erfahrene Kämpfer rang jetzt um Selbstbeherrschung und unterdrückte erste Tränen.  
  
"Und...und auch wenn ihr zusammenseid, ihre Lebenszeit ist nicht ewig von Dauer. Es gibt so vieles, was euch trennen wird und fast nichts, nur Liebe, was euch eint!" fast wütend kamen nun die Worte vom Waldläufer.  
  
Da stand Legolas langsam auf. Er hatte genug gehört, er spürte, wie sich Aragorn in etwas hineinsteigerte, was sich von der Problematik her immer mehr seinem Problem näherte. Er verband ihre Schicksale miteinander, suchte nach Parallelen...  
  
"Deine Fehler werde ich niemals zulassen, Aragorn," flüsterte Legolas, als er sich von dem aufgewühltem Ranger entfernte, "ich werde sie niemals gehen lassen! Und auch wenn uns "Fast Nichts" einen wird," wisperte er zum Mond, "so ist doch gerade dies am Allerwichtigsten!"  
  
Dann kehrte er zum Lager zurück und trat die Nachtwache an. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und wollte für seine Freunde nicht länger Grund zur Besorgnis sein. Diesmal war es Aragorn, der nicht mehr zum Lager zurückkehrte, diesmal sollte es der Waldläufer sein, der seine Gedanken und Sehnsüchte der Nacht anvertraute...und sie gaben ihm die nötige Zeit dazu! 


	18. Chappy 18

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
"HEY, PIPP!! Pass auf! Hier ist überall Wasser!" Merry rannte zu seinem Freund hin und nahm ihm geschwind das kleine Fässchen mit Pfeifenkraut ab. Sein Hobbitfreund versuchte gerade, eines der Pferde mit ihren Sachen zu beladen, doch stellte sich, aufgrund der Größe, nicht sonderlich erfolgreich an! Doch Merry war so hastig zu ihm hingerannt, das Brego scheute und zur Seite austrat. Dabei latschte er Aragorn mit dem Vorderhuf auf den Stiefel. Dieser verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und gab einen undefinierbar hohen Ton von sich! Erschrocken watete Merry schnell zu ihm hin und kam fast ins Stolpern dabei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich mit dem Fass unterm Arm ausbalancieren.  
  
"Oh Mann...*hmphf*,... bin ich froh...*uff*, wenn wir hier endlich...weg sind!" keuchte der Hobbit laut vor sich hin, als er es endlich schaffte, das Fass sicher zu verstauen.  
  
"Ich auch, mein Freund. Ich auch!" flüsterte Legolas. Er stand etwas entfernt von der Gruppe und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Ihm behagte der Ort ganz und gar nicht. Das Böse war nach wie vor stark präsent, auch wenn man es mit dem Auge nicht sah! Isengard war geflutet, die Ents hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, nur durch Wasserkraft des Isen die unterirdischen Brennöfen zu löschen und Saruman in seinen Turm zu sperren. Nun war sein Stab zerbrochen - er hatte keine Macht mehr!  
  
"Es liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns, meine Freunde! Lasst uns diesen unseligen Ort endlich verlassen!" Theoden sprach ihnen aus dem Herzen und jeder beeilte sich, in die Sättel zu kommen. Nur Gandalf wirkte angespannt und Legolas beobachtete ihn beim Losreiten. Der alte Zauberer spürte den bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken und drehte sich um. Natürlich wusste Gandalf, was den Elbenkrieger beunruhigte. Der Palantir war sicher verborgen unter seiner weißen Robe versteckt, doch brauchten Elben nicht unbedingt ihre scharfen Augen, um etwas Böses zu bemerken. Die beiden Männer tauschten sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln aus, dann ritten sie weiter. Als wäre alles normal...  
  
Unterdessen...  
  
Langsam und knarzend schwang die kleine Tür zu ihrer Kammer auf und Fabienne schlüpfte schnell hinein. Sie hatten ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle Edoras am frühen Nachmittag erreicht und nachdem die Pferde versorgt waren, suchte jeder seine Wohnstätte auf.  
  
Man hatte damit gerechnet, früher anzukommen, doch es waren unterwegs noch viele Verwundete an ihren gravierenden Verletzungen gestorben. Man wollte nicht mit mehr Leichen als Überlebenden heimkehren und deshalb vergrub man sie gleich an der Wegstrecke, anstatt sie nach alter Tradition bei ihren Vorfahren zu bestatten.  
  
`Niemand wird sich mehr von Edoras nach Helms Klamm verlaufen,` dachte Fabienne bitter, `zu viele Gräber weisen jetzt den Weg! Und auf denen wird niemals Simbelmyne wachsen!`  
  
Doch dann schnappte sie aus ihren Gedanken und hastig räumte sie ihre Sachen weg. Daraufhin verließ sie ihre Kammer und begab sich geschwind in die oberen Stockwerke von Meduseld, dem Wohnbereich der Adligen. Bedienstete füllten die Gänge mit geschäftigen Treiben. Der König wurde in den Abendstunden erwartet und es mussten Vorbereitungen für ein Fest getroffen werden. Das Fest über den unverhofften Sieg in Helms Klamm!  
  
"Fabienne! FABIENNE!" Eowyn kam auf sie zugerannt. "Stehst du hier nur rum oder willst du dich nützlich machen?!?"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schleifte sie die Waldläuferin in die große Halle und dort in Richtung Festtafeln.  
  
"Hier! Es tut mir leid, doch es ist leider zuwenig Personal da, viele kümmern sich noch um Verletzte. Jeder muss mit anpacken."  
  
Damit drückte sie Fabienne einen Tischleuchter in die Hand und verschwand wieder. In der Halle wimmelte es nur so von kopflos hin- und herrennenden Männern und Frauen, die nicht wussten, mit was sie zuerst anfangen sollten. Kopfschüttelnd lies sich Fabienne auf eine lange Holzbank nieder und begann gedankenverloren den Kerzenleuchter zu putzen.  
  
Sie verstand nicht, wie man erst unzählige Verluste verkraftete und dann feiern konnte. Doch die Rohirrim waren ein stolzes, ungezähmtes Volk, was immer schnell für einen Kampf und danach für ein kräftiges Saufgelage zu begeistern war! Angewidert dachte sie an ihre Kindheit, als sie sich mit Eowyn zum Spaß unter den langen Holztischen versteckte, um "mitfeiern" zu können! Doch wenn dann die ersten Betrunkenen neben sich erbrachen, um daraufhin weiter zu trinken und schmutzige Lieder gesungen wurden, hörte für sie der Spaß auf!  
  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken von sich ab und beschäftigte sich eifrig mit allem, was ihr in die Hände fiel. Alt und jung, egal welchen Ranges half mit, die Halle vorzubereiten. Nur Eowyn durfte unmissverständlich in der Küche keine Hand anlegen. Ihre Kampfkunst war weitverbreitet - genau wie ihre "Kochkunst"!  
  
Also ging sie Fabienne mit zur Hand, die sich abmühte, schwere, alte Weinflaschen aus den Gewölben zu transportieren. So merkten sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging und ehe sie sich versahen, wurde es langsam dunkel in Edoras.  
  
Doch die goldene Halle erstrahlte bereits wie im Glanz der alten Zeiten wieder und der Duft leckeren Essens durchzog die Gänge. Zufrieden betrachteten die Leute ihr Werk und machten sich dann auf den Weg, für sich selbst etwas zu tun. Fabienne wollte sich gerade in Richtung ihrer Kammer bewegen, als Eowyn sie stoppte. "Sag bloß, du willst in den...Sachen heute Abend vor den König treten?"  
  
Fabienne wurde etwas verlegen. "Ich kann mir doch nicht schon wieder was von dir borgen..." Doch Eowyn zog sie (mal wieder) bereits hinter sich her in Richtung Kleiderkammer.  
  
"Hier! Das dürfte dir passen. Und es ist deine Farbe!" Damit drückte sie Fabienne ein schweres dunkles Kleid in den Arm und schob sie zur Tür hinaus. "Beeil dich...und mach mal etwas aus dir!" Damit lies sie die verdutzte Waldläuferin im Gang einfach stehen. Diese wollte sich gerade abwenden, als nochmals die Türe aufging und Eowyn mit ein paar leichten Schuhen herausgestürmt kam. "Die hatte ich ganz vergessen!" lachte sie ihr ins Gesicht und war darauf gleich wieder verschwunden.  
  
Als Fabienne in ihre Kammer kam, legte sie behutsam das Kleid aufs Bett und stellte die Schuhe davor. Dann ging sie in das anliegende Badezimmer und stellte überrascht fest, das jemand die Zeit gefunden hatte, den hölzernen Badetrog mit heißem Wasser zu füllen! Doch als sie ihre Hand hineinhielt, war das Wasser nur noch lauwarm.  
  
Doch immer noch besser als ein Bad im kalten Fluss. Vorsichtig griff sie in ihre Bluse, um seine Haare hervorzuholen und hielt sie dann für einen kleinen Moment gedankenverloren in ihrer Hand. Er würde auch da sein... Er war schon auf dem Weg hierher!  
  
`Mach was aus dir!` Eowyns Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider und schnell tat sie die goldene Strähne in ein kleines Holzkästchen.  
  
Ihre Reitsachen lies sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten, als sie in das noch warme Wasser stieg. Doch lange hielt sie sich nicht in dem Trog auf, nur ihre Haare wusch sie ausgiebig und lange. Dabei nahm sie übermäßig Duftöl, warum, dass wusste sie selber nicht. Nachdem sie noch schnell ihren Körper geschrubbt hatte, stand sie aus dem nun fast erkaltetem Wasser auf.  
  
Frierend rubbelte sie sich ihre Haut rot und verfluchte innerlich ihre Gedankenlosigkeit - sie hatte vergessen, in ihrem Zimmer ein Feuer anzufachen. Also wickelte sie ihr Tuch, was sie zum Abtrocknen genommen hatte um ihren Oberkörper und machte sich daran, Holz in den offenen Kamin zu stapeln. Glücklicherweise musste sie nicht auch noch erst Holz beschaffen gehen.  
  
Als endlich wohlige Wärme sie umfing und die kalten Wände etwas erwärmte, trat sie ans Bett und begutachtete das Kleid zum ersten Mal näher. Sie fasste es am Ausschnitt und hielt es auf Armlänge von ihr entfernt hoch.  
  
`Bei Eru!` Es war wohl das schönste Kleid, was sie je getragen hatte. Blau wie ein Sommerhimmel begann das Kleid, sich über die Taille bis zum Rocksaum hin zu verdunkeln. Am Boden war das Kleid fast schwarz. `Muss wohl eine spezielle Färbetechnik sein!` fragte sie sich, doch dann hielt sie inne!  
  
Für was zog sie eigentlich dieses Kleid an? Warum sollte sie eigentlich auf ein Fest gehen?  
  
Fabienne hatte nichts zu feiern! Natürlich, der Sieg über die Uruk-hai war beachtlich, doch mit vielen Verlusten. Aber immerhin ein Sieg!  
  
Jedoch nicht ihrer...denn sie hatten sich getrennt! Trotz der Vorfreude auf ihn, trotz des immer dunkler werdenden Himmels, der die verheißungsvolle Nacht bringen sollte, unaufhaltsame Zweifel beschlichen sie. Es war kein gefühlloser Abschied gewesen, das auf keinen Fall.  
  
Doch sie hatte ihn gebeten, zu bleiben... er war gegangen! Und ein Stück Lembas füllt die Lücke für eine geliebte Person nicht aus.  
  
Langsam sank der Traum aus Blau und Schwarz zurück auf `s Bett und Fabienne öffnete ihren Schrank. Schnell traf sie ihre Wahl - denn sie hatte nicht viel zum auswählen! Ein leinenes Hemd, eine etwas bessere Hose, eine lange Weste und ein Gürtel aus Kalbsleder. Schmucklos, einfach, aber passend! Genau richtig...für den Stall. Ihr stand der Sinn nach einem ausgedehntem Ritt.  
  
Nachdem sie seine Haare wieder an ihren vorgeschriebenen Platz in ihrem Hemd gebracht hatte ging sie langsam mit einem groben Holzkamm durch ihre eigenen, nunmehr halbtrockenen. Fabienne war stolz auf ihre Mähne - doch niemals machte sie sich etwas aus Anputz und schönen Dingen wie Schmuck, Edelsteinen, teuren Stoffen. Sie strahlte vielmehr von innen...und in seinen Augen wie alle irdischen und unterirdischen Schätze zusammen! Doch dies wagte sie nicht einmal zu denken...  
  
Plötzlich ertönten von den Aussichtsplattformen Signalhörner - Theoden war wieder da! Sofort war geschäftiges Treiben in den Gängen und aufgeregte Stimmen huschten hin und her. Doch sie lies sich Zeit.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit ertönte ein heftiges Pochen und Fabienne hatte nicht einmal Zeit, "Herein!" zu rufen, als auch schon die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und Eowyn ins Zimmer rauschte.  
  
"Fabienne, könntest du...DU BIST JA NOCH GAR NICHT ANGEZOGEN!!"  
  
Doch Fabienne konnte nicht antworten...ihr stand buchstäblich der Mund offen. Eowyn war noch nie so schön wie heute Abend. Ihr rubinrotes Samtkleid schien sich bei der nur kleinsten Bewegung fließend um ihre Füße zu schmeicheln. In ihren Haaren waren dunkle Bänder hineingewebt, die sich von ihren goldenen Locken wunderbar abhoben. Ihre Augenlider waren irgendwie verdunkelt, doch wie, das konnte sich die Waldläuferin nicht vorstellen. In den eisiggrauen Augen der Schildmaid schienen dadurch sämtliche Sterne versammelt zu sein - sie war einfach atemberaubend schön!  
  
"Was ist denn los mit dir?! Starr mich nicht so an, als wäre ich dem Jahrmarkt als Rarität entflohen! Zieh dich lieber ganz schnell um, die Männer sind schon da!" schimpfte die schöne Frau belustigt auf Fabienne ein.  
  
Doch diese schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. "Ich gehe nicht, Eowyn! Ich habe nichts zu feiern!" antwortete sie ihr mit fester Stimme.  
  
Eowyn trat einen Schritt auf Fabienne zu und nahm sie sanft an der Schulter: "Weißt du was?" flüsterte sie lächelnd, "das ist der...ALLERGRÖSSTE MIST, den ich je gehört habe!!! Du ziehst dich auf der Stelle um oder ich schleife dich an deiner schönen langen Mähne NACKT vor den König!!!" fuhr sie Fabienne an. Dabei schüttelte sie sie gehörig durch, um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen.  
  
"Ich...ich weiß nicht, ...was ich da draussen soll. Er...er wird doch auch da sein, und ich...wir...wir haben uns doch verabschiedet und..." stammelte leise Fabienne, nun schon den Tränen nah. Sofort hörte Eowyn mit ihrer Schüttelprozedur auf und musterte die Frau stumm.  
  
"Wer wird da draussen sein, Fabienne? Wen meinst du denn?" `Hoffentlich nicht Aragorn, hoffentlich nicht Aragorn, hoffentlich...`  
  
"Legolas! Der Waldelb!" und Eowyn atmete erleichtert tief durch. Dann musste sie schmunzeln.  
  
"Und das ist alles? Wegen ihm verkriechst du dich? Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich die starke, selbstbewusste Frau geblieben, die noch vor Helms Klamm so herablassend über ihn gesprochen hat? Mmh?!" Fabienne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick...  
  
"Also jetzt reicht es mir!! Komm, ausziehen, umziehen, Haare machen, rausgehen, trinken, tanzen und allen Männern den Kopf verdrehen!!! Verstanden??!!" Von der Halle unter ihnen ertönte bereits kräftiger Lärm und Eowyn wurde jetzt richtig hektisch!  
  
"Komm in die Gänge, Mädchen!!!" Fabiennes Kleidung flog zu Boden (sie konnte gerade noch seine Strähne retten), dann stülpte ihr die Schildmaid ihr Kleid ziemlich unsanft über den Kopf und verschnürte mit den flinksten Fingern Mittelerdes` das vordere Mieder. Dann drückte sie die sprachlose Waldläuferin auf einen niedrigen Holzschemel und bearbeitete ihre Haare, teilte Strähnen ab, flocht Zöpfe, steckte alles irgendwie fest und als Fabienne in den Handspiegel sah, erkannte sie sich fast nicht mehr.  
  
Ihre Mähne war nach hinten gesteckt, nur zwei dünne Strähnen hingen locker seitlich von der Stirn nach unten. Eowyn hatte dicke Partien miteinander verschlungen und kunstvoll am Hinterkopf festgesteckt, die Schildmaid nahm dafür eigenen Nadeln aus ihrem Haar. Noch nie zuvor kamen dadurch die schwarzen Augen und das ebenmäßige Gesicht ihrer Freundin so schön zur Geltung wie heute.  
  
"Danke." flüsterte Fabienne betreten. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn irgendwie hatte sie einen Kloß im Hals. Als sie in die leichten Schuhe schlüpfte, wurde sie nun von ihrer Freundin her bewundert. `Blau und Schwarz - wie ihrer beider Augen...`  
  
"Weißt du was? Du bist viel zu schön, das er seinen Blick auch nur noch einmal von die abwenden könnte, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?" flüsterte die Schildmaid. Fabienne schwieg, doch war irgendwie glücklich. Es waren jetzt genau die richtigen Worte für sie.  
  
"Ich will, das du wieder glücklich wirst! Ich will, das du wieder mit einem Mann ungezwungen zusammen sein kannst, du verstehst doch, was ich meine?" Aufmerksam forschte Eowyn in den schwarzen Augen. Fabienne lächelte und nickte leicht.  
  
"Ja, ich verstehe dich! Doch es gehören zwei dazu, nicht wahr? Und wenn er nicht will..."  
  
"Dann warten da unten Hunderte von Männern, die ihm doch genauso das Wasser reichen könnten, habe ich Recht?" Fabienne nickte wieder. `Niemand kann ihm jemals das Wasser reichen, NIEMAND UND NIEMALS!!!` dachte sie jedoch innerlich.  
  
"Na bitte! Und jetzt los!" Eowyn und Fabienne holten tief Luft, öffneten die Türe und traten hinaus auf den Gang. Dieser war jetzt menschenleer, alles war bereits in der großen Halle versammelt.  
  
Während die beiden Frauen durch die Gänge hasteten, wurde der Lärm immer deutlicher. Fabienne wollte nochmal zurück, sie hatte seine Strähne vergessen, doch unbarmherzig zog Eowyn sie mit sich. Sie waren schon viel zu spät...  
  
Als sie auf die große Türe zur Halle zuschritten, verlangsamte sich ihr Schritt und kurz drückten sie einander die Hand.  
  
Dann zählten sie innerlich bis Drei und traten in den überfüllten Festsaal ein...in dem es sofort ruhig wurde! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
So, ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn die Zwei mal voneinander getrennt waren. Doch das waren wirklich die einzigsten Kapitel, in denen sie getrennt waren und ich mache alles wieder wett, versprochen! Ihr wisst bestimmt, was ich meine... the best at last!!! ;-)  
  
Doch zuvor seid ihr erstmal dran, also bitte: reviewt!!! Danke! 


	19. Chappy 19

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
Leise schlossen sich die schweren Türen hinter ihnen und kein Rohirrim wagte ein Wort angesichts dieses Anblicks zu sagen. Eowyn beeilte sich in den vorderen Bereich der Halle zu gelangen. Ihr Rang verlangte es, jegliche Feierlichkeiten an der Seite ihres Königs zu verbringen. Als die zierliche Frau ihren Weg vorsichtig durch die Massen bahnte, wichen die Rohirrim wie von selbst zurück - vor ihrer Position und ihrer Erscheinung.  
  
Fabienne behagten die Blicke der Männer ihr gegenüber nicht...es waren nicht nur anerkennende dabei! Es war noch kein Wein geflossen, doch manche zogen sie schon buchstäblich mit den Augen aus. Sie blieb im hinteren Bereich und drückte sich in die Seitengänge. Sehen konnte sie leider nichts, die Halle war total überfüllt! Eowyn hatte wohl ihren Platz eingenommen, denn wie auf ein Zeichen hoben die Männer ihre schweren Krüge an!  
  
"HEIL, THEODEN, KÖNIG!!!" riefen sie aus voller Kehle und prosteten ihm zu. Aragorn stand in vorderster Reihe und leerte mit Gimli seinen Krug in einem Zug. Fabienne hatte noch nichts zu trinken, also begab sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Kelch. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich die Stelle mit dem Tisch voller Weinkrüge gemerkt, als sie die Halle mit vorbereitet hatte! Doch dieser war exakt am anderen Ende der Halle - sie musste sich erstmal dahin durchkämpfen!  
  
Theoden schien gerade eben seine Rede beendet zu haben, denn die Männer nahmen nun ihre Plätze an den langen Tafeln ein. Doch niemand achtete mehr auf die schöne, dunkelhaarige Frau, die nun wieselflink zwischen ihnen hindurchglitt um sich mit Wein zu versorgen. Nur ein paar dunkelbraune Augen beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen...  
  
Sie goss sich gerade den schweren Wein Edoras` in ihren Kelch, als eine kräftige Hand auf ihrer Schulter zum Liegen kam. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, sie kannte diesen Händedruck nur zu gut. Doch schnell war das Lächeln wieder weg.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Eomer, Eomunds` Sohn!" sagte sie ruhig, als sie ihren Kelch abstellte und sich umdrehte. Dieser zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"So förmlich geworden, meine liebe Fabienne? Etwa schon die alten Zeiten vergessen?" Ein Schmunzeln spielte in seinen Mundwinkeln, das langsam einem breiten Grinsen wich. Da konnte Fabienne auch nicht mehr ernst bleiben. Ihre Augen blitzten und sie lachte laut auf, als Eomer sie mit Schwung in die Arme nahm. Ihre Füße verließen abrupt den Erdboden und ihr Rock bauschte sich weit, als er sie einmal schnell herumwirbelte.  
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten hielt er sie noch ein paar Sekunden fest um sich an ihr satt zu sehen. Fabienne ließ ihm dazu Zeit. In seinem Blick lag nichts gieriges, nur die reinste, pure Freude!  
  
"Du bist...noch viel schöner geworden! Noch VIEL schöner!" lachte er sie an und Fabienne errötete etwas. Das hatte er ja noch niemals zu ihr gesagt! Nicht, während ihrer langen Ausritte, niemals während ihrer schweißtreibenden Trainingsstunden mit dem Schwert und auch nicht, wenn sie abends stundenlang mit Eowyn am Kamin saßen und Liedern begabter Sänger lauschten.  
  
Unschlüssig sah sie weg, sie fand irgendwie keine passende Antwort. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Weinkelch und hielt sich daran fest. "Ich bin froh, das du wieder da bist. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Wie erging es dir in den letzten Jahren? Musstest du viele Kämpfe bestehen? Hast du endlich dein eigenes Pferd? Wie heißt es?" plapperte er munter auf sie ein, als er sie an den Tisch Theodens geleitete. Fabienne wollte eigentlich nicht zum Tisch Theodens, ihr Platz war beim einfachen Volk, doch sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
"Du hast gewiss zahlreiche Abenteuer erlebt, nicht wahr?" fragte er schwärmerisch, als sie Platz nahmen. Fabienne lächelte nur. Eomer war der Kämpfer durch und durch, doch immer musste er besorgt um seine Schwester und um seinen Onkel sein - Grimas` Zeit und Gift war für sie alle bürdevoll gewesen. Jetzt schien er irgendwie befreiter, gelöster. Ihm stand die Freude über ihren Sieg und ihre Wiederkehr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben - Fabienne verstand ihn so gut! Sie nickte ein paar Mal und drückte unter dem Tisch seine Hand.  
  
Denn dies war ihr früheres Zeichen gewesen, dass es Wichtiges zu besprechen gäbe, doch zum Zeitpunkt mehr als ungünstig wäre. Eomer verstand es und beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter.  
  
"Komm nach dem Essen in meine Kammer. Dort kannst du mir alles erzählen, ja?" Sein heißer Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr, doch es war anders...anders als bei Legolas! Sie fühlte rein gar nichts!  
  
Fabienne schluckte - so hatte sie es nicht gemeint. Früher war sie oftmals in seine Kammer geschlüpft. Manchmal redeten sie nächtelang über alles mögliche. Doch jetzt sträubte sie sich, irgendwas hinderte sie daran, nochmals seine Hand zu ergreifen um sie zu drücken. Das Zeichen für die Zustimmung, zu ihm zu kommen! Eomer jedoch hatte es irgendwie nicht bemerkt, da er nun wieder aufstand.  
  
"Ich muss meinen Platz einnehmen. Das Essen wird aufgetragen. Es tut mir leid, aber wir sehen uns ja bald!" Damit zwinkerte er ihr verschmitzt zu und begab sich auf seinen rechtmäßigen Platz, neben Theoden.  
  
Fabienne nickte ihn aufmunternd zu und sah sich dann ihrem neuem Tischnachbarn gegenüber - einem zahnloser alter Mann. Fabienne lächelte kurz, wandte sich dann aber ihrem Teller zu. Als der Mann etwas sagte wurde ihr von fauligem Mundgeruch übel. Sie wollte aber jetzt kein Gespräch anfangen...denn plötzlich spürte sie Legolas` Blick.  
  
Nervös blieb ihr Blick auf ihrem Teller hängen und ihre Hand griff hastig nach dem Weinkelch, um zu trinken. Denn Rohans` Etikette verlangte einen Gruß an den König, bevor man zum ersten Male trank. Theoden saß am langen Kopfende, neben ihm Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und die Hobbitse. Um sie herum zahlreiche Rohirrim, die hungrig auf die Speisen warteten. Die Lautstärke war wieder ohrenbetäubend, Fabienne musste also ihre Stimme erheben.  
  
"Heil, Theoden!" rief sie mit fester Stimme, ihre Augen fest auf den Angesprochenen gerichtet. Verwundert hoben die übrigen Männer ihre Kelche und wiederholten ihren Gruß. Theoden nickte würdevoll und griff ebenfalls zum Kelch.  
  
Fabienne schloss ihre Augen und genoss den ersten Schluck. Der Wein schmeckt anfangs leicht bitter, doch im Magen durchströmt einem alsbald das wohlige Gefühl süßer Schwere. Sie nahm den zweiten Schluck und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, um über den Kelchrand zu spähen. Die Männer tranken alle in kräftigen Zügen und Gimli rülpste sogar leise, als er absetzte.  
  
Dann sank ihr Kelch langsam zurück, zeitgleich mit Legolas`. Kaum das ihre Weinbecher das Tischtuch berührten sahen sie auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich genau auf die Sekunde...  
  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos wie immer, doch seine Augen funkelten und glänzten. Fabiennes` Herzschlag setzte aus und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Stoff ihres Rockes - sie kannte diesen Blick! Langsam, ganz langsam bogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und Legolas schenkte ihr das brillanteste Lächeln.  
  
Fabienne sah keine Krieger mehr, die sich nun über Speis und Trank erfreuten und hörte keinen Lärm! Sie sah nur noch ihn - und sein Verlangen! Sie lächelte sanft, hob ihre Hand und deutete einen kleinen Gruß über den Tischrand an. Er antwortete ihr mit einem kurzem Kopfnicken, hielt aber weiterhin seine Augen fest auf sie gebannt.  
  
Unter den Sternen Mittelerdes` leuchtete sie heute Nacht am schönsten. Nicht in dem hellem Lichte Eowyns` ,nein , sie stach durch eine dunkle, warme Ausstrahlung hervor. Silbrige Punkte aus Kerzenlicht glitzerten in ihren schwarzen Augen und der warme Schein umschmeichelte Hals und Ausschnitt. Dieser hob und senkte sich unter langsamen, schweren Atemzügen.  
  
Ihre Haut wirkte wie Alabaster und Seide, so ebenmäßig und schön. Seine Augen wanderten langsam über sie, nahmen jedes Detail auf bis sie an ihren Lippen hängen blieben. Diese waren leicht geöffnet und er musste nochmals zum Weinkelch greifen - seine Kehle war auf einmal staubtrocken!  
  
Fabienne konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte sich ihrem Essen zugewandt, doch stocherte nur lustlos darin rum. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen, denn dieser hatte schon längst wilden Schmetterlingen Platz gemacht! Sie wagte nochmals einen kurzen Blick zu ihm und stellte irgendwie erleichtert fest, das es Legolas nicht besser ging. Sein Essen war gänzlich unberührt und zerstreut horchte er Gimli zu. Dabei ertappte sie ihn, wie immer wieder seine Augen zu ihr wanderten.  
  
Doch es waren nicht die einzigsten Augen...als sie sich weiter umsah wurde ihr bewusst, wie die Männer sie anstarrten. Von einzelnen erhielt sie anerkennende Blicke, doch die meisten waren anderer Natur. Sie lächelte flüchtig und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen rum.  
  
"Na?? So eine schöne Maid und will gar nichts essen??!" kam es von ihrer linken Seite. Fauliger Atemgeruch brachte ihr Übelkeit und sie zwang sich, ihren Nachbarn anzusehen. "Ich habe keinen Hunger." sprach sie und hoffte, er würde sich damit zufrieden geben.  
  
"Doch, natürlich müsst ihr essen! Hier, probiert mal davon!" sprach`s und füllte ihren Teller mit viel Fleisch. Fabienne rollte innerlich mit den Augen.  
  
Genervt fuhr sie ihn an: "Nein danke, ich sagte schon...!" Doch als sie dem Mann ins Gesicht sah, sah sie nur Freude und Aufrichtigkeit. Ein zahnloser Mund zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln, doch Güte schien aus seinen Augen.  
  
"Esst! Es tut euch nur gut. Ihr seid doch viel zu mager." sagte er ruhig und Fabienne nickte. Sie probierte vom Essen und der Mann daneben sah es zufrieden.  
  
"So ist` s Recht! Immer schön essen. Damit ihr vielen Söhnen das Leben schenken könnt!"  
  
Fabienne verschluckte sich an ihrem Bissen und hustete laut auf. Hastig griff sie zum Weinkelch und leerte ihn in einem Zug. "Nana, geht es wieder? Ist das Essen nicht zu eurer Zufriedenheit?" Fabienne hustete noch etwas, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. "Nein,...doch...es ist schmackhaft! Danke!" Ihr Nachbar sah sie etwas schief an und murmelte etwas.  
  
Um den Mann neben ihr endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, begann sie jetzt herzhaft zu essen. Mit vollen Backen kauend wandte sie sich nochmals dem Mann neben ihr zu und dieser musste laut auflachen. Dann aß er weiter.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte sofort wieder zu Legolas - doch sein Platz war leer! Erstaunt sah sie sich nach ihm um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken. Gimli "bearbeitete" eine riesige Keule und sein ganzer Bart glänzte vor Fett, Aragorn hatte nur Augen für Eowyn und Gandalf unterhielt sich bedächtig mit Theoden. Eomer schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick...schnell wandte sie sich wieder ab.  
  
Plötzlich setzte Musik ein und es kam Bewegung in die Halle. Flugs wurden ein paar Tische und Bänke zur Seite geräumt um genug Platz zu schaffen. Fabienne sah sich jedoch weiter um.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb an Pippin und Merry hängen, die gerade lautstark ihren Nachbarn über die ausgezeichneten Qualitäten des Essens in Hobbingen aufklärten. Dabei unterbrach Merry zeitweise Pippin, der wohl immer einiges durcheinander brachte. Fabienne schmunzelte beim Anblick der Beiden - sie reichten kaum über die Tischkante. Sicherlich saßen sie auf dicken Kissen.  
  
"Darf ich euch Wein nachschenken, lothamin*?" Ein warmer Hauch strich über ihre freie Schulter und blonde lange Haare umspielten federleicht ihren Nacken. Fabiennes Augen weiteten sich - er stand direkt hinter ihr! Tausende Emotionen explodierten in ihr, als sie mit leicht zittriger Hand nach ihrem Kelch griff und ihm hochreichte. Seine Finger umschlossen die ihrigen, als er vorsichtig den Wein eingoss. Dann beugte er sich langsam vor, um den Kelch wieder auf seinen Platz zu stellen. "Amüsiert ihr euch, Fabienne?" wisperte er schnell.  
  
Kaum sichtbar schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Als er langsam wieder zurückging, fielen einzelne Haare in ihr Dekolleté. Dort, wo sie hinkamen bildete sich zarte Gänsehaut. "Ich erwarte euch...draußen." flüsterte er kaum hörbar, dennoch entging ihr nicht sein...Unterton. Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Fabienne wagte kaum zu atmen, nicht einmal zu denken. Sie spürte die unverhohlenen Blicke der Männer, die ihre letzten Augenblicke genauestens verfolgt hatten. Verstohlen blinzelte sie zu Aragorn hinüber, der sie aufmerksam musterte. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, bis er aufstand und ging. Schlagartig wurde sie sich wieder seiner Worte bewusst. `...sie sind nicht für uns gemacht...` Doch als Eowyn an ihr vorbeirauschte um Aragorn hinterher zu rennen, schenkte sie Fabienne ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
  
`"Ich will, das du wieder glücklich wirst! Ich will, das du wieder mit einem Mann ungezwungen zusammen sein kannst, du verstehst doch, was ich meine?"` hallten der Schildmaid ihre Worte in Fabienne wider.  
  
"Du hast so recht, Eowyn!" murmelte Fabienne entschlossen vor sich hin. "HÄH??? Was habt ihr gesagt? Entschuldigt, ich höre etwas schlecht!" rief der Mann plötzlich neben ihr. Verwirrt blinzelte die Waldläuferin ihn an, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu richten erhob sie sich und beeilte sich in Richtung Türe zu kommen.  
  
"Fabienne, warte doch! Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?" Eomer erreichte sie knapp vor der Türe und zwang sie somit stehen bleiben. "Ich...ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, Eomer." Er sah in ihre weitaufgerissenen Augen und bemerkte die Röte, die sich auf ihren Wangen zeigte. "Oh nein, du hast jetzt nichts zu erledigen. Nicht heute Nacht! Heute wird getanzt!" lachte er in ihr Gesicht und zog sie mit raschen Schritten in Richtung Tanzfläche.  
  
"Eomer, bitte!! Du verstehst nicht...ich muss doch noch...!" versuchte sie ihn zu verstehen zu geben, doch Eomer wollte davon nichts wissen. Schnell zog er sie an sich ran und begann, sich im Takte mit ihr zu wiegen.  
  
"Na gut, Herr Eomer, aber nur einen Tanz!!!" gab sie sich spielerisch mürrisch geschlagen. Lächelnd ließ sie es geschehen, dass er sie mit sich herumwirbelte und die Beiden tanzten ausgelassen. Schnell füllte sich der freie Platz mit anderen Paaren, denn Frauen durften bei solchen Festivitäten nicht fehlen. Aus einem Tanz wurden zwei, dann drei, dann vier... Fabienne vergaß die Zeit! Während sie tanzten redete sie ununterbrochen und sie versuchte soviel wie möglich von ihren vergangenen 5 Jahren ihm zu erzählen. Eomer hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und unterbrach sie nur selten. Doch aus irgendeinem Grunde verschwieg sie ihm Legolas.  
  
Nach dem 5. Tanz legten die Musikanten eine Verschnaufpause ein und Eomer brachte sie an ihren Tisch zurück. "Ich besorge frischen Wein, warte hier auf mich!" Fabienne nickte schnell, doch als er außer Sichtweite war sprang sie auf und begab sich so schnell es geht zu einer der kleinen Seitentüren. Sie musste so zwar einen Umweg machen, um in die Außenbereiche Meduselds` zu gelangen, doch das war ihr egal. So schnell wie ihre Füße sie trugen rannte sie durch finstere Gänge und über zahlreiche Treppen, bis sie in den Außenhof gelangte. Draußen erwartete sie ein eisiger Wind und ein Dom aus Millionen von unterschiedlich glänzenden Sternen. Doch ihre Augen hatten für diese Pracht keinen Sinn - sie suchten fieberhaft nach Legolas!  
  
Na, gefallen? Chappy 20 kommt bald...;-) 


	20. Chappy 20

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Entschuldigung, habe ja völlig vergessen, eine kleine Sindarinübersetzung vorzunehmen! *g* Doch die echten Fans wissen natürlich, das "lothamin - meine Blume" heißt! So, und die anderen wissen es jetzt auch! *ggg*  
  
Kapitel 20  
  
Der Wind verwirbelte ihre Haare so stark, das sie die Haarnadeln Eowyns` herausziehen musste, als sie auf dem Vorplatz vor Meduseld umherlief. Ihre Röcke bauschten sich unter ihr auf, doch sie schenkte dem keine Beachtung! Rastlos starrte sie in die Finsternis von Edoras, die Straßen nur von ein paar wildflackernden Fackeln erhellt. Doch weit und breit keine Spur von ihm!  
  
Hastig sprang sie die Freitreppe herunter und rannte ziellos umher. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen und Fabienne bekam Panik.  
  
`Er ist nicht mehr da!! Ich habe zulange gewartet! Ich bin dran schuld! VERDAMMT, WO BIST DU NUR??!`  
  
Alles lag wie ausgestorben da, nur ein Hund heulte irgendwo in die Nacht hinaus. Fabienne sah resignierend zur hell erleuchteten Halle und begann langsam wieder die Freitreppe hinaufzulaufen. Von innen drang Musik an ihr Ohr und frohes Gelächter. Dann kam Gejohle und unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln. Die Hobbits waren bestimmt dafür verantwortlich!  
  
Auf dem Podest vor der Halle drehte sie sich nochmals langsam um sich selbst...doch es war hoffnungslos. Ein einzelner Wachposten lief stumm und mit verbissener Miene an ihr vorbei - er wollte jetzt viel lieber im Warmen sein und feiern. Fabienne schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln, doch er verzog keine Miene.  
  
Sie blieb noch ungefähr eine Viertelstunde in der eisigen Kälte stehen, doch dann wurden ihre Zehen taub und schwer seufzend ging sie durch eine kleine Seitentüre wieder ins Innere der Anlage. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte erst in Richtung Festhalle, vielleicht wäre er ja dort. Doch auch Eomer war in der Halle und wenn er sie jetzt abfänge, dann gäbe es kein Entkommen mehr für sie. Doch sie musste sicher sein, bestimmt war Legolas wieder in die goldene Halle zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Sicher in dem Augenblick, als ich gerade rausgerannt bin." murmelte sie vor sich hin. Fabienne quetschte sich durch ihre kleine Fluchttüre zurück und suchte rasch die Halle durch. Viele Männer lagen mittlerweile schon auf oder unter den Tischen, es wurde noch vereinzelt getanzt, gespielt und gelacht. Doch auch hier weit und breit kein Legolas. Selbst die Hobbits, Gandalf und Aragorn waren nicht mehr zu entdecken.  
  
Doch da sah sie Eomer. Und er hielt direkt auf sie zu! Fabienne überlegte keine Sekunde länger und verschwand wieder durch die Seitentüre. Geschwind entfernte sie sich von der Festhalle, nur um erstmal Abstand zu gewinnen.  
  
Als sie bemerkte, das ihre Füße sie unbewusst zu ihrer Kammer lenkten verharrte sie nicht, sondern entschied im Laufen, sich warme Kleidung anzuziehen und nochmals rauszugehen, um ihn zu suchen!  
  
Wieder leise knarzend schwang ihre Türe auf und wohlige Wärme strömte ihr entgegen. Das Feuer war zwar heruntergebrannt, doch strahlte immer noch genügend Energie aus.  
  
Doch weder das warme Feuer, noch der Schein einzelner Kerzen bemerkte sie. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, den Türknauf loszulassen.  
  
"Was...? Wie...ist das möglich?"  
  
Legolas löste sich langsam von dem Fenster und kniete sich vor den Kamin. "Was ist möglich?" fragte er ruhig, als er ein paar Holzscheite hineingab. Sofort flackerte das Feuer wieder auf und augenblicklich wurde es etwas heller im Zimmer.  
  
Fabienne schaffte es nun, die Türe zu schließen und trat langsam ins Zimmer. "Ich war da draußen, habe euch gesucht! Doch ich kam zu spät, ihr wart schon weg!" Legolas stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. "Es gab...einen Zwischenfall. Mit einem der Hobbits, Perregrin ist sein Name. Das Böse wütet weiterhin! Es ist auch hier!" sagte er traurig.  
  
Doch Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Nicht hier! Nicht in dieser Kammer!" flüsterte sie bestimmt und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Nicht jetzt..." Da wurden eine Augen dunkler als die Nacht. Doch sie konnte sich auch täuschen, im ganzen Zimmer war es ziemlich dunkel.  
  
"Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte sie herausfordernd, als sie das letzte Stück Distanz zu ihm überwand. "Auf euch warten." flüsterte er, gefangen von den Duftwolken, die von ihrem Haar ausgingen. "Aber...es ist nicht richtig. Es darf nicht sein!" sagte sie atemlos, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie an seine Lippen führte. "Was ist nicht richtig?" flüsterte er gegen ihre Fingerknöchel, die er mit kleinen Küssen bedachte. Fabienne schloss kurz ihre Augen, als er auch noch ihre zweite Hand nahm und sie sanft streichelte. "A.. Aragorn hat gesagt..."  
  
Legolas stoppte in seiner Tätigkeit und sah sie unvermittelt an. "Was ist euch wichtig, Fabienne?" fragte er ruhig, doch ein dunkler Unterton schwang mit! "Sagt es! Seine oder Eure Meinung?"  
  
"Meine Meinung!" antwortete sie prompt. Legolas lächelte zufrieden. "Und was sagt euch eure Meinung, Fabienne?" flüsterte er wieder gegen ihre Hand. Sein heißer Atem verwirrte ihre Gedanken und als seine Lippen ihren ganzen Handrücken erforschten, machte ihr Magen Flipflop. "Was sagt euch eure Meinung?" fragte er nochmals, als er bereits ihren Unterarm anknabberte.  
  
Fabiennes Herz klopfte bis an ihre Kehle hoch, als sie heißer: "Das es doch richtig ist!" von sich gab. Legolas war mittlerweile an ihrer Schulter angelangt, welche durch den Ausschnitt frei lag und seine Nase vertiefte sich in der Grube zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein. Sie roch noch besser, als beim ersten Mal und ihm wurde schwindlig vor Verlangen. Ihre Haut schimmerte weich, glatt und warm und Fabienne schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich hauchzart ihren Hals küsste. Jeden Millimeter wollte er auskosten, ganz allein für sich entdecken.  
  
Sein Arm wanderte auf ihrem Rücken abwärts bis zur Taille und zog sie Stück für Stück an sich heran. "Was ist doch richtig?" atmete er heftig, als er sich an ihrem Hals hocharbeitete und spielerisch an ihrem Ohrläppchen zupfte. Fabiennes´ Knie wurden weich und schnell schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn herum. Dabei kam ihr Becken mit seinem in Berührung und unmissverständlich spürte sie seine Härte. Doch anstatt sich erschreckt zurückzuziehen schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn heran und küsste federleicht sein Außenohr.  
  
Legolas zog scharf die Luft ein und schloss schnell die Augen. "Elbereth!" keuchte er in ihr Ohr. Dem Elben versagte der Verstand. Langsam dirigierte er sie unter unzähligen Streicheleinheiten und immer stärker werdenden Küssen an Hals und Dekolleté zum Bett. "Was...ist richtig?!" Seine Stimme zitterte nun unüberhörbar und Fabienne schluckte noch einmal, bevor sie wisperte: "Das,...was ihr...da macht!" Ihr Puls raste, doch ihm ging es nicht viel besser. Durch den weichen Stoff spürte sie das Hämmern in seiner Brust. "Alles, Legolas!" Da nahm er kurz Abstand und suchte in ihren Augen.  
  
"Alles?" wisperte er und sein Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus, als sie zaghaft nickte. "Alles!" und Legolas brauchte keine zweite Einladung.  
  
Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie rücklings auf ihrem Bett und kam nicht mal mehr dazu, überrascht aufzuschreien, als auch schon sein Mund von ihrem Besitz ergriffen hatte. Legolas presste sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Kissen und ihre Zungen lieferten sich sofort einen wilden Kampf! Dabei setzten seine Hände ihre Wanderschaft fort, glitten von ihren Brüsten hinab zur Taille. Fabienne schlang ein Bein um ihn herum und automatisch fand seine Hand unter ihren Rock, um ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Seine Hand brannte wie kühles Feuer auf ihrer Haut - unglaublich wohltuend.  
  
Nach Luft schnappend lösten sie sich kurz voneinander - um dann in einem langsamen, gefühlvollen Kuss zu vergehen! Fabienne hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und wühlte zärtlich darin herum. Dabei kam sie immer mal wieder an seine Ohrenspitzen und Legolas stöhnte auf. Wenn es vorher bei ihm eng war, tat es jetzt weh!  
  
Plötzlich verlagerte Fabienne ihr Gewicht seitlich und mit einer einzigsten Bewegung lag er jetzt unten und sie saß auf ihm drauf. Ihre langen Haare hingen ihm in sein Gesicht und rasch warf sie ihre Mähne nach hinten. Dabei bog sich ihr Rücken durch...Legolas Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. Er setzte sich auf und verlagerte seine Beine so, das sie jetzt in seinem Schoß saß. Seine Finger begannen an ihrem Mieder herumzunesteln, doch Fabienne schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Finger.  
  
"Elben...sind nicht...grad zurückhaltend?!" wisperte sie zwischen unzähligen Küssen seinen Hals rauf und runter, "Nur...bis zu ...einem gewissen Grad!" kam es stoßweise zurück, als ihre Zungenspitze der Länge nach sein äußeres Ohr bis zur Spitze abfuhr!  
  
Währenddessen hatte sie die Vorderseite seiner Tunika geöffnet, riss sie ihm vom Leib und ungeachtet flog der Stoff zur Seite. Sofort fingerte sie an seinem silbrigen Hemd herum, doch ihre Finger versagten. " Lass mich..." wisperte er und zog sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Hemd über den Kopf.  
  
Doch noch ehe sie ihn berühren konnte, hielt sie inne, um ihre Augen satt zu sehen - er war absolut vollkommen! Kein einzigstes Haar störte ihren Blick, eine Haut so schimmernd wie Seide und so makellos wie der edelste Juwel! Genießerisch fuhren ihre Hände die Muskelpartien ab und machten erst an seinen Oberarmmuskeln halt. Dabei bemerkte sie, das sein rechter Oberarm stärker ausgebildet war als sein linker. Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
"Das kommt vom jahrelangen Bogentraining!" flüsterte er und Fabienne prustete laut auf. `Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!` Doch Legolas verstand das irgendwie falsch.  
  
"Denkst du, ich mache Scherze?" fragte er sie...mit lauerndem Unterton. Fabienne verstummte augenblicklich - sein Blick gefiel ihr gar nicht! "N...nein, natürlich nicht!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen.  
  
"Du willst mit mir spielen, nicht?" Dunkles Violett blitzte sie herausfordernd an und etwas spitzbübisches spielte um seine Mundwinkel. Fabienne`s Augenbrauen gingen kurz in die Höhe, dann lächelte auch sie. "Lass uns spielen...!"  
  
Und schon lag sie wieder auf dem Rücken und Legolas machte sich sofort an der Vorderpartie ihres Mieders zu schaffen - mit seinen Zähnen! Quälend langsam öffnete er Knopf für Knopf, löste Band für Band und entblößte so Stück für Stück ihre Brust bis zum Bauch.  
  
Tortur der süßesten Art! Fabienne wollte, das er schneller machte, wühlte wieder in seinem Haar und rieb ihren Unterkörper an seinem - doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er genoss es doppelt und dreifach!  
  
Als alle Verschlüsse geöffnet waren, wollte sie sich das Oberteil abstreifen, doch er fing rasch ihre Hände ab und hielt sie eisern über ihrem Kopf fest. "Vertraust du mir?" flüsterte er zärtlich und als Antwort gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze. Mit der freien Hand schob er sanft den Stoff über ihren Brüsten zur Seite und seine langen Haare strichen federleicht über eine ihrer rosigen Warzen. Diese stellte sich sofort auf und Legolas verwöhnte mit Zungenfertigkeit jede einzelne für sich - wieder und immer wieder! Fabienne bog ihren Oberkörper ihm entgegen, wand sich unter ihm und ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise. "Leg...Legolas..." flüsterte sie, völlig entrückt! Er streifte das Oberteil nun ganz herunter und zog sie ein Stück zu sich hoch. Sofort küssten sie sich wieder heftigst, doch als sie sich abermals lösten, fragte sie atemlos: "Willst du es?"  
  
"Oh Fabienne! Aniran lle*! Ich will dich schon die ganze Zeit!" Seine Stimme war tief, aber gleichzeitig voll Wärme und Geborgenheit - Fabienne fühlte sich sicher! Sie löste sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung, stand auf und ihr Kleid fiel zu Boden.  
  
Dann kam sie langsam wieder auf ihn zu und kniete sich aufs Bett. Doch davor konnte er ihren schönen Körper bewundern - sie war unglaublich schön. Er wollte singen und es der ganzen Welt sagen, doch das hatte noch Zeit! Denn nun stand er auf und entledigte sich in Windeseile seiner Stiefel und der Leggins. Schnell glitt er wieder zurück zu ihr aufs Bett und sofort umarmten sie sich wieder eng. Langsam drückte er sie zurück und Fabienne glitt zwischen die Decken.  
  
Legolas wartete noch eine Sekunde, ließ ein letztes Mal seine Augen über sie wandern, um sich dann vorsichtig zwischen ihren Beinen zu positionieren.  
  
Seine Augen waren wieder von klarstem Blau und Fabienne wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als für immer in seinen Augen zu ertrinken...so wie jetzt!  
  
"Willst du es wirklich?" wisperte er kaum hörbar, als sein harter Schaft leicht gegen ihre heiße Mitte drückte. "Nichts sehnlicheres...!" Legolas` Finger fanden ihre und hielten sie fest und ihre Lippen verschmolzen wieder in Passion, als er langsam in sie hineinglitt. Sie war eng und Fabienne war es unangenehm, sie bäumte sich etwas auf und stöhnte leise, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Er wartete, bis sie sich unter ihm entspannte, um dann vollends in sie einzudringen!  
  
Er benötigte all seine innerliche Kraft, um sie nicht auf der Stelle rasch und heftig zu nehmen. Als dieser Punkt überschritten war, begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. Fabienne hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, ihre Sinne tanzten Ballett und sie schwebte im siebenten Himmel - vergessen waren Vergangenheit, Hass und Zwiespalt - jetzt lebte sie nur noch für ihn! Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und trieben ihn an.  
  
"AIYA! Kyar n nya nillo en na a oloore!" (" Oh! Sag mir nicht, dass das ein Traum ist!") keuchte in ihr Ohr und bewegte sich immer schneller. Schweiß zeichnete sich auf beiden Körpern ab, als sie miteinander und gegeneinander kämpften, sich gegenseitig zu Höchstleistung antrieben. Und als sich zwischen seinen Stößen ihre Blicke trafen, vereinigten sich ihre Seelen - Fabienne und Legolas gingen den Bund ein! Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich nah an ihn ran und wieder fanden sie sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Millionen von Sterne verbanden sich zu einem, Nacht wurde zu Tag, Himmel zu Erde, als sie gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt fanden! Fabienne zerkratzte seinen Rücken und Legolas flüsterte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen, bevor er erschöpft auf sie niedersank. Minutenlang lagen sie einfach nur übereinander und lauschten ihren eigenem Atem, bis er sich normalisiert hatte!  
  
Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten schlug er sofort eine Decke um sie herum und zog sie nah an sich heran. Ohne den anderen kam das Zimmer ihnen plötzlich kalt und unwirtlich vor.  
  
"Legolas? Was bedeutet vanima?" fragte sie leise, um den Augenblick nicht zu zerstören. "Lle ier vanima, nya melamin!" wisperte er und eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich sagte, du bist wunderschön, mein Liebling!" Als sie das hörte, kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn ran. Legolas küsste ihr Haar und flüsterte: " A min mela lle, Fabienne Laegolas!"  
  
"Und was heißt das jetzt?" murmelte sie schon leicht schläfrig. Je öfters er es sprach, desto schöner klang es in ihren Ohren. "Ich liebe dich, Fabienne Grünblatt!"  
  
"A min mela lle, Legolas!" wiederholte sie, leise gähnend. Ihre Hände fanden zueinander und Fabienne drückte heftigst zu. Noch einmal würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen! Niemals! Dann entglitt sie sanft ins Traumland.  
  
Legolas lag noch zwei Stunden wach und beobachtete seine schöne Frau schlafend neben ihm. Er konnte sich an ihr einfach nicht satt sehen und zärtlich entwirrten seine Finger vorsichtig eine Strähne und brachten sie hinter ihr Ohr. Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken, Fabienne bewegte sich etwas im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. So konnte er sie wieder nah an sich heranziehen und seine Hand streichelte über ihren flachen Bauch. Ihrem "noch" flachen Bauch...  
  
Denn zwei Liebende schliefen unterm beschützenden Sternenhimmel Rohans ein und ahnten nicht, das sie doch bereits schon zu dritt waren...  
  
"Nun, was sagt ihr? Na, ihr wisst ja wie es geht! Einfach das Knöpfchen drücken, da unten! Hannon lle!!!" :-) 


	21. Chappy 21

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
Silbrig beschien das Mondlicht ihr Bett und warf bizarre Schatten an die Wände. Das Feuer war bereits gänzlich heruntergebrannt und alle Kerzen waren erloschen.  
  
Lange bevor sie anfing mit sprechen erwachte er. Fabienne lag noch immer eng an ihn rangekuschelt, doch leise Seufzer drangen aus ihrer Brust. Ihr Atem kam flach und unregelmäßig. Legolas stützte sich verschlafen auf einen Ellenbogen und forschte in ihrem Gesicht - unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern rollten die Augen hin und her und ihre Stirn war von Sorgenfalten zermürbt.  
  
"Melamin?" wisperte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hand lag neben ihrem Kopf und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in das Tuch - Fabienne hatte einen Alptraum!  
  
Behutsam strich er über ihre Schulter und seine Hand legte sich über ihre. Fabiennes` Atem ging wieder regelmäßig, doch dann begann sie zu sprechen...immer noch tief schlafend!  
  
"...will nicht..., ...weg..., ...zu jung...!"  
  
"Melamin!" hauchte er in ihr Ohr, doch Fabienne reagierte nicht. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Tonfall ihrer Stimme, wurde beißend, schrill und schmerzhaft umklammerte sie seine Hand.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich??" "Mach es weg!!" "Es könnte leben." "Nein!! Mach es weg!" "Du könntest dabei sterben!" "EGAL! Mach es weg!" "Aber du wirst Schmerzen haben...!" "Die habe ich immer! MACH ES WEG!!!"  
  
Entsetzt starrte Legolas sie an. Ihr Kopf warf sich hin und her, sie zitterte und begann zu wimmern.  
  
"MELAMIN!" Legolas packte ihre Schultern und drehte sie auf den Rücken. "Melamin! Fabienne! Wach auf! Wach auf!!" Sorgenvoll küsste er ihre blutleeren Lippen und hielt ihre bebenden Hände fest. Da wachte sie auf!  
  
"Was...? Ich...Legolas??!" stammelte sie und weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an.  
  
"Fabienne," flüsterte er liebevoll und streichelte ihre Wange, "du hast schlecht geträumt. Es ist alles gut, ich bin ja da. Es war alles nur ein Traum!" Fabienne schloss kurz die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. "Ja...ja, nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum..." sagte sie matt und lächelte ihn scheu an. "Danke! Ich...schlafe in letzter Zeit etwas...unruhig. Doch jetzt ist es vorbei!" Und fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Dank dir...." Dann kam sie hoch und küsste ihn federleicht auf die Lippen.  
  
Doch Legolas schob sie sanft von sich. Besorgnis stand in seinen Augen geschrieben und alarmiert forschten sie in ihren.  
  
"Du schläfst schlecht? Ist...ist es jede Nacht dasselbe?!" Fabienne schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. "Nicht jede Nacht...." "Willst du davon erzählen? Gibt es vielleicht irgendwas, was du mir sagen willst?" flüsterte er, noch immer nicht zufrieden.  
  
`JA, JA NATÜRLICH WILL ICH DIR DAVON ERZÄHLEN!!! ALLES!!!!` schrie sie innerlich, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Verlegen sah sie zur Seite, sie konnte seine wissbegierigen Augen nicht ertragen. "Es ist...nichts, worüber du dich sorgen müsstest. Wirklich nichts!"  
  
Zum Zeichen, dass es ihr gut ging zog sie ihn nah an sich ran und küsste ihn. Legolas versteifte sich etwas, er wusste dass sie log. Doch spielerisch stupste ihre Zungenspitze gegen seine Lippen und forderte bestimmt ihren Einlass. Da lächelte er, entspannte sich und genießerisch begannen seine Hände wieder ihre Wanderschaft. Ihr Kuss intensivierte sich und ein katzenähnliches Schnurren entdrang seiner Brust, als ihre Zungen sich verschlangen. Doch es lag nichts Aufforderndes darin, kein Verlangen brachte die Hormone wieder zum kochen. Sie genossen einfach das pure Glück, allein mit dem anderen zu sein, ungestört, für sich.  
  
Nach unzähligen Streicheleinheiten und Geflüster in zwei Sprachen kuschelte sie sich wieder rücklings nah an ihn ran. Legolas` Arme schlangen sich um sie herum und seine Hand kam wieder auf ihren Bauch zu liegen.  
  
Von diesem ging Wärme und sanft vibrierende Wellen aus...erschrocken zuckte seine Hand zurück. Dann legte er sie langsam wieder drauf. Die Hitze war immer noch vorhanden, doch nur an dieser Stelle - Arme, Beine und Gesicht erschienen regelrecht kühl dagegen.  
  
"Fabienne?" wisperte er. "Mmh?" kam es schläfrig zurück. "Hast...hast du Schmerzen? Irgendetwas schlechtes gegessen?" "Mmh...nein! Mir geht es fantastisch." murmelte sie leise, schon auf der Schwelle zum Land der Träume für Bewohner Mittelerdes`.  
  
Legolas` Hand kreiste um ihren Nabel. "Dein Bauch...ist so warm!" Fabiennes` Hand legte sich neben seine. "Nein...ist er gar nicht..." Dann war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Doch der Elbenkrieger konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Morgennebel bedeckte bereits die Felder Rohans und die Schwärze der Nacht wich wiederstrebend einem Morgengrau, als er ahnungslos die ersten Lebenszeichen seiner Tochter empfing.  
  
Bevor Zion erste Strahlen in die Kammer schicken konnte, erwachte Fabienne. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken. Doch ihr Bemühen war umsonst. "Mae artuile, mein Schatz!" (Guten Morgen,...) Verträumt rieb sie sich die Augen und Legolas beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen, doch blitzschnell zog sie sich die Decke vor den Mund. "Iff muff erftmal Mundpflege machen." kam es gedämpft dahinter hervor und zwei große Augen blinzelten ihn entschuldigend an. Legolas schmunzelte und zog mit einem raschen Griff ihre Decke weg. Dann küsste er sie hart und leidenschaftlich. Dunkelblaue Augen glänzten verräterisch, als sie sich voneinander lösten. "Du bist einfach bezaubernd und atemberaubend schön, ancalimanya*. IMMER!!" ("Mein hellster aller Sterne"*)  
  
Plötzlich waren seine Hände überall und lachend ließ sich Fabienne von ihm in die Kissen drücken. "Legolas?" kicherte sie, als er ihren Hals bearbeitete. "Mmh?" schnurrte er zurück. "Ich möchte gerne elbisch lernen. Könntest du es mich lehren?" Legolas sah auf und rieb seine Nasenspitze an ihrer. "Du willst elbisch lernen? Und ich soll dein Lehrer sein?" Fabienne nickte heftigst und machte dabei einen "großen Hunde-Blick". "Wann geht's los?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Legolas` Augen verengten sich minimal. "Jetzt!" wisperte er und gab ihr die elbische "Lehrstunde"...  
  
Nachdem er weg war, stand sie für Sekunden völlig verloren in ihrem Zimmer. Vorsichtshalber hatten sie sich getrennt, sie hielten es vorerst für das Beste, die Beziehung geheim zu halten. Noch etwas benommen fuhr sie sich übers Haar und ihr Blick fiel auf die zerwühlte Lagerstatt. Die Luft war kalt, doch der Duft von Liebe und Verlangen lag leicht in der kleinen Kammer. Fröstelnd versuchte sie, grobe Ordnung zu schaffen, bevor sie eine Magd rief, die ihr ein heißes Bad zubereitete.  
  
Fabienne hatte noch etwas Zeit, bevor sie sich in der großen Halle zeigen musste und diese nutzte sie bei ihrem treuen Hengst. "Hallo, mein Schöner. Hast du mich vermisst?" Liebevoll kämmte sie seine Mähne und den Schweif. Horas` Nase ging immer und immer wieder an ihr auf und ab. "Na, riechst du ihn? Riecht er gut, hmm? Oh ja, das tut er..." flüsterte sie verträumt vor sich hin. Dann striegelte sie ihn ausdauernd und teilte mit ihm ihren letzten Apfel. "Wie wäre es mit einem ausgedehnten Ritt heute, hmm?"  
  
"Also, das würde mir schon gefallen!" kam es laut aus der anliegenden Box. Fabienne rollte mit den Augen - natürlich, das musste ihr ja passieren. Doch als Eomer mit einem schiefen Grinsen um die Ecke bog, musste sie doch wieder schmunzeln und entschuldigend blinzelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ähem,...ich fühlte mich letzte Nacht nicht mehr so besonders wohl, das Tanzen hatte mich wirklich sehr ermüdet! Verzeih mir bitte."  
  
"Soso, das Tanzen hatte dich also ermüdet, Frau Waldläuferin?!" Eomer hatte sein freundschaftliches Grinsen abgelegt und sah sie nun ernst an. "Und wenn man müde ist, rennt man durch`s nächtliche Edoras, in eiskalter Nacht?" Fabiennes´ erschrockener Blick bestätigte seine Frage. "Meine Wachmänner sind loyal, Fabienne! Das müsstest du doch wissen!" Fabiennes` Fäuste ballten sich. `LOYAL?! Elende Klatschweiber, nichts weiter !!!` Doch das konnte sie natürlich nicht laut sagen...  
  
"Du...bist verliebt, nicht wahr? Ich sah es schon gestern, ich merke es an der Art, wie du dich bewegst, wie zerstreut du bist!" Fabienne sah verlegen zur Seite, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. Da ergriff er ihre Hände und seine Miene wurde traurig. "Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer dein Herz erobert hat? Wer hat es geschafft, Fanny?" `Wer hat es vor mir geschafft?!`  
  
Doch Fabienne schluckte nur und flüsterte: "Eomer, warum willst du das denn wissen, hm? Ich weiß doch...bitte sag es niemandem. Ich kann...es dir nicht sagen! Noch nicht..."  
  
Der Marschall der Riddermark sah sie prüfend an. "Fanny...weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt? Eine geheime Liebe!" Doch als er ihren verzweifelten Blick sah, wurde er sanfter. "Ich halte mein Wort: ich sage es niemandem. Doch mach keine...Dummheiten, ich bitte dich! Und...wenn er dir wehtun sollte...breche ich ihm die Knochen. Einzeln!" schloss er finster. Bei dem Gedanken lachte sie innerlich auf. `Wenn der wüsste...`  
  
Plötzlich rumorte ihr Magen unüberhörbar und beide lächelten sich schräg an. "Komm schon, Frühstück wird nicht allzu lange aufgetragen. Lass uns von hier verschwinden." Doch kurz bevor sie die große Halle erreichten, ergriff sie nochmals kurz seine Hand. "Eomer, du bist wie ein wunderbarer großer Bruder für mich. Ich hatte nie einen, doch jetzt weiß ich, wie es sein muss. Danke!" sagte sie bewegt und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Überrascht hielt Eomer den Atem an, drückte sie dann aber an sich. Er genoss die Situation, doch innerlich konnte er sich nicht so wirklich freuen. Fabienne bedeutete für ihn noch viel mehr als nur eine kleine Schwester...  
  
Meduselds´ goldene Halle war schon wieder sauber und die letzten Spuren der vergangenen Nacht beseitigt, als sich alle zum Frühstück versammelten. Fabienne nahm ihren alten Platz wieder ein und als Theoden das Frühstück eröffnete, griffen alle zu den dargebotenen Speisen, die in der Mitte des Tisches platziert waren. Während sie sich ihren Teller mit etwas Brot füllte, wunderte sie sich darüber, wie die Bediensteten dies alles schafften. Letzte Nacht noch ein Fest, jetzt die Halle schon wieder sauber und Essen aufgetragen. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Verstohlen sah sie in Legolas` Richtung. Der Elb war in ein Gespräch mit Aragorn vertieft, doch ab und zu suchten seine Augen ihre Richtung. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, kamen Bilder vergangener Nacht auf und Fabienne musste sich Ablenkung suchen. Ihre Sehnsucht war nur zu deutlich zu spüren - vor allem für die anderen Anwesenden!  
  
"Wo ist der alte Mann, der letzte Nacht neben mir saß?" fragte sie schnell ihren Tischnachbarn. Dieser zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was für ein alter Mann, mylady? Wir sind doch alle versammelt!"  
  
Doch Fabienne ließ nicht locker. "Wenn ich mir doch aber sicher bin? Er saß hier, neben mir! Er war zahnlos, alt und...und roch nicht so besonders!" flüsterte sie mit Nachdruck. "Nun mylady," lachte der Mann neben ihr laut auf, "die Männer der königlichen Garde riechen nie besonders gut." Vereinzelte Lacher ertönten. "Doch wie ihr selber sehen könnt, wir haben alle noch unsere Zähne! Und für bestimmte Regionen sind wir niemals zu alt!!" Nun bog sich die ganze Tafel vor Lachen. Selbst Theoden schmunzelte und Aragorns` Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.  
  
Nur Legolas behielt ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Doch Fabienne spürte seine Wut, die er zu kontrollieren versuchte. Sie wusste, dass er am liebsten aufspringen würde um sie zu verteidigen, doch das war zu riskant. Stolz bewunderte sie seine Selbstbeherrschung und dies gab auch ihr Kraft. Wenn sie vorher kleinlaut war, setzte sie sich nun kerzengerade hin und warf ihm einen verschmitzten Blick zu. Sie überspielte den Zwischenfall einfach - nun bewunderte er sie.  
  
"Hey Merry, wer ist eigentlich diese schöne Frau dort drüben?" Pippin kaute nicht mal herunter, wenn er seinen Freund ansprach. "Du meinst Frau Eowyn?" "Nee, die ist doch gar nicht anwesend! Wo...ist sie eigentlich? Müsste sie nicht mit am Frühstück teilnehmen?" Verwundert blickten sich die Hobbits um. Legolas hörte ihr Gespräch mit und erst da viel es ihm auch auf...Eowyns` Platz war frei! Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Aragorn, doch dieser saß wie immer nonchalant neben Theoden und ließ es sich schmecken. "Naja, egal." sprach Pippin weiter. "Jedenfalls meine ich die dunkelhaarige da drüben. Die in der schwarzen Lederkluft!"  
  
Legolas aß ruhig weiter, doch sein Gehör schärfte sich auf das Gespräch der Beiden. Sie sprachen von ihr, seiner Frau! "Mmh, ich weiß wer das ist!" flüsterte plötzlich Merry aufgeregt. "Das ist die Geliebte vom Marschall der Riddermark. Ich habe sie gestern Abend lange miteinander tanzen sehen..."  
  
KLONG!!! Legolas` Messer knallte auf den Tisch und verwundert sahen die Männer ihn an. Doch dieser schoss Blicke voll Giftpfeile auf Eomer, der ihm gegenübersaß. Jener zog pikiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist euch nicht wohl, Herr Elb?" Der unterkühlte Ton war nicht zu überhören, Eomer hatte ihre Diskrepanzen noch nicht vergessen. "Mir geht es gut!" kam es knapp zurück und Eomer wandte sich ab.  
  
"HEHE, das ist doch nicht die Geliebte vom Marschall!!" trompetet auf einmal Gimli los, um die Situation zu retten. Doch Legolas bemerkte den nervösen Unterton des Zwerges. "Das ist doch das Liebchen von L...uuih!" Plötzlich musste Gimli seinen Kopf etwas nach unten senken...Legolas Hand zog an seinem Bart, dessen Spitze bis unter den Tischrand ging.  
  
"Na, von wem denn nun, Herr Gimli?" hakte Pippin nach, als der Zwerg nicht weiter sprach. Dieser sah sich unsicher um. Ein paar Männer in ihrem Umkreis beugten sich etwas vor, um zu hören, was der Zwerg zu verkünden hätte. Legolas Hand zog immer kräftiger und Gimli überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich hier wieder rausmogeln konnte.  
  
"Ähm, äh, na, mir fällt jetzt nicht der Name ein, also, das wird irgend so ein langes Elend sein, na, ihr wisst schon, irgend so ein Jungchen, hehe!" Urplötzlich lies der Zug an Gimli`s Bart nach - der Zwerg hielt nun Legolas ein kurzes Messer an sein Bein. "Irgend so ein verliebtes Bürschchen, das seine Freunde nicht mehr kennt!" flüsterte Gimli finster in seine Richtung und nahm daraufhin das Messer vom Bein des Elben weg. Die Anderen waren zwar noch nicht ganz zufriedengestellt, doch man beließ es dabei. Nur Eomer wandte sich etwas enttäuscht wieder seinem Nachbarn zu. Legolas war der Hunger vergangen und sein Blick glitt verstohlen zu ihr.  
  
Fabienne schien davon gar nichts mitbekommen zu haben, jedenfalls lächelte sie ihn verstohlen, doch glücklich an. Doch sie spürte sofort, das was nicht stimmen konnte - er lächelte zwar zurück, doch seine Augen waren ausdruckslos!  
  
Nachdem die Tafel aufgelöst war, rannte Fabienne sofort zu Aragorn. "Herr Aragorn, wisst ihr vielleicht wo Frau Eowyn ist? Wie ich bemerkte war sie an der Tafel nicht anwesend?"  
  
Aragorns` Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ertappt zu ausdruckslos. "Nein, ich weiß nichts von ihr..." antwortete er etwas hastig und entschuldigte sich daraufhin. Fabienne sah ihm verwundert nach, dann suchten ihre Augen Legolas. Dieser stand etwas abseits, und sie ging langsam in seine Richtung. Während sie nah an ihm vorbeischritt, berührte er ihre Hand, Fabienne flüsterte schnell "Ich suche nach ihr.", dann war sie an ihm vorbei. Für einen kurzen Augenblick inhalierten sie den Duft des Anderen und konnten die sekündliche Nähe genießen. Als sie durch die Türen ging, spürte sie weiterhin seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken und vorsichtig lugte sie über ihre Schulter zurück. Legolas stand immer noch so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte und sein Blick ließ sie wie Eis schmelzen, doch dann drehte sie sich schnell wieder um und rannte raus. Eomer hatte abseits gestanden...und alles gesehen!  
  
Chappy 22 kommt baldigst! Doch jetzt habe ich erstmal Hunger...auf reviews!!;-) 


	22. Chappy 22

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 22  
  
"Eowyn?" flüsterte Fabienne. Eowyn stand still und unbeweglich vorm Grab Theodreds, doch Fabienne spürte, das die Schildmaid leise weinte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr eine Hand um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich. Eowyn schluchzte auf, drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fabiennes` Schulter. Die Schildmaid zitterte am ganzen Leib und Fabienne hielt sie so fest wie sie nur konnte. Sie wusste nicht was vorgefallen war, was die junge Frau so erschüttert hatte, doch Worte hätten jetzt wie eine Axt im Walde gewirkt...Fabienne ließ ihr soviel Zeit wie sie benötigte.  
  
"Er...er ist nicht gekommen. Er...empfindet nichts..." schluchzte Eowyn leise und augenblicklich wusste Fabienne Bescheid. "Ssschh, es wird alles wieder gut." sagte sie ruhig, doch der blonde Lockenkopf schüttelte sich. "Nichts wird gut, Fabienne! Wie soll...wie soll ich das nur verstehen?" Fabienne seufzte leicht auf. "Er...ist schon vergeben. Und er liebt sie. Unsterblich." Fabiennes Stimme war sanft und Eowyn entspannte sich etwas. "Es tut mir so leid." wisperte sie. "Doch du wirst einen anderen finden, einen der genauso ist, oder sogar noch besser als Herrn Aragorn!" Als sie seinen Namen hörte, zuckte Eowyn zusammen und versteifte sich wieder. "Ich...will aber ihn! Nur ihn!" heulte sie auf und Fabienne trat sich mental wegen ihrer falschen Worte in den Hintern.  
  
"Ich weiß! Doch du kommst drüber hinweg, glaub mir! Du schaffst das. Du bist doch stark!" Ihre Stimme klang fest und sicher, doch daran glauben konnte sie nicht. Nicht, wenn man selber frisch verliebt und auch nur ein Moment ohne den Anderen einfach unvorstellbar war. "Komm! Lass uns woanders hingehen. Vielleicht ein Ausritt?"  
  
Eowyn wischte ihre Tränen weg und sah tapfer in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. "Lass uns reiten gehen. Ich will nur weg...von hier!" Ein kurzes Lächeln, dann liefen sie gemeinsam zurück auf den Weg, der zum Tore Edoras führte. Doch bevor sie hindurch treten konnten, preschte Gandalf auf Schattenfell an ihnen vorbei. Fabienne empfing einen angstvollen Blick Pippins`, der vor Gandalf saß und sie fühlte Mitleid mit diesem kleinem Geschöpf, das nur ein winziges Rad in der großen Maschinerie war und nichts gegen Krieg und Hass auszurichten vermochte.  
  
"Sattelst du bitte noch Horas mit? Ich habe meine Waffen vergessen, ich hole sie schnell!" rief Fabienne der Schildmaid zu, dann stürmte sie aus dem Stall raus. Eowyn nickte nur verständnisvoll, doch sie brauchte nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen - die Stallburschen gingen ihr gern zur Hand. Zwar tauschten sie sich ob der getrockneten Tränen und roten Augen der Schildmaid Blicke untereinander aus, doch niemand wagte nachzufragen.  
  
Fabienne rannte, was das Zeug hielt, warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Vielleicht suchte sie einfach nur Abstand zu der Frau, die ihr Glück nicht mit ihr teilen durfte. Meduseld war menschenleer, die Männer hatten sich zu Beratungen zurückgezogen. Denn der Schein der Ruhe trog - es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!  
  
So fiel es auch niemandem auf, das eine junge Frau, die noch kurz zuvor durch die Gänge hastete, sich plötzlich schwer keuchend an eine Mauer lehnte und zitternde Beine bekam. Fabiennes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie presste die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dieser wölbte sich unter Krämpfen und Fabienne konnte nicht anders - sie ging auf die Knie!  
  
"Nein! Nein...das kann nicht...sein! " stöhnte sie leise. ´Atme, Fabienne! Atme!!!` Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und tief Luft zu holen. Kalter Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn und es tat noch weh, doch allmählich wurde es wieder besser. Eine Zeitlang kniete sie noch auf dem Boden, doch dann versuchte sie aufzustehen. Und überraschenderweise konnte sie nahezu schmerzfrei ein paar Schritte laufen.  
  
Doch ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Anschlag - sie wusste, was es war. Sie hatte es schon einmal erlebt! Und sie war daran schuld, das es ihr immer wieder passieren sollte. `Doch nicht sein Kind...nicht sein Kind...!` weinte sie innerlich, als sie langsam auf ihre Kammer zuging.  
  
"Mylady?" kam eine dünne Stimme hinter ihr. Merry erschrak, als sie sich umdrehte. Sie war kreidebleich, Schweiß lief ihre Schläfen hinab und die Augen waren rot. "Mylady, was ist mit euch?" Der Hobbit wich langsam zurück - sie musste wie der Tod aussehen. Fabienne zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie verdrängte ihre Sorgen und kniete sich vor ihn hin. "Nichts, kleiner Mann. Nur ein...Frauenproblem, ihr versteht?" Merry errötete etwas und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Wohin seid ihr des Weges, wenn ich fragen darf?" wechselte sie rasch das Thema. "Oh, ich muss zu der Versammlung, sehr wichtig und...so!" antwortete er ihr stolz. Fabienne zwinkerte ihm zu. "Na dann, worauf wartet ihr noch? Eilt euch!" Merrys` Augen leuchteten auf und hastig verabschiedete er sich von ihr. "Oh, und Herr Hobbit?" rief sie dem davonrennenden Merry hinterher. " Sagt Herrn Aragorn, Herrn Gimli und Herrn Legolas, das Frau Eowyn und Frau Fabienne ausreiten sind! Ich danke euch!" Merry nickte kurz, drehte sich um und rannte rasch den Gang hinunter.  
  
"Was hast du denn solange gebraucht? Hat dich jemand aufgehalten?" Eowyn wartete schon mehr als ungeduldig auf dem Vorplatz und den Pferden war es langweilig. "Nein, nein, es war nichts!" Hastig griff Fabienne die Zügel und schwang sich mit einem Satz auf Horas. Sofort bereute sie es...sie musste doch jetzt vorsichtig sein. Der Schmerz war zwar verschwunden, sie merkte nichts mehr, doch noch war sie nicht sicher. Sie wusste auch, das der Ausritt völlig falsch war, doch durfte sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Eowyn musste sich erstmal von ihrer Trauer lösen, um neuen Problemen gegenübertreten zu können. Fabienne konnte jetzt noch nichts sagen...es musste warten. Langsam schritten die Pferde den steilen Hügel von Edoras hinab, in die weitläufigen Gebiete Rohans.  
  
Legolas war müde. Sie hatten sich nach dem Frühstück um den König versammelt und diskutierten nun über Karten und Pläne. Aragorn kam wenig später dazu, er war mit Merry auf einen Turm gestiegen, um Gandalfs` Pferd über die Ebenen von Rohan zu verfolgen, bis es nur noch einen hellen Punkt am Horizont bildete. Er hielt ein Glas Wasser in der Hand, stand am Fenster und beobachtete gelangweilt die Berater und Vertrauten Theodens, die sich lautstark über die Neubesetzung und Verstärkung der Wachposten an der Grenze zu Rohan auseinandersetzten.  
  
Als Aragorn entnervt vom Kartentisch wegging, bemerkte er den abwesenden Blick seines Freundes. Legolas umklammerte sein Glas und seine Augen waren geweitet - er wirkte konzentriert, doch nicht auf die Karten. "Mani naa ta?" flüsterte Aragorn ihn an.  
  
Legolas sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um. "Elle...trevedi ha almae. Ich spüre es!"( "Ihr geht es nicht gut.") Aragorn brauchte nicht nachzufragen. Doch anstatt verständnisvoll zu reagieren, zischte er Legolas an. "Konzentrier dich bitte auf die Aufgaben, die vor uns liegen. Du solltest langsam wissen, das es noch Wichtigeres gibt als irgendeine Frau!" Entsetzt starrte der Elb ihn an. Das konnten einfach nicht die Worte Aragorns´ gewesen sein. Er musste sich verhört haben! Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Aragorn drehte sich rum und ließ ihn stehen.  
  
"Er meint es nicht so, Junge. Seine Gedanken sind...durcheinander, das weißt du doch!" grummelte Gimli neben ihm und Legolas nickte leicht. Er sah zu dem Zwerg runter und entspannte sich. Das beklemmende Gefühl war so plötzlich wieder weg, wie es gekommen war. Da zupfte etwas an seinem Mantel und Merry sah verlegen zu ihm hoch. "Verzeiht, Legolas und Gimli, ich habe eine Nachricht. Frau Eowyn und Frau Fabienne reiten aus!" "Ich danke dir, Merryadoc." antwortete Legolas betont höflich und Merry gesellte sich zum Tisch, schob sich zwischen zwei Rohankrieger und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um wenigstens etwas zu sehen.  
  
"Ausgeritten? Allein?" flüsterte Gimli beunruhigt. "Ruhig, mein Freund, die Beiden sind imstande wie ein Mann die Waffen zu führen. Sie können auf sich sehr gut aufpassen!" Doch seine Worte klangen wie Hohn in seinen Ohren...er war genauso beunruhigt wie Gimli.  
  
Stunden vergingen, die Sonne wanderte, die Beratungen zog sich hin, doch kein Zeichen von der Rückkehr der beiden Frauen. Als die Sonne im Westen sank, löste sich die Beratung auf. Man war zu kaum einem Ergebnis gekommen, doch Legolas interessierte dies wenig. Wie der Wind rannte der Elb zu ihrer Kammer, doch diese war verwaist. Dann rannte er zum Stall, in der Hoffnung, sie wäre zwischenzeitlich angekommen. Doch die Box von Horas war leer.  
  
Angst kroch in das Herz des Elbenkriegers. Während des gesamten Tages spürte er immer wieder, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte, doch jedes Mal ging das Gefühl wieder weg. Unschlüssig stand er im dunklen Stall und überlegte. Ritt er jetzt aus, um sie zu suchen, dann konnten sie sich zeitlich überkreuzen. Besser, er bliebe hier. Langsam ging er wieder aus dem Stall hinaus, durchquerte ziellos einige Gassen von Edoras, um sich dann zum höchsten Ausblick Meduselds` zu begeben. Doch während er die Stufen zur Halle empor schritt, hörte er Hufgetrappel. Zwei Pferde ritten gerade durch das Tor und darauf zwei vermummte Gestalten. Legolas brauchte keinen zweiten Blick - er erkannte ihren Hengst sofort. Fabienne und Eowyn ritten langsam an ihm vorbei und unter ihrer Kapuze konnte er ihr Lächeln erkennen.  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung und er wollte zu ihr hinrennen, doch besann sich. Er blieb auf der Treppe stehen und tat so, als betrachte er den Sonnenuntergang. Eowyn huschte an ihm vorbei und grüßte ihn kurz, bevor sie im Gebäude verschwand. Fabienne stieg langsam die Treppen empor, bis sie auf seiner Höhe stand.  
  
"Wo warst du nur?" flüsterte er schnell. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich besorgt haben sollte. Doch sie..." Fabienne nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der Eowyn verschwunden war, "...brauchte ihre Zeit!" Legolas verstand, doch er konnte nicht umhin, nah an sie heranzutreten um ihren Duft wahrzunehmen und ihre Hand zu ergreifen. "Nicht..." wisperte sie nervös. "Wenn uns jemand sieht, Legolas!" Seufzend ließ er ihre Hand sinken. Wenn es nach ihm gänge, läge sie schon längst in seinen Armen. "Ich habe dich so vermisst..." flüsterte er, als sie langsam die letzten Stufen überwanden.  
  
"Ich dich auch...doch die Nacht ist noch jung!" wisperte sie. Befriedigt sah sie, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, drehte sich rum und ging durch eine Seitentür in den Wohnbereich. Legolas sah ihr hinterher, bis die Türe sich geschlossen hatte, dann wandte auch er sich zu seinem Quartier hin. Ein Wachposten schritt teilnahmslos an ihm vorbei, doch musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er das verklärte Lächeln des Elben sah.  
  
Während des einfachen Abendmahles gewahrte Fabienne immer wieder Blicke von Eomer. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, die Art, wie er hassvolle Blicke auf Legolas warf beunruhigte sie. Doch er hatte es ihr versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren...und sie wusste, er hielt sein Wort immer. Doch genau das brachte ihn innerlich fast zum kochen. Der Marschall der Riddermark hatte sich selbst die Suppe eingebrockt! Er wusste, sie würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn er nicht schwiege. Und dann hätte er sie für immer verloren...  
  
An diesem Abend wurde weder gesungen, noch sich um das Feuer in einer der Hallen versammelt. Ein paar Gefolgsleute zogen sich nochmals mit dem König zurück, doch die anderen zerstreuten sich rasch. Eowyn hatte sich zum Abendbrot blicken lassen, doch kaum etwas zu sich genommen. Und Aragorn vermied ihren Blick.  
  
Gimli schmauchte schon genüsslich seine Pfeife und Aragorn gesellte sich zu ihm. Legolas, Fabienne und Eowyn erhoben sich gleichzeitig und wandten sich zum Gehen. "Gute Nacht, werte Herren!" flöteten die Frauen und gingen langsam zum Ausgang. "Legolas? Leistest du uns noch Gesellschaft?" rief Aragorn.  
  
"Nein, mein Freund! Die Sterne Rohans zogen mich schon letzte Nacht in ihren Bann, ich will sie auch heute nicht missen! Mae dôr!" ("Gute Nacht!") Fabienne war schon draußen im Gang, doch er hatte laut und deutlich gesprochen. Doch anstatt sich darüber freuen zu können, krampfte sich ihr Bauch wieder kurz zusammen. Schnell strich sie sich mit der flachen Hand darüber...dies hatte ihr schon den ganzen Tag über geholfen.  
  
Eowyn murmelte ein schläfriges "Gute Nacht." und schlüpfte in ihre Kammer. Sie war extrem erschöpft, sie brauchte jetzt nur ihre Ruhe. Fabienne dachte über den Tag nach, als sie mit Eowyn über die Felder jagten und lange Rast machten. Eowyn hatte ihr alles erzählt, wie sie es versucht hatte, wie er sie abgelehnt hatte, wie ihre Welt im Scherbenhaufen vor ihr lag.  
  
Fabienne wagte sich gar nicht auszudenken, wie ihr es wohl ergänge, wenn Legolas sie abgewiesen hätte. Doch rasch schüttelte sie die dunklen Gedanken von sich und beschleunigte ihre Schritte nach draußen.  
  
Sie musste es unbedingt vermeiden, nochmals den Wachen zu begegnen und so drückte sie sich an dunklen Mauern bis zu einem abgelegenem Teil des Bereiches hin. Sie wusste instinktiv, das er dort wartete...da sie dort ungestört waren. Doch es war viel zu finster, das sie überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte. Fabienne blieb stehen und konzentrierte ihre Augen auf die Dunkelheit und ihre Ohren auf Geräusche...sie wusste, er war ganz in ihrer Nähe.  
  
Als sich seine Arme um ihren Körper schlangen, und sie gleichzeitig der Duft von Wald und Holz umfing atmete sie doch erleichtert auf. "Melamin..." raunte er an ihre Wange und Fabienne klammerte sich an seine Tunika. Sie konnte nichts sehen, nur seine Haare leuchteten etwas im Mondenschein. Legolas zog sie eng an sich heran und automatisch fanden ihre Lippen zueinander. Zärtlich strichen seine Hände ihren Rücken auf und ab und Fabienne seufzte leise auf. Stirn an Stirn standen sie eine Zeitlang zusammen und genossen stillschweigend ihre Zweisamkeit, ab und zu unterbrochen von einem sanften Kuss. Plötzlich kam ein Wachsoldat um die Ecke gelaufen, Legolas schlug blitzschnell seine Kapuze über seine blonden Haare, schlang seinen Mantel um sie herum und drängte sie gegen ein Wand, wo sie unsichtbar abwarteten, bis der Soldat außer Hörweite war. Doch auch als er schon lange weg war lösten sie sich nicht von der Wand, sondern Legolas presste sie weiterhin sanft mit seinem Gewicht dagegen und küsste ihren Hals auf und ab. Fabienne schmiegte sich so nah wie es nur irgend ging an ihn heran und raunte dabei: "Hier ist es auch nicht sicher...lass uns woanders hingehen." Legolas ließ von ihrem Hals ab und kam in Augenhöhe. "Weil du gerade von Sicherheit sprichst. Ich will nicht, das du noch einmal ohne Absprache alleine irgendwo hinreitest. Es ist viel zu gefährlich da draußen für dich!" flüsterte er.  
  
Fabienne schnappte kurz nach Luft. "Wie bitte?" Auf einmal war jegliche Romantik futsch. "Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich aufzupassen. Seit wann brauche ich eine Erlaubnis, etwas zu tun?" flüsterte sie etwas aufgebracht.  
  
"Fabienne, bitte! Ich habe doch nur Angst um dich, verstehst du nicht? Ich will dich nicht verlier..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Fabienne ihn begierig küsste. Blitzschnell war ihre Zunge in seinem Mund und Legolas musste einen Schritt nach hinten gehen, sonst wären sie umgefallen, soviel Schwung brachte sie mit. Doch er war keineswegs überrascht sondern küsste sie schnell genauso verlangend zurück. Seine Hände glitten um ihre Taille und hoben sie ein Stück an. Fabienne wurde wieder gegen die Mauer gedrückt und nur schweres Atmen verrieten die Beiden. Ansonsten war es um sie herum totenstill, selbst der Wind schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben. Als sie sich keuchend voneinander trennten, um nach dringend benötigter Luft zu schnappen, schnurrte sie in sein Ohr: "Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren. Doch behandele mich bitte nicht wie ein kleines Kind, das Aufsicht braucht. Ich kann sehr wohl auf mich aufpassen, das weißt du!"  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich," flüsterte er etwas spitz zurück, "wir Elben spüren genau, wie es ihrem Partner immer geht." Fabiennes` Augen weiteten sich. "Und dir ging es heute nicht immer gut. Im Gegenteil...!" Fabienne machte wieder eine rasche Bewegung auf ihn zu, doch diesmal war er vorbereitet und fing sie ab. "Was war los, Fabienne?" Sein Ton war befehlsähnlich, doch leise.  
  
"Nichts?!" log sie. Legolas` Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander. "Was ist los, lothamin? Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?" In ihm brodelte es, doch sein Ton war ruhig, fast beschwörend. Fabienne senkte etwas den Kopf. "Lass mich kurz los bitte." bat sie ihn und Legolas wich verwundert einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ich denke, Elben können noch viel mehr, als das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast." fing sie vorsichtig an. Legolas erwiderte nichts, beobachtete aber jeder ihrer Bewegungen.  
  
Fabienne schritt langsam um ihn herum bis sie am Mauerrand stand. "Komm her." wisperte sie und Legolas trat hinter ihren Rücken. "Gib mir deine Hand." Ohne ein Wort zu fragen kam seine Hand vor und atemlos fühlte er, wie sie seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil führte und auf ihren Bauch legte. Legolas lehnte sie gegen seine Brust, so konnte er besser stehen. Fabienne schloss die Augen, als daraufhin auch noch seine zweite Hand unter ihre Jacke glitt.  
  
"Fühlst du es?" wisperte sie. Legolas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Innenflächen seiner Hände, welche extreme Wärme empfingen. Rhythmische Wellen gingen unter ihrem Nabel hervor und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. "Melamin..." wisperte er atemlos. Seine Nase vergrub sich in ihren Haaren und sie spürte, das er von überwältigenden Glücksgefühlen gefangen war. Ihre Hand legte sich auf eine von ihm, als leise Schluchzer aus seiner Kehle drangen. "Freust du dich?" flüsterte sie zärtlich.  
  
Doch Legolas konnte nichts sagen, so überwältigt war er. "Ich werde...Vater?!" flüsterte er, beinahe ängstlich, er hätte sich geirrt! "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Legolas..." flüsterte Fabienne und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Mmh, bin irgendwie immer noch verdammt hungrig! Und wenn ein Schreiberling Hunger hat, kann er auch keine neuen Chappies fabrizieren. So´ n Leckerlireview wäre da jetzt genau richtig... ;-) 


	23. Chappy 23

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
An alle meine lieben reviewer: Leider kann ich euch nicht persönlich umarmen, doch ich mach es jetzt per Tastatur! *biiiiiigknuddel* Ihr seid das Allerbeste, was einem writer passieren kann! Bitte weiter so!  
  
Doch jetzt heißt es erstmal die Tempotaschentücher bereithalten...für die "Softies"! :-) Zähle mich übrigens auch dazu...*g*, denn jetzt wird's erst so richtig dramatisch. Enjoy it!!!  
  
Kapitel 23  
  
"Was tust du da?" flüsterte sie irritiert, als er vor ihr auf ein Knie ging. Doch anstatt einer Antwort nahm er einfach ihre Hand, blickte sie an...und Fabienne verstummte!  
  
"Tindómerel! Elen síla lúmenn`omentielvo! Du hast mich verzaubert, mîrnya*! Arwen vanimelda*, ich frage dich: willst du meine Frau werden und unter Buchen und Wäldern wohnen und herrschen?" ("Tochter der Dämmerung! Ein Stern scheint auf die Stunde unserer Begegnung! ...,mein Juwel*! Schöne Geliebte*,...)  
  
Sie musste schlucken. "Ich...ich bin deiner nicht würdig!" flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen wirkten gehetzt. Legolas stand sofort wieder auf. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, lothamin! Willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er, noch ruhig.  
  
Fabienne schluchzte leise auf. "Ich kann...bin...nicht würdig..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Zittern. Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und ging direkt in ihre Augenhöhe. Sie versuchte seinen Blick auszuweichen. "Sieh mich an, Fabienne! Wer bist du? Was bist du?!"  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang konnte sie ihm standhalten, doch dann senkte sie den Blick. Da verlor er die Geduld.  
  
"Ich will dir sagen, wer du bist! Du bist die schönste, wagemutigste, atemberaubendste und störrischste Frau, die ich je kennen lernen durfte! Du bist alles, was ich mir je wagte zu erhoffen. Und egal, was du bist, egal was ich bin, du und ich, wir gehören für die Ewigkeit zusammen, begreifst du das nicht?"  
  
Fabienne hob während dieser Worte den Kopf, doch schloss ihre Augen und die erste Träne kullerte hervor.  
  
"Du trägst unser Kind unter deinem Herzen, mein Schatz..." wisperte er. Die Angst vor ihrer Ablehnung ergriff seine Seele - etwas, was der Elbenkrieger bislang niemals erleben musste. Und gebettelt hatte er noch nie...bis jetzt! Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf.  
  
"Heirate mich...werde meine Frau." Seine Stimme war jetzt ein einziges Flehen.  
  
"Ja." hauchte sie. "Ja, ich will deine Fr...!" doch ihre letzten Worte verstummten, da Legolas Fabienne schwunghaft in die Arme genommen hatte und sie ein paar mal herumwirbelte. "Ja? Ja?" fragte er immer wieder überglücklich, während sie überrascht leise aufjauchzte. "Ja!!!" rief sie überglücklich und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder.  
  
Worte wurden überflüssig - Zeugen wurden Milliarden von Sternen und Mondlicht gab dem Paar seinen Segen, welches sich soeben ewige Treue geschworen hatte.  
  
"Du machst mich überglücklich! So glücklich..." sagte er mit bewegter Stimme. Stirn an Stirn standen sie zusammen, gebannt von den letzten Augenblicken. Ihre Herzen schlugen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, jenseits von gut und böse. Wind umspielte ihre Silhouetten, doch keiner nahm es war.  
  
"Ich...mir war nur ...bange. Wir...wir sind doch so verschieden." flüsterte sie gebrochen. Legolas löste sich sanft von ihr und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich. "Das, was uns trennt ist mächtig! Doch das, was uns verbindet ist mächtiger als alles andere, glaube mir! Mein Volk, Düsterwalds` Bewohner werden sich für uns freuen..." schloss er, um ihre Zweifel zu vertreiben. `Ich hoffe es doch...` durchfuhr es ihn innerlich, doch schnell verwischte den Gedanken.  
  
Fabienne schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihn herum und schmiegte sich an ihn heran. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, jemals wieder lieben zu können. Jedenfalls keinen Elben...!" seufzte sie und vergrub ihre Nase an seinem Hals. Legolas erwiderte nichts, streichelte ihr Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lange standen sie einfach nur so zusammen, die Welt versank um sie herum, kein Laut war von ihnen zu hören...als wären sie zu Stein geworden.  
  
Bis sich ihr Bauch meldete...  
  
Fabienne tat so als wäre nichts, schob verstohlen ihre Hand zwischen ihren Bauch und seinem und strich um ihren Nabel. Dadurch linderte sich der Schmerz etwas, doch ein merkwürdiger Druck blieb.  
  
Legolas` Augen sahen sie prüfend an...natürlich hatte er es gemerkt. "Das...war heute schon den ganzen Tag über, nicht wahr?" Fabienne nickte langsam. Der Druck war nach wie vor präsent, doch aushaltbar. "Ja..., das ist aber bestimmt völlig normal. Es wächst eben?!" Mit einem entwaffnendem Lächeln wollte sie ihn ablenken, doch Legolas runzelte die Stirn - er glaubte ihr nicht!  
  
Fabienne seufzte leise auf. "Gleich morgen gehe ich zu einer Heilerin, wenn du möchtest. Sie soll mir einen Trank bereiten, der mir...uns...gut tun wird, ja?" Legolas schloss sie wieder sanft in seine Arme. "Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur übermüdet." flüsterte er an ihre Wange. "Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage...und Nächte haben uns Beide zu schaffen gemacht!"  
  
"Dich auch?" Ihr belustigter Unterton war nicht zu überhören. "Mich auch...!" flüsterte er zurück, und musste dabei selber schmunzeln.  
  
"Darf ich...mit dir in deinem Gemach die Nacht verbringen? Mich...würde es interessieren, wie ein Elbenprinz in Edoras untergebracht ist."  
  
Legolas` Herz blieb kurz stehen - er hasste es, wenn die Menschen ihn nur seines Wesens und Standes her interessant fanden. Und aus ihrem Munde klang es schlimmer als je zuvor...  
  
"Was ist...?! Oh..." Fabienne erschrak, als sie seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Legolas sagte kein Wort und sie überlegte fieberhaft, welchen Fehler sie beging. "Es tut mir leid, aber wenn du nicht möchtest das ich zu dir komme..." Doch der schöne Elb schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.  
  
"Warum liebst du mich, Fabienne?" fragte er ruhig. Die Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann ergriff sie seine Hand. "Weil du es bist! Weil wir zusammen gehören! Weil ich mich bei dir sicher fühlen darf! Weil du mir das gibst, was ich noch niemals hatte! Und weil ich die Mutter deines Kindes sein darf!!!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Die Worte sprudelten einfach aus ihr heraus - sie hatte dafür keine Sekunde überlegt.  
  
Da wurden seine Augen weicher. "War das alles?" flüsterte er. "Nein! Ich könnte noch viel mehr aufzählen - doch dafür bräuchte ich noch mein ganzes Leben. Da du mir immer wieder einen neuen Grund bietest, dich zu lieben!"  
  
Legolas holte tief Luft - diese Worte trafen mitten in sein Herz. "Du machst mich so froh!" flüsterte er atemlos und zog sie wieder an sich heran. "Doch du kannst trotzdem nicht zu mir kommen. Gimli, der Zwerg ist bei mir einquartiert. Und außerdem...ich nahm an, bei den Menschen sei es Sitte, die Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt zu verbringen?!" flüsterte er liebevoll.  
  
Fabienne verschluckte sich. "Hoch...Hochzeit?? Morgen?!" Fast erschrocken sah sie ihn an. "Was sagst du dazu, hmm?" wisperte er und rieb sanft seine Nasenspitze an ihrer.  
  
"Oh, Lai! Aber...aber warum so schnell?" Da wurde seine Miene ernster. "Sollte der Krieg...er ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich...ich will das du geschützt bist...das ihr Beide geschützt seid." Seine Stimme war bewegt - sie wusste, von was er eben sprach. "Falls mir etwas passieren sollte...nimm unser Kind und zieh in den Düsterwald. Du wirst willkommen sein...als meine Frau!"  
  
Fabienne musste schlucken und konnte nichts mehr sagen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet - plötzlich kam ihr ein furchtbarer Gedanke, den sie bis jetzt doch so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. `Was, wenn ihm etwas zustößt?! Was wird dann...?`  
  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren!!" rief sie verzweifelt auf und Tränen sprangen hervor. "Hab keine Angst um mich, melamin! Ich wusste immer, wofür ich kämpfe! Der Sieg hat für mich jetzt nur eine andere Bedeutung erlangt...eine persönliche!" Dabei strich seine Hand über ihren Bauch und er küsste sie auf die Wange. "Komm, lass uns ins Innere gehen. Du sollest dich nicht erkälten."  
  
"Mmh." murmelte sie, wieder etwas beruhigt und schmiegte sich an ihn. Legolas legte beschützend seinen Arm um sie herum und gemeinsam verließen sie langsam ihren geschützten Standort. Sie versteckten sich nun nicht mehr - morgen würde es ja ganz Edoras wissen! Legolas` Gedanken glitten zu Gandalf...es betrübte ihn, das 4 seiner nun sehr engen Freunde nicht an der Zeremonie teilhaben konnten. `Doch wenn alles vorbei ist, wird die Feier im Düsterwald umso prächtiger!` hellte sich seine Stimmung wieder auf. Glücklich drückte er seine wunderschöne Frau noch etwas fester an sich und küsste flüchtig ihre Schläfe.  
  
In den Gängen begegneten ihnen nur ein paar Soldaten, die auf Wache standen. Doch niemand wagte, ihnen einen merkwürdigen Blick zuzuwerfen oder das Paar gar anzusprechen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig, als sie endlich in ihrer Kammer standen. "Es geht mir...wie soll ich sagen...prächtig? Ich glaube, ich schwebe und hebe jeden Moment ab, bei dem Gedanken an morgen." flüsterte sie und konnte ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken. "Und wie geht es dir hier?" Seine Hand war weich und warm auf ihrem Bauch und sie genoss seine Berührung. "Das geht schon. Ist nichts zur Besorgnis, Legolas!"  
  
Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie prüfend an. Er glaubte ihr nicht - sie spürte es. "Wer wird uns trauen?" fragte sie schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Nun, König Theoden wird die Aufgabe übernehmen. Nach dem Frühstück werde ich es verkünden - doch die Zeit reicht nicht mehr für eine große Vorbereitung." Fabienne nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich wähle Aragorn und Gimli als Trauzeugen. Weißt du schon, wen du als deine Trauzeugen erwählen wirst?" Fabienne überlegte kurz, war sich aber nur einen Augenblick später sicher. "Eowyn und Eomer! Ich war mit ihnen mein ganzes Leben lang verbunden, sie sollen an meinem schönsten Tag teilhaben."  
  
"Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Ich sollte vorher bei deinem Vater...!" "Ich weiß nichts von meinen Eltern, Legolas! Sie sind bestimmt schon tot. Ich wuchs Zeit meines Lebens hier auf, doch an meine Eltern erinnere ich mich nicht! Man sagt, ich sei ein Findelkind. Wird...wird sich jetzt dadurch irgendwas in deiner Meinung mir gegenüber ändern?" flüsterte sie, fast ängstlich. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du nur darauf, Fabienne?!" Die Waldläuferin atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Nun, was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
"Meine naneth* segelte vor langer Zeit in die unsterblichen Landen." ( Mutter*) sagte er traurig. "Naneth? Deine Mutter?" Legolas nickte. "Mein Vater, König Thranduil ist mächtig, doch herrscht weise und gerecht. Er wird es akzeptieren müssen, für eine Nachricht ist es doch schon zu spät! Ich schreibe trotzdem heute Nacht einen Brief an ihn...um mich auch etwas abzulenken." sagte er mit verschmitzter Miene.  
  
Fabienne musste schmunzeln. "Und mit was beschäftige ich mich derweil, hmm?" gab sie belustigt zurück. "Ich habe doch auch Sehnsucht nach dir..."  
  
"Du ruhst dich aus und sammelst Kräfte. Ein weiter Weg liegt noch vor uns, bevor wir das Glück genießen können." flüsterte er zärtlich. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!" Dabei küsste er ihre Stirn, ihre Schläfen, ihre Wangen und zuletzt ihren Mund. "Mae lóre, ernilin*!" ("Schlaft gut, Prinzessin*!) Ein besorgter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, doch gleich darauf lächelte er wieder. Einen letzten Augenblick umarmten sie sich nochmals leidenschaftlich und küssten sich lange, dann riss er sich von ihr los und verließ abrupt ihre Kammer.  
  
Eiligst trugen ihn seine Stiefel in die Richtung seines Lagers - wäre er nur einen Augenblick länger geblieben hätte er ihre Kammer heute Nacht nicht mehr verlassen!  
  
Während sie sich langsam auszog, war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon am nächsten Morgen. Sie würde seine Frau werden...Fabienne wurde sich dieser Tragweite nur langsam erst so richtig bewusst - ihr Leben begann völlig neu für sie! Doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie genau, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen...  
  
Als die Waldläuferin die Kerze löschte, um endlich in dringend benötigten Schlaf zu sinken, kam ihr noch ein schöner Gedanke. "Ein Kleid! Ich werde ein schlohweißes langes Kleid tragen..." murmelte sie. Dann empfingen sie die Schwingen der Nacht und sanft entglitt sie ins Land der Träume.  
  
Gimlis` Schnarchen ließ wie immer die Wände erzittern, jedenfalls kam es Legolas so vor. Doch da Elben nicht so viel Schlaf wie Sterbliche benötigten, machte ihm es auch heute nichts aus. Er entzündete eine Kerze und setzte sich an den einzigsten Tisch im Raum.  
  
Der Brief an seinen Vater musste sofort geschrieben werden, denn er sollte auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Eryn Lasgallen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch kratzte seine Schreibfeder über dem Pergament - Legolas wollte nichts aussparen, er schrieb seinem Vater über jedes Detail der Reise. Und er machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, das er sich nicht von seinem Willen abbringen ließe, die Frau seiner Träume zu heiraten, komme was wolle!  
  
Thranduil mochte schon immer die Entschlusskraft seines Sohnes - dabei wusste er natürlich, das Legolas` Entscheidungen niemals auf wackeligem Fundament gebaut waren. Legolas steckte soviel Hoffnung und Ehrerbietung in seine Worte, wie es dem hohem Waldelben gemäß war - sein Vater sollte sofort davon überzeugt werden, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte!  
  
Nur eine einzigste Sache unterschlug er ihm - Thranduil brauchte von einer Vergewaltigung Fabiennes` durch einen Sindarin nichts zu wissen. Es lag allein in ihrer Hand, ihm davon zu erzählen...  
  
Als der Brief versiegelt war, atmete Legolas tief durch. Er ging vor die Tore Meduselds` und übergab den Brief und eine Mithrilmünze an einen vertrauenserweckenden Soldaten. Diesem gingen die Augen über und er ließ sich sofort von seinem Wachposten befreien. 10 Minuten später sah Legolas befriedigt, wie der junge Mann in voller Geschwindigkeit aus Edoras hinausgaloppierte und im Dunkel verschwand.  
  
Und dann ging die Sonne auf. Wind ergriff seinen Mantel und durchwirbelte seine langen Haare, doch der Elbenprinz genoss es sichtlich. Edoras lag noch im tiefen Schlaf, doch bald würden die ersten fleißigen Menschen ihr Tagwerk beginnen. Als die ersten kräftigeren Strahlen sein Gesicht erfassten, schloss er für Sekunden die Augen - er war wieder im Düsterwald, er war zuhause! Bilder kamen in sein Gedächtnis, riesengroße, immergrüne Bäume, sonnenlichtdurchflutet, verwunschene Winkel mit überwuchernden Resten elbischer Architektur, moosbewachsene Geheimpfade, der unterirdische Palast, versteckte kleine Seen und Wasserfälle. Er spürte den tiefen Frieden, der dort herrschte, genoss die reine Luft und sein Herz sang.  
  
`Und genau da wird unser Kind aufwachsen!` Sehnsucht ergriff nun das Herz des Elben und langsam ging er in das Dunkel der Hallen zurück. Als er an ihrer Tür vorbeikam, wollte er stehen bleiben und horchen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Doch Mägde niederen Ranges liefen bereits durch die Gänge und begannen ihre Arbeit - Legolas fühlte sich beobachtet. Umso angestrengter konzentrierte er sich auf jedes kleinste Geräusch, das aus ihrem Zimmer drang, als er langsam an ihrer Türe vorbeischritt. Doch außer regelmäßigen Atemzügen registrierte er nichts - beruhigt lenkte er seine Schritte zu seiner Kammer. Denn während er in den vergangenen Stunden den Brief geschrieben hatte, spürte er immer wieder ihr Befinden - das nicht gut war!  
  
"Herein?" rief Eowyn fröhlich, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte. Als Fabienne ihren schwarzen Schopf durch die Türe steckte, lächelte sie bis über beide Ohren. "Wie geht es dir heute früh? Ich hoffe, etwas besser?" fragte Fabienne vorsichtig. "Oh, ja...mir geht es schon viel besser, danke!"  
  
Fabienne verengte die Augen - Eowyn wirkte verändert. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Haut schien rosig und frisch. Und ihr Hals zeigte eine dunkle Stelle. "Eowyn...hast...hast du mit Herrn Ara...?!"  
  
"Pst! Es muss nicht gleich ganz Rohan wissen, Fabienne. Wir...hatten eine Aussprache gehabt, letzte Nacht! Unseren Standpunkt vertreten, nichts weiter. Zufrieden?" Eowyn sah Fabienne mit großen Augen an, die nur eine Botschaft enthielten - SAG NIEMANDEM ETWAS!!!  
  
"Keine Sorge, Eowyn. Meine Mund sei so schweigsam wie ein Grab!" lachte Fabienne die Schildmaid an und Eowyn warf sich ihr dankbar um den Hals. "Ich komme eigentlich, um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Ich müsste mir nochmals ein Kleid borgen. Und bitte gib Eomer Bescheid, er solle sich nach dem Frühstück nicht sofort seinen Aufgaben widmen. Und du dich auch nicht...aber trag ein Halstuch!" lachte Fabienne sie an, nahm sich das Kleid ihrer Wahl aus dem Schrank und verschwand aus der Kammer, eine kichernde Eowyn zurücklassend, die weiterhin versuchte, ihre Mähne zu bändigen!  
  
Fabienne drehte sich schwunghaft um sich selbst - das bodenlange schneeweiße Kleid wirbelte wie eine Welle um sie herum. Dabei war es von dünnem Stoff aber saß trotzdem fest und glatt an ihrem Körper. Es wirkte schlicht, runder Ausschnitt, enge Taille, Trompetenärmel, fließender langer Rockteil. Keinerlei Verzierung, keinerlei Schmuck - so wie sie es liebte!  
  
Mit ihrem groben Holzkamm glättete sie ihre Mähne, die sie offen ihren Rücken hinunterwallen ließ. Nur zwei dünne Strähnen hielten ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sie mit einer einfachen Spange am Hinterkopf befestigte. Ihr einzigster Schmuck...  
  
Dabei ignorierte sie den immer stärker werdenden Druck, der sich seit letzter Nacht kontinuierlich in ihr bemerkbar machte. Schon fast automatisch strich ihre Hand darüber, egal, ob es nun etwas bewirkte, oder nicht!  
  
Sie würde gleich heiraten und ihre Nerven spielten langsam verrückt! Fabiennes` Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich mit jeder Minute, die sie näher an das Geschehen brachte - die Bauchschmerzen waren wie ihre eiskalten Hände ein Zeichen von Nervosität, so redete sie sich das jedenfalls ein! `Vorsichtshalber suche ich gleich die Heilerin auf, wenn die Zeremonie vorbei ist.` beschloss sie, als sie ans Fenster trat, um in den letzten Minuten vor der Hochzeit nochmals ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen - und um sich endlich zu beruhigen.  
  
Legolas war so angespannt wie sein Bogen in der heftigsten Schlacht - es waren fast alle zum Frühstück versammelt und es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihm das "Jawort" geben würde. Unbewusst strichen seine Hände nochmals über sein silbernes Hemd, nur zur Sicherheit, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Doch der Elbenprinz sah wie immer nahezu perfekt aus.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn die Türen aufgingen, schlug sein Herz etwas schneller und seine Augen wollten endlich das sehen, wonach es ihnen verlangte - sie! Doch alsbald war die Tafel vollzählig. Man wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke auf Fabienne, doch sie erschien nicht. Legolas hatte bislang noch nichts gesagt, er wollte es erst nach dem Frühstück verkünden. Mit ihr zusammen.  
  
"Nun, ich denke, wir haben lange genug auf unsere Waldläuferin gewartet. Lasst uns mit dem Frühstück beginnen, Männer!" Theoden hielt sein Weinkelch in der ausgestreckten Hand, der Tisch erhob sich und alle streckten ihre Gläser zur Mitte. Dann wurde getrunken.  
  
Dabei herrschte Totenstille im Raum...bis Aragorns` Augenwinkel auf etwas aufmerksam wurden. Legolas stand noch immer mit der ausgestreckten Hand da, trank aber nicht...seine Hand, sonst so ruhig, zitterte und der Wein begann zu schwanken. Plötzlich rutschte das Glas aus seiner Hand, fiel in Zeitlupe hinunter und zerriss mit hohem Klirren auf dem Steinfussboden die Stille. Dunkler Rotwein ergoss sich auf dem Boden und die Männer starrten entgeistert den Elben an.  
  
Dieser war so weiß wie die Wand und seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet. "Fabienne..." entfuhr es ihm leise, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, floh zur Türe und warf sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Dann rannte er wie der Wind durch die Gänge davon... Aragorn und Gimli blinzelten sich erschrocken an, dann fiel ihre Trance ab und sofort hefteten sie sich hart an seine Fersen, den empörten Rufen Theodens` nicht Folge leistend.  
  
Legolas rannte so schnell wie er konnte, doch ihm kam es so vor, als bewege er sich mit Eisenschuhen. Er kam einfach nicht vorwärts und verzweifelt kämpfte er dagegen an. Er spürte ihre Schmerzen, er spürte ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Stimme wimmerte in seinem Kopf!  
  
Nackte Angst ergriff den Elben, als die ersten Mägde schreiend auf ihn zugestürzt kamen, mit blutigen Händen und wild gestikulierenden Gesten. Und je näher er ihrer Kammer kam, desto mehr Frauen wurden es... 


	24. Chappy 24

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für die zahlreichen reviews!!! *megafreu* Doch mir ist ein schwerer Fehler unterlaufen! Haldir ist natürlich KEIN Sindarin, sondern ein Galadhrim. Big danke an amlugwen, für´s aufmerksame Lesen! ;-) Da benutze ich den süßen Haldir schon mal für den bösen Part und dann das...tststs!!! :-)  
  
Oki, dann geht´s jetzt erstmal weiter mit der story...enjoy!!!  
  
Kapitel 24  
  
Als Legolas die letzten Meter zu ihrer offenen Kammertür überwunden hatte und in ihre Kammer trat gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.  
  
Fabienne hing zwischen zwei kräftigen Frauen, die sich vergeblich bemühten, sie aufrecht hinzustellen. Ihre Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht und ihre Beine waren unter ihr weggeknickt - offensichtlich war sie ohnmächtig. Doch ihre Röcke - zuvor noch schneeweiß, waren jetzt blutdurchtränkt und eine kleine Lache sammelte sich zwischen ihren kraftlosen Beinen. "Helft uns...!"presste eine der Frauen hervor. "Schnell!"  
  
Legolas riss sich vom Türrahmen los, rannte zu Fabienne, fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und nahm sie den Frauen behutsam aus den Armen. "Melamin...oh Fabienne..."flüsterte er unter Schock in ihre Haare. Sie reagierte nicht, hing leblos in seinen Armen. Legolas presste ihren Oberkörper an seinen und wiegte sie sanft vor und zurück. Die beiden Frauen sahen nur stumm zu und wischten sich verstohlen Tränen vom Gesicht.  
  
Legolas konnte nicht mehr sprechen...seine Welt stürzte zusammen. Nur ein einziger Gedanke schrie in seinem Kopf: `Es darf nicht sein...nicht sie! Nicht unser Kind...!` Doch dann spürte er sie...  
  
Langsam strich eine ihrer Hände an ihm hoch und ihre Finger vergruben sich leicht in dem Stoff seiner Tunika. Fabienne war nicht ohnmächtig, ihre Kräfte hatten nur versagt. "Leg...Legolas...?"wisperte sie kaum hörbar. "Ich bin hier...es wird alles gut!"  
  
"Vergib...mir. Bitte,...vergib mir,...Legolas..."presste sie mühsam die Worte hervor. "Schhh, melamin, nicht sprechen, ich..." "VERGIB MIR!"sagte sie nun schon lauter. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch und Legolas zuckte zusammen. "Wofür vergeben?? Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
"ALLE RAUS HIER!"donnerte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm. Eine schwere Hand kam auf seiner Schulter zu liegen und Legolas blinzelte auf.  
  
"Legt sie auf´s Bett! Ich bin Hebamme und Heilerin!"kommandierte sie. Die Frau hatte ein unglaublich vernarbtes Gesicht, war dick und ihre Augen lagen abschätzend auf dem Pärchen am Boden. Und ihr Blick war so kalt. Legolas verschlug es die Sprache...mit ihr würde er Fabienne niemals alleine lassen!  
  
Doch die Hebamme wartete erst gar nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern bellte kurze, scharfe Befehle an die restlichen Personen im Raum. Die zwei Frauen, die Fabienne vorher gehalten hatten, machten sich sofort auf den Weg, die geforderten Sachen zu beschaffen. Offensichtlich wusste die Hebamme sofort, was hier benötigt wurde. Aragorn und Gimli räusperten sich, als sie ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, blieben aber am Türrahmen stehen.  
  
"Na, was ist denn nun?!"fauchte sie Legolas an, während sie die Bettdecken zurückschlug. "Sie hat es noch nicht hinter sich, also bringt sie her!" Legolas hob Fabienne an und stand langsam auf. Verzweifelt sah er Aragorn und Gimli an. Die pure Angst stand in seinen Augen geschrieben - der Elbenprinz hatte noch niemals so verloren wie in diesem Moment gewirkt! Der Waldläufer und der Zwerg mussten schwer schlucken und konnten nur kopfschüttelnd ihre Blicke senken.  
  
Dem Schicksal ergeben ließ er seine Verlobte auf das Bett gleiten und küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf die kalte Stirn. Doch in dem Moment, als Legolas einen Schritt nach hinten trat, um der Hebamme Platz zu machen bäumte Fabienne sich auf, verdrehte die Augen und schrie. Voller Panik war er sofort wieder bei ihr, doch die Geburtenhelferin wollte davon nichts wissen. "Verdammt, jetzt geht doch schon. Ihr könnt eh nichts mehr tun, das muss sie jetzt alleine schaffen! GEHT ENDLICH!"  
  
Doch Legolas schüttelte heftigst seinen Kopf. "Ich lasse sie nicht alleine!" zischte er zurück, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Fabiennes Körper wand sich unter Krämpfen und eine frische Blutspur zeigte sich. Unter Schmerzen sah sie Legolas an und ihre Hände verkrampften sich um seine. Als könnten sie sich die Schmerzen teilen...  
  
"IHR WERDET AUF DER STELLE DIESES ZIMMER VERLASSEN ODER ICH LASSE EUCH ENTFERNEN!" donnerte die Heilerin los.  
  
Die Frauen, die soeben das abgekochte Wasser und die Tücher gebracht hatten, erschraken zu Tode und flüchteten aus dem Zimmer, wo sie blindlings in Aragorn hineinrannten, der ins Zimmer gerannt kam.  
  
Und das keine Sekunde zu spät, denn Legolas war aufgesprungen und ging auf die Hebamme los. "LEGOLAS! BESINNE DICH!" schrie Aragorn auf und warf sich zwischen den Elbenprinzen und die Frau, welche empört die Hände in die Hüften stemmte! "So hilfst du Fabienne auch nicht..."flüsterte der Waldläufer schnell und versuchte, den wutentbrannten Blick des Elben einzufangen. Legolas hielt eine kurze Weile dem Waldläufer stand, doch dann nickte er stumm und ergeben. Sein Blick wanderte nochmals zu Fabienne.  
  
Diese lag wieder ruhig da, doch atmete schwer und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie wartete.... Wartete auf die neue Schmerzwelle, die wiederum ein kleines Stück neuen Lebens aus ihr herausspülen sollte...  
  
"Ich liebe dich..."wisperte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Stirn. Fabiennes Augen flatterten auf und ein Lächeln huschte flüchtig über ihre Lippen. Legolas brachte auch ein schmales Lächeln zustande, doch dann erhob er sich. "Solltet ihr auch nur ein Haar ihr krümmen, seid ihr die längste Zeit Heilerin in Rohan gewesen!" flüsterte er der Hebamme eisig ins Ohr. Diese musste kurz schlucken, doch brachte ein verächtliches "Hmpfh!" zustande. Aragorn legte Legolas einen Arm um seine Schulter und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt aus der Kammer.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, blinzelte Legolas in die Gesichter von Gimli, Eowyn und Eomer, die sich sorgenvoll versammelt hatten. Sie wussten, was in der Kammer geschah, doch keiner fand Worte des Trostes und Beistands - jeder hatte mit sich zu kämpfen. Alle ließen betreten die Köpfe hängen und harrten der Dinge...  
  
"Beine auseinander! Jetzt!" bellte es von drinnen heraus. "Nein...ich...will nicht." kam es schwach zurück und Legolas drehte sich sofort wieder um, um hinein zu stürmen. Doch Aragorn versperrte ihm den Weg. Vorsichtshalber hatte er sich gleich vor ihrer Tür positioniert, nachdem sie die Kammer verlassen hatten. "Nicht, mein Freund! Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen, so begreif das doch!" sagte er traurig.  
  
"Sie tut ihr weh, Aragorn! Ich muss bei ihr sein...es...es ist doch auch meine Schuld!" antwortete er gepresst. Unsagbare Wut auf sich selbst, Verzweiflung und Panik stiegen wieder in ihm hoch, als das Wimmern aus der Kammer immer lauter wurde, bis es abermals in Schreikrämpfen gipfelte. Verzweifelt warf sich Legolas gegen Aragorn, der aber stark genug war, den Elben zurückzuhalten. Gimli umklammerte sofort die Beine von Legolas - so fiel es im sichtlich schwer, sich daraus zu befreien. Doch lange brauchten sie ihn nicht festzuhalten - Legolas versuchte nicht mehr, gegen die Beiden anzukämpfen...er hatte keine Kraft mehr.  
  
"BEINE AUSEINANDER! ES IST DOCH EH ZU SPÄT!" kreischte die hohe Stimme der Hebamme. Fabienne konnte nur noch stöhnen, die Kraft sich zu wehren hatte sie nicht mehr. "Ich...will es nicht...verlieren...nicht seins!" keuchte sie, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Beine zusammenzupressen.  
  
"Bei deinem Blutverlust, Kleines, muss ich aufpassen, dass ich euch nicht Beide verliere! Das Kind solltest du aber aufgeben!!" sagte die Hebamme, diesmal in einem etwas normalerem Tonfall. `Dann will ich auch nicht mehr leben...` weinte ihre eigene Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Fabienne hatte nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken...eine neue Wehe kündigte sich an und die Waldläuferin biss die Zähne zusammen. Während die neue Wehe über den schon geschwächten Körper der jungen Frau rollte, wurde die Hebamme immer unruhiger. Es dauerte ihr viel zu lange, der Blutverlust war viel zu hoch und Fabienne wurde irgendwie immer entrückter...ihre Augen waren oftmals verdreht und manchmal trat sogar Schaum vor ihren Mund.  
  
Gimli ließ die Beine von Legolas los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Aragorn hielt noch immer den Elben umklammert, doch nicht mehr als Gegenwehr. Es sensibilisierte etwas anderes...und er musste sofort handeln.  
  
"Gimli und auch die Anderen, bitte geht euren Arbeiten nach. Wir können hier nichts mehr tun! Bitte...geht!" Eomer und die Schildmaid verstanden sofort und liefen langsam den Gang hinunter. Eowyn begann entfernt wieder zu schluchzen und ihr Bruder drückte sie im Laufen an sich.  
  
Gimli sah Aragorn fragend an, doch der gab ihm mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er zu verschwinden hätte.  
  
Nachdem Gimli außer Hörweite war, flüsterte Aragorn "Lass es raus, Legolas! Lass es einfach raus..." Dabei umarmte er den schlanken Elben noch etwas fester, als dessen Schultern schon anfingen zu zucken. "Ich...ich werde...es mir niemals verzeihen...niemals..." schluchzte Legolas in Aragorns Schulter. Aragorn schüttelte nur seinen Kopf - dem Elben war es neu, offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. "Lass es raus..." flüsterte der Waldläufer geduldig.  
  
Als erneut erstickte Schreie voller Qualen aus der Kammer drangen, ließ Legolas endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Aragorn hielt so behutsam wie möglich dem Elben die Ohren zu und ließ es geschehen, dass Legolas verzweifelt seinen ganzen Schmerz in Aragorns Schulter schrie. Der erfahrene Waldläufer versuchte, standhaft zu bleiben, doch auch ihn nahm es gewaltig mit und dem zukünftigen König von Gondor liefen ebenfalls die Tränen hinab.  
  
"Du...musst jetzt stark sein, Legolas. Du wirst sie nicht verlieren...euch steht doch noch alles bevor! Ihr werdet..." flüsterte Aragorn nach einer Weile schwer, doch wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"Val...vestalme*. Heute." ( Wir wollten heiraten*.) wisperte Legolas gebrochen, nachdem er sich von Aragorn gelöst hatte. "Das sollte unser schönster Tag werden...doch es ist mein schlimmster Alptraum". sagte der Elbenprinz tonlos und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich denn nur tun?" kam es gedämpft dahinter hervor. Aragorn legte seine Hände auf Legolas´ Schulter. "Sei für sie da...steh ihr in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde zur Seite! Und verliere NIEMALS die Hoffnung! Das ist alles, was du tun kannst."  
  
Legolas nickte nur und schwieg. Sekundenlang standen sie in dem einsamen Gang und lauschten bangen Herzens den Geräuschen, die der Kammer entdrangen. Fabiennes Stimme war wie immer mit den Befehlen der Hebamme gemischt, doch seit geraumer Zeit waren nur noch gepresstes Keuchen und unverständliche Laute zu hören.  
  
Aragorn rieb sich die Hände - er wollte hier eigentlich weg, doch konnte er jetzt nicht seinen guten Freund im Stich lassen. Legolas lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die Nachbarwand und sprach stumm ein Gebet - nur seine Lippen bewegten sich. "Sie trug ihr Hochzeitskleid, nicht wahr?" fragte Aragorn, um den Prinzen abzulenken. Dass er es damit aber nur noch schlimmer machte merkte er spätestens, als Legolas die Lippen aufeinander presste und neue Tränen hervorquollen.  
  
"Ach, es tut mir leid. Das...war...ich wollte nur..." versuchte sich Aragorn zu entschuldigen, als er zu Legolas ging. "Ist schon gut, Aragorn." flüsterte Legolas. "Sie...ist...wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über das ebenmäßige Gesicht des Elben. "So schön..."  
  
"Und sie wird noch viel schöner sein, mein Freund. An deiner Seite!" antwortete Aragorn mit bewegter Stimme. "Und ich werde Trauzeuge!" Legolas musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. "Das solltest du doch heute schon sein." flüsterte er. "Nun, wenn ich heute schon der Trauzeuge sein sollte, wo sind dann die Ringe, die ich euch überreicht hätte?" fragte Aragorn. Er wollte Legolas nur ablenken und ihm war jetzt jedes Mittel recht.  
  
Der Elb zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ringe? Daran...hatten wir...noch gar nicht gedacht." "Soll das heißen, du wolltest sie ohne Trauringe zu deiner Frau machen?" Jetzt war Aragorn der Erstaunte. Legolas wollte etwas erwidern...  
  
...doch die Tür zu Fabiennes Kammer flog auf und eine aufgebrachte Heilerin stürmte heraus. "HEXE! TEUFELEI!" schrie sie angstvoll, zeigte immer wieder mit dem Finger in die Kammer und stolperte dann panisch davon.  
  
Doch die Männer achteten gar nicht mehr auf sie - hastig stürmten sie an Fabiennes` Bett. Die Waldläuferin wand sich wie ein Krebs rücklings auf dem großen Bett, ihre Röcke waren zerrissen, Schaum lief aus ihren Mundwinkeln bis zum Hals hinunter, die Pupillen rollten in jede Himmelsrichtung und sie stieß gurgelnde Laute aus.  
  
"ARAGORN! WAS IST DAS? WAS IST MIT IHR?" schrie Legolas voller Entsetzen. In diesem Bett lag nicht seine Fabienne, sondern irgendein entrücktes Wesen. Doch Aragorn antwortete nicht, sprang zu der Waldläuferin, presste Fabienne rücklings aufs Bett und zog ein Messer.  
  
"WAS TUST DU DA?" Legolas traute seinen Augen nicht und versuchte, Fabienne aus den Armen Aragorns zu befreien. "LEGOLAS! Lass sie sofort los, du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Ich helfe ihr! Lass sie los!" donnerte der Mann los und Legolas gehorchte augenblicklich. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er Aragorn gewähren lassen sollte.  
  
Der Waldläufer presste Fabienne wieder auf die Matratze, wischte ihren Speichel vom Mund weg und zwängte den ledernen Messerknauf zwischen ihre Zähne. Die Waldläuferin warf sich immer noch auf dem Bett hin und her, doch wurde allmählich ruhiger. "Sie hatte einen Anfall. Das Messer muss so verbleiben, hast du mich verstanden? Sonst beisst sie sich womöglich die Zunge ab." sprach Aragorn ruhig, während er Legolas zum Bett schob.  
  
"Bleib bei ihr. Weiche ihr nicht von der Seite. Ich komme wieder!" sagte Aragorn ruhig. Legolas nahm Fabienne sanft in seine Arme...er brauchte keine Aufforderung. Fabiennes Atem kam nur noch flach und ihr Puls flatterte. Aragorn drehte sich im Türrahmen nochmals zum Bett um.  
  
Legolas wiegte die mittlerweile bewusstlose Fabienne wieder hin und her, hatte selbst die Augen geschlossen und war schon nicht mehr ansprechbar. Aragorn ging hinaus, schloss lautlos die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich schweratmend dagegen.  
  
"Was...was ist passiert?" brummte es knapp unter ihm. Aragorn öffnete ein Auge und erspähte Gimli, welcher nervös vor ihm stand und von einem Bein auf` s andere trat.  
  
"Die nächsten Stunden entscheiden...über alles." flüsterte Aragorn gebrochen. "Ich habe ihr Bett gesehen...soviel Blut...!" Gimli stieß zischend die Luft aus...mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Er überlegte kurz und stellte sich dann aufrecht neben Aragorn.  
  
Schweigend bewachten die zwei Freunde die Kammer des Paares. Niemand sollte ihre Ruhe stören...vielleicht hatten sie ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden zusammen. Doch in Aragorns Kopf rumorte es: Fabiennes` Verhalten war eigenartig. Es passte alles irgendwie nicht zum normalen Verlauf einer Fehlgeburt...für ihn schien es nachgeholfen. Fieberhaft überlegte er: er kannte sich nicht mit Schwangerschaften und deren Problemen aus - doch dafür umso besser mit Kräuter, Pflanzen und deren oftmals giftige Wirkungen...  
  
Als gegen Mittag die Sonne im Zenit stand, schickte Theoden ein paar Männer zu ihrer Kammer. "Es gibt wieder eine Versammlung, Herr Aragorn, Herr Gimli. Folgt mir bitte!" Doch der Waldläufer schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute nicht, Haldeth. Der König wird ohne uns auskommen müssen."  
  
Der Bote nickte knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Sehr wohl, Herr Aragorn." Abschätzig wanderten seine Augen noch schnell über ihre Türe - Edoras wusste also schon Bescheid, Aragorn war sich dessen sicher.  
  
Weitere Stunden vergingen, in denen sie keinen Laut vernahmen. Doch die beiden Freunden harrten aus...und verwiesen jeden vom Platz, der Neuigkeiten wissen wollte. Selbst Eowyn durfte nicht in die Kammer.  
  
Die Nachmittagsstunden zogen dahin und Rohans Himmel bewölkte sich. Die ersten Tropfen fielen und eine bleierne Düsternis hüllte Edoras in zwielichtige Schatten. Niemand suchte mehr den Gang auf, jeder zog sich in seine Behausung zurück, doch die beiden Freunde standen immer noch unbeweglich und warteten...  
  
...bis die unsagbar traurigen Klänge eines elbischen Klageliedes durch die Türe drangen und die menschenleeren Gänge erfüllte.  
  
Zwerg und Waldläufer ließen ihre Köpfe hängen und gedachten in ihrer Sprache lautlos der Seele der schönen Waldläuferin...genau in dem Augenblick, als Pippin das Signalfeuer in Minas Tirith entfackelte - um die Heere Edoras` nach Gondor zu rufen.  
  
*sigh* Fabi tot? Fabi nicht tot? Fortsetzung erwünscht...?? Mmh? 


	25. Chappy 25

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo ihr lieben Leser, ja ich weiß doch, dass der Leggy auch stirbt, wenn die Fabi den Löffel abgibt! *ggg* Habe das doch selber geschrieben...aber ich quäl euch doch soooo gerne. :-) Nicht böse sein, ja? Dafür lasse ich für euch auch meine Wohnung verdrecken und meine family verhungern, denn schon gibt es ein neues Chappy! :-) Weil ihr so liiiieb seid und immer reviewt und das muss auf alle Fälle honoriert werden! Also, genießt die Fortsetzung! Bye :-)!  
  
Kapitel 25  
  
Als Fabienne keinerlei Anzeichen von Krämpfen mehr von sich gab, entfernte er behutsam das Messer und zog sie wieder nah an sich heran.  
  
Auch während der nächsten Stunden wachte er über seine völlig erschöpfte Frau, die immer und immer wieder Blut verloren hatte. Doch Fabienne hatte keine Kraft mehr die Schmerzen wegzuatmen oder sich zusammenzukrümmen. Das Bett war völlig verdreckt, die Laken und das Kleid unbrauchbar - sie waren nur noch für das Feuer zunütze. Legolas sein Hemd klebte an ihm dran, aber ob das durch ihr Blut kam, durch seinen Schweiß oder ihrer Tränen war ihm gleichgültig.  
  
Seine Glieder schmerzten doch er rührte sich keinen Millimeter und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Fabiennes Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und seine Finger entwirrten Strähne für Strähne ihres langen Haares, das wild um sie herum lag. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihre Holzspange und wog sie sacht in seiner Hand - sie war von grober Arbeit, doch die feinen Linien in Form eines Blattes waren deutlich zu erkennen. `Zu unserer Hochzeit wirst du Elbenschmuck tragen, lothamin...` beschloss er innerlich, barg die Spange in der Innenseite seines Hemdes und seine Gedanken wanderten nach Eryn Lasgallen. Da regte sie sich etwas...Fabienne war nicht mehr bewusstlos, sondern in einen ruhigen Schlaf übergegangen. Ein gutes Zeichen! Doch noch war sie nicht aufgewacht...und so glitten seine Gedanken wieder nach Hause.  
  
Leise erzählte er ihr, wie er sich ihre Reise dorthin vorstellte, wie er mit seinem Vater sprechen würde, wie sie ihr Bündnis feierten und ihr Leben danach verbringen würden...  
  
"Das...klingt wundervoll..." flüsterte sie gebrochen. Fabienne hatte die ganze Zeit seiner Stimme gelauscht und es hatte ihr wohlgetan. "Erzähl weiter...", als seine Worte verstummten.  
  
"Ich habe schon alles gesagt...den Rest sollst du mit deinen eigenen Augen sehen." flüsterte er. Fabiennes Finger verschlangen sich mit seinen. "Es...ist vorbei, Legolas." wisperte sie. "Ja, ich weiß, mein Liebling!" "Nein, tust du nicht. Ich weiß nicht...ob...ich es nochmal schaffen werde..."  
  
"Nochmal? Was meinst du damit, nochmal?" Seine Stimme klang alarmiert. Fabienne versuchte sich aufzurichten, schaffte es aber nicht. Legolas ließ sie neben sich auf` s Bett gleiten, setzte sich an die Bettkante und sah sie aufmerksam an. Fabienne hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und flüsterte nur, doch ihre Worte ließen ihn erschaudern.  
  
"Es...war nicht das erste Mal! Ich habe es schon einmal erlebt. Und es wird mir immer wieder passieren, Legolas!" Der Elb schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
Fabienne nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und fuhr etwas lauter fort. "Ich war nicht zum ersten Mal schwanger - ich war es schon einmal, vor 5 Jahren. Nachdem ich vergewaltigt worden war. In Edoras merkte ich es...doch viel zu spät. Über Nacht floh ich in die Wälder - ich konnte mit der Schande hier nicht leben. Du kennst unsere Gesetze nicht....!"  
  
Legolas Augen waren geweitet und er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Fabiennes Stimme wurde heißer, doch unbeirrt erzählte sie weiter.  
  
"Ich wusste genau, wo ich hinzugehen hatte! Mir blieb die Wahl, ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt zu bringen oder es wegzumachen - für beide Taten wird man aus Edoras verbannt, wusstest du das, Legolas? Es kam für mich Todesstrafe gleich! Ich musste den...Bastard loswerden, diese Schmach, dieses Wesen, welches mich ewig an den Tag erinnern sollte und mich für immer jagen würde!" Die letzten Worte spie sie voll Hass aus und Legolas wich langsam vor ihr zurück. In diesem Bett lag keine Frau sondern eine Mörderin...  
  
"Es gibt ein starkes Kraut. Als Sud bereitet ist es tödlich,...für die Leibesfrucht. Doch auch für alle kommenden Generationen. Man selbst bekommt dabei Krämpfe...und Anfälle." Fabienne schluchzte laut auf. "Ich nahm davon die doppelte Portion - deshalb wirkt es nun für immer, doch mir war das damals egal, ich wollte doch nur leben..." Legolas schloss die Augen...ihm wurde speiübel.  
  
"Ich...bin daran schuld...ganz allein ich! Ich werde dir niemals Kinder schenken können, Legolas! Es soll sich immer und immer wiederholen...es ist wie ein Fluch, der auf mir lastet! Ich werde...es jedes Mal verlieren. Und jedes Mal schwächer werden. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will? Verstehst du?" Doch Legolas sah sie nur aus großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort hervor.  
  
"Dieses Mal...habe ich es noch geschafft. Ob ich es auch das nächste Mal schaffe...weiß ich nicht..." wisperte sie und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. "Ich darf nicht noch einmal schwanger werden, Legolas, dann sterbe ich. Vergib mir! Ich kann...nicht...deine Frau werden. Vergib mir..."  
  
Fabiennes Stimme brach, sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen denn es war einfach zuviel für sie. Ihr Traum von einem sicheren Leben in Frieden und Harmonie mit ihm war zerstört, ihr dunkles Geheimnis für immer preisgegeben. Er würde sich von ihr abwenden, sie von sich stoßen...  
  
Der Elb musste schlucken. Nur langsam gewannen ihre Worte in seinem Kopf an Gestalt - ihr Bund war gebrochen, das Kind war verloren, sie würde niemals seine Frau werden. Er konnte es nicht begreifen, wollte es nicht begreifen...wie gelähmt saß er neben ihr.  
  
`"Sei für sie da...steh ihr in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde zur Seite! Und verliere NIEMALS die Hoffnung! Das ist alles, was du tun kannst."` hallten die Worte seines Freundes in ihm wieder. Schwache Seufzer von ihr brachten ihn aus seiner Trance und blinzelnd betrachtete er Fabienne. Zweifel, Angst, doch auch Trauer, Liebe und Verständnis kämpften in ihm gegeneinander...er musste sich entscheiden. Und er brauchte nicht lange...  
  
Legolas kniete sich an den Bettrand und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Liebevoll streichelte er über ihre Handrücken und küsste ihre Stirn. "Amin mela lle, mîrnin..." wisperte er mit zittriger Stimme. Fabienne konnte es nicht glauben...er hatte sie immer noch lieb! Glücklich lächelnd fielen ihre Augen zu...sie war einfach noch zu schwach. Die Waldläuferin konnte gerade noch seine Hand drücken, bevor sie in den nächsten tiefen Schlaf sank.  
  
Legolas kniete noch lange bei ihr, deckte sie dann so gut es ging zu, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Der kühle Wind und die einzelnen Regentropfen waren eine Wohltat auf seinem Gesicht, das von den letzten Stunden gezeichnet war. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die schlafende Gestalt zurück...selbst in diesem Zustand war sie einfach atemberaubend schön. Legolas drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf...doch Tränen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Der Elb sang...sang für sein totes Kind, sang für seine Liebe, sang für ihre gebrochene Seelen...  
  
Es war bereits in den Abendstunden, als sich die Türe von Fabiennes Kammer öffnete. Aragorn und Gimli wichen sofort zurück und hielten den Atem an, als er heraustrat.  
  
Legolas trug Fabienne auf seinen Armen...beide wirkten mehr tot als lebendig. Die Waldläuferin schmiegte sich eng an den Elben, doch ihr Haar war zerzaust, ihre Haut von kaltem Schweiß überzogen und ihr Kleid bestand nur noch aus Fetzen. Legolas war bleich, dunkle Schatten umgaben seine stumpfen Augen und seine silbernes Hemd war blutbefleckt.  
  
Aragorn stürzte auf den Elbenprinzen zu und nahm ihn Fabienne behutsam aus den Armen. "Sie lebt noch?!" Seine Stimme wirkte überrascht. Legolas nickte nur müde. "Sie schläft, doch sie muss endlich raus aus diesen Sachen. Ihre Bettstatt muss auch gewechselt werden und ich...muss noch..." doch seine Stimme brach ab.  
  
"Sprich nicht weiter, Legolas. Ruh dich aus, wir kümmern uns um sie." Gimli trat neben Aragorn. "Schicke schnell nach Eowyn, Gimli! Sie soll ihre fähigsten Frauen mit sich bringen." Gimlis schwielige Hand strich behutsam über Fabiennes Arm und ein tiefer Seufzer entdrang seiner Brust. "Jetzt, Gimli!" zischte Aragorn und der Zwerg sprang erschrocken von dannen.  
  
"Solange gehen wir in deine Kammer, Legolas. Wir stehen ihnen sicherlich nur im Weg." Legolas nickte nur erschöpft und wies Aragorn den Weg.  
  
Fabienne lag nun auf dem Bett von Legolas und Aragorn wusch ihr das Gesicht, während der Elbenprinz in ein neues Hemd wechselte. Schnell überprüfte er ihre Vitalfunktionen - der Puls war noch schwach, doch die Atmung kam ruhig und regelmäßig...Fabienne war außer Lebensgefahr. Erleichtert atmete der Waldläufer auf und schenkte Legolas ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bestätigt - aber innerlich wusste er, dass etwas Seltsames im Gange war. Doch Aragorn schwieg - Legolas würde es ihm schon erzählen.  
  
Stumm standen die beiden Freunde an ihrem Bett und lauschten den regelmäßigen Atemzügen der Waldläuferin, als es leise an die Türe klopfte. Eowyn schlüpfte hinein und hielt Waschzeug und ein frisches Kleid in den Armen. Zwei weitere Frauen zwängten sich in die Kammer. Es waren dieselben, welche der Elb morgens in Fabiennes Kammer angetroffen hatte.  
  
Eowyn ging zu Legolas und umarmte ihn rasch. Unter "normalen" Umständen wären alle überrascht gewesen, doch keiner tat erschrocken oder war erstaunt. Legolas ließ es geschehen und umarmte Eowyn zurück - dies tat ihm jetzt wohler als alle Beileidsworte. "Danke." flüsterte er ergriffen, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Eowyn lächelte tapfer und ging dann zu Fabienne.  
  
Doch als sie an Aragorn vorbeikam trafen sich ihre Blicke...welche nur eine Botschaft enthielten: `Es hätte uns ebenso treffen können!` Schaudernd wandte sie sich Fabienne zu. "Wir werden sie waschen und neu ankleiden. Ihr Zimmer ist bereits hergerichtet." sagte sie etwas nervös.  
  
Legolas nickte und verließ leise mit Aragorn das Zimmer. Gimli wartete bereits schon auf sie und sah traurig zu ihnen auf. Der Elb ging auf ein Knie und legte Gimli eine Hand auf dessen Schulter während Gimli dem Elben eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.  
  
"Die dunkelsten Stunden haben trotzdem einen Funken Licht, wenn man solche Freunde hat, wie ihr es seid! Ich danke euch für euren Beistand!" sprach Legolas mit fester Stimme. Der Elb hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und die Freunde sahen ihn bewundernd an. Gimli nickte und klopfte Legolas ein paar Mal zuversichtlich auf die Schulter, dann erhob sich der Elb wieder.  
  
Schweigend standen sie zusammen und warteten auf die Schildmaid, jeder mit seinem Gedanken im Zimmer.  
  
"Sie ist nicht erwacht." flüsterte Eowyn, nachdem die Frauen herauskamen. "Wir getrauten uns nicht sie zu baden, konnten nur das Nötigste verrichten." sagte sie beschämt und blickte unsicher zu Boden. Eowyn hielt Fabiennes altes Kleid in der Hand und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. "Wartet!" rief Legolas hinter ihr her. "Das Kleid...was geschieht damit?" Eowyn sah ihn verdutzt an, doch dann begriff sie. "Es...gehört euch." Damit drückte sie Legolas das Kleid in die Hand, verabschiedete sich von den Männern und verschwand im Dunkel.  
  
Legolas befühlte den weichen Stoff unter seinen Fingern und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Doch plötzlich knüllte er es grob zusammen, drehte sich abrupt um und lief schnurstracks in seine Kammer um es ins lodernde Kaminfeuer zu schleudern. Befriedigt sah er zu, wie die Flammen begannen, den schmutzigen Stoff zu verzehren.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan, mellon?" Aragorns ruhige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Es war ihr Hochzeitskleid und beinahe wäre es zu ihrem Totengewand geworden. Dieses Kleid ist verflucht, niemand soll es mehr tragen." antwortete Legolas finster.  
  
`Der Fetzen war schon so kaputt, den hätte nicht mal mehr ´ne Hobbitfrau tragen können.` realisierte Gimli, behielt aber seinen Gedanken für sich. `Naja, er ist halt ein Elb. Die sind nun mal komisch drauf...manchmal!` Aragorn nickte nur - er verstand seinen Freund und warf Gimli einen kurzen, prägnanten Blick zu. Er wusste genau, was in dem Zwerg gerade vor sich ging - und ebenso verstand er ihn.  
  
Legolas trat indessen an sein Bett heran und hob sie langsam von der Matratze hoch. Fabienne murmelte leise etwas und schmiegte sich nah an ihn ran - sie spürte seine Nähe genau, obwohl ihr Körper von Schmerzen taub und ihre Sinne wie benebelt waren.  
  
"Sie kann doch heute Nacht hier bleiben, Legolas!" warf Gimli schnell ein, als der Elb schon auf die Türe zusteuerte. "Nein Gimli! Hab Dank, doch du brauchst genauso deine Ruhe wie Aragorn auch. Wer weiß, was morgen auf uns zukommt." antwortete Legolas ruhig, doch bestimmt. Dann ging er festen Schrittes hinaus in den Gang.  
  
Gimli brummelte irgendwas in seinen Bart, das er von allen ja immer noch am ausgeruhtesten war, doch schloss trotzdem leise die Tür hinter ihm.  
  
Aragorn beobachtete Legolas genau, wie er den völlig entkräfteten Körper der Waldläuferin auf ihr Bett legte und sie zudeckte. Die Frauen hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet - der Boden war wieder blitzblank, die Linnen frisch und ein warmes Feuer flackerte im Kamin.  
  
"Ich werde einen stärkenden Trank zubereiten. Den versuchst du ihr bitte einzuflößen, sobald sie erwacht. Ich trage kein Athelas bei mir, ich versuche aber gleich noch welches aufzufinden."  
  
Doch Legolas hielt den eifrigen Waldläufer, der schon zur Türe lief, auf. "Bemühe dich nicht, Aragorn. Du hast schon genug für sie getan, mehr kann ich wirklich nicht verlangen." wollte er ihn beschwichtigen, doch der Waldläufer schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mich wenigstens den Trank zubereiten - den wird sie wirklich brauchen." Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die kleine Kammer.  
  
Fabienne musste lächeln - sie kehrte den Männern den Rücken zu, war aber erwacht und vernahm jedes Wort der beiden ungleichen Gefährten. Als das Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte sie seine leisen Schritte, die sich in Richtung Kamin bewegten und dort verharrten. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, drehte sich vorsichtig um und spähte über ihre Schulter. Legolas kniete vor dem Kamin und legte nochmals Holz auf...er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und schaffte es tatsächlich, in eine sitzende Position zu kommen. Legolas kehrte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu, doch dann stand er auf und drehte sich um. Als er sie sitzend gewahrte, stahl sich ein Lächeln in sein sorgenvolles Gesicht.  
  
"Lle na vanima, Fabienne.mehr denn je!" flüsterte er, als er sich langsam neben sie setzte. Fabienne griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Ihre Finger waren nicht mehr kalt, sondern wohltemperiert und er spürte, wie langsam wieder Leben in sie kam. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Seine Stimme war flüsternd und liebevoll strich er ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. "Durstig?" krächzte sie zurück. Ihr Stimme war wie Sandpapier und Fabienne hustete trocken. "Aragorn kommt gleich und bringt dir etwas. Ruh dich aus, arwenamin." befahl er ihr sanft.  
  
Legolas beugte sich über sie um sie in die Kissen zu drücken und Fabienne ließ es geschehen. Doch bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, schlang sie schnell ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn auf. "Bleib..." wisperte sie, fast angstvoll. Legolas Hand streichelte ihre Wange und sanft berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. "Ich bin immer bei dir, das weißt du doch. Immer...."  
  
Fabienne lächelte selig und schloss wieder die Augen. "Vergib mir..." wisperte sie. Legolas legte sich neben sie, zog sie sanft heran und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. "Das habe ich doch schon längst..." antwortete er leise und dann übermannte den Elben der Schlaf.  
  
Als Aragorn gegen Mitternacht in ihr Zimmer trat, schliefen die Beiden fest und klammerten sich aneinander. "Ihr werdet nie ohne den anderen auskommen...ihr seid füreinander geschaffen!" flüsterte er leise kopfschüttelnd, als er einen Teller mit Lembasbrot und den Trank für Fabienne abstellte.  
  
Als er am Feuer vorbeikam, um wieder zur Türe zu gehen verharrte er kurz. Seine Hand umklammerte grimmig einen Zettel, den er von Fabiennes Tür abgenommen hatte, bevor er in ihr Zimmer eingetreten war. Aragorn überlegte kurz, warf aber das Papier nicht ins Feuer, sondern steckte ihn kurzerhand wieder in seine Jacke, dann verließ er lautlos das Zimmer. Doch anstatt sich endlich in sein Gemach zu begeben stellte er sich wieder neben die Türe auf Wache.  
  
Noch einmal sollte nicht so eine Nachricht an diese Türe geheftet werden...nicht solange er aufpassen würde. Doch Legolas musste diesen Zettel mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen - sonst würde er Aragorn nicht glauben...  
  
Nun, was stand wohl auf dem Zettel, hmm? Ein Genesungswunsch für die Fabi? *lach* Chappy 26 kommt bald... 


	26. Chappy 26

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 26  
  
Mit trockenen Lippen und ebensolcher Kehle wachte Fabienne auf. Es war noch finstere Nacht, doch langsam stahl sich Morgengrau in die undurchdringliche Schwärze des Himmels. Vorsichtig nahm sie seinen Arm von ihrem Oberkörper herunter, rutschte zur Bettkante und stand zögerlich auf. Die ersten Schritte waren noch ziemlich wackelig und Fabienne musste sich an den Bettpfosten festhalten. Doch es war eine Wohltat für sie, endlich wieder die Glieder strecken zu können und aufrecht zu gehen.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie sicherer, umrundete das Bett und bald stand sie vor dem Essen, welches Aragorn gebracht hatte. Beinahe hastig griff sie zum Kelch und leerte ihn mit einem Zug. Jeder Tropfen war kostbar, Fabienne hatte einfach zuviel Flüssigkeit verloren. Deshalb war ihr auch so schwindlig. Gleich nachdem sie den Trank geleert hatte fühlte sie sich besser. Sie nahm sich noch ein Stück Lembasbrot und ging langsam zum Fenster.  
  
Edoras lag noch in tiefen Schlummer und ihr Blick glitt über die entfernten Hügel und Ebenen, welche die Landschaft Rohans charakterisierten. Im Mondlicht fand sie es immer noch am schönsten zu betrachten.  
  
Nach einer geraumen Weile wurde ihr allerdings kalt und fröstelnd wandte sie sich dem Bett wieder zu. Legolas lag wie erschlagen bäuchlings auf der Bettdecke und regte sich nicht. Sein Brustkorb bewegte sich unter ruhigen Atemzügen und seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Sein langes seidiges Haar breitete sich über seinen Rücken aus...der schöne Elb strahlte einzig innere Ruhe und Seelenfrieden aus.  
  
Fabienne konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen und verharrte an einem Bettpfosten. Zärtlich wanderten ihre Augen über seine schlafende Gestalt, die sich durch die weißen Laken dunkel abzeichnete. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, dass gerade dieses überirdisch schöne Wesen sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wolle. Trotz, dass sie ihm ihr Geheimnis verschwiegen hatte. Trotz, das sie ihn so verletzt hatte. Trotz, dass sie so grundverschieden waren und alle Zeichen gegen ihr Bündnis zu stehen schienen - er hielt weiterhin zu ihr.  
  
`Niemals mehr werde ich dir etwas verschweigen. Niemals mehr lasse ich dich im Ungewissen, Legolas Grünblatt.` schwor sie sich. Ihr ganzes Leben lang würde sie sich dafür verurteilen, dass sie ihm nicht sofort, nachdem sie wusste dass sie schwanger war, von ihrem Fluch erzählt hatte. Nun gut, sie hatte es versucht...doch ihre Angst überwog. Die Angst, ihn durch die Wahrheit zu verlieren. Und um ein Haar wäre es nun auch so geschehen. Fabienne holte tief Luft und verdrängte diesen Gedanken - sie waren ja immer noch zusammen.  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade wieder zu ihm legen, als sie ein leises Husten vor der Türe vernahm. Sie überlegte kurz, doch mutig schlang sie sich lose ihre Decke um die Schultern und öffnete die Türe einen Spalt.  
  
"Ihr seid es? Was macht ihr hier, Herr Aragorn?" Fabiennes Augen weiteten sich, als sie in die müden Augen des Waldläufers sah. Aragorn saß an die Wand gelehnt am Boden und schien zu schlafen. Doch als sie ihn angesprochen hatte, stand er sofort auf und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ah, ihr seid erwacht. Wie fühlt ihr euch, Fabienne? Wirkt der Trank schon?" fragte er rasch. "Habt Dank dafür, ja, ich fühle mich tatsächlich besser. Ich...nein, wir...sind euch etwas, nein, vieles schuldig. Doch ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur...sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und das ihr eure Ruhe habt, Fabienne. Niemand sollte euch stören können." sagte Aragorn ruhig. "Das war doch wirklich nicht nötig, Herr Aragorn. Wirklich nicht." Aragorn sah sie lange prüfend an. Fabienne war sein Blick unangenehm und nach einer Weile blickte sie zu Boden. "Was ist?" flüsterte sie.  
  
"Nichts." log er. Doch in Wahrheit beschäftigte ihn vieles. "Habt ihr...von jemandem etwas angenommen, Fabienne? Gab euch vor kurzem jemand etwas, zum Beispiel ein Kraut oder Pulver?" fragte er vorsichtig. Langsam sah sie auf - konnte es möglich sein, das er es wusste? Aber woher? Legolas hätte doch nicht...oder hatte er es ihm erzählt?  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint, Herr Aragorn." antwortete sie so ruhig wie möglich. "Oh doch, das wisst ihr genau, Fabienne! Ihr seid Waldläuferin, ihr kennt euch aus mit Heilmitteln. Genau wie ich. Eure Fehlgeburt geschah nicht auf natürlichem Wege!" sprach er, jetzt mit Nachdruck. Fabienne atmete innerlich auf - Legolas hatte nichts gesagt. Aragorn hatte es also selbst herausgefunden.  
  
"Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar für eure Hilfe, Herr Aragorn. Doch...gewisse Dinge...kann ich nicht sagen. Jedenfalls jene Dinge, die niemanden etwas angehen. Verzeiht mir." Fabienne blickte wieder zu Boden, sie schämte sich furchtbar. Tränen stiegen auf und leise schluchzend stand die schöne Frau schwankend vor dem Waldläufer. Aragorn wusste, er war zu weit gegangen - er wollte Dinge wissen, die ihn nichts angingen und wenn Fabienne ihre Gründe hatte zu schweigen, dann war sie dazu berechtigt.  
  
"Nein, Fabienne, ihr müsst mir verzeihen." sagte er rasch. "Über manche Dinge...sollte man wirklich schweigen. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen, mein Wort darauf!" "Ich danke euch, Herr Aragorn." flüsterte sie und schaffte es wieder, in seine Augen zu sehen.  
  
Aragorn lächelte sie flüchtig an, griff dann in seine Jacke und holte einen Zettel hervor.  
  
"Diesen fand ich letzte Nacht an eurer Tür. Ich wollte ihn zuerst Legolas geben, doch eigentlich ist er an euch gerichtet. Ich werde aus diesen Worten nicht schlau, doch ich spüre, etwas Böses geht von ihnen aus. Es ist nicht nur der Wortlaut, es ist alles drum herum, die ganzen Umstände, euer Verhalten gestern...das alles ist wie von einer dunklen Macht umgeben. Es braut sich was zusammen. Ich will euch nur bitten - seid extrem vorsichtig und auf der Hut, Fabienne! Ich will euch jetzt keine Angst machen, doch seid vorbereitet...irgendetwas wird kommen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr das Stück Papier in die Hand, verbeugte sich kurz und lief davon.  
  
Fabienne starrte ihn sprachlos hinterher, dann ging sie langsam zurück in ihre Kammer. Sie nahm eine Kerze vom Kaminsims und zündete sie an - dann hielt sie den Zettel ins Licht und öffnete ihn...  
  
TÖCHTER STERBEN - SÖHNE LEBEN  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem - das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Fabienne las die Worte immer und immer wieder durch, welche in krakeliger Schrift auf das Pergament geschmiert waren. Langsam sank das Blatt Papier herunter und ihr wurde übel. Doch tapfer unterdrückte sie Tränen und schluckte ihre aufkommende Wut hinunter...die Waldläuferin behielt Kontrolle über sich.  
  
"Hier will sich jemand einen verdammt schlechten Scherz erlauben. Aber nicht mit mir! Nicht mit uns." murmelte sie finster vor sich hin. Fabienne ließ die Kerze brennen und stopfte den Zettel in das Holzkästchen, neben seine blonde Strähne. Ihre Decke rutschte von ihren Schultern und sie legte sie auf seinen schlafenden Körper, damit er nicht fror. Legolas bekam es gar nicht mit...  
  
Nachdem sie ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen hatte schlüpfte sie in ihre Ledermontur und in ihre Stiefel - mittlerweile ging schon die Sonne auf. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, das Bad und die Ankleidung hatte ihre ganze Kraft gefordert. Doch innerlich war sie auch glücklich - sie hatte kein weiteres Blut verloren, das Wasser war klar geblieben.  
  
Während sie auf dem Stuhl saß und seine schlafende Statur betrachtete, kreisten ihre Gedanken immer wieder um den mysteriösen Zettel. Fabienne überlegte fieberhaft, wer zu so etwas fähig war. `Vielleicht erkenne ich ja die Handschrift.`  
  
Eingehend studierte sie das Pergament, sah sich jeden Buchstaben genauestens an, wendete das Blatt hin und her und roch sogar daran. Fabienne kam auf keinen grünen Zweig, so sehr sie auch überlegte. Gedankenversunken stand die Waldläuferin im dämmerigen Zimmer und faltete das Papier immer wieder zusammen und auseinander, zerknüllte und glättete es, kaute auf einem ihrer Fingernägel herum, doch je mehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, desto verwirrender wurde das Ganze.  
  
"Du solltest doch im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen." flüsterte eine wohlbekannte Stimme an ihrer Wange, während sich seine Arme um ihre Taille legten. Fabienne drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und lächelte Legolas an. "Mir geht es schon besser. Ich muss mich nur mal etwas bewegen können." Legolas sah sie liebevoll an und federleicht berührten seine Lippen die ihrigen "Und wie geht es dir so?" flüsterte sie, als sie sich nah an ihn heranschmiegte.  
  
"Ich bin ausgeruht - doch vielmehr interessiert mich, was auf dem Zettel steht, den du schon seit geraumer Zeit studierst." Fabienne seufzte innerlich auf - natürlich hatte er es bemerkt. Und wenn sie ihm die Nachricht gäbe, dann wäre der schöne Moment vorüber. Doch es musste sein. Fabienne trat ein Stück von ihm weg und gab ihm wortlos den Zettel.  
  
Legolas las die Worte dreimal hintereinander, dann sah er auf. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, wie versteinert. "Diesen Zettel fand Aragorn letzte Nacht an meiner Tür. Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß nicht, wer das geschrieben hat." sagte Fabienne ruhigen Tones. Legolas sah nochmals auf den Zettel, dann ging er zur Kerze und brannte ihn an. "Was tust du da? Vielleicht hätten wir..."  
  
"Nein!" antwortete er knapp, als er das bereits halbverbrannte Papier in den kalten Kamin warf. "Ich kannte die Handschrift auch nicht. Doch es ist eine Warnung, Fabienne!" Sorgenvoll nahm er sie in die Arme und sein Atem ging schwer. "Alle Zeichen stehen gegen uns - kein guter Stern leuchtet auf den Bund. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, mîrnin. Ich hätte dich nun bald zum vierten Mal verloren, nochmal darf mir das nicht passieren!" Fabienne musste schlucken und konnte lange nichts sagen. Doch dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen.  
  
"Liebst du mich immer noch, Legolas? Willst du mich immer noch heiraten? Du weißt,...ich...werde dir niemals ein Kind schenken können." wisperte sie bedrückt.  
  
Legolas sah sie lange an und schwieg. Doch dann antwortete er mit fester Stimme "Niemand und nichts wird mich davon abhalten, melamin. Du warst, bist und bleibst meine Frau, Fabienne! Kein Krieg, kein Fluch, kein Verlust und niemand wird mich von dir trennen, das schwöre ich dir! Hast du das verstanden? Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Fabienne. Einzig die Zukunft zählt!" während er über ihr langes Haar strich. Fabiennes Herz schlug bei diesen Worten schneller und ihre Sinne schwebten.  
  
"Ich bin so froh. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich nun verloren." Ihre Stimme war bewegt und liebevoll sah sie ihn an. Fabiennes Finger verschlangen sich mit seinen und stolz richtete sie sich auf. "Seit 5 Jahren kämpfe ich tagtäglich - und ich werde weiter kämpfen. Doch nicht mehr für mich allein - jetzt kämpfe ich auch für dich! Ich lasse mir nichts vorschreiben, lasse mich nicht aufhalten. Der, der mich von dir trennen will, der soll mich kennen lernen!" sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme.  
  
Legolas musste schmunzeln. "Meine schöne ungezähmte Waldläuferin. Man bekommt direkt Angst vor dir..." Fabiennes Augen funkelten wild. Spielerisch gab sie ihm einen harten Schlag auf die Schulter. "Ich mache keine Scherze, Legolas!" Da funkelten auch seine Augen auf. "Ich doch auch nicht, Fabienne!" Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich in seiner leidenschaftlichen Umarmung wieder und die Beiden küssten sich heftigst. Fabiennes Herz rutschte in die Hose, als er von ihrem Mund abließ und sich ihrem Hals widmete. "Niemand wird dir nahe kommen, keiner wird dir etwas zufügen, arwenamin! Ich will dich nie mehr so leiden sehen wie gestern! Das würde ich nicht überleben, Fabienne." wisperte er und Fabiennes Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen. Antworten konnte sie ihm nicht, dafür fehlten ihr schlichtweg die Worte.  
  
Als sie sich nach langer Zeit endlich voneinander lösten atmeten beide schwer. "Ich will, dass du ab sofort vorsichtig bist, Fabienne. Du wirst Edoras nicht verlassen, und wenn, dann nur in meiner Begleitung oder in derer meiner Freunde."  
  
Fabienne musste schlucken, das war wirklich hart für sie. Als Waldläuferin war sie an ihre Freiheit gewöhnt. Doch zögerlich nickte sie. Legolas sah ihr ihren Schmerz an und seine Stimme wurde sanfter. "Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, melamin. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, ich meine, wenn der Ringkrieg vorbei ist, dann gehen wir in den Düsterwald. Dann gehen wir nach Hause!" `Und ziehen sofort die besten Heiler zu Rate.` Doch diesen Gedanken verschwieg er ihr...  
  
"Die Bewohner Edoras werden es schon wissen, Legolas." begann sie sacht. "Sie werden wissen, was hier geschehen ist!" Legolas seufzte innerlich auf. Natürlich, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Die Botschaft war ja auch nur zu deutlich...und der Hebamme ihr Verhalten nach wusste es eher schon ganz Rohan.  
  
"Was hast du mir vorhin gesagt, Fabienne?" Und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin: "Bevor du mich...geschlagen hast."  
  
Da hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Das ich kämpfen werde, das war es!" sagte sie wieder fest. "Und genau das wirst du tun, ja? Das werden wir Beide tun!"  
  
"Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen..." wisperte sie, bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zärtlich küsste. Legolas genoss es doppelt und dreifach...wusste er doch, dass ihre Zeit miteinander schon gezählt war. Gandalf war garantiert schon in Minas Tirith angekommen, Sauron war noch nicht besiegt...es stand ihnen der alles entscheidende Kampf noch bevor. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie weiterziehen mussten...  
  
"Ich werde mich jetzt zu meinen Freunden begeben, Fabienne." flüsterte er schweren Herzens, als er sie von sich schob. "Wartest du hier auf mich? Ich bringe dir etwas zu essen mit."  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig Legolas. Aragorn versorgte mich schon mit Lembasbrot. Viel lieber möchte ich mich mal wieder um Horas kümmern. Im Stall sind um diese Zeit nicht so viele Leute, da...bin ich bestimmt noch ungestört." versicherte ihm Fabienne. Legolas Augen wanderten unruhig über ihr Gesicht, als er überlegte. Doch dann stimmte er zu. "Geh. Doch sei auf der Hut, mîrnin. Ich komme nach."  
  
Mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange verabschiedete sie sich, dann legte sie sich unter seinen wachsamen Augen ihre Waffen an und verließ langsam das Zimmer. Die kühle Morgenluft tat ihr wohl, nachdem sie lange nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer herausgekommen war. Ihre Schritte wurden nach und nach immer sicherer und freudig trat sie in den Stall.  
  
Ruhiges Scharren und vereinzelte Schnaufer waren die einzigsten Geräusche im Stall, doch kein Mensch war zu sehen. Erleichtert suchte Fabienne die Box von Horas auf. Der Hengst lag noch ausgestreckt am Boden, doch erhob sich sofort von seinem Heu, als er sie erkannte.  
  
Horas ausgedehnte Fellpflege machte ihr ganz schön zu schaffen und mehrere Male musste sie unterbrechen, um eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Als sie endlich fertig war legte sie ihm ein loses Halfter um und führte ihn ins Freie, damit auch er etwas frische Luft schnuppern konnte. Doch anstrengender als die Fellpflege war das Auswechseln des Heus in seiner Box. Völlig außer Atem bat sie einen der Stallburschen um Hilfe.  
  
"Ich arbeite nicht für eine HURE!" zischte er sie böse an und lief weiter. Fabienne ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Mistgabel fallen. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? "Komm sofort zurück!" rief sie ihm atemlos hinterher. "Das wäre ja noch schöner." lachte der über seine Schulter zurück. Andere Stallburschen kamen hinzu und stimmten sich in sein Gelächter mit ein.  
  
Drei Jugendliche standen nun um sie herum, lachten sich die Kehle aus dem Leib und zeigten mit Fingern auf sie. "Hu...Hu...HUUURE!" lachten sie aus vollem Leibe und ließen sich immer neue Schimpfwörter einfallen. Eine Weile ließ sie sich das gefallen, dann stellte sie die Mistgabel zur Seite, ging in die Hocke und zog langsam ihre Messer hervor. Noch im Aufstehen schleuderte sie die Klingen blitzschnell zu den am nächsten stehenden Jungen und ließ an ihren Hälsen dünne Einschnitte zurück. Direkt dahinter trafen die Messer in einen Holzpfahl.  
  
Das Gelächter verstummte sofort. Die zwei getroffenen Jungen griffen sich an die Hälse und blickten sich erschrocken an. Der Dritte fackelte nicht lange und stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf Fabienne. Diese packte die Mistgabel und rammte den Stiel zwischen seine Beine. Mit einem Aufheulen sackte ihr Angreifer vor ihr zu Boden und hielt sich sein Gemächt.  
  
Die zwei ersten Jungen sahen erstaunt zwischen der Waldläuferin und den nun davonkrabbelnden Jungen hin und her, dann ergriff auch der wohl etwas Jüngere die Flucht. Fabienne sah dem Davonlaufendem zufrieden, doch erschöpft nach.  
  
Jedoch erstarrte sie, als der zweite geistesgegenwärtig ihre Messer aus dem Holzpfahl gezogen hatte und sie nun an ihre Kehle hielt. "Na, du Miststück? Willst ´se wiederhaben? Vielleicht sollte ich dir deinen schönen Hals mal etwas anritzen, hmm? Lange wirst du ihn eh nicht mehr haben, Hure." zischte er leise, doch mit einem genüsslichen Unterton. Fabienne fühlte, wie der kalte Stahl langsam schmerzhaft in ihre Haut schnitt. Sie wollte gerade ihre Hand zu ihrem Schwertknauf wandern lassen, als...  
  
"Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle das Messer wegnimmst, hat DEIN Hals ein Loch. Mit MEINEM Messer drin!" sprach Legolas äußerst ruhig. Vor Schreck ließ der Stahlbursche geräuschvoll Fabiennes Messer fallen. "Ich habe...sie gar nicht...gehört..." stammelte er. "Das wundert mich nicht." sprach Legolas mehr zu sich selbst. "Und jetzt entschuldigst du dich bei ihr!" Der Stalljunge zog ein Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase. "Bei der soll ich mich entschuldigen?" Fabienne schnappte nach Luft - der Junge wusste gar nicht, mit wem er sich da anlegte. "Gut! Der Stallmeister wird sich freuen, dass heute jemand mehr Arbeit haben will." entgegnete Legolas, immer noch ruhig. Der Junge ballte seine Hände zur Faust und wollte sich beschweren, doch unter dem nun stechenden Blick von Legolas änderte er sein Vorhaben. "`Tschuldigung." zischte er in Fabiennes Richtung, spuckte noch auf den Boden, griff sich die Mistgabel und lief mürrisch davon.  
  
Fabienne hob ihre Messer auf, hielt sie jedoch unschlüssig in den Händen und blickte zu Boden. "Danke." murmelte sie. "Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Es tut mir leid." Legolas seufzte auf und steckte eines seiner Kurzschwerter wieder hinter seinen Rücken. "Du hast Recht. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, sie anzugreifen? Du solltest dein Temperament tatsächlich zügeln, Fabienne." Da sah sie erzürnt auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wie bitte? Hast...hast du sie gesehen? Ich meine...DIE haben MICH beleidigt! Mich Hure genannt! Hast du das nicht gesehen? Der hat meinen HALS aufgeschlitzt, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas atmete tief ein und aus. "Und genau darum geht es, Fabienne. Das wäre nicht passiert, hättest du anders reagiert. Hättest du es nicht zum Kampf kommen lassen. Sieh dich doch nur an. Du bist schweißnass! Du bist noch nicht vollständig erholt, mîrnin. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, hmm?" Fabienne sah wieder betreten zu Boden. Legolas hatte Recht. "Ich musste immer kämpfen, Legolas." begann sie flüsternd. "Für mich gibt es kein anderes Mittel zum Sieg, keine andere Möglichkeit zum Überleben. Verstehst du das nicht?" Da nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und sah sie fest an.  
  
"Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit, Fabienne!" antwortete er hart. " Kampf ist der allerletzte Ausweg. Lerne das! Das waren keine Orks oder Uruk - hai, Fabienne,das waren Stalljungen! Und noch nicht mal im Mannesalter. Da musst einen Unterschied erkennen. Ich weiß ja, dass du kämpfen kannst. Aber...ich will keine Frau, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann!" Damit ließ er sie abrupt los, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Stall.  
  
Fabienne brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich seine letzten Worte in ihr formierten. Sie ballte die Fäuste und trat mit einem wütendem Aufschrei gegen die Stallbox. Lautes Gewieher der Pferde kam als Antwort, doch die Waldläuferin kümmerte das nicht. "WENN DU MICH NICHT HABEN WILLST...DANN...DANN GEH DOCH!" brüllte sie aus voller Kehle in den nun wieder menschenleeren Stall. "Dann geh doch..."  
  
Uih , da rappelt es ja ganz schön in der "Beziehungskiste" *hihi*! Doch eigentlich sind sie beide zu verstehen...oder? 


	27. Chappy 27

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo Leahna: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist die Allererste, der auffällt, dass ich keine Ahnung von Pferdepflege habe! *lach* Ich reite die lieben Tierchen nur so gerne! Doch was sind bitte „...Kapiatlisten..."? Noch nie gehört! *grübel* Oki, da werd ich mich jetzt mal in meiner story nicht mehr so auf die Pferdepflege beziehen – sonst wird es wahrscheinlich noch mal ganz schön peinlich...*kicher*  
  
Kapitel 27 (habe ich wirklich schon soviel geschrieben? *seufz*)  
  
Zornigen Schrittes lief Legolas über den großen Vorplatz, um wieder in die Innenbereiche zu gelangen. Als Fabiennes Wutausbruch aus dem Stall drang stoppte er kurz, schüttelte aber dann seinen Kopf und lief weiter. `Ich glaube, hier muss jemand wieder ins Bett gebracht werden!`  
  
Rasch lief er die große Freitreppe empor, um endlich zum Frühstückssaal zu gelangen – er war zwar ein Elb, doch nach Stunden voller Trauer und kräftezehrender Arbeit hatte auch er Hunger. Legolas betrat den abgeschiedenen Teil der Anlage, um seine Waffen in sein Gemach zu bringen, denn es war verboten, die goldene Halle in voller Ausrüstung zu betreten.  
  
Noch im Laufen nahm er den Köcher vom Rücken und trug ihn mit seinem Bogen locker in der Hand. Fabiennes Wutausbruch kam ihn immer wieder in den Sinn und langsam fragte er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch etwas hart reagiert hatte. War sie denn nicht immer schon so gewesen? Hatte sie sich etwa verändert – bekam er es jetzt erst mit?  
  
„Nicht mal ordentlich grüßen kann ein Elb!" zischte plötzlich zynisch eine Stimme hinter ihm. Legolas fror in seinen Schritten ein und drehte sich abrupt herum. „Wie bitte?" flüsterte er.  
  
„Ihr habt schon sehr richtig gehört, Elb!" erwiderte Eomer mit verschränkten Armen. „Erst rennt ihr an mir, dem Marschall, vorbei und dann seid ihr auch noch so überheblich, dass ihr es nicht einmal nötig habt, entsprechend zu grüßen?!"  
  
Legolas umklammerte seine Waffen mit eisernem Griff. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen...?" flüsterte er, noch etwas leiser. Doch seine Augen verrieten Angriffslust...  
  
Nun kam Eomer erst so richtig in Fahrt. Er hegte schon immer Misstrauen gegen den blonden Elben, doch seit er Fabiennes Ruf besudelt hatte und mittlerweile ganz Edoras über seine Traumfrau tuschelte, hasste er Legolas.  
  
Hasste er ihn dafür, dass es nun für ihn, für Eomer zu spät war, sie zu seiner Frau nehmen zu können – wenn einmal der Ruf beschmutzt war, dann war es zu spät. Und allein der Elb war daran Schuld! Und hier stand er ihm nun gegenüber. In einem menschenleeren Gang – und Eomer hatte seine Worte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.  
  
Der Marschall der Riddermark baute sich zu voller Größe auf und kam langsam auf Legolas zu. „Wie könnt IHR es wagen, ELB!" spie er ihm voll Hass entgegen. „Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, sie euch einfach zu nehmen, sie zu berühren, sie zu schwängern und SIE ZU EURER ELBENHURE ZU MACHEN?! Verdammtes spitzohriges Stück Sche..!"  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Legolas rechte Faust mit seinem Kinn kollidierte. Der Elb hatte seine Waffen fallen gelassen und schlug in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Eomer zweimal hintereinander hart ins Gesicht. Dieser wankte kurz und griff sich an die Nase. Als sich in seiner Hand Blut zeigte wurde er rasend. Doch Legolas hatte schon etwas Abstand genommen und beobachtete angespannt jede seiner Bewegungen.  
  
Eomer holte tief Luft und sprang mit einem Aufschrei auf Legolas zu. Der Elb hatte keine Zeit mehr ihm auszuweichen und so versuchte er, den Aufprall abzufangen. Eomer war in seiner Statur genauso groß wie Legolas, doch dafür schwerer. Legolas landete hart auf dem Rücken und für eine Sekunde bekam er keine Luft. Eomer presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden, rappelte sich auf und schlug sofort mit der flachen Hand zu.  
  
Legolas Kopf flog zur Seite und Eomer griff schmerzhaft in seine langen Haare. „Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du sie mir unbrauchbar gemacht hast!" keifte Eomer in sein Ohr und verteilte dabei Blutstropfen in Legolas Haar.  
  
Der Schmerz auf Legolas Wange nahm explosionsartig zu, doch ebenso auch seine Wut. Eomers Hass richtete sich allein auf die Tatsache, dass Fabienne nun für ihn nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war. Es ging ihn gar nicht um sie als das Lebewesen, als den wunderschönen, liebenswerten Menschen. Und das brachte Legolas zur endgültigen Weißglut.  
  
Der Elb spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an, krümmte sich zusammen, stieß Eomer seine Füße in den Magen und schleuderte ihn über sich hinüber weg. Sofort stand er wieder auf den Beinen, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck hoch. Während er ihn unbarmherzig gegen eine Mauer bugsierte, zischte er ihn eisig an: „Seht euch vor, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn! NIEMAND, am allerwenigsten IHR, darf so über MEINE FRAU sprechen!"  
  
Eomer versuchte sich von der Mauer wegzudrücken, doch Legolas war plötzlich unglaublich stark und wendig. Eomer schaffte es nicht, sich mit seinen Händen zu befreien, er kam gar nicht mehr dazu, dem Elbenprinzen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Also wollte er reflexartig sein Knie anziehen, doch Legolas ahnte sein Vorhaben, stellte sich schnell seitlich und rammte seinen spitzen Ellbogen in Eomers Hals. Der Marschall der Riddermark bekam so keine Luft mehr und seine Augen traten hervor.  
  
„Nur noch ein Wort...nur noch ein einzigstes Wort über sie und mich und das nächste Mal, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn sind Waffen im Spiel!" sprach Legolas drohend. Dem Marschall wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, verzweifelt trieb er seine Fingernägel in den Arm von Legolas, doch seine Finger rutschten nur ergebnislos ab. Legolas wich keinen Millimeter und drückte weiter unbarmherzig zu. „Habt ihr das verstanden?" wisperte er eisig und mitleidlos. Eomer traten Tränen hervor und er konnte nur noch mit den Augenlidern zwinkern, zum sprechen war er nicht mehr in der Lage.  
  
Sofort ließ Legolas von ihm ab und keuchend sank Eomer kraftlos zu Boden. Legolas kümmerte sich nicht mehr um ihn, nahm seine Waffen und ging teilnahmslos an ihm vorbei.  
  
Ärgerlich schmiss der Elb die Waffen auf sein Lager und regte sich darüber gleich noch viel mehr auf. So hatte er seinen Bogen und die anderen Waffen ja noch nie behandelt. `Was ist denn verdammt nochmal los mit mir!` schalt er sich selber. Wütend öffnete er seine Zöpfe und zornig kämmte er sich das Blut aus den Haaren. Doch es war mittlerweile angetrocknet und mehrere Male blieb er schmerzhaft hängen.  
  
„THAUR IONN EN ORCH*!" („Widerlicher Sohn eines Orks!*) brüllte Legolas außer sich, als er denn Kamm in eine Ecke des Zimmers schleuderte. Der Elb holte tief Luft, ging dann schweren Schrittes zum Badezuber und tauchte seinen Kopf einige Male in das kühle Nass.  
  
Durch diese Prozedur kam er wieder zu klaren Gedanken. Er hatte sich soeben mit dem Neffen des Königs geprügelt! Erschreckt blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen – er erkannte sich ja selbst nicht wieder. Legolas hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals um etwas geschlagen – schon gar nicht um eine Frau. Doch bei dem Gedanken an Fabienne huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Hier ging es schließlich um seine Frau und um ihre Ehre! Und nicht zuletzt um seine! Das Lächeln ging in ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen über. Er hatte das Richtige getan, das wusste er genau. Und er würde es immer wieder tun!  
  
Seine Tunika war noch tadellos, also ließ er seine halbtrockenen Haare offen und trat hinaus in den Gang. Frühstück war bestimmt schon beendet, doch vielleicht hatte ihm Aragorn etwas aufbewahrt. Zügig lenkte Legolas seine Schritte in den Gang, bog um die Ecke...und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Fabienne kniete flüsternd bei Eomer und streichelte dem Neffen des Königs über die Wange. Eomers Kopf war nach hinten gelehnt, seine Augen geschlossen und Legolas hörte seine schweren Atemzüge und seinen trockenen Husten. Ein dummes Gefühl beschlich den Elben. Sollte er ihm wirklich so schwer zugesetzt haben? Der von ihm angewandte Griff wurde nur benutzt, um Gegner kurzzeitig kampfunfähig zu machen, nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen! Eomer spielte nur, das war Legolas klar und entschlossen stapfte er zu ihnen hin...  
  
Fabienne erblickte Legolas, verstummte und erhob sich langsam. Der Marschall der Riddermark öffnete kurz ein Auge, schloss es aber gleich wieder und jammerte sofort noch etwas lauter. Als Legolas vor ihr stand funkelte sie ihn wütend an.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan, Legolas?" flüsterte sie erregt. „Was sollte das?" Legolas glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?"  
  
„Du hast mich genau verstanden!" zischte sie jetzt etwas lauter. Fabienne ging ein Stück auf ihn zu. „Er hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun. Er hat doch nur..."  
  
„...deinen Namen in den Schmutz gezogen, das hat er!" fiel ihr Legolas aufgebracht ins Wort. Er glaubte einfach nicht, was sich hier abspielte. Eomer war auf einmal still und kam langsam auf die Beine. Theatralisch rieb er sich den Hals – Legolas war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal ein blauer Fleck zu sehen war.  
  
„Eomer ist mein Freund, Legolas! Er würde niemals so etwas tun." Legolas glaubte, auf dem falschen Pferd zu sitzen...Fabienne trat nun zwischen Eomer und Legolas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Legolas Blick ging zwischen ihr und ihm hin und her – er verstand nicht, wie es auf einmal dazu gekommen war.  
  
Da sich die Zwei nur anstarrten und nicht mehr weitersprachen, ergriff Eomer die Hand von Fabienne, hauchte einen Handkuss darauf und flüsterte heißer einen Abschied. Fabienne tätschelte ihm die Schulter, dann machte er, ohne Legolas eines Blickes zu würdigen, kehrt und lief den Gang hinunter.  
  
Fabienne sah ihm noch hinterher, dann wandte sie sich wieder Legolas zu. Dieser stand schwer atmend vor ihr und seine Augen waren dunkelviolett gefärbt. Fabienne kannte diesen Blick – ihr Angebeteter stand kurz vor der Explosion!  
  
„Ich soll Kontrolle und Unterschied lernen, Legolas?! Dann lerne du aber auch!" sprach sie fest, drehte sich zur Seite herum und trat durch die nächste Tür in ihre Kammer ein.  
  
Seufzend holte sie einmal tief Luft und streckte sich. Was war denn nur mit den Männern los? Kopfschüttelnd bückte sie sich dann, um ihre schweren Stiefel auszuziehen. Fabienne fühlte sich noch nicht hundertprozentig wohlauf, obwohl der Trank Aragorns ihre Lebenskräfte wieder erweckt hatte. Sie wollte sich wieder hinlegen, als heftigst krachend die Türe hinter ihr zuschlug!  
  
Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und drehte sich um.  
  
Legolas war weißer als weiß, doch zugleich zeigten sich rote Flecken in seinem Gesicht und seine Fäuste waren geballt. Der Elbenkrieger presste die Kieferknochen aufeinander und seine Haare hingen wild an ihm herunter. Seine Augen sprühten Funken voll Wut – Fabienne stockte der Atem. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet und langsam ging sie rückwärts. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Zu spät dachte sie daran, dass hier kein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher bis aufs Blut blamiert in ihrem Zimmer stand, sondern ein Elb!  
  
Legolas Puls raste. Sein Geduldsfaden war ohnehin aufs Äußerste gespannt gewesen, doch sie hatte es geschafft – Fabienne hatte ihn endgültig durchtrennt!  
  
Zeit, die Wilde etwas zu erziehen...  
  
„Denkst du ich lüge, Fabienne?" flüsterte er zornig, während er langsam auf sie zuging. Fabienne war mittlerweile an der äußersten Zimmerwand angekommen und lehnte sich so nonchalant wie nur möglich dagegen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ertrug aber seinen Blick nicht. `Bleib, ruhig, bleib ruhig, der kommt schon wieder runter...` versuchte sie sich einzureden.  
  
„Eomer hat mir erzählt..." begann sie leise. „ES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT, WAS ER ERZÄHLTE!" brüllte er außer sich vor Wut.  
  
Da wurde es Fabienne zu bunt! Noch nie wurde sie so behandelt. „NICHT in diesem Ton mit mir, Legolas Grünblatt! Nicht in diesmpfh..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da er ihr plötzlich den Mund zuhielt.  
  
Legolas hatte rasend schnell die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt und lehnte nun über ihr. Dabei presste er sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Wand – es war wie einer ihrer ersten unliebsamen Zusammentreffen. Fabiennes Augen waren geweitet und sie versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch schaffte es natürlich nicht. Sein Körper war plötzlich wie Eisen so hart.  
  
„Du hörst mir jetzt zu Fabienne!" befahl er. „Eomer...hat dich beschimpft, hat deinen Namen in den Dreck gezogen, er hat mich beschimpft und auf meiner Ehre herumgetrampelt! Ich kann und will dir seine Worte nicht wiedergeben, doch...AYY...!"  
  
Fabienne hatte Legolas gebissen und stieß ihn ein Stück weg. Legolas hielt sich seine Hand fest und sah zornesblitzend auf. Schwer atmend lehnte sie an der Wand, doch auch ihre Augen blitzten wütend.  
  
Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an und jeder wartete auf die Reaktion des Anderen. Dann wanderte seine Hand langsam zum Gürtel und begann ihn zu lösen...  
  
Fabienne sah das, hob erschrocken schützend die Hände vors Gesicht und fiel auf die Knie. „Das weiß ich doch alles schon, Legolas! Doch bitte...tu es nicht..." rief sie gehetzt.  
  
Legolas stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Was sollte er denn nicht tun? „Was?" fragte er verstört. Als nichts geschah lugte sie zwischen ihren Händen hervor. „Deine Hand...ich dachte, du..." schluchzte sie leise.  
  
Verdutzt sah er an sich herab und ließ sofort erschrocken den ledernen Riemen los. Er verstand ihren Gedankengang – und ihm drehte es den Magen um. Gehetzt sah er zu ihr.  
  
„Ich würde doch niemals...Fab...VALAR!" Legolas ging auf die Knie und zog die mittlerweile nun völlig aufgelöste Fabienne in seine Arme. Behutsam strich er über ihre Haare, doch sein Herz hämmerte wie wild und ihm war übel.  
  
„Ich würde niemals auch nur im Traum daran denken, eine Frau zu schlagen, Fabienne. Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken? Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir denken?" flüsterte er verzweifelt. Legolas stand unter Schock – soweit war es also schon mit ihnen gekommen. Sie misstrauten sich jetzt gegenseitig...  
  
Fabienne schniefte laut. „Verzeih mir, dass ich das annahm, Legolas." Da umarmte er sie nur noch fester. „Ich wusste doch die ganze Zeit, dass du Eomer gegenüber im Recht warst." Legolas umarmte sie weiterhin, „spitzte" aber seine Ohren. Das war neu für ihn...  
  
„Ich habe euch kämpfen hören, wollte aber nicht eingreifen. Ich wusste, dass du die Oberhand gewinnen würdest, ihn aber niemals ernsthaft verletzt." Ihre Stimme war leise, doch ein gewisser Stolz auf ihn war herauszuhören. Legolas musste unwillkürlich lächeln...  
  
Fabienne gab ihn einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich sanft aus seinen Armen. „Für mich hattest du alles Recht der Welt ihn in „seine Schranken" zu weisen! Doch Eomer ist kein Stalljunge, Legolas." sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn dabei an. „Er ist der Neffe des Königs und er nutzt seine Position voll und ganz aus. Du hast dich von deiner Wut leiten lassen, doch er hätte niemals gedacht, dass du das wirklich tust...dass du ihn wirklich angreifst!" Fabienne machte eine Pause und ließ ihn darüber nachdenken. Legolas musste schlucken, sagte aber nichts. Langsam dämmerte es ihm...  
  
„Was wäre geschehen, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, Legolas? Was wäre geschehen, wenn Eomer zu Theoden gegangen wäre und alles Recht von Mittelerde hatte, dich anzuzeigen? Was wäre geschehen...wenn ich ihn nicht davon abgebracht hätte? Wenn ich ihn nicht beruhigt hätte, Legolas?"  
  
Nachdem Fabienne geendet hatte herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Sie sprach nicht weiter und Legolas antwortete nicht...beide ließen die Köpfe hängen.  
  
„Was ist nur mit uns geschehen...?" wisperte er, nach einer langen Weile. Fabienne schloss die Augen. „Wir haben uns...verändert, Legolas. Es ist einfach zuviel für uns. Gib es doch zu...es ist nicht mehr wie vorher, richtig?"  
  
Legolas nickte langsam und ergriff ihre Hand, doch konnte ihr nicht in die Augen blicken. Er holte tief Luft und begann leise zu sprechen.  
  
„Erst hassen wir uns, dann können wir nicht mehr ohne den Anderen sein. Du springst vor meinen Augen von einer Klippe in den sicheren Tod, doch überlebst und rettest zudem auch noch meinen Freund. Danach kämpfen wir beide zusammen in einer der blutigsten Schlachten, die Mittelerde je gesehen hat. Und überleben....Wir genießen einen ungestörten Augenblick zusammen, bevor uns das Schicksal vermeintlich für immer trennt. Doch ich fand dich wieder und wir...unsere Seelen fanden sich auch." Bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht huschte bei Beiden ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, welches aber nicht lange verweilte.  
  
„Wir wollten uns trauen, doch es kam anders. Die Valar hegen Missgunst gegen unseren Bund, Fabienne." schloss er finster, doch Fabienne war trotzdem erleichtert. Er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, dass es ja ihre Schuld war, dass die Frucht ihrer Liebe, ihr Kind verloren war!  
  
„Du überlebst knapp, doch der Fluch verfolgt dich dein ganzes Leben lang. Du richtest deine Waffen gegen Minderjährige und ich schlage dem Marschall der Riddermark seine Nase zu Brei. Und alles nur aus vermeidbaren Zwischenfällen! Wir erkennen uns selbst nicht mehr und dann denkst du auch noch, ich will die Hand gegen dich erheben! Ganz Edoras beschimpft dich, es kommen mysteriöse Botschaften...und über allem steht noch der entscheidende Schlag gegen die dunkle Macht, die unser Ennorath*, unsere Heimat bedroht! Jeden Tag, jede Stunde könnte der Ruf kommen...!" (Mittelerde*) Legolas holte tief Luft und sah zögerlich auf.  
  
Fabienne liefen stumm die Tränen über die Wangen und sie schluckte schwer. Sie hatte alle seine Worte klar und deutlich verstanden...und ihre Botschaft dahinter. Seine Hand drückte sanft zu, doch plötzlich ließ er ihre los. Fabienne kam diese Geste wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht vor – ihr wurde kalt!  
  
„Jetzt schon, Legolas?" wisperte sie verzweifelt. „Jetzt schon...?"  
  
„Ich...muss mich vorbereiten, Fabienne. Wenn ich den Krieg überleben will, dann...müssen meine Gedanken frei sein. Meine Gefühle zu dir leiteten mich in die unmöglichsten Situationen, es wäre sonst niemals dazu gekommen. Solch einen Ausfall wie vorhin darf es nicht noch einmal geben! Verstehst du das?" Legolas war aufgestanden und blickte auf die zusammengesunkene Frau vor ihm. Fabienne schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sie verstand es nicht. Was hatte Krieg mit ihrer Beziehung zu tun?  
  
„Wenn ich das Kind nicht verloren hätte, müsstest du auch in den Krieg ziehen und deine Gedanken wären bei uns." flüsterte sie tonlos, doch wagte immer noch nicht, ihn anzusehen. Seine plötzliche emotionale Kälte ihr gegenüber lähmte sie bis ins Mark.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es...besser...wenn wir Abstand halten. Die Dinge wachsen uns über den Kopf, Fabienne. So schaffen wir das nicht...." Legolas entfernte sich langsam immer weiter von ihr, als hätte sie plötzlich etwas ansteckendes an sich.  
  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Legolas. Wären deine Gedanken bei uns im Krieg?" erwiderte Fabienne mit fester werdender Stimme. Der Elb blieb stehen und atmete tief eine und aus. Fabienne erhob sich langsam und stellte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Der Elbenkrieger und die Menschenfrau standen sich sekundenlang gegenüber und es herrschte vollkommene Stille.  
  
Fest blickten sie sich in die Augen, keiner wich einen Millimeter. Hart durchschnitt ihre Stimme die beklemmende Ruhe. „Wären deine Gedanken bei uns, Legolas?!" Fabiennes Stimme zitterte kein bisschen und ihre Augen bohrten sich eisern in seine blauen hinein.  
  
„Nein."  
  
Legolas brauchte nur dieses eine Wort zu sagen, doch seine Stimme kam ihn dabei so fremd vor. Der Elbenkrieger drehte sich ohne weiteres herum, ging durch die Tür und seine Schritte entfernten sich von der Kammer.  
  
„Das ist eine Lüge und das weißt du genau, Legolas Grünblatt. Das weißt du genau!" sprach Fabienne in den nun leeren Raum hinein. Eine Zeitlang hielt sich die Waldläuferin noch standhaft, doch dann begannen ihre Hände zu zittern, Tränen schossen hervor und sie sackte wieder zu Boden. „Das weißt du genau..." schluchzte sie los. „Das weißt du genau..."  
  
Kreidebleich schloss der Elb die Tür zu seiner Kammer, lehnte sich dagegen und rutschte langsam zu Boden. „Mîrnin...Arwenamin...was habe ich getan?" flüsterte der Elb stockend und heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. „Le dîn umarthnya*...vergib mir!!" schluchzte er los, krümmte sich zusammen und weinte lautlos vor sich hin. ( „Du bist mein Verhängnis*")  
  
*Ist hier zufällig ein Psychiater an Bord??! JA?? Oh wunderbar! Bitte einmal Zimmer Edoras und bitte eine Menge an Beruhigungsmitteln mitnehmen! Am besten gleich das Betäubungsgewehr...oder doch besser alles für die Autorin?! *irrekicher* 


	28. Chappy 28

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
On it goes...  
  
Kapitel 28  
  
Eine Fliege brummte nah an ihrem Ohr vorbei, setzte sich auf Fabiennes Fuß und putzte sich ausgiebig. Die Menschenfrau saß wie gelähmt auf dem Fußboden, lehnte an der Wand, ihre Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Regungslos beobachtete sie, wie die Schatten wanderten und die Zeit verging. Tränen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr – stumm und teilnahmslos war sie in ihrer eigenen Dämmerwelt gefangen.  
  
Nach unzähligen stillen Stunden voller Zweifel und Einsamkeit erhob sie sich und holte tief Luft. Fabienne hatte es geschafft, ihr Gefühlschaos zu beseitigen – in ihr herrschte nun die vollkommene Leere. Langsam ging sie vor den großen Spiegel an der Wand und betrachtete ihr Ebenbild. Doch die Frau, die ihr entgegenblickte war fremd.  
  
Da schloss sie die Augen, sammelte sich und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Seele. Sie suchte die Waldläuferin, die Kriegerin! Als sie nach einigen Augenblicken wieder in den Spiegel blickte, lächelte sie kalt – sie hatte sie gefunden. Dunkle, ungezähmte Schönheit mit Glut in den Augen sah ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Fabienne nahm langsam den Kamm und fuhr durch ihre Mähne, bis sie ihr glatt den Rücken herunterhing. Mit einem einfachen Lederband bändigte sie die Haare zu einem dicken Zopf. Danach wusch sie sich noch ihr Gesicht von Zeichen aller Trauer rein und legte ihre Waffen an.  
  
Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie war vollkommen zufrieden. Fabiennes „Mauer" wurde immer kräftiger – sie hatte sie schon einmal um sich gezogen, in Helms Klamm. Als er sich das erste Mal von ihr verabschiedet hatte...  
  
Fabienne packte ihren Schwertknauf und holte nochmals tief Luft. Ein letzter Blick in ihre Kammer, dann trat sie in den Gang und lief langsam in den Außenbereich. Sie wollte das, was sie immer machte, wenn sie keinen rationalen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, wenn ihre Seele aus dem Gleichgewicht war – sie schoss mit Pfeil und Bogen. Bis ihr Köcher leer war, bis sie nicht mehr konnte...  
  
Sie musste blinzeln, als sie langsam die große Freitreppe von Meduseld herabschritt. Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel, doch Fabienne war froh darüber – es war ideales Licht zum schießen. Zielstrebig lief sie durch die kleineren Gassen von Edoras um zum Übungsplatz zu gelangen. Lauer Wind umspielte ihr Gesicht und war für sie eine Wohltat nach den düsteren Stunden. Während sie gemessenen Schrittes ihrem Ziel immer näher kam und schon gedanklich die ersten Pfeile ins Ziel brachte, achtete sie nicht auf die Leute, die vor ihr wichen um sich hinter ihr wieder zusammenzufinden und ihr leise tuschelnd hinterherliefen.  
  
Doch als der erste faulige Salat knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbeiflog blieb sie stehen und drehte sich herum. Fabienne erschrak keineswegs, als sie die Horde zusammengelaufener Bewohner Edoras gewahrte. Sie ahnte es schon die ganze Zeit. Bauern, Mägde, Kinder, Handwerker und Burschen hatten sich hinter ihr versammelt und begannen langsam, einen Kreis um sie herum zu bilden. Dabei drangen geflüsterte Worte wie Hexe, Teufelsweib, Hure und andere an ihr Ohr.  
  
Fabienne blieb ruhig, beobachtete aber scharf jede kleinste Bewegung der Masse. Einige hielten Dinge wie verschimmeltes Gemüse und Mist, aber auch Steine und Dreschflegel in den Händen. Als Fabienne komplett eingekreist war, wurde es totenstill. Keiner rührte einen Finger, jeder wartete auf das Zeichen des Anderen. Die Waldläuferin stand nun in der Mitte eines großen Platzes, eingekesselt, machtlos. Immer mehr Menschen kamen aus den Gassen gelaufen und reihten sich ein.  
  
Fabienne erkannte, dass sie hier mit Kampf niemals herauskam. Es waren zwar nur unbedarfte Bauerntölpel, doch auch der erfahrendste Kämpfer weiß, dass er gegen eine Übermacht solchen Ausmaßes niemals bestehen kann. Plötzlich schob sich eine dicke Frau etwas weiter vor und wies anklagend mit dem Finger auf Fabienne. Die Waldläuferin musste schlucken...es war die Heilerin. „Das ist sie! DAS IST DIE SCHLANGE!" schrie die Frau in ihrer keifenden Stimme los. „In ihr steckt das Böse! ICH HABE ES GESEHEN!" Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Meute, Stimmen wurden laut, manche schüttelten die Fäuste und hoben die beladenen Hände...bereit zum Wurf. Fabienne griff nach ihrem Schwertknauf und positionierte sich. Die Menschen begannen nun, den Abstand zu ihr zu verringern. Selbst Kinder griffen am Erdboden nach Steinen. „Und UNS hat sie angegriffen!" riefen plötzlich andere Stimmen hinter ihr. Fabienne drehte sich um, die Menge teilte sich und die drei Stallburschen schoben sich in den Kreis. Etwas unschlüssig starrten sie Fabienne an, denn alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet.  
  
„Es war im Stall! Sie..." begann einer von ihnen zu rufen. „SIE WOLLTE MEINEM SOHN DIE KEHLE DURCHSCHNEIDEN!" schrie plötzlich panisch eine ältere Frau los und zog einen von den drei Burschen zurück. „HEXE! HEXE!!" „DAS IST EINE LÜGE!" donnerte Fabienne nun los. „Das ist eine gemeine Lü...!"  
  
Da löste sich der erste Stein aus der Menge und streifte Fabienne an der Schläfe. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihr Schwert gezogen...und die Hölle brach los! Wild schreiend begannen die Menschen, Fabienne zu bewerfen. Es regnete Steine, Gemüse und Dreck auf die junge Frau und sie versuchte auszuweichen oder abzufangen, doch gegen diesen Sturm konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Eine Zeitlang hielt sie tapfer stand, doch dann ging sie auf die Knie, krümmte sich zusammen, legte schützend ihre Arme um den Kopf und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Köcher getroffen wurde, wie ihr Bogen zerschmettert wurde, wie man an ihr zerrte und versuchte, ihre Schwerter zu entwenden.  
  
„HALTET EIN!! Auseinander!! AUSEINANDER ODER WIR SETZEN WAFFEN EIN!" Augenblicklich ließen die Menschen von Fabienne ab, wichen jedoch nicht sofort zurück. Zehn Wachsoldaten Theodens machten sich unbarmherzig mit Knüffen und Stößen durch die aufgebrachte Menschenmenge Platz und so wichen dann auch die letzten standhaften Leute von ihr weg.  
  
Fabienne kniete immer noch am Boden, lugte aber vorsichtig durch ihre Arme nach oben. Als die Soldaten bei ihr ankamen umrundeten sie sofort die Angegriffene schützend. „Es sei nicht an euch, diese Frau zu richten! Wer noch einmal Hand an sie legt wird bestraft! Sie steht mit sofortiger Wirkung unter dem persönlichen Schutze König Theodens, König von Rohan!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und ein paar ließen erschrocken ihre Gegenstände fallen.  
  
„Schert euch fort! Geht wieder an eure Arbeit!" Fabienne traute ihren Augen und Ohren nicht, als sie das Geräusch der davonlaufende Menge wahrnahm. Das konnte alles nur ein schöner Traum sein. Doch als sich die Hand Eomers auf ihre Schulter legte und er ihr half aufzustehen, da wusste sie, ihr Fantasie spielte nicht verrückt.  
  
Unbeholfen klopfte sie sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. Eomer ging um sie herum und befreite sie von den Überresten ihres zerstörten Köchers. „Es tut mir leid, Fabienne, dass wir nicht eher zur Stelle waren." flüsterte er. Fabienne nahm mit zitternder Hand ihren zersplitterten Bogen entgegen und untersuchte sprachlos den Schaden. `Sie haben wie ein Schutzschild gewirkt. Doch nun sind sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen...` schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. `Ich könnte jetzt genauso auch tot sein!`  
  
Fabienne musste schlucken und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, zahlreiche Kratzer und Prellungen und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie ein blauer Fleck an. Doch so war es nach jeder Schlacht und die erfahrene Kämpferin wusste, wie sie mit körperlichem Schmerz umzugehen hatte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu sammeln, dann konnte sie Eomer fest in die Augen sehen.  
  
`So schnell kannst du dich also wandeln, Eomer! Heute morgen noch falsch, schwach und besiegt, doch in deinem Amt bist du würdevoll und unantastbar.` Eomer fühlte sich unter ihrem bohrendem Blick unwohl. „Komm. Wir bringen dich nun zum König." sagte er ruhig, nahm ihren Arm und begann sie ein Stück zu führen.  
  
Doch Fabienne hatte noch genug Kraft, selber zu laufen und machte sich von ihm los. Verwundert ließ er es geschehen, stellte keine Fragen und lief neben ihr her. Die restlichen Soldaten bildeten weiterhin ein schützendes Karree um sie herum und Fabienne wurde sicher durch Edoras bis zur goldenen Halle zurückgeleitet. Während sie lief, kamen Tausende von Fragen in ihr auf. Das die Bewohner sie angreifen würden, dies hatte sie schon vorher geahnt, die Vorboten hatten ihre Zeichen gesandt. Doch Fabienne konnte sich absolut keinen Reim daraus machen, weshalb sie plötzlich unter dem persönlichen Schutze Theodens stand.  
  
Wütende Blicke der Bewohner folgten ihr, als sich die Waldläuferin umringt von Soldaten die große Treppe hinaufbegab. Fabienne biss die Zähne zusammen. Bewegungen taten weh, doch nun musste sie vor den König treten. Sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen...  
  
Die mächtigen Scharniere ächzten unter der Last, als sich die großen Flügeltüren zur goldenen Halle öffneten. Theodens Soldaten positionierten sich vor Meduseld und bewachten den Eingang – niemand durfte jetzt stören.  
  
Eomer ging mit Fabienne noch ein Stück in die Halle hinein, doch blieb dann zurück. Sie sah sich kurz verwundert zu ihm um, doch er gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung weiterzulaufen. Fabienne drehte sich wieder um, atmete noch einmal tief durch und lief dann langsam, doch festen Schrittes bis vor den Thron.  
  
Dort ging sie auf ein Knie und senkte das Haupt. „Mein König." sprach sie leise, dann erhob sie sich. Doch das ging nur langsam und sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Dabei gewahrte sie eine rasche Bewegung neben dem Thron von Theoden. Fabiennes Augen wurden groß, als Legolas auf sie zugelaufen kam. Er blieb abrupt einen Schritt vor ihr stehen und aus seinen Augen sprach das blanke Entsetzen, angesichts ihres Zustandes. „Fabienne..." wisperte er geschockt und machte Anstalten, sie in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
Doch Fabienne trat einen Schritt nach hinten, hielt die Überreste ihrer Waffen vor die Brust und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was sollte das jetzt? Heute morgen noch Ablehnung und Abschied und jetzt...Besorgnis? Fabienne schoss ihm einen Blick zu, welcher Legolas erschaudern ließ. `SPIEL JA NICHT MIT MIR, LEGOLAS!`  
  
„Es ist schon gut, Fabienne." kam Theodens ruhige Stimme. Der König war von seinem Thron aufgestanden, ging um Legolas herum und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben – Theoden machte sich Vorwürfe. „Die Zeiten sind dunkel, Fabienne. Verzeih uns, dass es so etwas geschehen musste." sprach der König leise. Doch Fabienne sah ihn stumm an und schüttelte wieder nur verständnislos den Kopf. Es wurde immer verwirrender für sie. Theoden nickte. Er verstand dafür umso besser.„Bitte verlasst uns jetzt. Ich wünsche allein mit ihr zu sprechen!" rief Theoden mit lauter Stimme.  
  
Da lösten sich aus jeder Ecke der mächtigen Halle Männer und schritten langsam zum Ausgang. Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn und Merry warfen ihr noch ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu, dann verließen auch sie die Halle. Legolas sah die ganze Zeit in ihre Richtung, doch Fabienne schenkte ihm keinen einzigsten Blick. Ihr Stolz überwog...und als er erkannte, dass sie ihm, trotz seiner Bemühungen auch weiterhin die kalte Schulter zeigte, suchte er den Blick Theodens. Doch dieser gab ihm mit einem knappen Kopfnicken ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass auch er zu gehen hätte. Legolas senkte den Kopf, sah nochmals kurz zu ihr, dann verließ auch er langsam die Halle. Als Letzter!  
  
Als sie hörte, wie die Türen ins Schloss fielen und der Nachhall langsam abebbte atmete sie laut aus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihn verhalten hatte. Doch innerlich musste sie lächeln – er raubte ihr also noch in der verrücktesten Situation buchstäblich den Atem. Während sie im Stillen darüber nachdachte, umrundete Theoden Fabienne wie eine hungrige Katze ihre Beute. Als er wieder vor ihr stand zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen und versteifte sich wieder.  
  
„Lange ist es her, dass wir ungestört miteinander reden konnten, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war warm und freundlich und Fabienne entspannte sich etwas. „Viel zu lange, mein König." erwiderte sie ruhig. Theoden musste schmunzeln, dann wies er mit der Hand auf zwei bequeme Sitzplätze. Fabienne war dafür dankbar – ohne es zugeben zu wollen begannen doch langsam ihre Kräfte zu schwinden. „Trinkt den Wein, er ist stark und wird euch etwas beleben." Theoden füllte eigenhändig zwei Pokale aus einer bauchigen Karraffe. Fabienne gingen die Augen über – dies war eine überaus großzügige Geste, die nur hohem Besuch zustand. Niemals zuvor hatten die Könige Rohans einem einfachen Menschen aus dem Volke beköstigt.  
  
Nachdem sie wieder abgesetzt hatte und den Geschmack für einen kurzen Moment genoss, schloss sie die Augen – es war derselbe Wein, den sie am Festabend getrunken hatte. Ihrem Festabend...  
  
„Heute morgen...hatte ich eine überaus interessante Unterhaltung." begann Theoden vorsichtig. „Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, mit wem?" Fabienne schüttelte stumm den Kopf, obwohl sie es zu ahnen wagte. „ Fabienne, ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Er hat mir alles erzählt. Von der Stunde, als ihr euch zum ersten Mal getroffen habt...bis heute morgen."  
  
Fabienne setzte sich aufrecht. „Legolas?" wisperte sie. Theoden nickte. Dann stand er rasch auf und ging ein paar forsche Schritte durch den Raum. Der König atmete schwer und suchte nach den passenden Worten.  
  
Fabienne war noch so geschockt, dass sie völlig vergaß ebenfalls aufzustehen, so wie es die Sitte verlangte. `Legolas hat mich verraten! Er hat mich ans Messer geliefert! Sicher hat er auch von der Vergewaltigung erzählt! VALAR...Theoden weiß von dem Kind! NEIN...` Fabienne sank in sich zusammen und musste schwer schlucken. Vernünftige Gedanken wurden von blanken Chaos zerrissen...warum nur hatte der Pöbel sie nicht gleich umgebracht?! Dann hätte sie es jetzt hinter sich.  
  
`Sag es schon...SAG ES DOCH SCHON...!` schrie sie innerlich. `Sprich...die Verbannung aus!` Fabiennes Fingernägel krallten sich in die hölzernen Armlehnen des Stuhles. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt als warte sie...wartete auf den tödlichen Schlag in ihr Genick.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Fabienne!" befahl Theoden mit ruhigem Ton. Fabienne hob den Kopf, atmete zitternd ein und stand langsam auf. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen...ihr Leben in Rohan war beendet. Für immer...  
  
„Du kennst unsere Gesetze, Fabienne! Ich muss sie dir nicht erklären, da du sie schon so oft übertreten hast, dass man mittlerweile ein Gesetzbuch ganz allein für dich schreiben könnte." Fabienne zuckte bei jedem Wort etwas zusammen – es traf sie wie Peitschenhiebe. Obwohl Theoden weder seine Stimme erhoben, noch seinen Tonfall verändert hatte.  
  
„Weißt du, wer du bist, Fabienne?" flüsterte Theoden jetzt. Die Waldläuferin runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte denn das jetzt? „Fabienne...ist mein Na..." Doch Theoden schüttelte den Kopf und gebot ihr damit Schweigen.  
  
„Mit sofortiger Wirkung...ruft man dich Herrin Fabienne Grünblatt...seit einer Stunde bist du offiziell mit Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald verlobt. Und ich...könnte niemals eine Frau verbannen, die den Bund doch schon längst eingegangen ist...in ihrem Herzen! Du bist genug bestraft worden, Fabienne Grünblatt!"  
  
Theoden stand mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vor der schönen Waldläuferin und ergriff ihre bebenden Hände. Fabienne brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sich das eben Gesagte in ihr formierte. Das Chaos nahm immer größere Ausmaße an – sie hatten sich doch getrennt! Oder...nicht?  
  
„Ich bin...was...ich bin ver...verlobt?" wisperte sie fassungslos. Theoden nickte. „Und von jeglicher Schuld befreit!" Fabiennes Augen röteten sich. Ihre Knie wurden weich und hastig umklammerte sie die Hände des Königs. Theoden schmunzelte und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen eine einzelne Träne weg. „Das sind...Freudentränen!" schluchzte sie lachend. „Nur Freudentränen!"  
  
„Und warum willst du sie dann nicht mit ihm teilen?" flüsterte er bewegt. Fabienne trat einen Schritt zurück, verbeugte sich kurz wankend vor ihrem König, drehte sich herum und durchlief langsam die riesige goldene Halle. Fest behielt sie die schweren Türen im Auge, die sie nur noch von ihm trennten. Mit jedem Schritt, der sie zum Ziel führte wurde sie sicherer und sie begann zu laufen. Nur entfernt hörte sie Theoden zweimal kräftig in die Hände klatschen, dann schwangen auch schon die großen Flügeltüren weit auf.  
  
Fabienne blieb klopfenden Herzens und schwer atmend stehen, als er in die dunkle Halle trat. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht umspielte seine Silhouette und sie glaubte, ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder im Stall von Edoras zu sehen...als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Doch jetzt ging er nicht hinaus, jetzt kehrte er ihr nicht den Rücken zu.  
  
Legolas verharrte für einen Moment und genoss den Anblick. Seine Angebetete, seine Fabienne stand allein inmitten der riesigen Halle und erwartete ihn...eine glitzernde Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, doch ihr Gesicht lächelte und langsam breiteten sich ihre Arme aus.  
  
Da gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr! Der Elbenkrieger rannte los und die Waldläuferin warf sich in seine Arme. Er trug sie, gleich einer Feder, noch ein paar Schritte weiter und drehte sich dann schwungvoll. Fabienne jauchzte glücklich auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Unendlich lange klammerten sie sich aneinander, drehten sich langsam in der Mitte der goldenen Halle und flüsterten liebevolle Worte, Versprechungen und Schwüre, welche nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt waren. Unbemerkt wurde das Paar von ihren Freunden sowie hohen Herren Edoras eingekreist und lange wurde der donnernder Applaus von den hohen Wänden Meduselds wiedergeworfen.  
  
Unendlich langsam ließ er sie hinunter und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Doch keiner brachte ein Wort zustande, nur ihr eigener Herzschlag, das Schwirren der Sinne und das Rauschen des Blutes im eigenem Ohr genügte ihnen. Unbeweglich und stumm versanken sie in den Augen des jeweils Anderen und teilten sich dadurch Botschaften voll Liebe und Hoffnung mit. Langsam verebbte der Applaus, doch das Paar bekam es nicht mit und blieb weiterhin unbeweglich stehen. „Na, nun küsst euch doch schon endlich! Das hält man ja nicht aus..." brummte Gimli in seinen Bart, wischte sich aber auch verstohlen eine Träne weg.  
  
„Erst sollst du versorgt werden. Deine Wunden benötigen Behandlung." flüsterte Legolas zu Fabienne. Dabei drückte er ihre Hand und sie nickte stumm. „Wir haben noch viel Zeit...melamin." Ihre Knie zitterten wieder und Legolas spürte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushielt. Fabienne wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg und sie schmiegte sich so nah es ging an ihn heran. Sie klammerte, als wolle sie in ihn hineinkriechen...  
  
Aragorn legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz zu. „Ich werde mich sofort um sie kümmern." Legolas sah ihn dankbar an und richtete dann sein Wort an Theoden. „Mit eurer Erlaubnis würde ich Frau Fabienne in ihre Kammer begleiten, König Theoden. Sie bedarf der Ruhe und Pflege." Theoden nickte würdevoll. „Es wird gewiss noch später Zeit geben, mit ihr zu sprechen. Wir haben noch nicht...über alles gesprochen, ihr wisst was ich meine." Legolas verstand sofort. Theoden hatte ihm nach ihrem gemeinsamen Gespräch wichtige Dinge über Fabiennes Vergangenheit erklärt...etwas, was sie selber noch nicht wusste. Doch Legolas hatte Stillschweigen geboten, der König musste dies Fabienne persönlich erklären, von zu wichtiger Stellung war diese Angelegenheit.  
  
Eowyn ging auf Fabienne zu und küsste sie sacht auf die Stirn. `Ich freue mich so für dich!` gab sie ihr damit zu verstehen und Fabienne lächelte ihre Freundin glücklich an. „Ich werde mich auch sofort um dich kümmern. Ruh dich jetzt aus." flüsterte sie, dann wandte sie sich mit Aragorn ab und verließ lautlos die Halle. Legolas und Fabienne verbeugten sich knapp vor dem König, dann schob er Fabienne, deren Knie bereits wankten allein aus einer Seitentüre zur Halle hinaus.  
  
Kaum das die Türe hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war versagten ihre Beine und keuchend lehnte sie sich gegen die nächste Wand. „Telo! Im col le.*" (Komm! Ich trage dich.*) sprach er ruhig und nahm sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf seine Arme. Fabienne schmiegte sich an ihn heran, wisperte aber: „Ich kann doch laufen, Legolas..." Doch der Elb verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Lass doch einmal die Kämpferin hinter dir und gib auch mal deiner schwachen Seite eine Chance." sprach er liebevoll und Fabienne kicherte leise auf. „Niemals." flüsterte sie an sein Ohr und küsste hauchzart die Spitze.  
  
Legolas musste schlucken und hielt sie noch etwas fester an sich heran. „Nicht...du brauchst Ruhe, Fabienne. Du bist doch verletzt...DARO*!" (Stop*!) als ihre Zunge schon eine heiße Linie auf seinem äußeren Ohr zog. Sofort hörte sie auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Legolas hatte ein Gesicht, passend zum Befehlston, aufgelegt, doch als er ihre großen Augen sah wurde seine Mimik wieder weicher. „Dafür ist noch...ewig Zeit. Erstmal musst du dich wieder erholen. Du hast einfach zuviel durchgemacht, ernîlinnya*." (...meine Prinzessin*) flüsterte er, als er sie auf ihr Bett gleiten ließ.  
  
Fabienne schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte bei ihrem Gedanken. Er hatte „ewig" gesagt. `EWIG...unendlich...immerwährend...unaufhörlich...für immer...` Diese Worte schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Magen. Diese Worte verband sie nun mit ihm. „Was dir diese...Menschen...angetan haben sollen sie büßen." flüsterte er gebrochen, als seine Finger sacht über ihre Schürfwunden fuhren. Nur durch diesen Satz holte er sie schlagartig in die Realität zurück und sofort durchfuhr sie eine wichtige Frage. Eine Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte.  
  
„Warum warst du bei König Theoden, Legolas? Warum bist du zu ihm gegangen? Weshalb der Wandel bei dir?"  
  
Legolas holte tief Luft, stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte durch ihre Kammer. Als er anfing mit sprechen drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und Fabienne musste sich gewaltig mit dem Zuhören anstrengen, da er nur flüsterte. Er war ein Elb! Elben sind perfekt! Elben brauchen niemals etwas zuzugeben – Elben sind fehlerfrei! Schamesröte stieg in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das tun musste, wozu nur Menschen fähig waren. Ihre Fehler zuzugeben! ER konnte damit nicht umgehen...  
  
„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen, Fabienne." wisperte er. „Ich glaubte, es sei das Beste, wir trennen uns. Versteh mich bitte, es herrscht Krieg und...ich liebe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Ich konnte...damit...nicht umgehen. Ich bin ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer, Fabienne! Doch ich begriff...dass doch genau deine Liebe meine Kraft und Zuversicht spendende Quelle in diesen Zeiten ist! Niemals könnte ich auch nur einen Augenblick ohne dich sein...und wenn du auch nur mit deinem Antlitz meine Gedanken erhellst!"  
  
Der Elb musste eine Pause einlegen und ließ seine Worte im Raum verklingen. Fabienne sprach kein Wort, atmete ruhig ein und aus und wartete, dass er fortfuhr. „Ich ging zu Theoden, da wir es offensichtlich alleine nicht mehr schafften unseren Weg, unsere Bestimmung zu sehen! Ich...brauchte hierin Hilfe." Legolas drehte sich zu ihr um und Fabienne stand vom Bett auf. „Doch hätte ich auch nur geahnt, was dir zwischenzeitlich wiederfuhr, dann...!"  
  
„Schhhh...sprich nicht weiter, mein Herz." befahl sie ihm leise, als sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Genau wie du bin doch auch ich ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer, Legolas. Ich kann mit dem eben Geschehenen umgehen. Doch du hast vollkommen Recht...wir bestehen die größten Schlachten Mittelerdes, doch unsere eigenen schaffen wir nicht zu schlagen. Ich danke dir, dass du es getan hast...ich danke dir, dass du dir helfen lassen hast, Legolas Grünblatt! Das du uns geholfen hast..." Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort geflüstert zog er sie nah an sich heran und ihre Lippen fanden zueinander.  
  
Es lag weder etwas forderndes noch verlangendes darin, eher ein scheues Begrüßen...als würden sie sich zum allerersten Mal überhaupt küssen. Fabienne hielt nach einer Weile kurz inne und beide lächelten sich selig an. Da nahm er sie nun ganz fest in die Arme und ihre Füße verließen abrupt den Erdboden.  
  
Weder das leise Klopfen noch das Eintreten Aragorns und Eowyns nahmen sie wahr. Die beiden „Störenfriede" mussten schmunzeln, als sie ihre Freunde sahen...Legolas und Fabienne standen in der Mitte der Kammer. Schräge Sonnenstrahlen umspielten das Paar mit warmen Goldtönen, während sie sich langsam um sich selber drehten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.  
  
Meine liebe Seni, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich eine Passage aus deiner revi benutzt, doch deine nahezu poetischen Worte passten einfach wunderbar an diese Stelle! Du hast mir damit unwahrscheinlich geholfen – ICH DANKE DIR!!! *biiiiighug*  
  
Dies sei auch gleichzeitig ein Aufruf an alle meine lieben Leser und reviewer, die mir ihre Zeit schenken (mit lesen und reviewen) und damit „Fabienne" am Leben lassen! Seniwallensteins Worte sollen nicht die einzigsten sein, die in der story veröffentlicht werden. Also, bis zum nächsten Chappy...*zwinker* Leider sind die Ferien nun vorbei, es wird jetzt erstmal wieder etwas ruhiger um die Fabi! Doch keine Bange...früher oder später geht es weiter! Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich...:-) Seid alle herzlichst umarmt, eure Fabi!!!  
  
(Noch zu ein paar vielleicht ungeklärten Fragen: Ich habe die Ringe zur Verlobung nicht vergessen! *grins* Ich messe diesen bloß eine besondere Bedeutung zu und sie sollen einem Extrachappy gewidmet sein! Genau wie Fabiennes Vergangenheit...ich weiß, ich lasse euch mal wieder hängen, doch nach 8 Seiten schreiben muss ein Kapitel einfach ausreichend sein! ;-)  
  
Liebe Merowen: Ich finde es gut, wenn mal jemand etwas pingelig ist – but nobody is perfect! :-) Man liest halt immer, das Legolas der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald ist und deshalb nahm ich gleich Eryn Lasgalen als seinen elbischen Namen an...ist sooo ein wunderschöner Name! Aber für dich lasse ich das jetzt sein und nenne Legolas Geburtsort erst nach dem Ringkrieg so, oki? *lächel* War Theoden für dich ein guter Psychiater? *grins* 


	29. Chappy 29

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne.  
  
...but the show must go on...:-)  
  
Kapitel 29  
  
„Kannst du das begreifen, Eowyn? Ist dies ein Traum?"flüsterte die Waldläuferin selig zur Schildmaid. Diese lächelte glücklich ihre erschöpfte Freundin an und strich ihr sacht über das Haar. „Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann wünsche ich dir, dass du niemals erwachst!"  
  
Fabienne lag wieder in ihrem Bett und ihre Wunden waren versorgt. Um ihr die benötigte Ruhe zu gönnen hatten sich Legolas und Aragorn von ihr verabschiedet. Der Elb wurde nochmals in der goldenen Halle erwartet und so begann Aragorn Ausschau nach Signalen aus Minas Tirith zu halten.  
  
Sie beide wussten, dass die schöne Waldläuferin in guten Händen war und so konnten sie sich ruhigen Gewissens der bevorstehenden Aufgabe widmen. Man vermied es, davon zu sprechen...doch alle wussten es. Die Erde roch danach, die Luft war stickig, die Stimmen der Bewohner gingen leise...der Befehl zum Aufbruch in die entscheidende Schlacht konnte jeden Augenblick geschehen. Sofern man Gondor zu Hilfe eilen würde...  
  
Doch noch war es nicht soweit...noch war das letzte Signalfeuer zwischen Minas Tirith und Rohan, welches man von Edoras aus sehen konnte, nicht entzündet! Und so verstrichen langsam die Nachmittagsstunden und man konzentrierte sich auf sein Tageswerk. Obwohl jeder gedanklich bei seinen Angehörigen war und im Stillen die Zeit zählte, die einem noch miteinander blieb!  
  
Derweil unterhielten sich Eowyn und Fabienne leise in ihrer kleinen Kammer...über ihre Träume, ihre Zukunft und auch ihre Ängste. Und stellten fest, dass sie sich doch in fast allem glichen. „An seiner Seite zu kämpfen, gemeinsam mit ihm Verderben und Hölle ins Auge zu blicken...was gäbe es Größeres? Was gäbe es Schöneres?"Eowyns Augen wurden abwesend. „Für ihn...gäbe ich alles, würde ich in den Tod gehen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen!"  
  
Die Waldläuferin nickte stumm und drückte ergriffen der Schildmaid ihre Hände. Sie fühlte dasselbe...längst war ihr Bund zu Legolas über begreifbare Liebe hinausgegangen – ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken würden beide Frauen ihr Leben für den Waldläufer und den Elben hingeben! Und wussten, dass sie genau dasselbe von Jenen erwarten konnten.  
  
Als die Sonne den Hügel Edoras in die letzten warmen Strahlen tauchte, um der Schwärze der bevorstehenden Nacht zu weichen, erhob sich Fabienne von ihrem Lager. Eowyn war die ganze Zeit nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und kämmte ihr nun das lange Haar.  
  
„Lass uns noch etwas frische Luft genießen, Eowyn, was meinst du?" Fabiennes Stimme war leise und Eowyn blickte in den großen Wandspiegel in die Augen der starken Frau, die da vor ihr saß. Stumm blickten sich die beiden Freundinnen durch den Spiegel an und lächelten wissend.  
  
`Jede von uns hat sich verändert...niemals mehr werden wir so sein wie vorher. Die Schildmaid wird die tapfere Kriegerin...und die Waldläuferin...etwa die Prinzessin?` wunderte sich Fabienne.  
  
„Haben wir uns so sehr verändert, Eowyn?"flüsterte sie. Eowyn hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Wir haben uns verändert! Doch tief in unserem Innersten verwurzelt ist das, was wir waren...und was wir wirklich sind. Das wird sich niemals ändern."  
  
Fabienne und Eowyn verstummten und sahen wieder gleichzeitig in den Spiegel. Und ihre Augen hefteten sich auf das Unbegreifliche. Denn plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild...wie gelähmt starrten die Frauen auf eine Vision im Spiegel vor ihnen.  
  
Fabiennes schwarze Lederkluft verschwand und wich einer hellen Robe. Ihr Haar war zurückgesteckt und darauf ruhte ein filigran geschwungenes Diadem. Auf ihrer linken Schulter lag eine schlanke, doch kräftige Männerhand, an deren Ringfinger ein silberner edler Reif glänzte. Jedoch konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur seine silbergraue Kleidung. Fabienne fühlte seine Hand nicht auf ihrer Schulter liegen, sah sie aber ganz deutlich im Spiegel vor sich. Langsam kam ihre rechte Hand hoch und legte sich über die fremde Hand. Und fühlte nur ihre eigene Schulter.  
  
Doch der Spiegel zeigte ihr, wie ihre Finger sich ineinander verschlangen...und an ihrem Ringfinger glänzte derselbe silberne Ring, wie an seiner. Die Waldläuferin lächelte glücklich...sie wusste, wer da hinter ihr stand! Und obwohl die Erscheinung langsam verblasste und sich ihr wahres Ebenbild wieder einstellte, behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei.  
  
Bis ihre Augen Eowyns trafen...die Schildmaid war blass und starrte fast ungläubig in ihr Spiegelbild. Und als die Waldläuferin das verschwindende Bild, welches sich hinter der Schildmaid befand, genauer ansah, begriff sie. „Das war nicht Herr Aragorn..."wisperte sie geschockt.  
  
Eowyns Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Nein...das war er nicht."flüsterte sie gebrochen und ihre Augen röteten sich.  
  
„Blütenblätter...umwehten mich. Ich trug Schmuck, auf dem Kopf und um den Hals. Ich habe alles gesehen, doch nichts gefühlt. Wer war der Mann? Wer war der Mann, Fabienne?" Tränen quollen hervor und ärgerlich schniefend wischte sie mit dem Handrücken darüber hinweg. Fabienne erhob sich schnell und nahm Eowyn sacht bei den Schultern. „Ein Trugbild, Eowyn! Wir haben ein Trugbild gesehen, nichts von dem war real!"  
  
Doch die Schildmaid schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum haben wir es dann gleichzeitig gesehen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Da wusste sich Fabienne auch keinen Rat mehr. „Komm! Die Luft ist viel zu stickig hier drin." Entschlossen nahm sie die völlig verstörte Eowyn an die Hand und zog sie aus der kleinen Kammer.  
  
Verwirrt und durcheinander starrte Eowyn in die weite Ebene von Rohan. Fabienne stand mit ihrer Freundin vor der goldenen Halle und wärmte ihr Gesicht in der untergehenden Sonne. Innerer Frieden beherrschte nun ihre Seele...es war ihre erste Vision gewesen, doch bereitete sie der Waldläuferin keine Angst.  
  
Ganz anders erging es Eowyn...Träume und Sehnsüchte zerplatzten wie Seifenblasen. Sie wusste genau, dass diese Vision ein Blick in ihre Zukunft gewesen war. Er würde nicht mit ihr zusammen sein...er würde nicht mit ihr kämpfen! Entkräftet und verbittert schwieg sie, als Fabienne neben ihr stand und versonnen ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Was sollte sie denn noch tun? Was konnte die Schildmaid Rohans jetzt noch tun?  
  
„Kanntest du diesen Mann? Denn du sahst glücklich aus...im Spiegel." flüsterte Fabienne neben ihr. Eowyn holte tief Luft und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ihr war es so furchtbar egal! Niemand zählte neben ihm...neben Aragorn! „Ich sah sein Gesicht nicht."murmelte sie matt. „Denk nicht weiter daran. Einfach nicht daran denken, ja?"  
  
Eowyn nickte mit dem Kopf und wandte sich abrupt zum Gehen. Auf einmal hielt sie es neben ihrer doch ach so glücklichen Freundin nicht mehr aus. „Warte!"zischte da plötzlich erschrocken Fabienne hinter ihr. Eowyn fuhr herum und blickte die Waldläuferin ärgerlich an. Doch diese wies nur stumm mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf einen fernen Punkt...und Eowyn stockte der Atem.  
  
Hell lodernd brannte das Leuchtfeuer...der Krieg hatte begonnen!  
  
Unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen standen die beiden Frauen wie angewurzelt auf der großen Plattform und gewahrten dabei Aragorn, wie er hastig durch Edoras rannte und die große Freitreppe zu ihnen heraufhetzte.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe kam es ihnen vor, als er die letzten Stufen übersprang und sein Blick zur Schildmaid ging. Worte mussten nicht gesprochen werden. Das Unwiderrufliche, das Unvermeidbare war eingetreten. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr! Sie mussten sich dem Übermächtigen fügen...und es ein für alle Mal zuende bringen!  
  
Fast wütend warf sich Aragorn gegen die mächtigen Türen und wie durch ein Signal gaben sie ihm sofort nach.  
  
„DIE LEUCHTFEUER VON MINAS TIRITH! Gondor ruft um Hilfe!!!"rief er heftig atmend in die mächtige Halle. Jegliche Formalitäten und Sitten waren jetzt nebensächlich...Aragorn hatte sie buchstäblich übergangen. Erschrocken sahen sich die umstehenden Berater des Königs an. Noch niemals hatten sie eine derartige Missachtung des Königs erlebt! Theoden erhob sich langsam und würdevoll von seiner Karte und bohrte seinen scharfen Blick in die Augen des Waldläufers, doch Aragorn wich keinen Millimeter.  
  
Totenstille herrschte...bis Theoden sprach. „Und Rohan wird antworten!!"  
  
Eowyns Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen Hüpfer...noch nie zuvor war sie stolzer, eine Rohirrim zu sein, als in diesem Moment. Ihr Volk würde in den Krieg ziehen! Ihr Volk würde kämpfen...und sie mit ihnen. Eowyn spürte es tief in ihrem Innersten...vergessen waren Vision, Sehnsüchte und Trauer! Sie wusste, sie war ein Teil des bevorstehenden Kampfes...sie ahnte nur noch nicht, welcher. Doch dieses Gefühl gab ihr wieder Sicherheit und erhobenen Hauptes lief sie stolzen Schrittes in die goldene Halle hinein.  
  
Daraufhin betrat auch Fabienne langsam Meduseld und schlug sofort eine ganz bestimmte Richtung ein. Legolas kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, doch spürte er ihre näherkommende Präsenz ganz genau. Deshalb wählte sie ihre Schritte vorsichtig und stellte sich lautlos nah hinter ihn. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion und sah immer noch interessiert auf die Debatte, die sich nun zwischen Theoden und seinen Leuten entwickelte. Fabienne schmunzelte und stellte sich so nah wie möglich hinter ihn. Da er ein Stück größer war, wurde sie nicht gesehen.  
  
Eine Hand von ihm kam nach hinten und suchte nach ihrer. Fabiennes Hand ging ihm ein Stück entgegen, so konnten sie beide bequem stehen. „Wie lange noch?"wisperte sie, während sich ihre Finger miteinander verschlangen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Später...werde ich dir alles berichten können."kam es leise zurück. Fabienne verstand...sie sollte auf ihn warten. Er würde zu ihr kommen...  
  
Ein letzter sachter Händedruck, dann entließ er sie und Fabienne schlüpfte unbemerkt aus der Halle hinaus. Mittlerweile war es fast dunkel geworden und erleichtert atmete sie aus. Theoden würde seine Mannen nicht des Nachts losschicken...es waren also noch ein paar Stunden Zeit!  
  
Fabienne wusste nicht, wann Legolas käme...sie wusste nur, dass es lange dauern konnte. Die Situation hatte sich gewandelt, es mussten neue Befehle erteilt werden, Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, eine Route festgelegt werden. Diesmal war es kein Umzug von einem Ort zum anderen...diesmal musste ein ganzer Krieg vorbereitet sein!  
  
Seufzend ließ die junge Frau ihren Blick durch ihre Kammer gleiten...sie musste sich ablenken, durfte nicht daran denken, wovor sie sich mittlerweile am meisten fürchtete. Ihn für immer zu verlieren... gegen die Erbarmungslosigkeit des Krieges waren selbst Elben nicht gefeit!  
  
Emsig machte sie sich an allen möglichen Dingen zu schaffen. Sie schüttelte das Bett auf, glättete die Decken, kehrte den Kamin aus, entzündete ein prasselndes Feuer und räumte alles Umherliegende beiseite. Doch als sie die Überreste ihrer Waffen in die Hände nahm hielt sie inne. Wie viele Tiere, ob wilde oder einfach nur zum essen gedachte, hatte sie mit ihrem Bogen getötet? Fabienne wusste es nicht...nach den ersten Monaten in der Wildnis hatte sie mit dem Zählen aufgehört.  
  
Als die Waldläuferin ihre zerstörten Waffen den Flammen überließ, rann ihr nur eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Denn merkwürdigerweise stellte sich nicht der Schmerz des Verlustes ein, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Schon fast gleichgültig beobachtete sie das Schauspiel...ein neuer Lebensabschnitt lag vor ihr, Fabienne spürte das. Und sich von ihren Waffen zu trennen gehörte irgendwie dazu.  
  
Infolgedessen ging sie zum Schrank und entledigte sich ihrer schweren Lederkluft. Ihr Blick blieb an dem blaufarbenem Kleid hängen, welches sie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht getragen hatte und ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge. Schon wollte sie danach greifen, doch besann sich kurzerhand anders. Heute Nacht gab es kein Fest zu feiern. Und dieses Kleid war nur für fröhliche Anlässe gedacht.  
  
So wählte sie ein weiches, leinenes Hemd und einen einfachen langen Rock von gröberem Stoff. `Reliquien aus früheren Zeiten!` dachte sie amüsiert, während sie hineinschlüpfte und sich gedankenverloren ihr Blick im Spiegel verfing.  
  
Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf den Schemel davor und kämmte fast mechanisch ihre Haare, dabei ihr Spiegelbild nicht aus den Augen lassend. Zu sehr hatte sie diese klare Vision fasziniert, dass sie von einer unglaublichen Neugierde gepackt wurde. Sie musste es unbedingt noch einmal sehen, musste unbedingt noch einmal ihn und ihre gemeinsamen Ringe sehen. War es doch ein Stück Hoffnung für sie, ein Stück Zukunft...  
  
Doch wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, etwas zu erkennen, der Spiegel veränderte sich nicht. Lange, nachdem sie das Haarekämmen aufgegeben hatte saß sie lauernd davor...doch der Spiegel zeigte nichts, außer sie selbst.  
  
Etwas enttäuscht stand sie langsam auf und streckte ihre Glieder. Die Nacht war mittlerweile schon in ihrer ganzen Schwärze präsent. Es glänzte kein einzigster Stern, nur der Mond stand groß und bleich hoch am Himmel. „Bald Mitternacht..."murmelte Fabienne leise vor sich hin. „Und so vergehen Stunden des Wartens...einfach dahin."Ein bitterer Unterton schwang mit, während sie der Reihe nach ein paar Kerzen entzündete. Das Feuer war mittlerweile gänzlich heruntergebrannt und Fabienne musste nochmals frisches Holz nachlegen.  
  
Dann lief sie nur noch unruhig auf und ab. Nervös befingerte sie den Saum des Hemdes, nahm einen Gegenstand auf, um ihn wenig später woanders hinzustellen. Sie ging öfters an die Tür, um hinauszuspähen oder einfach nur auf näherkommende Geräusche zu hören. „Was machst du eigentlich da? Du kannst ihn doch eh nicht hören!"schalt sie sich dann selber.  
  
Also setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf den Bettrand und wartete.  
  
Totenstille breitete sich im Raum aus, nur von knisternden Geräuschen des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen. Entnervt stand sie auf – so hielt sie es ja erst recht nicht aus!  
  
„Das ist ja schlimmer als Durst haben!"rief sie und stellte sich wieder ans Fenster. Wenn sie sich mit den Armen am Fenstersims aufstützte und sich etwas vorbeugte, konnte sie ein paar Häuserlichter von Edoras sehen. „Selbst die einfachen Leute haben das Privileg, heute nacht bei ihren Familien zu sein. Warum ich nicht? Warum bin ich ...?"  
  
Doch dann stockte sie. Gehörte sie jetzt wirklich noch zum einfachen Volke? War sie nicht jetzt mit einem von hohem Adel liiert und zudem mit einem der besten Krieger Mittelerdes überhaupt? Er hatte seine Pflichten! Und somit hatte auch sie Pflichten übernommen. Pflichten einer Frau von Stande...Pflichten einer Feudalen!  
  
„Was beschwere ich mich eigentlich?"flüsterte sie zu sich. „Sollte ich nicht die glücklichste Frau Rohans sein?"Fabienne stellte sich aufrecht hin und ließ ihre Hände über den Stoff ihrer Kleidung wandern. `Lass die Waldläuferin hinter dir...` raunte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. `Werde zu dem, was du nun bist...`  
  
Entschlossen reckte sie das Kinn und atmete tief durch. Nun war sie stolz, auf ihn warten zu dürfen. Sie wusste, wofür. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Legolas..."  
  
„Aber das weiß ich doch, vanima taurilin*."(„...meine schöne Prinzessin.") sprach er leise hinter ihr, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Fabienne erschrak nicht, mittlerweile war sie an sein plötzliches Erscheinen gewohnt. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn heran. „Danke, dass du gewartet hast."flüsterte er in ihr Haar. „Es war mir eine Ehre."flüsterte sie zurück und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen.  
  
„Ich dachte, du hättest dich schon zur Ruhe gelegt. Deshalb war ich auch so leise ins Zimmer gekommen." Doch das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Als Legolas in ihre Kammer trat, war er augenblicklich wieder von ihrer schlichten Schönheit befangen. Flackernder Feuerschein umrahmte ihre schlanke Silhouette und zauberte einen rötlichen Schimmer in ihr schwarzes, glänzendes Haar, welches von einer sanften Brise der Nacht bewegt wurde. „Es ist ein wahrhaft seltener Genuss, dich gänzlich ohne Waffen zu sehen. Wie kommt es?"  
  
Fabienne drehte sich langsam herum und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Die einfache Waldläuferin hat sich verabschiedet. Zeit, neue Wege zu betreten!"sprach sie und sah ihn fest an. Doch Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich aber so wie du bist. Ich meinte heute Mittag nicht, dass du nun für immer deine feminine Seite zeigst. Die starke Waldläuferin hat mir schon gefallen, obwohl..."  
  
Da musste sie schmunzeln...seine Augen hatten sich plötzlich verdunkelt. Ein Signal, was sie nur zu gut kannte. Denn kaum hatte er seinen Satz abgebrochen zog er sie rasch an sich heran und küsste sie hungrig und mit Begierde. Seine Hände vergruben sich sanft in ihrem Haar, wanderten ihren Rücken auf und ab und Fabienne glaubte zu schweben. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, doch stand ihnen nicht nur Lust in den Augen geschrieben.  
  
Diesmal war es anders...diesmal mussten sie sich wirklich trennen. Diesmal war die Schlacht nicht vorbei, diesmal stand sie noch bevor! Unsagbare Trauer bemächtigte sich plötzlich ihrer Seelen und wie die jähe Umklammerung einer eisernen Faust schürte sich Fabiennes Kehle zu. Die Waldläuferin rang nach Luft und Verzweiflung stieg auf..  
  
„Es ist...noch etwas Zeit, melamin."raunte er und zog sie sanft an sich heran. „Im Morgengrauen ist Aufbruch. Männer aus jeden Winkel Rohans werden in das Heereslager Dunharg berufen. Wir stehen nicht ganz allein, Fabienne..."  
  
Sie musste schlucken und wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg. `Ich mache es ihm nur noch schwerer, wenn ich heulen muss! Das hilft uns auch nicht!` Fabienne hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Dunharg also?"Legolas nickte. „Seit jeher begleiten die Frauen ihre Männer bis in das Heereslager."flüsterte sie.  
  
Im Zimmer wurde es totenstill. „Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, mitzukommen."begann Legolas nach einer Weile leise. „Doch der Krieg wird für mich leichter zu überstehen sein, wenn ich dich hier, in Edoras, in absoluter Sicherheit weiß, Fabienne! Bitte, tu es für mich...bleib hier!"  
  
„Nirgendwo ist es mehr sicher, wenn der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte verloren ist!"antwortete sie. Ihr Ton klang schroffer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und augenblicklich bereute sie es. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, Fabienne?"Der Elb war sichtlich entsetzt. „Noch besteht Hoffnung. Noch ist nicht alles verloren!"Legolas schüttelte traurig den Kopf...Kriege konnte man nicht gewinnen, wenn man schon mit seinem Exitus rechnete.  
  
Beschämende Röte stieg in ihre Wangen – Fabienne hatte fehlgeschlagen. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen...doch ihr zeitweise loses Mundwerk machte ihr mal wieder alles zunichte. „Es tut mir leid...Legolas. Ihr werdet es schaffen! DU...wirst es schaffen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen!"Ihre Stimme hatte wieder an Entschlossenheit gewonnen und zuversichtlich sah sie ihn an. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen..."  
  
„Natürlich werden wir das! Ich werde nach Edoras zurückkommen...und dann gehen wir in den Düsterwald. Dann heiraten wir."flüsterte er liebevoll und begann federleicht ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen und ihren Hals zu liebkosen. „Halt mich fest...die ganze Nacht..."wisperte sie flehend und die Waldläuferin drängte sich an noch näher an den Elben heran.  
  
„Thiadarth i lhû lávanya...thiadarth i Anor láóre..."(„Möge die Zeit stehen bleiben... möge die Sonne niemals mehr aufgehen..."*) wisperte er, als Legolas Fabienne umschlang, sie vorsichtig emporhob und sich dem Bett zuwandte.  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................................................  
  
*sigh* Krieg ist sch... Soll Fabienne in Edoras auf ihren edlen Recken warten? Oder doch nochmal die Waldläuferin hervorkramen, sich seinem Wunsch widersetzen und zum Schwert greifen? Denn das hat sie ja schließlich noch...*g*  
  
Seni, das Kapitel war für Dich! Bitte, melde dich! Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen...:-/ 


	30. Chappy 30

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. 

...and so it (almost) ends! 

Am besten ist es, sich dieses Kapitel auszudrucken! 

Doch Achtung : es sind über 8000 Wörter und 18 Seiten! 

Bitte nicht wundern, aber alle elbischen Wörter werden, anders als sonst, erst am Ende des Kapitels übersetzt. Seid mir nicht bös`...lasst euch einfach nur verzaubern! 

**Kapitel 30**

Sie knieten sich auf ihr Bett und sahen sich lange nur schweigend an. Jeder ließ seine Augen über die Gesichtszüge des Anderen gleiten und versuchte, sich alle Details, alle Feinheiten, jedes kleinste Merkmal des Geliebten einzuprägen. Fabienne hatte es dabei nicht leicht. Das Feuer war erloschen und zwei einzelne Kerzen gaben ihr einfach nicht das nötige Licht, um auch nur ansatzweise sein makelloses Antlitz genießen zu können. 

Legolas Augen hatten dagegen kaum Mühe, etwas zu sehen. Wie eine Katze bei Nacht, deren scharfe Augen nur minimale Beleuchtung benötigen, sah er alles! Der Elb musste bei ihrem Anblick schmunzeln...seine Geliebte saß vor ihm, runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf ihr Gegenüber. 

„Schließ deine Augen." sprach er sanft. Daraufhin nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Wange. „Lass deine Hände deine Augen sein!" 

Fabiennes Stirnrunzeln verschwand und die Waldläuferin schmunzelte. Vorsichtig umrahmte sie mit der hohlen Hand sein Gesicht. Legolas hielt den Atem an und schloss nun seinerseits die Augen. Er genoss ihre zärtlichen, federleichten Berührungen, die über die markanten Wangenknochen, seine Lider, seine Stirn bis zu den Ohrläppchen gingen. Ein Zeigefinger machte sich selbstständig und fuhr sacht eine Linie über die Stirn bis zur Nasenwurzel zurück, um dann auf der Nase langsam herunterzustreichen. 

An der Nasenspitze stoppte sie, hob ihren Finger ab und wanderte mit beiden Händen zu den Ohren. Doch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, hielt er sie plötzlich an ihren Handgelenken fest. „Was ist...?" Fabienne war irritiert...sollte sie ihn denn nicht berühren? 

„Nichts! Ich will...nur nicht so schnell. Du verstehst?" Fabiennes Lächeln war so plötzlich wieder da, wie es verschwunden war. „Elbische Ohren...ich vergaß." flüsterte sie entschuldigend. Legolas schmunzelte nur und beugte sich vor. „Dreh dich rum." wisperte er in ihr Ohr. 

Der Elbenprinz ließ sie los und die Waldläuferin veränderte gewandt ihre Position. Ihre Beine platzierte sie zwischen seine und setzte sich auf ihre Unterschenkel. Dann schloss sie wieder die Augen und lehnte sich an seinen Oberkörper. 

Behutsam legten sich seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und strichen ihr feines, duftendes Haar beiseite. Augenblicklich spürte sie seine weichen Lippen in ihrem Nacken - diese sandten ihr behagliche Schauer den Rücken hinab und Fabienne entspannte sich immer mehr unter seinen Berührungen ... 

„Pan i eryn pêd ne gwaew…" begann er leise zu flüstern, als er ihre Schultern und Hals liebkoste, „...lass na lass orthrannad i glam,...". Fabienne wagte kaum zu atmen...eine Hand wanderte langsam ihr Rückgrat hinab, die andere streichelnd von ihren Arm zur Taille. 

„...mellon in lhess aníron: Pedich gell? Pedich nui?" Seine Stimme wurde noch etwas leiser, noch etwas tiefer und unter seinen sinnlichen, forschen Berührungen sowie seiner beruhigenden Worte wurde Fabiennes Verstand trunken. 

„Cabed i celf-eryn dadbenn, ...na lhend aerlinn aníron,…" raunte er liebevoll weiter, als seine Hände wieder langsam an ihrem Oberkörper empor wanderten. 

„...dinen ne ind nîn: Linna gell? Linna...naig?" Die letzten gehauchten Worte verklangen mit dem leisen Aufseufzen Fabiennes, als sich seine Hände schließlich um ihre Brüste schlossen. 

„Taurinnya..." atmete sie schwer und jener glaubte zu schweben vor Glück. Fabienne drängte sich an ihn heran und gewährte ihm so mehr Spielraum. Längst waren auch ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gegangen und genossen im Stillen die Muskelpartien der Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel.  

„Geliebte...Melisse." raunte er unter unaufhörlichen Küssen ihrer Schulter, als eine Hand unter ihr Hemd fuhr und sich wieder den Weg nach oben bahnte. Fabienne legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drängte sich genussvoll seinen Zärtlichkeiten entgegen. Seine zweite Hand begann langsam, ihre Röcke die Beine hochzuschieben, doch brach plötzlich unvermittelt ab. Sie hörte ihn leise aufseufzen und er lehnte seine Stirn ihrer Schulter an. 

Fabiennes Lider flatterten auf. Sie bog ihren Oberkörper noch mehr durch, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, hob ihre Arme nach hinten und zog ihn so zu sich herunter. 

„Es ist...sicher." flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen, welche nur noch wenige Millimeter vor ihr waren. „Es kann nichts passieren, Legolas!" 

Weil es zu dunkel war, konnte die Waldläuferin den Wandel seines Gesichtsausdruckes nicht wahrnehmen...und das war auch gut so! Legolas Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem Lächeln, doch seine Augen verengten sich zu denen eines Greifvogels, welcher kurz davor stand, Beute zu erlegen! 

Fließend umfingen eng seine Arme ihren Oberkörper und zogen sie geschwind an sich heran. „Bist du dir...vollkommen und absolut sicher?" schnurrte er an ihre Lippen. Seine Stimme war lauernd und Fabienne begann herausfordernd, ihr Becken sacht gegen seines zu bewegen, nur um einen lustvollen Ton aus seiner Kehle zu entlocken. 

„Mach...die...Nacht...unvergesslich! Trag mich...zu den Sternen, Lai..." hauchte sie selig...und verlor sich mit ihm in ihrer abgrundtiefen Leidenschaft! 

Fast lautlos glitt der Elb in das Wasser ihres hölzernen Badezubers und legte leise seufzend den Kopf zurück. Nachdem sie sich gemeinsam bis zum Rande der absolut vollendeten Ekstase gebracht hatten, war Fabienne in seinen Armen in einen tiefen Schlummer gesunken. 

Nur widerstrebend hatte er sie langsam losgelassen und sich erhoben. Die Nacht war nach wie vor finster und schwarz, doch der Elb fühlte bereits das kalte Grau des nahenden Morgens. Nicht mehr lange und die Hügelketten am Horizont würden in dem Zartrosa des Sonnenaufgangs getaucht sein. Ein erneuter Seufzer entdrang seiner Brust, während er vorsichtig die feinen Zöpfe seines Haares entwirrte, um dann gänzlich unter die Wasseroberfläche zu sinken. Es war noch vom Vortag, doch wollte er sie nicht wecken, indem er das Wasser gewechselt hätte – Fabienne sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie traumlos schlief. 

Zögerlich betastete er die roten Striemen seiner Arme und Schultern...sie hatte sich so fest an ihn geklammert, als wolle sie ihn niemals wieder loslassen. Legolas war klar, dass dies nicht nur ein Zeichen ihrer Leidenschaft war, vielmehr war es von außerordentlicher Symbolik. 

Er wusste, es war ein Hilferuf, ein Ausdruck ihres Schmerzes, ihrer Machtlosigkeit, ihn ziehen lassen zu müssen...doch ändern konnten sie es beide nicht! 

Legolas blieb nur die nötige Zeit im Wasser, dann erhob er sich, stieg aus der Wanne und hüllte sich in ihre Stola. Minutenlang stand der Elbenprinz im fahlen Mondlicht des kleinen Badezimmers und versank in ihrem Duft, der mit dem Tuch verwoben war. Doch da vernahmen seine scharfen Ohren leise Geräusche aus ihrer Kammer...Fabienne war also erwacht. 

Er holte tief Luft und entwirrte mit den Fingern sein langes Haar, während er langsam wieder in ihre Kammer hinüberging. 

Warmer, rötlicher Feuerschein strahlte sie an, als sie mit seiner Kleidung über dem Arm am Kamin stand und auf ihn wartete. Sie wirkte müde, erschöpft, doch tapfer lächelte sie ihn an. „Komm her." flüsterte sie und Legolas bändigte seine Haare auf den Rücken, ließ ihr Tuch aufs Bett gleiten und ging zu ihr.   

Fabienne musste schlucken...deutlichst erkannte sie ihre „Handschrift" auf seinem Oberkörper und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, um den ganzen Abschied zu erschweren. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, zählte bis drei und schaffte es dann, fest in seine glänzend blauen Augen zu blicken. Wortlos reichte sie ihm seine Hose, gab ihm die Stiefel und beobachtete ruhig, wie er hineinschlüpfte. 

Dann trat sie mit seiner restlichen Kleidung auf ihn zu. „Darf ich?" Legolas breitete als Antwort die Arme leicht aus und lächelte sie an. Fabienne nahm sein silbriges Hemd und zog es ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. Doch während sie die filigranen Schnallen des elbischen Textils verschloss, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass ihre Finger nicht mehr gehorchen wollten und leicht zu zittern begannen. Sie spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf ihr, doch unbeirrt fuhr sie fort und schaffte es dann doch noch...nach einer halben Ewigkeit... die Schnallen zu verschließen. 

Beide sprachen dabei kein einzigstes Wort! 

Erneut breitete er seine Arme aus, als sich Fabienne mit der Tunika ihm näherte, um sie ihm wortlos anzulegen. Doch mit deren Verschlüssen hatte sie erst recht zu kämpfen. Schweiß bildete sich in ihren Handflächen, sie rutschte mehrere Male an den Schnüren ab und wurde zunehmendst nervöser. Tränen der Wut über ihre Unbeholfenheit wollten in ihr aufsteigen und schniefend hielt sie ihre Augen starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet. 

Letztendlich schaffte sie es dann doch noch, den grünen weichen Stoff zu verschließen und nahm seinen Umhang an sich. Langsam trat sie hinter ihn, legte ihm den Stoff um die Schultern und holte dann vorsichtig seine Haare hervor. Dann trat sie wieder vor ihn, um die Blattspange aus Lorien zu verschließen. 

Legolas sah sie dabei die ganze Zeit an und obwohl er ihre Berührungen und ihr Bemühen genoss, wurde sein Herz zusehendst schwerer. „Warum siehst du mich nicht an, melamin?" unterbrach er leise die Stille im Raum. Fabienne starrte auf die Spange, als ihre nunmehr unkontrolliert zitternden Hände es nicht schafften, die Nadel richtig zu platzieren. Doch antworten konnte sie ihm nicht, sie hatte sich nicht der Worte gerüstet. 

`Ich habe dir doch noch soviel zu sagen, Legolas! So viel...! Doch wie?` 

Als dann schmerzhaft die Nadel in ihren Daumen stach und Fabienne zusammenzuckte, hielt es Legolas nicht länger aus. Rasch griff er sich ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Verzweifelt blickte sie stumm zu Boden und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, würde sie auch nur einmal in seine tieftraurigen Augen blicken, wäre es um sie geschehen, dann würde sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben können. 

„Komm her, lothamin." wisperte er liebevoll und versuchte sie an sich heranzuziehen, doch Fabienne versteifte sich. „Nnn...nein, du musst doch noch...die...deinen...Umhang...deine Waffen...Arod ist noch nicht...und ich..." stammelte sie laut schniefend. Er sollte sie auf keinen Fall so schwach und hilflos sehen...ihre einsamen dunklen Stunden lagen doch erst noch vor ihr! Erst dann wollte sie ihre Tränen vergießen... 

Und er begriff sofort...stolz bewunderte er ihre Bemühungen, Haltung zu bewahren! Wortlos platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel, dann ließ er ihre Hände wieder los. Fabienne holte tief Luft, sah wieder auf und schaffte es mit einem einzigsten Versuch, die Blattspange zu verschließen. „Wo sind deine Armschoner?" fragte sie leise, während sie seinen Umhang zurechtzupfte. 

„Ich gehe sie holen, sie sind...etwas schwierig anzulegen" Legolas lief neben das Bett und legte mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen seine Armschützer an. Fabienne hatte derweil seinen Köcher mit den Kurzschwertern und seinen Bogen an sich genommen und ging auf ihn zu. 

„Nein! Erst die Haare." Verdattert blieb sie stehen, doch dann begriff sie, als er seine Hände hob und sich anschickte, das lange Haar zu entwirren. Fabienne sah etwas unschlüssig weg...ihr war es neu, einem Mann beim Zöpfe flechten zuzuschauen. Behutsam legte sie seine Waffen auf das Bett, nahm ihre Badestola an sich und ging daraufhin in das Bad, um sich auch noch etwas frisch zu machen! 

„Du siehst...betörend aus." sprach Legolas, als sie dann seinen Köcher vom Bett nahm und fachmännisch die Lederriemen eng um seine Brust verschloss. Fabienne musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte sich lange ihr Gesicht mit Wasser gekühlt, dadurch auch ihre ursprüngliche Ruhe und Fassung wiedererlangt. Dann stellte sie sich hinter ihn und hielt abwartend ihre Hände über seine Schultern. 

Unter schnellem Kreiseln platzierte er seine Kurzschwerter so, dass die Griffe genau in ihren Handflächen aufkamen. Blitzschnell griff sie zu, drehte die Schwerter noch einmal und steckte sie mit einem gekonnten Schwung in ihre vorgeschriebene Halterung vor den Köcher. Ein anerkennender Pfiff über die Schulter bestätigte sie in ihrer Aktion ...Fabienne war plötzlich unglaublich stolz, ihn nicht nur durch ihre Weiblichkeit gewonnen zu haben!    

Doch als sie ihm seinen Bogen vor den Köcher platzieren musste, wurde sie wieder still. Es war das Letzte, was ihn zum kompletten Krieger ausstattete...nun gab es nichts mehr für sie zu tun! 

Legolas drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum und sah sie liebevoll an. Nervös verknetete Fabienne ihre Finger ineinander, schaffte es aber trotzdem, ihn offen in die Augen schauen zu können. 

„Es ist Zeit." wisperte er tonlos. Die Waldläuferin nickte kaum merklich und holte tief Luft. 

Fabienne trat als Erste in den Gang hinaus, der mittlerweile stark bevölkert war. Legolas jedoch verharrte auf der Schwelle, drehte sich noch einmal herum und ließ ein allerletztes Mal seinen Blick durch ihre Kammer schweifen. Zuviel war hier drin passiert, dass er nicht so ohne weiteres hinaustreten konnte. Fabienne wartete einen Moment, dann ging sie lächelnd zu ihm zurück. Der Elbenprinz zog sie an sich heran und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Hannon le...*" („Ich danke dir...*") flüsterte er dabei liebevoll, dann schloss er ihre Tür. 

Dunkelgrauer Himmel empfing sie, als sie Hand in Hand auf den Vorplatz hinaustraten. Bleierne Wolken zogen tief über ihre Köpfe hinweg und der Wind wehte äußerst frisch. `Wenigstens ist die Sonne nicht aufgegangen.` dachte Legolas sarkastisch, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Fabienne begann augenblicklich zu frösteln, doch nicht nur ob der morgendlichen Kälte. Edoras Straßen und Plätze waren mit Pferden und Kriegern bevölkert, doch war es merkwürdig still. Diese unnatürliche Stille machte ihr zu schaffen...nirgendwo war ein lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen oder hörte man aufmunternde Worte, während sie langsam zu den Ställen schritten. 

Als ein erneuter Schauer sie erzittern ließ, sah er sie prüfend an. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank?" Fabienne schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf...das Letzte was sie jetzt haben wollte, war, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. „Mir ist nur kalt. Ich werde mir wärmende Sachen holen, ja?" sprach sie schnell. „Beeil dich aber!" 

Fabienne flitzte aus dem Stallgebäude hinaus, rannte so schnell sie konnte durch die Straßen und dann die Freitreppe hinauf. Sie stürmte in ihre Kammer, griff sich den wollenen Reiseumhang, welchen sie in Helms Klamm „gestohlen" hatte und wandte sich wieder der Türe zu... 

„Eomer!!" rief sie atemlos, als sie seine breite Statur im Türrahmen gewahrte. „Ich...ich wollte mich...von dir verabschieden, Fabienne! Ich weiß nicht, ob...wir uns je wiedersehen!" begann er ohne große Umschweife. Fabienne hatte dafür jetzt keinen Nerv...für sie zählte doch jede Sekunde, die sie noch mit Legolas verbringen konnte. Doch etwas in seinem Blick und seiner Stimme ließ sie zur Besinnung kommen...er zog ja auch in den Krieg! Der Marschall der Riddermark war nicht nur gekommen, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden...er wollte alle Geschehnisse, alles was vorgefallen war, ins Reine bringen! Um nötigenfalls mit einem reinem Gewissen zu fallen... 

„Eomer, ich..." begann sie leise, doch er unterbrach sie. 

„Außerdem wollte ich mich gleichzeitig entschuldigen...für mein Verhalten dir und...ihm gegenüber. Es stand mir nicht zu. " Der Marschall der Riddermark sah sie aufrichtig an und Fabienne fühlte, wie ihr altes Band der Freundschaft wieder erstarkte. Doch auf einmal sah er sich hastig um und fragte nonchalant: „Wo...ist der eigentlich? Ist er nicht hier?" Fabienne blieb mitten in ihrem Schritt zu ihm stehen und sah ihn abwartend an. Sein Tonumschwung gefiel ihr nicht...und auch nicht sein umhersuchender Blick. 

„Er...ist in den Ställen." antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Ich...habe leider keine Zeit mehr, Eomer. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg dahin!" wollte Fabienne die Unterhaltung beenden und versuchte, zwischen ihm und dem Türrahmen hindurchzuschlüpfen, doch Eomer fasste sie jäh an den Schultern und zog sie rasch an sich heran. „Zu ihm? Du gehst zu ihm, nicht wahr??!! Wie ist er denn so....dein kleiner...spitzohriger...ELB? Stellt er dich zufrieden?" zischte er ihr ins Ohr. 

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" fauchte sie zurück. „Komm endlich zur Besinnung, EOMER!" Offensichtlich waren bei ihrem „Freund" alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt und ihm war jetzt alles egal geworden. Denn Eomer begann plötzlich, Fabienne in ihre Kammer zurückzuschieben. „Ich...kann es doch viel BESSER!" grölte er und machte sich sofort an ihrem Umhang zu schaffen. 

Fabienne holte weit aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Danach griff sie sofort in seine Haare und ließ seinen Kopf mit ihrem Knie kollidieren. Eomer taumelte benommen zurück, hielt sich seine blutige Nase...und sah sich im nächsten Moment ihrer Schwertklinge gegenüberstehen. 

„Sein Name...ist Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz...von Düsterwald! Und ich...bin seine rechtmäßige Angetraute, MARSCHALL!!! Lernt das endlich!" knurrte sie ihn eisigst an. 

Eomer wischte sich ruhig mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. 

„DU...musst noch viel lernen, WALDLÄUFERIN! Glaubst du im Ernst, dass die ausgesprochene Verlobung Theodens im Waldlandreich von irgendeiner Bedeutung ist? HÄH??!! Warum glaubst du wohl, bist du nur verlobt? Warum hat er euch nicht gleich verheiratet? Weil er es nicht kann! Und somit genauso wenig, eine Verlobung auszusprechen! Die Könige Rohans trauen nur Landsleute, daher unterliegt es dem rechtmäßigen Herrscher, euch zu trauen. Du weißt, wer das ist, nicht wahr? König Thranduil nennt er sich, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich honigsüß. Fabiennes Schwert sank langsam herunter...doch ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt! Sie war doch aber eine Rohirrim...oder etwa nicht? 

„Hat dein kleiner Elbenprinz auch nur einmal von seinem Vater gesprochen? Hat er ihn auch nur einmal erwähnt? Denkst du, du könntest ihm einfach so den Kopf verdrehen und schon wirst du Prinzessin vom Düsterreich?" „DÜSTERWALD!" schrie sie ihn zornig an. Fabienne bebte am ganzen Leib. Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf hin und her...und formierten das schrecklichschöne Gebilde der Wahrheit! Eomer hatte Recht! 

„Du bist immer noch zu haben, Fabienne. Nichts hat sich seit deiner Ankunft verändert." flüsterte er, nun wieder näherkommend. Fabienne zog sofort wieder ihr Schwert und behielt den Abstand zu ihm. „Er hat seinem Vater einen Brief geschrieben! Bevor...es passiert ist!" entgegnete sie ihm mit fester Stimme. Eomer verharrte in seiner Bewegung, sah sie aber weiterhin grinsend an. „Weißt du das wirklich, Fabienne? Und wenn ja, hat er dich überhaupt in diesem Brief erwähnt?" 

Fabienne reichte es. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und die verstreichende Zeit saß ihr im Nacken. „Beantworte mir nur eins, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn! Nur eine Frage: Warum...hat...es Theoden...dann überhaupt getan? Warum hat er uns denn verlobt, obwohl er weiß, dass er es gar nicht darf?" 

Doch Eomer ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. 

„Weißt du, was dein Herr Elb und König Theoden an diesem Morgen überhaupt besprochen haben, Fabienne? Am Tag eurer...Verlobung?!" Bei seinem letzten Wort verdrehte Eomer theatralisch die Augen und sprach es übertrieben betont aus. „Ja,... ja, das weiß ich sehr wohl!" zischte Fabienne zurück. 

„Er...also Theoden...hat mir alles erzählt. Bis ins kleinste Detail!" Sie wurde nicht einmal rot bei ihrer kleinen Notlüge. In Wirklichkeit war es ja Legolas, der ihr davon berichtet hatte, doch das hätte Eomer gleich wieder gegen sie benutzen können. Dieser stutzte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber dann gleich wieder. 

Und Fabienne nutzte ihre Chance. „Unser Bund ist UNVERWÜSTLICH, UNERSCHÜTTERLICH UND UNANTASTBAR!!! Etwas, was du niemals begreifen könntest...und niemals erfahren wirst! " `Jedenfalls nicht durch mich!` Damit schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei und hinaus in den Gang. Hinter der Schwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal herum. „Egal, ob wir verlobt, verheiratet oder nichts von alledem sind: Legolas und ich, wir gehören zusammen...und daran wird sich NIEMALS etwas ändern!" Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und rannte weg. 

„Und wo sind dann eure Ringe, als Zeichen der ewigen Liebe und Treue zueinander?" flüsterte der Marschall der Riddermark in die nun menschenleere Kammer. 

Schwer atmend stürzte Fabienne hinaus auf den Vorplatz Meduselds und traf dort prompt auf Eowyn, welche nervös und händeknetend auf dem Vorplatz stand. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass die Wolken jetzt nur noch als Fetzen den Himmel entlang flogen und die Sonne sich hindurchkämpfte. „Fanny...was willst du denn mit dem Schwert? Gehst du etwa...auch...mit?" 

Fabiennes Augen durchsuchten rastlos Edoras, doch bei den Worten Eowyns stockte sie und sah die Schildmaid unvermittelt an. „Nein...nein...ich...Moment mal! Was heißt hier denn auch, hmm? Heißt das, du reitest mit den Männern nach Dunharg?" Eowyns Augen huschten in jede mögliche Richtung. „Naja, ich, ja,...ja, ich reite mit!" 

„Du weißt, das die Frauen Edoras dies nur als Vorwand nutzen, um...na, du weißt schon?" wisperte Fabienne schnell. Eowyn nickte flüchtig. „Natürlich weiß ich das." flüsterte sie genauso hastig zurück. „Doch wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin, dann...!" 

„Eowyn! Jetzt hör doch mal auf an Herrn Aragorn zu denken! Denk an die Vision im Spiegel! Denk doch nur EINMAL daran!" herrschte sie Fabienne an. Langsam wurde es der Waldläuferin zu bunt. Sie hatte doch keine Zeit mehr... 

„Ich denke soviel wie ich will an ihn!" schnappte Eowyn beleidigt zurück. „Ich fühle, dass die Vision irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun hat. Irgendeine Verbindung gibt es...und das muss ich herausfinden. Fabienne? Fabienne??" Doch die Waldläuferin war zu sehr abgelenkt. Ihre Augen hatten Legolas erspäht und langsam setzte sie sich bereits in Bewegung. „Na schön, wenn mir sonst keiner zuhören will, erzähle ich es halt dem Wind!!!" schrie ihr Eowyn hinterher. 

Fabienne stoppte, rannte zur Schildmaid zurück und drückte ihr ohne Umschweife das Schwert in die Hand. „Hier! Verwahre es bitte kurz für mich!" Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte die Freitreppe hinunter, eine vor Wut schnaubende Schildmaid zurücklassend. 

Doch kaum hatte sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen, war sie auch schon von Reitern eingekesselt und musste sich langsam hindurchkämpfen. Dabei beruhigte sich wieder ihre Atmung und ihr Gedankenchaos konnte sich etwas formieren. `Was, wenn Eomer Recht hat? Was, wenn alles nur ein Spiel war? Was, wenn Legolas Vater gar nichts weiß? Ach, Nonsens!!! Was aber, wenn doch?` 

Legolas stand mit Aragorn, Gimli und Merry zusammen und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, als sie sich langsam näherte. Gimlis Augen glänzten auf, als er sie erblickte und daraufhin zwinkerte er seinen elbischen Freund zu. Legolas drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen um, welches aber erstarb, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Fabienne gab ihm mit einem kurzen seitlichen Kopfnicken ein Zeichen, dass sie ungestört sein wolle und Legolas wandte sich besagter Richtung zu, welches mit Gepfeife von Merry und Gimli quittiert wurde. Der Elb drehte sich daraufhin scharf zu ihnen rum...und die Pfiffe verstummten! 

Sie lehnte an der sonnigen Wand an einer Stallmauer und wartete, bis er ihr gegenüberstand. „Was ist passiert?" Legolas Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht, doch gleichzeitig hörte sie den lauernden Unterton heraus, welches ihr Gehör mittlerweile schon vermochte zu unterscheiden. 

„Hast du den Brief an deinen Vater geschrieben, Legolas? In der Nacht, bevor unsere...Hochzeit...stattfinden sollte?" Der Elbenprinz runzelte wegen dieser Frage leicht die Stirn, doch nickte ihr zu. „Was hast du geschrieben?" flüsterte sie hastig und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Von der Reise! Von den Kämpfen! Von dir und...unserem Kind. Das ich dich zu meiner Frau nehmen werde...und mir dessen Entscheidung sicher bin!" 

Fabienne lehnte sich wieder an die Mauer und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wusstest du, dass König Theoden gar keine Befugnisse hat, uns zu trauen?" Legolas hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. Bei den Elben hatte jeder König die Macht dazu, ewige Bündnisse zu beschließen...warum sollte das bei den Menschen anders sein? 

Fabienne öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schickte sich an, etwas zu sagen...doch gewahrte aus dem Augenwinkel Eomer! Er lief in geraumer Entfernung zwischen den Reitern hindurch und schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Legolas verfolgte ihren gebannten Blick bis zu ihm...und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. 

„Was ist hier los, Fabienne?" flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang jetzt drohend und er stellte sich sehr nah an sie heran, indem er sich mit beiden Händen neben ihren Kopf abstützte. Fabienne presste sich so flach wie möglich rücklings an die Wand, doch ihre Nasenspitze berührte trotzdem fast sein Kinn. „Behalte...ihn...im Auge, Legolas." wisperte sie. Eomer würde ihr nichts mehr tun, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich demzufolge nicht versuchen würde, an Legolas zu rächen. Die Waldläuferin wusste nur zu gut, wie gefährlich Eomer war, wenn er erstmal die Chance bekam zu kämpfen! 

„Beantworte meine Frage, Fabienne!" raunte Legolas, weiter mit Nachdruck an ihr Ohr. Er hatte sich ihren Abschied anders vorgestellt. Voller Versprechungen und voller Hoffnung...und nicht mit gegenseitigem Misstrauen und ausweichendem Verhalten. 

Fabienne seufzte tief auf und hob ihren Blick. Es würde zu lange dauern, ehe sie ihm alles erklären würde...und der Abschied würde in einem Desaster enden, wenn ihr Geliebter erst einmal erfuhr, was Eomer mit ihr vorgehabt hatte! Denn schon kam Bewegung in ihr Umfeld...Krieger schwangen sich auf ihre Rösser und vereinzelte Befehle erschallten. Ihre Zeit war gekommen... 

„Egal, was passiert ist, Legolas...komm zu mir zurück! Komm einfach zurück." Ihre Stimme war ein einzigstes Flehen, von ihrer Machtlosigkeit unterstrichen. Dabei fuhren ihre Hände federleicht über seinen Oberkörper bis zur Brust hoch und legten sich auf seine Schultern. „Legolas! Es ist Zeit!" rief im selben Moment Aragorn zu ihnen hinüber. 

Der Elbenprinz löste sich langsam von der Stallmauer und sah die Waldläuferin lange prüfend an. Dann nahm er sie mit einer einzigsten geschmeidigen Bewegung in die Arme und presste ihren schlanken Körper an sich. „Ich verspreche es dir...ich komme zurück! Solange du nur auf mich wartest!"  Seine Stimme war voller Sehnsucht und gleichzeitig so voller Hoffnung...und Fabienne konnte einen kleinen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken. 

„Ich werde die Stunden zählen, bis wir uns wiedersehen." flüsterte sie an seiner Brust und da umarmte er sie noch fester. „Dann verzähl dich nicht...denn ich werde dich danach fragen." antwortete er liebevoll und schaffte es, dass sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zeigte.        

„So möge ihre Zahl klein sein..." wisperte sie noch flüchtig, bevor ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss verschmolzen. Keiner von beiden schaffte es abzubrechen. Immer und immer wieder fing einer von ihnen an, den anderen mal sanft, mal leidenschaftlich zu küssen. 

„Legolas...es ist genug. Komm..." hörte er plötzlich leise Aragorns Stimme. 

Sofort hob er den Kopf und seine Augen suchten nach Aragorn. Dieser hatte nur geflüstert, doch der Elbenprinz hatte es gehört. Der zukünftige König Gondors saß schon auf seinem stolzen Hengst und seine Augen sprachen Bände. `Ich verstehe dich ja. Doch je länger, desto schwieriger wird es!` gab er ihm damit zu verstehen. 

Langsam begann sich dann, Fabienne von seinen Schultern zu lösen und legte nur noch ihre Hände leicht auf seine Brust. Nun war es endgültig soweit...ihre Zeit war vorbei! 

„Mögen deine Pfeile die schnellsten sein...und dein Schwert todbringend. So wie immer..." sprach sie leise. 

Da lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre. „Und mögen deine einsamen Stunden niemals von Verzweiflung und Kummer verdunkelt, sondern durch silbernen Glanz erhellt sein..." Damit nahm er ihre rechte Hand und Fabienne hielt den Atem an, als er etwas Kühles über ihren Ringfinger streifte. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand ins Licht...und ihr verschlug es den Atem. `Er ist es!` erkannte sie und fasziniert starrte sie den silbernen Ring aus ihrer Vision an. 

Ungläubig blinzelte sie Legolas in seine himmelblauen Augen, die voller Liebe auf sie hinabsahen. „Hannon le…" flüsterte sie gepresst und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch feucht. 

„Ni meleth gwainna alim... egal, wohin!" sprach er mit fester, ruhiger Stimme und hob ihre rechte Hand an, um den Ring zu küssen. Dabei verfing sich gleißendes Sonnenlicht an seiner Hand...er trug denselben silbernen Ring wie sie. Fabienne konnte nur noch glücklich lächeln, zu mehr war sie nicht mehr in der Lage. 

Und als er sanft seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn brachte, um sie zum allerletzten Mal zu küssen hüllte sich ein Mantel inneren Seelenfriedens um sie herum. 

Und so war es der Waldläuferin das vorher Unvorstellbare möglich - ohne Überwindung ihrer Selbst den Elben loszulassen, so dass er sich wortlos umdrehen konnte und langsam erhobenen Hauptes von ihr entfernte. 

Arod begrüßte ihn mit einem eleganten Kopfnicken und stand ruhig, während sein Herr sich auf ihn schwang. Nachdem er Gimli hochgeholfen hatte, suchte sein Blick sofort wieder nach Fabienne. Doch die sonnenbeschienene Stallmauer war verwaist. Verwirrt ließ er seine Augen wandern, während er Arod Schritt gehen ließ. Doch durch die losziehenden Reiter konnte er sie nicht sofort entdecken und Unruhe stieg in ihm hoch... 

Doch dann atmete er auf ...Fabienne hatte sich nur durch die Reiter hindurchgekämpft und war auf den großen Podest der Freitreppe geklettert. Nun stand sie neben Eowyn und ihre Röcke wölbten sich sacht in der Morgenbrise. Schwarze und blonde lange Haare umspielten sanft bewegt ihre Gesichter und beide lächelten tapfer! 

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Massen...melodische Horntöne erklangen mehrmals laut und gaben das endgültige Signal zum Aufbruch! Theoden und Eomer riefen einige kurze Befehle, dann formierten sie die Spitze des Zuges. Aragorn hob seine Hand und entsandte einen stummen Gruß zu den beiden Frauen empor. Daraufhin hoben Eowyn und Fabienne synchron die Hände und flüsterten ebenfalls einen Abschied, dann folgte der dunkle Dunedaín König Theoden. 

Und Eowyn rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort in die goldene Halle hinein... 

Legolas war noch nicht losgeritten und hielt seine Augen fest auf Fabienne gerichtet! Doch dann kam langsam seine rechte Hand hoch und legte sich über sein Herz. Die Waldläuferin schmunzelte...und tat es ihm gleich. Elb und Menschenfrau entboten stumm den einfachen Gruß, senkten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und richteten sich wieder auf. 

Dann nahm er seine Hand vom Herzen weg und streckte sie in die kalte Luft. Fabienne lächelte immer noch und streckte auch ihre Hand aus... hell blitzten ihre Ringe in der strahlenden Morgensonne auf! „Mögen die Valar mit euch sein,..." flüsterte sie bewegt und feierlich, als Arod lostrabte, „...und mögen sie dich beschützen!" 

Donnernde Hufe ließen die Straßen Edoras erzittern, als sich das gesamte Feld der Krieger in Bewegung setzte. Fabienne verfolgte seine kleiner werdende Gestalt, bis er sich bis zur Spitze durchgekämpft hatte und von nachfolgenden Reitern überdeckt wurde. Erst dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und lief langsam die breiten Stufen von Meduseld hinab, während das breite Feld unter ihr immer schneller vorwärts ritt. 

Eine steinerne Figur auf dem ersten Podest gab ihr Halt, als sie vergebens versuchte, seinen Hengst nochmals zu entdecken! Doch so sehr sie sich auch reckte und streckte, durch den aufwirbelnden Staub und die gewaltige Kavallerie konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Trotz alledem blieb sie noch lange stehen und beobachtete ruhig die davonreitende Schar. 

Als einige Zeit später die letzten Reiter das Tor passierten, stieg Fabienne langsam die steinernen Stufen wieder hinauf. Seufzend hob sie ihr Schwert auf, welches Eowyn aufs Podest gelegt hatte und ließ nochmals ihren Blick über die weite Ebene Rohans schweifen, welche jetzt unter den Hufen der Rohirrim erzitterte und durch ihrem Staub vernebelt wurde. 

„Fanny?" flüsterte da Eowyn plötzlich nah bei ihr. Blinzelnd wandte sich Fabienne zur Schildmaid um. Ihr abwesender Gesichtsausdruck wich einem erstaunten, während sie die Kleidung der Schildmaid musterte. Doch dann stahl sich Erkenntnis in ihr schönes Gesicht und sie musste lächeln. 

Unsicher sah die Schildmaid an sich herab und befingerte nervös ihren Helm. „Männerkleidung steht dir gut, Eowyn." schmunzelte Fabienne und trat einen Schritt auf ihre beste Freundin zu. „Du weißt, was du tust? Du bist dir ganz sicher?" flüsterte sie. Eowyn nickte nur stumm und sah ihre Freundin aufrichtig an. Dann warf sie sich in ihre Arme und die beiden Frauen umarmten sich lange schweigend. 

„Pass auf dich auf, ja? Pass bloß auf dich auf!" sprach Fabienne nach geraumer Weile leise in ihr Haar...sie wusste plötzlich, Eowyn würde aus Dunharg nicht mehr wiederkommen! 

Die blonde zarte Frau schluckte, als sie sich von ihr löste. „Es...ist meine Bestimmung! Ich fühle es." antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. „Und wenn...mir etwas passieren sollte, dann sei es..." fügte sie leise hinzu. Da drehte Fabienne ihr Langschwert plötzlich schwunghaft nach oben. Die eindrucksvolle Klinge warf einen leuchtenden Streifen auf das Antlitz der Schildmaid, welche fasziniert den glänzenden Stahl bewunderte. 

„Möge dir mein Schwert in dunkelster Stunde zur Seite stehen. Es ist alles, was ich dir geben kann! Jedoch auch alles, was du brauchst!" Eowyns Augen leuchteten auf und ergriffen schlossen sich langsam ihre behandschuhten Finger um den ledernen Waffenknauf. 

Das Schwert wog massig in ihrer Hand, doch geschickt fand sie seinen Schwerpunkt und balancierte es aus. „Es wird in deinem Namen kämpfen...und in deinem Namen soll es Tod und Verderben unseren Feinden bringen!" sprach sie feierlich und sah Fabienne stolz und dankbar an. Ein letzter fester Händedruck und die grazile blonde Frau in Hosen lief schnell die Treppe hinab zu den Ställen. 

Zurück blieb eine große, schlanke Frau, deren lange Haare und Röcke nun wild im Wind flatterten. Fabienne schmunzelte – Waldläuferin und Schildmaid hatten also unbewusst die Rollen getauscht! Sie blieb noch solange stehen, bis sie Eowyns davonreitende Gestalt nicht mehr sehen konnte, nur noch einen winzigen Punkt am Horizont, der sich alsbald mit den Farben der Erde verband und unsichtbar für jedes menschliche Auge, verschwand. 

Erst dann drehte sie sich langsam um und betrat die riesige, dunkle Halle Meduseld. Schweigsam und lautlos lief sie durch die menschenleere Halle, öffnete eine Seitentüre und schlüpfte in einen der Gänge, welcher sie zu ihrer Kammer führen sollte. Geräuschlos, gleich eines Schattens, bewegte sich die schlanke Frau langsam durch die finsteren Gänge der Anlage. Niemand begegnete ihr...und niemanden wollte sie sehen. 

„Du fehlst mir schon jetzt..." wisperte sie, nachdem sie in ihre Kammer getreten war und minutenlang einfach nur wie gelähmt auf der Stelle stand. Doch niemand antwortete ihr und die Stille hüllte sie wie ein Kokon ein, legte sich über sie, nahm ihr den Atem. 

Nach Luft ringend griff sie zur Beruhigung sofort zu seinem Ring und drehte ihn einige Male am Finger hin und her. Er passte ihr wie angegossen. „Woher du das nur gewusst hast?" wunderte sie sich, als sie ihre Hand hob und sich zum ersten Mal ihren Ring von Nahem betrachtete. Äußerst feine, filigrane Linien waren eingezogen...gleich einer Blattranke schlängelten sie sich verspielt über den ganzen Ring, bis sie in der Mitte zusammentrafen...und dort ein wappenähnliches Gebilde umkränzten. Fabienne trat ans Fenster und hielt ihre Hand hoch ins Licht und so nah wie möglich an ihre Augen. Kein Zweifel...es war ein Symbol eingraviert. Doch welches? Sie hatte es nie zuvor gesehen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, daran zu erinnern. Fabienne begutachtete den Ring nochmal intensivst...und gab auf. Sie erkannte das Zeichen nicht! 

Resigniert ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und ihren Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Es kam ihr alles so kalt vor, so unwirklich. Doch da viel ihr Blick auf ihr einfaches Holzkästchen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie darauf zu ging. Zeit, alte Sitten wiederzubeleben. Zeit, seine Strähne hervorzuholen und sie wieder ihrem `Stammplatz` zuzuweisen. 

Nur langsam begriffen ihre Augen das Unglaubliche, als sie das Kästchen geöffnet hatte. Unter der goldenen Strähne lag ein ordentlich zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament. Fabienne musste schlucken, nahm vorsichtig seine Strähne hinaus und platzierte sie behutsam unter ihrem Hemd. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Inhalt des Kästchens zu und zog mit zitternden Fingern den Zettel heraus. 

`Er ist von ihm! Er hat mir einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben!` durchfuhr es sie und eiligst begann sie, den Zettel auseinander zu falten. Sie holte tief Luft und breitete ihn auf ihrem Schoss aus. Tränen der Freude schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie die feingeschwungenen Linien des Elbenprinzen erblickte. 

_Lhend êlnya,_

_ich weiß, dass Dein wunderschönes Gesicht Tränen voller Glück zieren, während Du diese Zeilen liest. Und ich weiß, dass ich selbige  erblicken darf, bei unserem Wiedersehen.   
Das erfüllt mich mit Freude!_

_Während Du nebenan Dein erhitztes Gesicht von vergangener Nacht kühlst, schreibe ich Dir diese Zeilen, um noch einiges zu erklären. Ich spüre, dass unsere Abschiedszeit zu kurz sein wird, deshalb der Brief!_

_Der Ring, der nun Deine Hand zieren darf,  ist mein Verlobungsgeschenk an Dich. Der fähigste  Silberschmied Edoras fertigte ihn nach meinen Wünschen an. Doch er ist nicht nur ein Verlobungsring, Fabienne. Er trägt das Wappen des Reiches meines Vaters  und repräsentiert mein Volk! Trage ihn mit Würde...denn würdevoll bist Du als seine Trägerin!_

_In der Nacht, als Du dem Tode nahe warst, nahm ich Deine hölzerne Haarspange an mich und verbarg sie  in meinem Gewand. Dort befindet sie sich immer noch und Du erhältst sie am Tag meiner Rückkehr unbeschadet wieder, das verspreche ich Dir. Doch ist sie für mich ein Stück von Dir, etwas, was Du einmal besessen hast...und dadurch von noch viel größerer Bedeutung als ein silberner, kalter Ring!_

_Mein Schwert und mein Bogen kämpfen bald  für M ittelerde, für den Düsterwald...und für Dich! Ich werde zählen...die Zahl derer, die versuchen werden, sich zwischen unsere Zukunft zu stellen. Ihre Zahl wird groß sein..._

_Hab Vertrauen in Deinem Herzen  und lass Dir von niemandem etwas vormachen... egal wo Du Dich befindest! Du weißt, wer Du bist...und zu wem Du gehörst!_

_Im  mella le, Fabienne Laegolas... or ilya!_

_Legolas Thranduilionn, Ernil o Eryn Lasgalen  
Edoras, Rohan; Nelui Andrann_

Heftig atmend und schniefend, doch gleichzeitig überglücklich las sich Fabienne den Brief immer und immer wieder durch. Sämtliche Gefühle überschlugen sich bei ihr, tanzten einen Reigen, ebbten ab und erstarkten wieder. Jedes Wort, jeder schwungvolle Bogen seiner Feder und jede kleinste Unregelmäßigkeit der Tinte brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis ein. 

Langsam stand sie auf und presste den Brief an ihre Brust. „Das Wappen Düsterwalds." flüsterte sie zu sich. „Das ich da nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin..." murmelte sie weiter, während sie nochmals den Ring studierte. „Düsterwald...Düsterwald...seine... Heimat." summte sie vor sich hin und lief langsam durch den Raum. 

Doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen und ein Schatten verdüsterte ihre Miene. Noch einmal sah sie kurz auf den Brief, dann wieder hoch und ihr Blick richtete sich in die Ferne. „Auch hier nicht...auch hier sprach er nicht von seinem Vater! Alles ist noch unklar...solange Thranduil nicht gesprochen hat...und ich..." 

Mitten im Satz brach sie ab und umklammerte den Brief fest. Auf einmal erkannte sie die Lösung...es war doch so einfach! „Deine Reise ist noch nicht beendet, Fabienne!" sprach sie bestimmt, als sie sich ihrem Wandschrank zuwandte und ihre robuste Waldkleidung hervorholte. 

Mit leuchtenden Augen überflog sie das Leder und schmunzelte. „Hallo, Waldläuferin!" lachte sie, dann wechselte sie geschwind ihre Kleidung. Mit ein paar raschen Handgriffen packte sie noch einige Sachen in einen leichten Beutel, steckte sich das Haar zurück, schnallte ihr einzigstes Schwert um, verstaute ihre Stiefelmesser und legte sich ihren Reiseumhang um die Schultern. Zuletzt platzierte sie behutsam seine Strähne unter ihrer engen Jacke und steckte seinen Brief in eine kleine Brusttasche, welche verschließbar war. 

Ohne ihre Kammer einen weiteren Blick zu schenken trat die schöne Waldläuferin hinaus in den Gang und lief geschwind zur Küche, um sich mit Reiseproviant zu versorgen. Und wieder nahm sie nur Äpfel, kleinere Brote und füllte sich den Lederschlauch mit Wasser. „Wie vor Helms Klamm." lachte sie zu sich selbst und sprang leichten Fußes die Freitreppe hinunter, gen Stallung. 

Fabiennes bedrückende Stimmung war wie weggepustet...sie hatte wieder eine Aufgabe! Sie konnte etwas mit sich anfangen, ihre Zeit nutzen. Und sich so von dem nagendem Gefühl in ihrem Herzen ablenken, welches sie im Augenblick seiner Abreise sofort ergriffen hatte. 

Leise summend betrat sie die Stallung und schlug den Weg in die Sattelkammer ein. „Bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen, müssen wir doch noch dein Zaumzeug pflegen, Horas!" sprach sie zu sich selbst...doch dann stockte sie und sah sich verwundert um. Kein einzigster Sattel und nicht ein Halfter war zu finden – sämtliche Wandhalterungen waren leer! 

Fabienne stand wie vom Donner gerührt und überlegte kurz. „Aber ich habe doch deinen Sattel hierher...." Plötzlich machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. „Was, wenn...?" Abrupt machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte in den Stall. Laut hallten ihre Stiefel in der Stallgasse nach, als sie den langen Gang zu seiner Box hinunter rannte. 

Doch was sich als Gefühl eingestellt hatte, was sie befürchtet hatte, war tatsächlich eingetreten...Horas Box war leer! 

Panik ergriff die junge Frau. „Mein Pferd! Wo ist mein Pferd...wo...wo sind denn alle Pferde?!" rief sie laut, während sie sich langsam um sich selber drehte und es erst da bemerkte: ALLE Boxen waren leer, sämtliche Pferde waren verschwunden! 

„HORAS!!!" jammerte sie verzweifelt auf. Zornesbebend trat sie ein paar Pferdeäpfel mit dem Stiefel weg, krümmte sich zusammen und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um ihrer aufwallende Panik Herr zu werden. `Ruhig, ganz...ruhig, Fabienne...nur ruhig.` redete sie sich selber ein und atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus. „Du hast dich eben nur im Stall geirrt, das wird es sein, du..." 

„Sie sind alle weg! Alle weg." sprach plötzlich eine dünne Stimme hinter ihr. Die Waldläuferin erstarrte und wirbelte herum. „Alle Pferdchen weg." lispelte nochmals eine Gestalt, die im Halbdunkel des Ganges stand. Fabienne verengte die Augen und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Was? Wer seid ihr?" sprach sie zögerlich und langsam wanderte ihre Hand zum Schwertknauf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, meine Liebe." sprach dann wieder ruhig die Gestalt. „Wir kennen uns schon. Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet." Fabienne hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie kannte diese Stimme wirklich! 

Und als der alte Mann aus dem Schatten ins schräge Sonnenlicht schlurfte, da erkannte sie ihn. „Ihr seid es!" entfuhr es ihr laut und augenblicklich ließ sie den Schwertknauf los. „Ihr...habt an dem Abend gar nicht aufgegessen...nachdem er euch den Wein eingeschenkt hatte." begann der alte Mann leise, während er ihr sich langsam näherte. Er hatte diesmal einen Umhang um, stützte sich auf einen Stock und trug einen zerbeulten Hut, doch erkannte sie ihn genau. Selbst sein Geruch von damals haftete noch immer an ihm. 

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" Ihre Stimme war fest und ruhig, obwohl es in ihr rumorte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht...Fabienne wusste nur noch nicht, was! „Habt ihr meine Nachricht empfangen, Fabienne?" 

„Woher wisst ihr meinen Namen?" fuhr sie ihn laut an.  „Tsts, das Waldläuferdasein ist eurem Gedächtnis aber nicht gerade sonderlich wohlbekommen. Erkennt ihr mich denn wirklich nicht?" Damit nahm er seinen Hut ab und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Auf einmal war er nicht mehr ein alter, gebrechlicher, sondern ein kräftiger Mann. 

„5 JAHRE... sind doch gar keine solange Zeit!!" lachte er sie nun aus voller Kehle an. 

Fabienne wurde kreidebleich und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ih....ihr?" stammelte sie entsetzt. Er war es! Er, der ihr die Kräuter für den Sud verkauft hatte. Er, der ihr den Fluch auflastete. 

„Warum so schreckhaft, meine Liebe? Bin ich denn ein Gespenst?" Fabienne musste schlucken und stellte sich wieder gerade. „Nein, nein...ich war nur...mir war nur kurzzeitig übel." flüsterte sie benommen. 

„Ja, so sah es mir auch aus. Hier, ich habe da ein Mittel dagegen, ist ganz neu..." 

„OH NEIN, bleibt mir bloß mit eurem HEXENZEUG VOM LEIB!!" schrie sie ihn an und wich noch ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ihr habt schon mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet! VERMALEDEITER BASTARD!" 

„Schaden? SCHADEN??" fuhr sie jetzt auch der Mann an. „Wer war es denn, der des nachts an meiner Hütte lärmte und schrie, ich solle ihn einlassen, sie werde auch alles tun, damit ich ihr das Balg wegschaffe, damit alles wieder so sei wie früher, nur solle ich sie ja einlassen und ihr das stärkste Kraut geben, was ich hätte?! Jawohl, meine Liebe, das warst DU!" 

Fabienne ballte die Fäuste, blickte zu Boden und biss sich ihre Unterlippe rot. Der Mann hatte Recht...SIE hatte danach verlangt...SIE wollte das Kind weggemacht haben...SIE war zu ihm gegangen! 

„Ich war noch jung...was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" flüsterte sie gepresst. Wollte er sie jetzt immer jagen, ihr immer wieder ihre Tat vorbeten und ihr damit das Leben zur Hölle machen? „Ihr hättet auf mich hören sollen, Fabienne." antwortete er leise und sanft. 

Fabienne sah auf. „Wie bitte?" „Ich sagte, ihr hättet genau auf mich hören sollen...," begann er nochmal vorsichtig. Er hatte sie die letzten Jahre verfolgt und gesucht, doch immer wieder aus den Augen verloren. Jetzt hatte er sie in Edoras endlich gefunden...und hatte sich für diesen Augenblick seine Worte sorgfältigst parat gelegt. 

„...auf mich hören sollen im Bezug auf die genaue Benutzungsweise des Mittels! Auf die Dosierung! Ich schlug vor, es für euch zu brauen. Doch ihr lehntet dagegen ab und..." 

„Ich war arm! Mein Geld reichte doch nur für das Gift! Und ich hatte keine ZEIT mehr!!" warf sie empört ein. Der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah sie aus großen Augen entschuldigend an. „Solch ein Heißblut." murmelte er unter seinem Bart und Fabienne warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. 

„Also gut, ihr hattet kaum Geld und nochweniger Zeit. Nichtsdestotrotz habt ihr nicht auf mich gehört, habt mir das Mittel förmlich aus den Händen gerissen und seit in der Nacht verschwunden." Dabei warf der Mann seine Hände in die Luft und machte eine theatralische Geste. „Und habt gleich die doppelte Menge davon genommen, nicht wahr?" 

Fabienne nickte matt. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte war sie aus seiner Hütte in ihre Höhle gerannt, die ihr damals als Versteck diente und hatte sofort mit der Herstellung des Giftes begonnen. 3 Tage hatte sie sich unter Krämpfen gewunden, bis sie mehr tot als lebendig das beginnende Leben völlig aus sich ausgestoßen hatte... 

Zitternd und schwankend lehnte sich Fabienne an eine Wand an, um nur wenig später schluchzend in sich zusammenzusinken. 

„Ich...kann nicht...mehr. Das ist zuviel für mich!" weinte sie auf. „Erst zieht er...in den Krieg und ich...weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen... und ob überhaupt,... alle meine Freunde sind...weg und...Horas...Horas ist auch verschwunden...und jetzt...jetzt..." Jetzt kam nochmals ihre Vergangenheit hoch...mit voller Wucht! Die Waldläuferin spürte sogar ein bekanntes Ziehen im Bauch...es wurde schon zum Phantomschmerz für sie! Völlig aufgelöst weinte und schluchzte sie nun laut vor sich hin... das Maß der Dinge war voll, Fabienne war nervlich am Ende! 

Der Mann senkte den Blick und gab der jungen Frau die nötige Zeit, um wieder Herr der Lage zu werden. Nach einer Weile, als sie nur noch schluchzend vor sich hinstarrte kniete er sich neben sie, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft. „Es gibt immer Hoffnung." flüsterte er. Doch sie schüttelte nur verstört ihren Kopf... 

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung!" wiederholte er, nun schon lauterwerdend. „Ihr habt doch meinen Brief erhalten? Der...Dunedaín gab ihn euch, richtig?" Fabienne schniefte laut, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel unter der Nase lang und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Töchter sterben,...Söhne..." 

 „...leben!" beendete er kopfnickend für sie den Satz. „Ihr nahmt die doppelte Dosis! Somit hat sich das Mittel in sich selber aufgehoben ...umgekehrtes Prinzip, ich kann es mir nicht erklären, doch genau so ist es, Fabienne. Eure Söhne...werden leben!" 

Stocksteif sah sie ihn an und blinzelte ungläubig. Sie musste sich soeben verhört haben...oder nicht? „Was?" krächzte sie heißer. „Ich sagte doch," lächelte er sie an, „es gibt immer einen Hoffnungsschimmer." Damit erhob er sich, nahm seinen Hut und wandte sich zum Gehen. Leises „Tock...tock...tock" seines Stockes begleitete ihn, als er summend den Gang hinunterlief und im Dunkel verschwand. 

„WARTET!!" schrie sie laut auf und kam hinter ihm hergerannt. Kurz vor ihm stoppte sie scharf und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Ist das wahr?" flüsterte sie erregt. Der Mann lächelte immer noch und zwinkerte ihr zu. „So wie ich hier stehe. Nun lebt wohl, meine Suche ist beendet. Ich habe euch ja gefunden!" wollte er sich von ihr verabschieden, doch sie hielt ihn immer noch auf. 

„Wartet bitte! Ich weiß noch nicht mal euren Namen. Ich...ich weiß...gar nichts über euch!" 

„Warum wollt ihr das wissen? Habt ihr nicht noch etwas vor? Stehle ich euch nicht kostbare Zeit?" Fabienne nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, doch ihr Blick nahm wieder etwas trauriges an. „Ich wollte auf eine Reise gehen...ja,...doch...mein Pferd ist gestohlen worden! Samt Sattel und..." 

„Gestohlen?" lachte der Fremde laut auf. „Euer Pferd, werte Dame, darf im Krieg gegen Saurons Macht kämpfen! Jedes Pferd Rohans, das stark genug war, wurde für den Krieg eingezogen." Dann wanderte sein Blick über die leeren Boxen. „Also alle!" schloss er trocken und sah sie wieder an. 

Doch Fabienne ballte die Fäuste. „Na, das wird ja immer besser..." murmelte sie zu sich, „...erst stiehlt mir der Krieg Legolas...und jetzt auch noch mein Pferd!" 

„Außerdem sehe ich hier zwei sehr gesunde Beine, ein großes Schwert, einen Beutel voller Proviant und ein entschlossenes Herz. Was hält euch denn noch, hmm?" Fabiennes Gesicht hellte sich unter dieser Erkenntnis wieder auf. „Ihr habt Recht..." flüsterte sie. „Ihr habt so Recht!" 

„Wohin, wenn ich fragen darf, führt euch euer Weg, Fabienne?" Seine Stimme war neugierig und Fabienne lächelte ihn schief an, während sie durch die Stalltür ins Freie traten. 

„Düsterwald...ich gehe in den Düsterwald!" sprach sie feierlich. „Ich ersuche dort um eine Audienz bei König Thranduil..." `Um endlich alles zu klären,...dann kehre ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück!` 

Unter der mächtigen hölzernen Pforte drehte sich Fabienne nochmals zu ihm um und sah den Fremden dankbar an. „So schnell, wie ihr mich fandet, so schnell trennen wir uns schon wieder. Sagt mir wenigstens noch euren Namen. Bitte!" Doch der Fremde lächelte sie nur schief an und lehnte sich zurück. 

„Ihr seid euch sicher, eine derart gefährliche Reise zu Fuß und zudem noch allein, in den DÜSTERWALD zu machen? Kennt ihr überhaupt den Weg?" 

Doch Fabienne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nahm einen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ihr vergesst, wer ich bin. Ich bin eine Waldläuferin, ich kenne mich aus in der Wildnis! Ich fürchte mich nicht. Und der Düsterwald liegt...nordwestlich von hier!" 

„FALSCH! Thranduils Reich liegt hoch im Norden, fast schon im Nordosten!" Fabienne sah ihn verdutzt an...und dann verlegen nach unten. „Also dann eben Nordosten." murmelte sie betreten. „Mir scheint, ihr kennt euch ganz gut aus, da oben?" 

„Kein Kunststück! Ich reise schon mein ganzes Leben...ihr dagegen doch nur einen Bruchteil davon." Fabienne nickte, holte tief Luft und ließ ihren Blick zum Horizont wandern. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Die Sonne steht schon hoch." 

„Lasst mich euch begleiten, was meint ihr? Wie es scheint ist euch dieses Gebiet neu? Zumindest kann ich euch bis an die Grenzen führen." schlug er ihr vor. Fabienne runzelte die Stirn und wog seinen Vorschlag ab. Sie kannte ihn nicht...und bis jetzt war sie immer alleine unterwegs gewesen. Wenn man mal von Horas absah...doch es war richtig, dass sie sich im Norden wirklich nicht auskannte. Und da war gut, nicht alleine zu sein. Und außerdem bekam sie es ja freiwillig angeboten... 

Die Waldläuferin hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Angenehm, Fabienne! Waldläuferin!" Der Mann schmunzelte, nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung. „Thoralf, angenehm! Quacksalber, Pulvermischer und Kräuterkundige. Zu ihren Diensten!" plapperte er fröhlich drauflos, während sie gemeinsam den Gräberhügel hinunter in die weite Ebene liefen. 

„Aber ich gehe wirklich nur bis zur Grenze mit." hörte man ihn dann noch weit entfernt. „Denn die Spinnen sind mir einfach zu groß dort." 

„Spinnen??!" „Ach, ich mache doch nur Scherze...man sollte einem altem Mann nicht unbedingt alles abkaufen!" Dann verloren die zwei Gestalten sich im aufwirbelndem Staub, doch helles Gelächter wehte noch lange zurück... 

  
  


**Ende „Fabienne" Teil 1**

* * *

Elbische Übersetzungen: 

Legolas Gedicht an Fabienne, nachts: 

„Pan i eryn pêd ne gwaew   
lass na lass orthrannad i glam,   
mellon in lhess aníron: Pedich gell? Pedich nui? 

Cabed i celf-eryn dadbenn   
Na lhend aerlinn aníron   
Dinen ne ind nîn:   
Linna gell? Linna naig?" 

("Wenn der Wind im Walde rauscht, Blatt mit Blatt die Rede tauscht, möcht ich gern die Blätter fragen: Tönt ihr Wonne? Tönt ihr Klagen? 

Springt der Waldbach Tal entlang mit melodischem Gesang, frag ich still in meinem Herzen: Singt er Wonne? Singt er Schmerzen?") (Danke, Connatica!!!) 

Fabienne: „Taurinnya..." („Mein Prinz...") 

Legolas: „Ni meleth gwainna alim...egal, wohin!"  („Deine Liebe reist mit mir...egal, wohin!") 

Legolas Brief: „ Lhend êlnya,..." („Mein lieblicher Stern,...") 

„Im mella le, Fabienne Laegolas...or ilya!" ("Ich liebe dich, Fabienne Grünblatt…über alles!") 

„Legolas Thranduilionn, Ernyl o Eryn Lasgalen; Nelui Andrann" 

("Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, Prinz Düsterwalds; Drittes Zeitalter") 

* * *

An alle Leser und liebe Reviewer! 

Ich verneige mich tief! Nur allein durch euch sind diese Zeilen entstanden, nur allein durch euch ist dieses Werk vollendet! Das heißt, Teil 1! Denn alle guten Geschichten sind bekanntlich...richtig: Trilogien!!! 

Also: Soll Fabienne fortgesetzt werden? 

Damit verabschiede ich mich bis zu den großen Ferien und hoffe auf zahlreiche reviews, die mir bestätigen, dass meine bisherige Arbeit nur der Anfang war...für eine große Geschichte!        


End file.
